


胜者为王

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gamble, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 147,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 因父母的缘故，忍足侑士与他的弟弟忍足谦也自幼在游轮上长大。六岁的时候一次海难，忍足兄弟失去了他们的父母，只能相依为命。为了生活，哥哥侑士混迹在各种游轮的赌场上，甚有赌术天赋的侑士很快就以16岁的年纪在游轮赌场上打响名声，获得大量财富。18岁时，为了得到一亿美元的奖金，年少气盛的侑士参加了世界扑克大赛，并跻身了决赛。但是，在赛前的重要关头，他唯一的亲人谦也遭到了绑架，绑匪要求他输掉扑克大赛的决赛，否则撕票。侑士惶惶不安，只能按照绑匪的要求去参加了决赛，对手是同样年轻但名不见经传的天才少年白石藏之介。侑士的心思全在弟弟谦也身上，无心赌局，赛事进行到一半，宣布退赛，白石不战而胜。输掉了比赛的侑士并没有得到谦也的消息，谦也失踪了。侑士自此沉沦，消极度日，以赌麻醉自己，并且运气一落千丈，逢赌必输，惹上了一身债务，无奈之下通过游轮逃到了马来西亚。四年后，在马来西亚的黑赌场，侑士遇到了和弟弟长得一模一样的青年Ken。Ken在赌场上帮助差点遭到出千陷害的侑士，并且想方设法帮助侑士戒赌。逐渐，侑士发现自己并不是把Ken当做自己弟弟的替代品，而是真正爱上了他。侑士决定改过自新，带Ken回到自己的故乡日本一同生活。在马来西亚前往日本的游轮上，侑士竟然重遇了当年的对手白石藏之介。与此同时，他发现Ken与四年前自己的弟弟谦也遭到绑架一事有着莫大的关联……





	1. Chapter 1

无论曾经洗刷过多少遍都无法洗清过去的污点。  
那么将善良和懦弱藏起，用残忍与卑鄙伪装自己，就能获得整个世界了吗？  
得不到预计中的欢乐，失去了意料中的庆贺。  
获得全世界的一刻，却在怀念一无所有时在身边的你。  
舍命对赌后，结果却是再也输不起。

1  
聚光灯照在自己身上的时候，忍足侑士才发现自己的手在抖。  
眼前的牌是方块A、黑桃2，以及梅花7。距离结束还有一段时间。  
庄家的一张明牌是黑桃J，除了庄家本人，没人知道盖着的暗牌是什么。  
荷官朝忍足侑士伸出了手，示意他作出指令。他的牌面已经大于17，接下来必须要牌，距离Black Jack已经很近了，但如果庄家的暗牌是A，那么双方都是Black Jack，会是和局。不可以是和局，这是必须要决出胜负的世界扑克比赛，赌上了一亿美元的奖金，无论如何，都必须要有胜负，如果一局决不出，那就两局、三局，赌到筋疲力尽，都要赌下去。赛内在赌，场外肯定也开了赌盘。赔率是多少？到底是赌自己赢，还是赌——眼前这个和自己年纪相仿，名不见经传却镇定自若的青年白石藏之介赢？本来世界级赛事会有日本人参与就是少见的事，更何况是两个只有18岁的日本青年。  
这次赌局不会这么简单，背负的不仅仅是一亿美金。  
“谦也”……  
冷汗从侑士的额头滑下来。聚光灯的热力烫得他浑身火热。  
“闲家，是否跟注？”  
忍足侑士伸出了手，将他的三张扑克牌翻面盖了起来。  
“我弃权。”

场上发出了震天响的倒彩声。

* * *

四年后。  
马来西亚某地。  
“下注下注！一次翻身！”  
捏着两枚黑筹码的忍足侑士看着赌桌。  
很简单的赌局，骰子赌大小，现在下注在小一方的筹码比较多。这一个地下赌场以美金结算，一枚黑筹码是十美金。忍足侑士现在身上只有两枚黑筹码，除此之外身无分文。  
忍足侑士来到马来西亚已经四年，这四年间，只要他身上有钱，他就一定会去赌。因为四年前的世界扑克大赛的弃权宣言，他输掉了交给大会作为保证金的一百万美金，而且，因为连累了场外的赌盘倍率崩溃，他被很多黑道的人盯上。迫于无奈，他偷渡到游轮上，来到了马来西亚。作为一个黑户，他没法找到什么体面的工作，他的骄傲也不容许他去做什么体力活。四年里，他在华人餐馆当散工赚到些许钱就会去赌，希望能够靠赌博翻身，夺回以前的生活。但是，四年前的比赛结束后，他就交上了霉运，无论他赌什么，都逢赌必输，赌到最后，只能流落街头。  
越是糟糕的生活，却催促着他更加要赌。只有赌博才能彻底令他摆脱现在的生活。  
“马上揭盅，最后下注时间。”  
荷官高声吆喝了起来。  
赌大小的赔率是一赔一，太低了。  
忍足侑士冷冷看了一眼，离开了赌桌。  
在鱼龙混杂的地下赌场走走停停，耳边都是吵杂的人声。忍足侑士的心也跟着嗡嗡地吵着。不是不习惯这样的环境，倒不如说，他从小就在这样的环境中长大。侑士的父母是游轮上的船医，可以说，他在游轮上出生，在游轮上长大。他还有一个小一岁的弟弟，名字是忍足谦也。游轮上供给乘务员工的娱乐设施并不多，侑士的玩伴也从来都只有弟弟谦也。父母本来打算等到他们两兄弟到了上学年龄之后就辞掉了船医的工作回陆上生活，只有6岁的侑士还记得当时父母讨论过是回到他们的故乡日本，还是移居到夏威夷。那时候谦也还太小，侑士不确定他还记不记得。  
就在他6岁那年的夏天，他们乘坐的游轮遇到了暴风雨，在太平洋上发生了侧翻。他们的父母拼死将他们送上了救生艇，自己却掉入了大海中，失去了音信。还很小的侑士和谦也对生死没什么概念，那时候，所有大人都跟他们兄弟说，他们的爸爸妈妈乘坐了另一艘船，去了很遥远的地方。  
失去了父母之后，侑士和谦也被船员收养，继续生活在游轮上。  
那是供权贵玩乐的大游轮，当船驶到公海的时候，游轮上的赌场就会开放。  
侑士从小就对金钱的概念很清晰。有钱就能做到一切。在游轮上当门童或者侍应只能赚到很少的小费，没有钱的话，也代表了他和谦也的命运要永远束缚在这艘船上。就像他们的父母一样，说不定最终的归宿是大海。所以他们必须要有钱，有足够足够多的钱。  
赌博是最快来钱的途径。一赔一、一赔十、一赔千，只要胆子够大，钱可以像细胞增殖一样倍增。  
忍足侑士是赌术方面的天才，不论是扑克牌、牌九、骰子，他全都精通，年仅16岁就成为那艘游轮上有名的赌博师。  
他本来想着，赢了四年前那场比赛，拿到了一亿美金之后，就可以结束他的赌博生活了。  
“Black Jack！场外盘！赔率一比一百二，赌庄闲，下注趁早！”  
侑士回过神来，发现自己已经站在了Black Jack的赌桌前了。  
现在是庄闲对赌，一赔二的赔率。庄家明牌是一张黑桃J，闲家是一张方块A、一张黑桃2、一张梅花7。  
这对局，简直就如四年前的赌局的重现。  
侑士恍了一下神，然后将握着两枚黑筹码的手伸向了下注的赌桌。  
买庄赢，还是闲赢？他早有答案了，不是吗。  
在手准备放下的时候，有个人捉住了他的手。  
侑士转过头，看见了那张熟悉的脸。无论什么时候，他都觉得对方那头金发和他很不合衬。  
“怎么又是你？”侑士故意装出恶狠狠的语气。  
金发的青年没有退让，马上呛回去：“把筹码换回钱，跟我回去。”  
“我的事跟你有什么关系？”  
“就是有关系，你还欠着我爸爸的房租没给！”  
“赌赢了就有钱给了。”  
对方鼓起了脸，“你赢不了。”  
侑士皱眉，“你懂个屁。”  
他拉住侑士的手臂，在他的耳边快速地说：“我当然懂。庄家的底牌是一张A，闲家接下来肯定不跟追跟要求揭牌，庄家的点数是A和J，11和10刚好21就是Black Jack，而闲家现在是A、2、7，20点，闲家会输。大部分都下注在闲家身上，就因为赌那个一赔一百二的赔率，你也是，难道不是吗？”  
越是大的利益就越要追逐，这才是赌博的本质。  
侑士挣开了他的手，“即使买庄家赢也只是一赔一，我只会得到2个筹码。”  
“这本来就是一个局，不让你们这种赌徒赢的局！总之我不管，跟我回去，不然今晚不做你的饭。”  
侑士的嘴唇动了一下，发出了一个音节。  
“Ken”。他的名字。除了那头金发，长得和他的弟弟忍足谦也一模一样的男孩。侑士知道就是那头金发都是他染的时候，曾经心里想过很多，但是他从来没有见过Ken原本的发色，也不敢作出什么猜想。马来西亚的Ken连日语都不会说，英语和粤语倒是很流利。  
Ken一把夺过了侑士手上的两枚筹码，押在了庄家上。  
“揭牌，庄家暗牌为梅花A，Black Jack！庄家赢！”  
周围纷纷响起了倒彩声。荷官将两枚黑筹码连同原本的筹码推到了他们面前，Ken一把拿起四个筹码塞到侑士的手里。  
“好了，赢了，现在跟我回去。”  
侑士一把捉住了Ken的手臂，有那么一个恍惚，两个人的视线对上，然后又分开。  
“侑士，怎么了吗？”  
“没什么。”

Ken是马来西亚当地一个渔民的孩子。  
大家都知道那个渔民是一个单身汉，叫卡达，别人都喊他卡达老爹，已经五十多岁了，皮肤黝黑，身体精壮。突然某天，他在捕鱼的时候网到了一个麻布袋，里面装着一个人，探了呼吸，发现对方还活着，他就将人救了下来。麻布袋里的人什么都不记得了，只能听得懂英语，在被问到叫什么名字的时候，他只回答得上来一个音节。于是，Ken这个名字就流传出去了。着实是一个很寻常的男姓名，简单又朗朗上口。  
Ken是一个很懂事的孩子，和卡达老爹虽然不是亲父子，却比亲父子还要亲密。  
一年前，Ken在渔港的附近，救下了差点饿死的忍足侑士。  
说是差点饿死可能有些夸张，不过当时，侑士的确因为身无分文而三天没进食了。  
侑士第一眼看见Ken的时候，真的以为看见了自己的弟弟忍足谦也。  
不过不可能的。谦也在四年前已经死了。  
侑士跟着Ken回到了他们的渔屋里。本来这个小小的渔屋只有一个人住，后来多了一个人，卡达老爹就多买了一张折叠的尼龙床，再后来，Ken把侑士也捡回来之后，这不到二十平米的空间就要一口气挤三个成年男性了。为了节约地方，Ken把自己的尼龙床卖掉，去买了床棉垫，铺在地上，晚上和侑士睡在一起。一开始反而是侑士不习惯，Ken也不理解，后来侑士说，日本人传统睡榻榻米就是这样睡的，不过因为自己从小在游轮上长大，也没试过这样睡。听到了侑士这么解释，Ken只是当做趣闻一样听，也没什么特别的反应。  
侑士还跟Ken说过了很多关于日本的事情。说“Ken”在日语里面可以写成汉字的“谦”，并且找来纸笔写给他看，Ken看了一眼只是说这个字好复杂。  
除了脸长得很像之外，Ken的确没有一个地方和谦也相似。  
Ken做起马来西亚当地的菜很擅长，甚至还会做一两道粤菜，但对于和食，倒是真的一窍不通。  
卡达老爹今天早早就收网了，今天的鱼获并不好。  
Ken简单地和他说了一些情况。侑士对马来西亚当地的方言并不精通，虽然不到完全听不懂的地步，但大部分意思都只能用猜的。他听到了卡达老爹在跟Ken说到了最近的环境的确不好，也快到休渔期了，可能又要Ken到华人街的餐馆打工帮补家计了。Ken安慰了卡达老爹很久，让他不要担心，之后，卡达老爹离开了渔屋，到外面生火做饭了。  
接着，Ken来到了侑士面前，伸出了手。  
“干嘛。”  
“钱。我看到的，4个筹码，40美金。”  
“那是我的钱。”  
“把钱给你你明天肯定又要去赌了，给我。”  
“你没资格问我要。”  
“侑士！”  
侑士突然伸出手，捏住了他的脸颊。  
“唔……”  
“听好，你这个白痴。”  
“唔唔……”  
“打工赚到的那点钱我不稀罕，40美金一局就可以翻倍成一千、不，一万美金，赌下去才能真正赚到钱，你也好早点明白过来吧。”  
Ken生气地推开了他，“你才是白痴！赌下去只会什么都没有。”  
“我会证明给你看。”  
“你怎么证明？”Ken的声音抑制不住拔高了起来，“你可是赌到连自己唯一的亲人都弄丢了！”  
那句话戳痛了侑士，他伸手掐住了Ken的脖子，将他压在了地上。  
Ken的头砸在地板上的时候发出了巨大的砰的一声。  
卡达老爹在屋外大声询问发生了什么，Ken被撞得头晕眼花，侑士自己说了声“Don’t worry”。  
Ken的眼泪都痛得渗了出来。  
侑士看着他，手不知道为什么，有些微微的颤抖。  
过了好久，他才放开了对方。  
Ken捂住了自己的脖子，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“以后不准在我面前提到谦也。”  
说完了这句话，侑士也离开了渔屋。  
Ken连滚带爬地要站起来，“等等，侑士，你要去哪！？”

罪魁祸首是谁，忍足侑士怎么可能不清楚，或者说，他太过清楚了。  
一亿美金的诱惑实在太大了。当时他们已经累积到了一百万美金的资产，这笔钱对于一个普通家庭来说已经足够了。可是侑士并不满足。为了能和谦也脱离现在的半囚禁生活，他们还需要更多更多的钱，足够让他们下半辈子无忧。虽然谦也从来没有在侑士面前说过，但他知道，弟弟谦也一直都有一个成为医生的梦想。他们的父母是医生，所以谦也也想成为医生。但是一直在船上长大的他们根本没有接受过一天正规教育，谦也想要学医，肯定会遭到很多阻扰，为了摆平这些困境，就必须要钱、钱、钱，更多更多的钱。  
一亿美金足够了。有了这一亿，就足够了。  
所以，18岁的忍足侑士参加了世界扑克大赛。  
一路上他都非常轻易地赢下来了。在赌博方面，他近乎是百战百胜。  
即使没有清楚了解过，侑士也明白，自己肯定是场外盘的大热。但是他没有预料到，利益的诱惑会大到可以玩弄一条人命。  
在决赛的前一夜，他唯一的亲人，他的弟弟谦也失踪了。  
明明比赛的场地是一艘豪华游轮，并且已经驶出了公海，根本无处可藏，谦也还是在船上人间蒸发了。  
绑匪只有一个要求，就是要他输掉明天的决赛。  
侑士照做了。可是，谦也并没有回来。  
在公海上的船，可以令一个人彻底消失的方法太多了。

是夜。还在外面游荡的侑士花了相当于一美金的马来西亚币买了两瓶当地产的便宜啤酒，然后坐在了渔港的棚架上，对着黑漆漆的海，一口一口地灌自己。  
只可惜，喝到了最后，他还是没醉。


	2. Chapter 2

关于上一章的赌局。  
Black Jack的规则比较复杂，简单而言，要使手中的牌合计值不超过21而尽可能接近21，21点为最大即Black Jack，超过21点视为buster。2-9按照实际牌面数值计算，10、J、Q、K视作10，即ten牌，A可视作1或11。A的取值有弹性，例如初牌为（A，9）时，A应视作11，合计值为20；如发牌后得到（A，8，K）时，A作为11则会Buster，此时A应是1，合计值为19。所以，当初始手牌为A和ten牌，即视作得到Black Jack。  
在开篇的赌局，侑士的牌面为（A，2，7），A视作11，合计值是20，白石的牌面为（X，J），有一张ten牌。如果白石的暗牌X为A，则白石得到Black Jack，侑士如果选择不跟注揭牌，则是20 vs 21，侑士会输掉。如果侑士选择跟注要牌，则继续有赌下去的可能（第四张牌如果A，侑士也能得到Black Jack，会和白石平局；如果是ten牌，牌面A则会当做1来算，数值会保持20不变）  
所以无论怎么说，侑士的赢面都比白石高，毕竟白石的底牌未必是A。  
在四年后的马来西亚地下赌场，侑士仍然想买闲家赢（因为他知道自己当年的赢面很大），不过谦也咬定了对方底牌是A并且闲家不会跟注，本来就是闲家必输的局（操控场外赌局相当于出千了）。

2  
“侑士，不要躺在甲板上啦，不快点打扫完的话水手长又要骂人了。”  
“谦也，你好吵啊……”  
“起来啦。”  
谦也用力地推着躺在甲板上的哥哥，侑士就是纹丝不动，让他一直叹气。  
大海上早晨的阳光是最舒服的。海面也反射着粼粼的波光。  
“侑士……！！”  
侑士微微睁开了眼睛，看见了弟弟皱着眉的表情。  
“不好好工作可是会被扔到海里喂鲨鱼的哦。”  
“谁跟你说的？”  
“谁说的不重要啦。”  
他们兄弟到底几岁了？侑士还记得，自从六岁那年之后，自己就再也没有吃过生日蛋糕了，当然，谦也也是。他们一直都在游轮上工作，从杂务到清洁，任何人都可以命令他们去工作。船上除了客人之外，是不允许闲人存在的。要在船上生活下去，就必须要工作。工作、工作、工作，每天的工作只能换来印度裔厨师煮成糊状的食物。他们的容身之所，也只有食物储藏室旁边的间隔室，没有窗，不通风，鼻腔里只会闻到发酵的臭味。  
“算了，我把你那份也做了吧。”  
谦也叹了一口气，起身准备离开。  
侑士突然捉住了他纤细的手腕。  
“侑士？”谦也歪着头看着自己的哥哥。  
“你不用再做这些又脏又累的工作了。”  
“在说什么啦，”谦也把手放到了侑士的额头上，“侑士，还没睡醒吗？”  
“我现在就去把水手长扔到海里喂鲨鱼。”  
“等等啦——笨蛋！”  
侑士怒气冲冲地走，谦也从后扑了上去。  
两个人摔在甲板上，滚了两圈。  
躺在了甲板上的侑士眯着眼睛看着自己身上的谦也。他的身体一点重量都没有，轻飘飘的，让人会害怕要是海风大一点，是不是就会把整个人卷走。  
“侑士你个大傻瓜——”  
谦也伏下身，将头埋在了侑士的肩膀上。侑士举起了手，犹豫了片刻，然后轻轻抚摸着谦也的后脑。  
“你才是大傻瓜。”

不管是为了自己，还是为了他，都必须要改变现状。  
所以，钱是必须的。要有很多很多的钱，多到可以随心所欲的钱。

* * *

侑士从地板上醒来，撑着额头，觉得一阵晕眩。  
一直都有低血压的侑士，每天早上起来对他来说无疑是最难受的事情。  
已经好久没有梦见过谦也了。还在大脑的钝痛中，侑士忍着恶心感，迷迷糊糊地想。有人说过时间可以抚平一切伤痕，但对于忍足侑士来说，日复一日地过去，只是在逐渐一点一点撕裂他心中的那个伤口。四年的时间，足够让他的心脏上原本就又深又宽的伤口变得几乎断裂成两部分。他不会再去思考活着有什么意义。能活下去，那就活着，仅此而已。一年前如果让他就这样饿死在异国的街头，说不定还是一件好事。  
侑士摇摇晃晃地站起来，通过渔屋唯一的窗户，看见Ken在渔棚的另一边生火做饭。  
如果不是他长得和忍足谦也这么相似……  
侑士干呕了出声。这时候他才想起，自己昨天晚上喝酒了。  
Ken听到了渔屋这边的动静，关了煤气炉的火，随便擦了一下手就匆匆忙忙从渔棚的另一头跑过来。  
“侑士，你没事吧？”  
Ken慌慌张张地推开了门，看见侑士的惨状，紧张地扶住了他。  
侑士本能的就想要推开他，但是这时候他还晕得天旋地转，Ken扶着他到旁边原本应该是卡达老爹睡的小床上，然后轻柔地给他顺背。  
“侑士，你还好吗？”  
“不要理我——”  
“侑士……”Ken抿了一下唇，“昨天，对不起……”  
侑士的动作停顿了一下。低血压的症状好像已经好了不少了。  
“我以后真的不会再说那种话了，侑士，不要生气好不好？”  
Ken垂着头。侑士看着这样的他，看得几乎入了神。  
其实也没有谁对谁错。大家都有自己的想法，都有自己内心的希望，只是一时间的意见不合而已。以前侑士也曾经跟谦也有过无数次意见不合，虽然他们是血浓于水的兄弟，但却是极其不相似的两个人。侑士喜欢安静，谦也喜欢热闹；侑士不信任任何人，谦也无条件地信任着任何人；侑士觉得这个世界是丑陋的，但谦也觉得这个世界是美丽的。他们就是这样处处都是差异，却又是命运交缠在一起的人。这是刻在他们的DNA里面的血缘。  
凝视着入了神，然后不知不觉间，侑士伸出了手，抚摸着他带着温度的脸颊。  
支撑着他还要活下去的动力，就剩下眼前这个人了吧？  
“侑士？”  
“没什么。”  
侑士收回了手，转过了头。  
“侑士，我帮你把头发绑起来吧。”  
他重新转回去的时候，Ken给了他一个大大的笑容。  
Ken手上拿着一条黑色的皮筋，小心翼翼地帮他整理他的半长发。已经有好一段时间没有剪过了，侑士本来也不喜欢太短的头发，一直都是随便它长长，随意地披散在肩上。Ken认认真真地帮他绑了一个小辫，让他俊美的脸露出来，不再被长发遮挡。  
“你哪里来的皮筋？”  
“我说了你不要生气哦，我捡的。”  
“在垃圾堆？”  
“在马路边啦，唔，就是那条街……”  
“都是楼凤 的那条街？”  
Ken伸手去捂住了侑士的嘴，“嘘。我洗干净了，还放在晒网的地方晒过了，你……不会生气吧？”  
“下次捡把剪刀回来帮我剪头发吧。”  
Ken愣愣地看着侑士半响，然后笑了起来，“嗯！”

今天说不定是一个运气很好的日子。  
一个人是否有运气降临，的确是能感应得到的。  
Ken煮好了早餐，所谓的早餐其实也不过是些煮到软烂的鹰嘴豆，撒了些干香料。这样简单的早餐，他给侑士留了一份，然后就去了市集那边的唐人街。卡达老爹在天还没亮的时候就出海了，清晨说不定能遇到鱼群返潮，而Ken则是像他昨天说的那样，要去找份工作。黑户找工作并不容易，不过，Ken的语言天赋不错，能说流利的英语，也会一些马来西亚本地的语言，还跟着华人学过几句粤语和普通话，只要他愿意做，基本上都能如鱼得水，只是工资不高而已。他在临出门的时候，什么都没跟侑士说。“去工作吧”这种话，他也明白就算跟侑士说了，侑士也不会听的。可以说，Ken唯一的愿望就是“不要去赌”而已，但是这一句，却说不出口。  
Ken离开了之后，渔屋里安静得很，可以很清晰地听到了外面的海浪声。  
侑士其实很厌恶海浪声，可是再厌恶，他也听了二十多年了。  
他从自己陈旧的老外套的夹层里拿出那39美金，大致地数了一下，然后又站了起来，在渔屋里唯一一个高柜的顶上拿下了一个曲奇铁罐。铁罐里面放着一些零碎的钱。这些钱不属于自己，侑士清楚得很。他将钱全部抓在手中，在心中默数了一遍。  
现在他有94美金了。

赌场一年三百六十五天都是无休的。  
侑士换了9个黑筹码和4个绿筹码。  
这点钱在赌场中微不足道，能参与的赌局也不会大。赌大小、赌庄闲，扑克、骰子、老虎机，甚至那种像是儿童玩具一样的推币机，不管什么都不可能做到以小博大。10岁就混迹赌场，到16岁在赌桌上成名，侑士对于赌局的规则了然于心。要达到心理预期的赔率，就必须要出奇制胜。  
“你要玩Stud？进场费至少100美金。”  
侑士冷笑了一声，“场外赔率多少？”  
“场外盘一赔二。”  
“够了。”  
侑士看了一眼正在场上对赌的五人。  
五张牌已经派完，现在正是揭开底牌的时刻。五个人中其中两人全是不成对的散牌，一人明牌中已经有two pairs，一人明牌中是one pairs，一人明牌是为9、10、J、Q的Straight。  
管控场外盘的荷官趾高气昂，仰着头看着忍足侑士：“你赌谁？”  
“赔率都是一赔二？”  
“对。”  
“按照赢面，我看你要给我一赔三……不，应该一赔五。”  
侑士将他所有筹码都压在了明牌为one pairs的玩家身上。  
荷官的脸色发青，敲了一下桌面。  
“揭牌吧。”侑士命令道。  
场内的荷官作出手势，五名玩家纷纷揭开底牌。  
“Three of a kind.”  
侑士露出了自信的笑容，“我赢了。”  
其实只是一个很细微的观察技巧。侑士能从玩家的表情分析得出他们手中掌握的底牌是什么。Stud玩的本来就是虚张声势的心理战。散牌的两人从四张明牌中就可以看出赢面已经归零；而two pairs那一个，很有可能底牌能组成Fullhouse，即使最后无法组成Fullhouse，他也是场上赢面最大，结果最稳健的一个人，所以场外局押在他身上的人最多；牌面是Straight的人一直在偷看牌面是two pairs的对手，说明他认为对方是胜率最高的人，将希望放在了别人身上却不看自己的底牌，说明他的底牌无法组成Straight，说到底也是一堆散牌而已；而虽然同样注意力都在two pairs的对手身上，明明自己手上明牌的是one pair也仍要加注，说明他在赌胜利的可能，那他唯一的可能性，就是他的one pair其实是three of a kind。只要掌握到了这样的心理，要赢得这样的场外局，简直易如反掌。  
操盘的荷官战战兢兢地说：“我、我们的规矩，可不能一赔五……”  
侑士耸耸肩，“我也没说一定要一赔五。按照你们的规矩来吧，筹码，一赔二。”  
两枚黄筹码，一枚蓝筹码，三枚黑筹码，两枚绿筹码被推到了他面前。  
不到一分钟，从94美金到282美金。翻了两倍。  
“现在我够资格进场了吧？”  
侑士自信地轻咬了一下代表100美金的黄筹码。

一个人是否受到幸运女神的眷顾是真的能够感觉得到的。  
四年来侑士从来没有试过这么顺风顺水。赌博需要技巧，但运气也是很重要的一部分，两者兼有之的话，短短几分钟之内，就可以让一个穷光蛋变成百万富翁了。他很清楚，他太清楚不过了，要怎么从一美金到一百万美金，这样的事他在16岁的时候就已经做到过了。底牌未揭开的时候，永远会有无限的可能性，他眷恋的只有快要接触到胜利的肾上腺素的爆发。曾几何时，他从来不知道什么是失败。  
带着282美金的侑士在Stud的赌桌上已经累计到了五千美金了，和他轮赌的人已经换了三轮。  
场上桌的赔率是一赔二，“一”相对的是“二”，“十”相对的是“二十”，那么“五千”相对的就是“一万”。  
结束了这一局，他将会得到一万美金，再加上本金，就是一万五千美金。  
Stud桌上围观的人也越来越多了，场外局参与的人也变多。  
侑士双手交叉，挡在了自己的脸前。他的眼睛扫视了一遍其他五名对手。  
这将会是今天的最后一局。  
“揭牌吧。”  
侑士将自己的底牌翻面。  
“Royal Flush——！”  
当代表了一万五千美金的筹码被整整齐齐叠放在一起被推到侑士面前的时候，他只是微笑了一下。  
这将会是他的第一步。仅仅是第一步而已。

侑士拿着一万五千美金回去的时候天已经黑了。  
他也没有去算今天在赌场内逗留了多长时间。一万五千美金在这样的地下赌场来说不过是一笔小钱，还不值得引起人瞩目。有时候侑士回想起来，也想不通是不是自己现在已经学会了低调行事了。不过不论怎么说，他还需要钱，至于到底需要多少，他还没想好。  
走在夜晚的凉风中，侑士伸手摸了摸束着自己的长发的皮筋。  
Ken给他的这一条皮筋，说不定就是他今天的幸运物了。  
早上的鹰嘴豆他都吃完了，不知道晚上会有什么菜。他们晚上吃什么很大几率是看卡达老爹今天在海上捕获到了什么，鱼获好的时候，吃得也会丰盛些。侑士还记得有次他们的晚餐是一条小石斑，因为卡达老爹说这么小的一条鱼与其卖掉不如一家人吃掉吧。虽然卡达老爹从来都不说，其实侑士也是明白的，这位朴实的老渔民也把他看作是自己的孩子。只是，那样透着家庭温馨的气氛，让多年来习惯了一个人的侑士有些不自在。  
离着渔棚远远的，他就看见渔屋的灯亮着。昏黄色的灯，和背景黑色的天、黑色的海对比，仿佛能看见有人在朝他招手。  
侑士走近了渔屋，却听到里面传来不寻常的翻箱倒柜的声音。  
他心里一惊，连忙推门进屋，发现Ken把这个不大的家翻得乱七八糟。  
“怎么了？”  
“侑士！？”Ken看见是侑士回来了，扑了上去捉住他的手臂，“有没有看见放在柜子上面的钱，大概、大概……只有几十美金，你有见到吗？不会遇到贼了吧？要怎么办……要怎么办……”  
侑士的心漏跳了一拍，他反手去捉住在不停颤抖的Ken。  
“冷静点，没事的，你急着用钱吗？”  
“侑、侑士……”他的呼吸开始急促了起来，然后呜咽出声，“爸爸他出事了，突、突然就倒下了，救、救护车送他去了医院，医生说、说要钱做手术……可是、可是……”  
“Ken！Ken！听着，家里那点钱本来就不够手术，你先冷静下来，听我说。”  
“……侑、侑士？”  
侑士收紧了力道，“我现在有一万五千美金，足够卡达老爹做手术了。”  
“一万……五千……？”  
“没错。”  
Ken愣愣地看着侑士，然后脸色突然煞白，推开了侑士。  
“你去赌了？”  
侑士沉默了下来。  
Ken的瞳孔一直在震动，他咬着牙，似乎是试图压抑住自己的哽咽声。  
“总之，我们现在有钱，会……”  
“我去想办法凑钱。”  
Ken推开了侑士夺门而去。  
“喂——Ken！”  
侑士追到了门边，发现人已经跑到不见踪影了。  
“那个傻瓜……”

漆黑的夜，漆黑的海，仿佛就连吹来的风都是漆黑的。  
只有前方是光。是城市的光。  
侑士看着遥远的光，突然想到，自己的人生其实一直远离着光。  
海边的风实在太冷了。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
人生本来就是赌博。  
买一瓶饮料的开盖有奖是赌，商场凭购物小票抽奖品也是赌。即使是学生，他们也是赌上自己的青春来学习，时间就是他们的资本，赌赢的人得到了最高学府的认可，赌输的人结束学习的生涯。本质跟在赌盘上赢得最高奖金和输掉全部资本是一样的。赢了的人可以得到奖品，输掉的人会失去一切。为了实现自己的野心，就必须要有付出，并且愿意为了付出承担风险。野心越大，风险就越大，但是相对的，也将会获得更大的可能性。一美金可以变成一百万美金，一百万美金也可以变成负债五百万美金。  
这就是赌博的美妙之处。  
不愿意去赌的人只会庸碌地度过平凡的一生，与其低贱地死去，不如将自己所拥有的一切放在赌桌上，就算被说是蜉蝣撼树也没关系，面临破灭的刺激的同时，也能够得到跃上顶峰的捷径。  
这就是忍足侑士的人生信条。  
只要能赌下去，就会有无数的可能性。

“手术的成功率只有百分之二十。”  
戴着眼镜的医生用英语面无表情地对面容憔悴的Ken说。  
这几天来的奔波，让他已经没有精力去打理自己，那头金发也变得灰蒙蒙的。  
“如果……如果能去更好的医院的话……”  
“我建议转到新加坡的私立医院。”  
“……大概需要多少钱？”  
“不清楚，粗略估计，至少二十万吧。”  
二十万美金。Ken听得恍恍惚惚。他从来没有见过这么多钱，也不知道，这么多钱堆起来会是怎样的一个景象。  
他已经想尽了他能想到的方法凑钱。打工的中餐馆、附近有些交情的渔民，能借来的钱才不过几百美金，他们这样的阶层的人，对于萍水相逢的人来说，也的确只能拿出这么多了。Ken没法跟银行借钱，他们没有任何能作为担保的东西。卡达老爹的汽油船卖掉也不过只换来了几十美金。即使加上侑士的一万五千美金，二十万对于他来说仍然是天文数字。  
医生在嘱咐他些琐碎的事情的时候，Ken一直在抹眼睛。  
还没能流出眼泪，可是眼睛又红又痛。他在心里警告自己，不能哭。  
医生离开了之后，Ken拖着疲惫的身体走出了集体病房，发现侑士坐在了走廊的塑料长凳上。  
“侑士……”  
“医生怎么说？”  
Ken哽咽了一下，然后僵硬地摇摇头。  
“要多少钱？”  
“……二十万。”  
侑士站了起来。  
“等等，侑士！”Ken喊住了他，“你要去哪？”  
“给你找二十万回来。”  
“侑士！！”  
Ken扑了上去，从后抱住了侑士的腰，双手捉得紧紧的。  
侑士垂下了眼睑。他能感觉到Ken炽热的气息就在自己的背后。  
“一定还有别的方法的，对吧，我们一定还有别的方法可以赚到二十万的……”  
“有什么方法？”侑士的语气变得非常刻薄，他明知故问，就是要故意打击对方，“你想借高利贷？别开玩笑了，你能抵押什么？你最值钱的只有你这个人，债主还不是看上你的劳动力，而是你的身体，你的器官。到时候你会被那些人分割成一块块卖给黑医院，你觉得卡达老爹救回来之后会愿意看见你连全尸都没有吗？”  
“还有办法的……！！”Ken埋在侑士的背后大叫，然后呼吸变乱。  
一直说着还有办法，还有办法，可是他们还有什么办法？  
正如侑士说的那样，他唯一能换钱的，只有他的身体了。一具健康的、年轻的身体，每一个器官都能卖上高价。  
“求求你，侑士……”  
侑士挣开了他，然后转过身，倏地捉住他的双肩，逼他仰起头。  
“我在救你。”  
“侑、士……”  
“我能做的只有这个。”  
侑士将手放到他的后脑，然后将他按到了自己怀里。  
能做的只有这个了。他能够做的全部，仅此而已。

本金是一万五千美金。  
筹码是两个水晶牌，一个水晶牌上写着10000，一个写着5000。只有大额筹码才会用水晶牌，透明无色本来就代表了比有色更高的等级。但是同时，这样的分级也限定了投注的次数。如果说是小额赌的话，可以分割成1、10、50、100这些等级，投注的区间就是1到100，非常弹性。但当额值提高，单注的起点则是1000、5000和10000。高投入就代表了高风险，在小额区间赌博的时候，输得再多也不过是100的倍数，而在高额区间中，每一次输赢，将会是10000的倍数。  
Ken对赌博可以说有种天生的、本能的畏惧。  
不是厌恶，是畏惧。对不确定的事物的畏惧，对可能会全部失去的可能性的畏惧，对跌入深渊的畏惧。  
其实Ken一直都很害怕从高处堕下的感觉。  
虽然如此，但是他却熟悉一切赌博的方法。Stud、Black Jack、Texas hold’em poker、骰盅、轮盘，这些常规赌法他都清楚。明明对自己之前的人生一点记忆都没有，对于赌，却有种天生的熟悉感，就好像他曾经和这些东西有过密不可分的关系一样，是深深铭刻在了大脑中的记忆。很诡异，这让Ken  
自己也觉得浑身不自在。  
现在，他是和侑士一起进入这个地下赌场的。这个赌场很有名，据说也有很多新加坡的富豪选择手痒的时候过来赌上一把。对于侑士来说，去哪里赌都没关系，拉斯维加斯、澳门，又或者是公海上的赌船，世界上能合法赌博的地方他都去过。讽刺的是，他还没踏上过他的故乡日本的国土。今天不会和以前他曾经赌过的地方有什么不一样，如果非要说有什么差异，那就是今天这个地方并不合法，大部分人也不知道这家地下赌场的东家是谁。  
进到乌烟瘴气的赌场，Ken一直死死地捉住侑士的手臂，“侑士，我们要赌什么？”  
“Texas poker。”  
“诶，为什么？”  
“这种赌法最后是看场上的筹码加注到多少，并不是固定赔率，要短时间内赢到尽量多的钱，Texas poker是最好的选择。”  
“可是……”  
“我们没时间了，笨蛋。”  
“侑……”  
侑士按住了Ken的后脑，然后用额头抵住了他的额头。  
“在场外好好看着。”  
Ken禁了声，乖乖地点了点头。  
Texas poker局是这个地下赌场最大最隆重的局，赌桌设在了一个透明的玻璃房中，观客只能在玻璃房外通过直播电视看赌局的进度。参与的玩家必须是个人。侑士出示了他的筹码，达到了最低的入场费一万美金后，荷官允许他进场坐下，并且安排了在固定的位置。很幸运的，那是Button的位置。侑士看了一下其他四名玩家，他们面前堆放的筹码至少在十万以上，最多的那个目测也有二十万。换言之，桌面上可以赌赢的最高奖金将会是接近五十万美金。  
侑士将手放在了Button的牌子上，笑了一下。  
所有玩家准备就绪后，赌局开始了。  
“Blinds。”  
侑士左右两侧的人各放置了一万。  
荷官开始给所有人发牌。侑士用手按住两张底牌，然后在一手遮挡的情况，一手揭开。是一张黑桃K和黑桃A。  
在扑克牌中，K为最大，A为最小，但同时，A也是一个变量。Texas poker最好的开局是大点数的对数，例如A和A，K和K、Q和Q，只保持这样的大点数牌在手，虽然不能保证绝对的胜率，但当中会有很大的弹性。好的话会是Four of a kind、Fullhouse、Three of a kind等组合，最不济也能组成One pair，如果对方一手散牌的时候，大点数的One pair则是胜利的关键。现在侑士手中的底牌不是最优的开局，但至少两张都是同花色，只是，要组成Flush的话，可能需要翻两次牌。  
侑士现在手上只有两枚筹码，翻不了两次牌。  
他的手下意识地摸了一下束着他的头发的发圈。今天他也让Ken在进来之前给他把头发绑上了。爱赌的人多少都会迷信一下运气，侑士相信这条皮筋就是Ken赠送给他的幸运物。  
“Bet。”  
荷官作出了手势指示。  
侑士将底牌按在手掌下，“Check。”  
他镇定自如地看着其余四人加注了一轮，将现有的注金提高到了十万。  
“Flop Round。”  
“Check。”侑士继续压牌。  
场上其余四人看着他的眼神变得有些奇怪。  
侑士面无表情地观察着他们。这四个人中，一个是Grinder，一个是Fish，还有一个已经露出了马脚，从他细微的表情上来看，手中估计拿着Pocket pair，而最后一个人，大概手中和自己一样，是Suited。  
“Bet。”  
侑士将5000的筹码扔出去，“Call。”  
“Raise。”  
“Raise。”  
“Raise。”  
“All in。”  
注金已经提高到了三十五万。  
侑士想，应该有一个人要出局了。

Ken一直目不转睛地看着玻璃房外面的大电视。  
现在桌面上已经进行到了Turn Round。在Flop Round就All in可以说是最蠢的做法。虽然没能看到公共牌的牌面，Ken却能从这个人的表情看得出，他手上应该是点数在10以下的pocket pair。这样的牌毫无竞争力，他会All in只是为了虚张声势，籍此恐吓底牌并不好的人趁早退局。  
“River Round。”  
听到电视转播传出来的声音，Ken吓得猛地抬起头。  
他发现侑士在玻璃房里注视着自己。  
Ken的心扑通扑通地拼命跳。  
现在注金已经累计到了三十五万，已经够了。但是侑士能做什么？没有资本的他没法使用恐吓战术，暗示对方自己的底牌非常好，他只能等待着注金逐渐累加上去。不，应该说，他就是故意要等注金叠加到最高的，他输再多，也不过是输一万五千美金，而其他人，累计可是会输掉整整五十万美金……对于侑士来说，参与这一场赌局，本来就不只是将目光放在20万上，他的目标是……“All”。  
可不要这样做啊。Ken在心中祈祷着。

荷官高声宣读，“Cap。累计注金五十万。”  
侑士将手中的10000筹码扔出去。  
“现在是五十一万。”  
他All in了。场外的Ken紧张的将嘴唇咬得发白。  
侑士冷冷地扫视了其余四人一眼，他们都用微妙的眼神看着他。  
“揭牌吧。”  
荷官揭开五张公共牌。  
Turn牌为梅花9、黑桃Q、黑桃10；Flop牌为黑桃J；River牌为方块A。  
侑士揭开自己的底牌，同花色的黑桃K和黑桃A。  
成牌为黑桃的10、J、Q、K、A。是Royal Flush。  
场外通过直播看到这一幕的观众都发出了惊呼，Ken紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
侑士以他有限的筹码，只看了一次牌，用一万五千美金搏到了五十万美金。  
荷官将所有筹码推到侑士面前的时候，他还是波澜不惊。没有笑容，没有表情，就好像这本来就应该发生的那样。  
“请问是要兑换现金还是支票？”  
“支票。”  
“请先生跟我到这边来。”  
荷官领着侑士走出玻璃屋的时候，Ken连忙跟了上来，侑士只是跟他做了个手势，让他在原地等候。  
足够了……足够了吗？侑士在心中问自己。他已经不清楚自己多久没有这样豪赌了，资本不对等，他本不应该坐在那样的赌桌上，因为这是地下赌场他才有了这么一个机会。最少的资本，获取最大的利益，就算是去贩卖毒品，也不可能在短短不到30分钟之内绝地翻身。这才是赌博，这就是赌博。四年前的扑克大赛以来，侑士从来没有再感受过这样的快感，失去了谦也之后他一直遭到霉运缠身，有一块钱就会输一块钱，输到连基本生活都维持不下去，可是现在不一样，他觉得自己的运气回来了，一切会得到改变的。今天能够用一万五千美金搏到了五十万美金，明天也将会得到一百万、一千万……一亿。  
他的目标从来都不是那区区的二十万。  
荷官将他带到了一个隐蔽的房间。这里从进来的门，到走廊，都安排了不少保镖。直觉告诉他，这里不是能够领钱的地方。  
“为什么带我来这里？”  
“我们的BOSS想要见一见在一局牌中就拿到了Royal Flush的人。”  
侑士停下了脚步，荷官缓缓转身的时候，他本能的后退了一步。  
接着，他撞到了身后的两名保镖。  
“忍足先生，请。”  
“你们的BOSS……是谁？”  
“JOKER，大家都是这样称呼那位大人的。”  
JOKER，小丑牌，扑克牌中的王牌。  
侑士转身，脑后却突然一阵剧痛。  
身体倒在了铺了红地毯的地板上，鼻腔里闻到淡淡的血腥味。  
好痛。  
他的头发散落了下来，挡住了他的脸。

* * *

“侑士，今天赌厅的侍应姐姐给了我一块糖，我分一半给你吧。”  
“傻瓜，这么硬的糖怎么分一半啊，不要告诉我你舔掉一半之后把剩下的给我，我才不要吃你的口水。”  
“我哪会这么恶心！侑士你个大傻瓜。”  
“那你说说要怎么分这块糖啊。”  
“当然是……”谦也捏住两个拳头，然后故弄玄虚在侑士眼前晃一晃，再摊开两只手，手掌上各有一颗糖，“把它变成两块啊。”  
“本来就是两块，还说什么一块。”  
“姐姐本来就给了我一块！”  
“还有一块怎么来的啊？”  
“还有一块是……是……”  
侑士用手臂勒住了谦也的脖子，一手挠他痒痒。  
“快说快说快说！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……不要啦侑士……我说我说！！”  
侑士放开了谦也，然后叉着腰看着他。  
“我答应帮姐姐换掉客人的扑克牌，所以姐姐也答应给我两块糖。”  
“哈啊？！这不是出老千吗？被人知道了怎么办啊？”  
“所以不能被人知道，不然我跟姐姐都要被扔进海里喂鲨鱼了。”  
“谦也你个大白痴！！”  
谦也一下子变得愁眉苦脸。  
“对不起，侑士。可是今天是你生日，所以……”  
所以我想要糖，给你庆祝生日啊。这句话谦也哽咽了半天，还是说不出来。看着他快哭出来的样子，侑士也非常不好受。  
“谦也……”  
“对不起，侑士——”  
谦也转过身跑走了。  
侑士拔腿在后面直追。  
“谦也——喂，不要跑——”  
谦也、谦也、谦也！不要走！  
侑士拼命跑，拼命跑，却无论如何都追不上。  
可恶，为什么谦也可以跑这么快啊！  
“谦也——”

“……谦也！”  
侑士从床上惊醒，窗外的阳光刺进了他的眼睛，他下意识伸手挡了一下。  
“你醒了？”  
他转过头，发现坐在床边的是憔悴的Ken。  
侑士看了看周围，发现自己在医院里，头上还绑着纱布。  
他的头发散着，那条幸运皮筋可能不见了。  
“发生了……什么？”  
“赌场说你出千，没收了所有奖金，打了你一顿，把你扔出来了。”  
“我没有出千！！”  
“嗯，”Ken垂着头，“我信你。”  
侑士捂住自己的额头。  
一切都打回原形了。那么……  
“卡达老爹怎么了？”  
“爸爸他……”Ken偏过了头。  
侑士清楚看见他的眼泪滴在了他的手背上。  
“过世了。”


	4. Chapter 4

关于上一章的赌局。  
Texas poker的规则是每名玩家拥有两张底牌，桌面上有五张公共牌，玩家使用手中的底牌与五张公共牌组合，选出5张牌（可以一张自己的底牌也不使用），凑成最大的成牌，成牌最大者赢取筹码。分发五张公共牌的时候分3个回合，分别是Flop Round（分发3张牌）、Turn Round（分发1张牌）和River Round（分发1张牌）。每一Round会有一个加注的过程，玩家可以下注、跟注和弃牌。下注金最高者（可以是多人）可以获得看牌机会，可以选择看回合内的公共牌。  
总之，要看牌就是一个拼资本的过程。侑士的筹码无法和别人的筹码数额相比，如果前面的回合跟着加注，拼完了自己的筹码都未必能胜出，只会浪费筹码。到了Turn Round时，注金已经达到了三十五万，Flop Round时已经累计了不少注金，其他玩家会选择将最后的下注放在River Round，所以Turn Round不会有人跟侑士抢注（当然，另一种情况是其他玩家选择下注在Turn Round，那么侑士就只能选择River Round）。侑士的赌，成功的几率并不高，他能确定对手有大点数的Tow pair，而自己手上已知的牌是黑桃K、黑桃A和黑桃J，虽然差两张就能确定是Royal Flush，但两张要中的概率还是很低的，他赌，就是赌这一可能性（反正他只有一万五，要输也只是输一万五，这也是他的底气）。  
侑士最后能赢，一方面是对手的无能（看不出恐吓战术和无法判断Turn Round以及River Round的重要性，如果对手选择下注在Turn Round，侑士只能知道River Round是方块A，这样侑士就未必会去赌Royal Flush的可能性），另一方面也有侑士自己的运气与技术。

4  
Ken赤脚走在了渔棚上，走几步，又停下来，接着又继续走几步。侑士在渔屋里，透过唯一的那扇破落的窗，望着他的一举一动。  
这个渔棚已经有相当的年头了，木头被海风和海风侵蚀，早就破破烂烂，说不定不小心还会踩断。除了要出海的渔民，不会有人想要过来这种东西的。海的味道，鱼的腥臭，湿湿腻腻的风，原始得落后。在岸边的木柱子上贴了一张通知，用英文写的，写着因为城市改造，渔棚将会被清拆，这里会被改造成人工沙滩，会变成这座城市有名的旅游景点。不用多少天，这里就会一改破落的样子，会变得崭然一新。旁边会建起八十层以上的酒店，会有金碧辉煌的商场，会有精心打造的商业街。唯独没有的，就是原本世世代代生活在这里，依靠海为生的、穷困的渔民。政府和财团合作，斥了巨资来打造这么一个世外桃源，对于原住民们也给了相应的补助。钱或者是住房，还有子女的教育资金，对于部分人来说，应该是天降横财吧，但是对于生活在渔棚上的黑户来说，这样的福利政策和他们无关。  
卡达老爹的渔屋也会跟着这个渔棚一起被拆掉。  
有时候真的会有种是命运早就作好了安排的感觉。如果卡达老爹还在生，他绝对不会同意拆迁的。他从出生开始就依靠着这片海为生，唯一会的只是开着他的汽油船出海，拉网，捕鱼。政府的补偿金或者能够供他一时半会的生活，但时间久了，没有收入来源的他，也不知道何去何从。  
Ken在渔棚的尽头坐了下来，双脚垂在海面上，看着海发愣。  
卡达老爹的骨灰撒在了海里。火化费是附近的渔民大家一起凑的，Ken还是第一次知道，要将一个人的尸体完完整整地烧成灰，要烧一天一夜这么久。因为没有钱，连遗照都没拍，也买不起骨灰盅，只能装在用不上的铁罐子里。是那个原本用来装钱的曲奇罐子，骨灰有很多，那个罐子只能装一部分。把骨灰带回来之后，好心的邻居开了自家的汽油船载了他们出海，就在卡达老爹经常捕鱼的那片海域，Ken将骨灰撒了下去。  
侑士没有去，他一直都在渔屋里等着，等着Ken回来。  
葬礼结束的第一个晚上，Ken在半夜里一直抽泣。侑士被他吵醒，听着他的呼吸声，固执地在装睡。侑士的眼睛一直都没有睁开，但一直都睡不着。可能是因为头被打了，医院说没什么大碍，但侑士觉得他们都是庸医，自己肯定脑震荡了。  
庸医，都是庸医。说什么有钱就能治好，都是骗人的。  
第二个晚上，侑士背对着他，还是闭着眼睛但没睡得着。到了半夜的时候，他抱住了侑士，手紧紧地环住了侑士的腰。还是时不时会有些呜咽声漏出来，脆弱的，卑微的，柔软的。海边的风什么时候都是冷的，他们只有一张破棉被，他被冷得微微颤抖，只得将身体贴近了对方。那个晚上，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，没有半点缝隙。侑士仍然背对着他，任由对方依赖自己，直到大脑变得昏昏沉沉，然后彻底进入梦乡。  
第三个晚上，Ken终于睡得着了。不是因为他终于愿意睡了，是因为太过疲劳，身体自然而然就失去了意识。大概跟断电了的电器差不多吧。睡着了的他的身体再也使不上力气，软绵绵的，侑士稍微动了一下身体，他的手就滑了下去。这时候侑士才敢转过身去看他。他的脸上都是干涸的泪痕，脏兮兮的。头发已经长长了，差不多能盖住眼睛了，也可以看见发根是黑的。  
小时候他和谦也也会抱着一起睡觉。他们的“房间”是食物储藏室旁边的小隔间。储藏室要保持低温来给食物保鲜，所以旁边的小隔间能感受到很明显的凉气，夏天会比较舒服，但冬天就很难熬了。那时候他们也是只有一张小破棉被，为了取暖，两个人必须抱得紧紧的。  
和现在很相似。鼻腔里嗅到的都是海水的腥味，耳边听到的都是海浪的声音，还有怀抱中柔软的触感。  
这种时候，凉气也会转变成热气。  
侑士拥抱了他柔软的身体，闭上了眼睛，安静地等候入眠。  
这几天，他们都没怎么和对方说过话。可能是因为害怕说得太多了，或者是害怕，一开口就是在说谎。谎话用来骗对方，也是用来骗自己。与其这样，倒不如什么都不说。  
知道自己还活着，还能活下去，就足够了。  
本来就一无所有的人，根本不会害怕失去什么。

* * *

雷暴雨突然就来了。  
白天的时候，Ken在渔棚底下的木桩附近摸了一堆海螺，在雷暴雨来之前就生火烧了一锅热水，然后把螺都烫熟。水没沸腾多久，雷就响了，刚把锅拎起来，雨就袭来了。Ken急急忙忙将熟了的螺连同锅拿到了渔屋里面，但还是被撇进渔棚的雨淋了一个半湿。  
侑士在渔屋里看着书，Ken进来的时候，他抬起头看了一眼。  
侑士手中的书是Ken之前打工的中餐馆的老板的女儿的。那是个十几岁的少女，刚好是情窦初开的年纪，偷偷买了一本青春爱情小说，结果被父母发现了，保守的父母觉得女儿是学坏了，急着要处理她买的书，Ken刚好有幸被送了一本。那本书，在侑士来了之后，就一直是他在看。不到两百页的小说，肯定翻来覆去看了很多遍了吧，但侑士还是爱不释手。Ken其实早就速读过那本书，对于他来说，是没什么营养的恋爱故事，还有点无聊，所以他也不知道为什么侑士这么喜欢这本书。  
Ken把锅放在地板上，然后开始找毛巾。  
他今天特意穿了短裤，赤着脚下海捡螺。上衣是一件已经穿到发黄了的白色T恤，上面印了一个大大的彩色的星星。Ken很喜欢这件衣服，每次穿完都会小心翼翼地洗干净。海水不能洗衣服，要用淡水就必须要从几公里以外的公共自来水水管那边接。日常饮用和洗澡都要用淡水，渔棚放置了一个大塑料桶来储水，如果要洗衣服的话，那天就要提早多提几桶水，为了这件发黄的衣服，Ken从来都不偷懒。  
侑士从书中抬起头看他手忙脚乱，叹了口气。  
“小心感冒。”  
“侑士，有看见毛巾吗？”  
“是不是上次用完之后拿去洗过了？”  
“好像没有吧？”Ken扯了一下自己湿透的T恤，想了想，索性脱了下来，然后找了个衣架挂在了高柜上面。  
“雷会不会打一整晚啊……”  
Ken望向了窗，风雨打在玻璃上，啪啪作响。  
侑士合上了书，撑着脸，抬起眼看着湿漉漉的他。  
“嗯？侑士？我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
“没什么。”  
Ken微微低下头。  
他知道侑士有时候喜欢看着自己的脸入了神，每次问他，他都会说“没什么”。  
他知道“忍足谦也”的事情。忍足侑士有一个弟弟，是他在世上唯一的血亲。他知道自己长得和“忍足谦也”很像。不过，侑士也说过，性格上却是完全不同的两个人。  
所以侑士在凝视着他的时候，是不是心中在将他和自己的弟弟比较？  
外面的雷真的好响。海边的雷暴会被其他地方更有风险。  
侑士放下了书，坐在了他的对面，两个人围着那锅海螺。他们都没有看着对方，而是看着那些熟了的螺。这些螺有大有小，品种也不尽相同。其实Ken不会分辨这些都是什么螺，虽然和一个经验老道的渔民一起生活了四年，但他对相关的事情知道得很少。怎么撒网，怎么拉网，怎么分辨海洋生物的种类，什么时候会出现鱼群，哪种鱼贵，哪种鱼便宜，他全都不会。这些螺好不好吃，他也不知道，不过他只知道大抵上都是能吃的就足够了。  
这是海水煮出来的螺，不用另外再加盐，两个人就这样拿着削尖了的签子将那小得可怜的螺肉给挑出来。  
“明天渔棚就要被拆了。”在挑螺肉的时候，低着头的Ken突然说了一句。  
侑士没有抬起头，“嗯。”  
“之后，我们……”  
“嘶……”  
Ken抬起头，看见侑士被划开了的手指，伤口冒出了血珠。  
“没事吧？”  
“只是不小心被壳划到了而已。”  
Ken慌张地放下自己手上原本拿着的签子，身体前倾，伸手捉住了侑士受伤了的那只手，然后也没有多想，将他的手指含在了嘴里。  
是淡淡的血味。  
侑士的头微微下倾，看着跪趴在自己前面，含着自己手指的他。  
手指其实根本不痛。他的口腔内有种很特别的感觉，热热的，湿润的，柔软的。  
谦也。  
不，他不是谦也。  
“Ken。”  
“嗯？”  
他放开了侑士的手指，仰起头。  
接着，侑士另一只手捏住了他的下巴，亲吻上他的嘴唇。  
不是普通的嘴唇与嘴唇的触碰。侑士的舌头撬开了他的唇瓣，探入了他的口腔里，勾起了他的舌尖，柔软的两条舌头就这样交缠在一起。侑士舔过他的舌面，他的舌底，吮吸着对方的津液，直到发出了暧昧的水声。  
他一开始完全懵住了，没有任何反抗，只由得侑士摆弄他。  
好舒服，被人亲吻原来是这么舒服的事情吗？  
他闭上了眼睛，将自己完全交托给对方。侑士一手推翻了装着螺的锅，顺势将他推倒在因为潮湿而变软的木头地板上。  
侑士的手顺着他裸露出来的瘦削的大腿一直摸下去，抚摸着他的脚踝。  
一握就能握住了他脚踝的那块骨头。真的太脆弱了，他的骨肉太过单薄了。  
“侑士。”  
“嗯。”  
“你是世上唯一还和我有联系的人了。”  
他躺在地板上，头发都垂了下去，完整的脸露了出来。  
眼睛也好，鼻子也好，嘴巴也好，实在太过相似了。对着这么相似的脸，是不应该产生性欲的。可是，他根本就不是他。他根本就不是忍足谦也。  
侑士将那条薄薄的短裤褪了下来，分开了他的双腿，压了上去。

* * *

据说，只需要六个人，就能将世界上所有人联系起来。  
但侑士一直都觉得，自己在世间的唯一联系只有谦也。  
他们是血浓于水的兄弟，他们之间的羁绊刻在了DNA里，即使死亡也不可能改变。  
侑士并没有把Ken看作是谦也的替代品。  
没人能代替谦也在他心中的地位。而Ken占据的，是另外的部分。  
亲情以外的，属于爱情的部分。侑士不知道自己这样定性他对Ken的感情对不对，他觉得自己对Ken的感情并不是单一的，而是很复杂的一种情感，千丝万缕的，无法厘清，难以分辨，什么感觉都交融在了里面。这些情绪有积极的，也有消极的，是正面的，也是负面的。在他们的身体交缠在一起的时候，在他侵入了对方的体内的时候，这种感觉尤其强烈。  
他是他与世间的最后的联系，他还不算是一无所有。

渔棚被拆的时候，他们并没带走什么东西。  
本来渔屋里就都是些不值钱的破烂，卖也卖不掉什么好价钱，他们现在也没有藏身之所，也不方便带上什么“行李”。一个破背包，几件破衣服，还有藏在衣服口袋里面的几块钱零钱，就是他们现在拥有的一切了。  
他们是黑户，本来就没有留在这个国家的资格，可是他们也不知道自己能去哪。  
“我想去问问餐馆的老板，能不能收留我们。”  
两人走在车水马龙的大街上，Ken驻足观看着流动的车和人。  
侑士站在了他旁边，也顺着他的视线看过去。  
这座城市很大，繁华的地方很繁华。但是可能因为太大了，有时候，难以容纳一粒细小的沙。  
“最近警察在严抓黑工，听说被发现了老板说不定会被判刑……”  
又一辆车驶过，脚边扬起了些烟尘。  
“侑士……侑士？侑士？你有听我说话吗？”  
Ken将手放在侑士眼前扬了扬。  
侑士捉住了他的手。  
“我们去日本吧。”  
“日本？你的故乡？”  
“嗯。”  
“可是……”  
“……大阪。”  
“大阪？”  
“那是我父母出生的地方。”  
“诶，可是我们要怎么去？”  
侑士扬起下巴，示意Ken看过去。  
旅行社的橱窗上贴着了一副巨型海报——“Aster号”的46天环游太平洋之旅。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
对他说要回到自己的故乡日本，其实是谎言。  
本质上去哪里都没所谓，对于在船上出生，在船上长大的侑士来说，他从来没有踏上过所谓的故乡日本的土地。父母离开的时候他年纪还很小，也根本不记得父母是不是跟他提到过很多关于日本的事情。日语也只会在跟谦也说话的时候会说，除了自己和谦也的名字，其他字他都不会写。对于日本的印象，他只有一个陌生的符号，那就是“故乡”，一个他的血缘原本维系着的地方，却从来未曾到访过的地方。这样的一个地方，要说对它有感情，着实有点牵强。  
会选择日本，只不过是因为Aster号的巡游终点站是日本的横滨港而已。  
侑士想要的，是登上Aster号，而不是到达日本。  
Aster号是世界有名的豪华游轮，其中最被人熟知的是船上有一个号称世界上最大的海上赌场，换言之，这是一艘赌船。Aster号每年会出航四次，其中5月份的出航期间会在船上举办世界性的巡回赌博大赛。赌博的规则很简单，任何带有赌博性质的玩法都能被认可为一次赌局。这场大赛没有真正意义上的优胜者，在这一次狂赌之旅里赢到尽可能多的钱，就是个人的胜利。  
侑士在很久之前就知道Aster号。第一次登上Aster号的时候，他才14岁。在那一年的5月的世界巡回赛，他用十美金赌来了十万美金，那是他的初战，也是他的初胜。  
Ken贴着橱窗的玻璃，看着那张夸张的豪华海报入了神。  
“我们要怎么坐这艘船？我们给不起这样的船的船费吧……”Ken回过头，看着距离自己一臂距离面无表情的侑士，想了一下，然后皱起了眉头，“不能又去那个地方哦，保镖会又把你揍一顿的。”  
“我知道。”  
之前的地下赌场已经不能再去了。不会有一个赌场能接受一个曾经出千的赌徒，即使所谓的出千是诬陷。  
不过，他们并不是毫无办法。  
Aster号有一个传统。船在每一次靠岸的时候，乘客（或者说船上的赌客）都可以选择离开或者留下来。赌得倾家荡产的人也没有留在船上的资本，所以每一次靠岸，都会是一次离客潮，为了填补这一个空缺，Aster号会在停靠的当地招揽新的乘客，同时举办能够获得免费的招待资格的活动。活动的目的一来是为了造势宣传，二来是为了用花俏的比赛吸引更多潜在的客户。  
免费的乘船资格名额只有两个，没有任何报名的限制，只需要赢下比赛就可以得到了。但因为没有报名的限制，所以并不清楚自己的对手到底有多少人。  
他们是两个人，所以两个名额都是必须的。  
侑士看着Ken，Ken对他眨了眨眼睛。  
“侑士？”  
“我们去玩一个游戏吧。”

比赛举行的地方是帕马丁诺大酒店的二楼会堂。  
从走入酒店的大堂的一刻，Ken就不安地死死拽住侑士的手臂。  
这样富丽堂皇的地方和穿着破旧的两个人的确非常格格不入，Ken觉得酒店里的其他人看着他们的眼神都不对劲，其中不乏有不少人的眼神透露着一种厌恶和嫌弃。Ken缩在了侑士的身后，想要避开那些目光，但总觉得自己好像连衣服都没穿，全裸地暴露在他们的视线底下一样。  
“Ken。”侑士另一只手捉住了他拽住自己的手臂的手腕，然后稍微一用力，将他拉到了自己的身前。  
“侑士，我们……”  
“进去之后听我说的就行了。”  
“可是……”Ken偷偷看了一下侑士，侑士的眼神不容置疑，然后他放下了抵抗，任由侑士紧捉住自己，“我知道了。”  
乘坐电梯上到了二楼，电梯门一开，就听到了吵闹的声音。  
骰子被摇动的声音，轮盘在转的声音，荷官毫无感情冷冰冰的宣言，还有赌客的粗言秽语，全都混杂在一起了。  
听到声音的一瞬间，Ken就明白到了侑士说的“游戏”是指什么。  
赌博的确是一种游戏，或者说，游戏就是一种赌博。只要是有输赢的事物，都可以拿来赌，都可以变成赌博。  
几乎是同时，Ken觉得自己脚底踩着一股凉气。  
“您好，参加比赛请在这边登记。”  
负责登记的工作人员向他们递来了两张表格，侑士在其中一张不假思索地填上“YUSHI OSHITARI”，勾选了一些需知，接着在填第二张的时候，刚写上“K”这个字母，停顿了一下，就放下了笔。  
“先生？”  
“他不参加比赛，可以进去吗？”  
工作人员保持那副没有感情的微笑面孔说，“可以旁观。参赛人员会派发筹码，工作人员会以此来区分。”  
接过了工作人员递过来的透明筹码，侑士捉住了Ken的手，将他拉进了门。  
“侑士、侑士……！我不参赛的话……”  
“你的登船资格我会一起赢回来的。”  
“诶？”  
“规则并没有说一个人不可以赢两个资格。”

侑士的打算很简单。  
这场比赛的规则是获得筹码最多的两个人获得两个资格，那么，如果全场的筹码都落在他一个人手中，那么这两个资格都会是他的囊中之物。  
二楼一整层都属于这一次盛宴，用肉眼来看，这里的规模甚至比侑士常去的那家地下赌场还要大上不少。反正都是赌，只不过，赌输了似乎不需要接受多大的惩罚。筹码不是用钱换来的，那只是代表了参与游戏的资格。的确，与其说是赌局，因为它不明显的惩罚性，说是一场游戏也不为过。即使心里这么安慰自己，但他还是非常不适应这里的氛围。每一张赌桌上这时候都在进行着激动人心的博弈，运气、心理状态和技巧，缺一不可。  
Ken其实不太能理解赌博到底算是什么东西，他从来没尝试过一秒钟之内获得巨大财富的刺激，也没经历过一秒钟之内输掉自己的人生的惨烈。他知道侑士喜欢赌，这样的“喜欢”并不是说做这样的事情会有愉悦感，Ken可以很确定，对于侑士来说，“赌”是他生命中的一部分，赌下去，就能活下去，活下去，就要赌下去。侑士已经习惯了这样的人生了，已经和赌无法分裂了，如果不赌，大概他也不知道该用什么样的姿态活下去。  
侑士很少说自己过去的事情，Ken只从他的只言片语里知道，他和他的弟弟是在游轮上长大的，在很小的时候，为了活下去，就混迹在赌场中。Ken在遇到侑士的那个晚上，他正因为输光了身上所有的钱，没钱买食物，身体虚弱到倒在了街头。  
Ken一直都没有深思过那样的侑士意味着什么，现在看着在赌桌上，捏着透明筹码的他，他才有一点点明白到。  
大概这才是忍足侑士活着的意义。  
赌下去，才能活下去。他也是，要赌下去，才能活下去。  
耳边都是骰子滚动的声音。Ken看着看着，恍惚了一下，等他回过神来的时候，眼前的赌桌已经空了。  
“侑士？”  
连荷官都不在了，也没有人在围观了。  
Ken慌了神，东张西望，寻找着侑士的踪影。  
应该是把这张赌桌的筹码都赢光了，所以才会没有人吧？  
一整层会场里都是人，每张还在进行着赌博的赌桌前都围满了人，Ken根本发现不到侑士的踪影。他逆着人潮往更深入的地方走过去，想要静心听取声音，现场却因为太过嘈杂，什么有用的信息都听不到。不但如此，自己呼唤着侑士的声音也传不出去。喝彩声、骰子碰撞的声音，轮盘的转轴在旋转的声音，因为兴奋的尖叫，不断冲击着耳膜。  
好吵、好吵……这种声音，好像在哪里听过。  
“唔……”  
Ken呆立在原地，捂住了自己的双耳。  
眼前欢呼雀跃的人群也好像在哪里见过。他明明对这样的场面很熟悉。  
见过的，他真的见过的，而且，他还很熟悉。  
Ken的身体颤抖起来，然后缓缓地往后退。明明是很想拔腿就跑，他不喜欢一个人留在这样的赌博漩涡中的感觉，那样太难受了，如果侑士在他身边的话会好很多的吧，可是……侑士呢？  
Ken不断后退，后退……然后，撞到了一个胸怀中。  
“诶！？”他转过身来，连忙弯下腰，“对不起。”  
Ken偷偷抬起头。对方刚好手上拿着一杯红酒，酒被他碰洒了，那人的白西装的胸前全是脏兮兮的酒迹。  
“对不起、对不起！！我不是……”  
“没事，我一会儿去换件衣服就行了。”  
Ken抬起头，发现对方在对着他笑。  
是一个长得非常俊美的人。是东亚的脸孔，却有着漂亮的浅色头发，他就连那双眼睛都是浅浅的榛色，五官也长得非常完美。这样的人实在太过耀眼了吧。  
Ken看着对方的脸愣住了，傻傻的样子让对方忍俊不禁。  
“Ken——”  
突然，一只手拉住了Ken的手臂，将他往后拉。  
Ken一回头，就看见了怒气冲冲的侑士。  
“侑士……”  
侑士的眼睛一直死死地看着前方，Ken才发现，他一直在注视着那个人。  
接着，他们用日语对话了起来。  
“侑士君？”那个人一直都是笑脸相迎，但是不知道怎么的，Ken觉得那种笑容很公式化，就像戴着一个笑脸面具一样，就连嘴角上扬的角度都很完美，不会惹人生厌，但就是给人一种……虚假的感觉。  
侑士挑起眉，“我跟你没这么熟吧？”  
“如果喊忍足君的话未免太过见外了。”  
“……”  
Ken悄悄拉了一下侑士的衣服，用英语小声地问：“认识的人？”  
“算是吧。”  
Ken又去看了看对方，然后才发现对方并没有将视线落在对于他来说应该是认识的忍足侑士身上，而是落在了前一秒才不幸害他被淋了一身红酒的自己身上。  
侑士当然也注意到对方的眼神。  
“拿着。”侑士将一个箱子塞到了Ken的手中，意料之外的重量压上了他的手，他差点就拿不住了。  
“这是什么？”  
“筹码。还有三十桌我就可以把全部筹码都赢回来了，走吧。”  
“诶、等等我，侑士！”  
跟上去之前，Ken再次回了一下头给他一个抱歉的眼神。

Ken拖着沉重的筹码箱一边努力地要跟上侑士的步伐，一边说：“侑士，慢点啦——”  
侑士很快就停在一张赌桌前。  
侑士的赌法粗暴简单又直接，用自己的筹码逼对手不停加注，直到筹码用空。一开始筹码数量不够多的时候，只能靠一点一点积累，但当筹码变多，这样的手法就轻松得多了。在赌空了几张赌桌之后，他已经累积够了相当多的资本。在赌场上，只要能够做到不计成本，甚至以本伤人，要胜利其实是一件很容易的事情。常规的赌局对于侑士来说早就得心应手，而他的对手往往经验没有他丰富，技巧也没有他纯熟，很容易就进入了他的圈套。  
每次都是用尽资本的极限赌法，要么全赢，要么全输，赌桌上能下注多少，就能得到多少。侑士就是这样在短时间内累积起资本，然后清空一张赌桌的。  
当然，牌局会有顺风和逆风，并不是全部都一帆风顺的。  
Ken其实也不知道自己为什么能够明白那些赌局。什么时候侑士处于劣势了，什么时候他又处于优势，大部分旁观者都看不出来，但他能看得出来。理解一场赌博，好像是他天生就会的事。所以，看出侑士在逆风局的时候，他总是提心吊胆，气都不敢呼。不过，侑士不一样，不管是顺风还是逆风，他总是保持着那个冷漠的表情，就好像封闭了自己的心灵，让人捉摸不透。  
只有在胜利的时候，他才会不着痕迹地笑一下。  
“1、2、3，6点，小，庄家赢。”  
又是一垒透明的筹码被推到了侑士面前。  
他回过头，“箱子里还放得下吗？”  
“诶？啊，我看看。”Ken将箱子放在地上，打开扣子，然后抬起头，摇了摇头，“已经满了。侑士，你还要多少？”  
“全场的筹码。”  
旁边的赌客听到了他这一宣言，发出了惊呼，并议论纷纷了起来。  
Ken也有些目瞪口呆。一个参赛选手只分配了一个筹码，他箱子里的，再加上侑士刚在赌桌上赢的，怎么看都至少有五百个了。这个会堂，去除赌桌所占的空间，大概也就能容纳不到一千人吧。  
“侑士君，你已经赢超过全场一半的筹码了，这个名额已经是你的了。”  
Ken听到了那把沉稳的声音，虽然说的是日语他并不能听懂，但他还是立即寻声望过去，果然是刚才撞到的那个人，他已经换了一件干净的西装了。Ken也注意到，他的领带夹上是“JOKER”的文字浮纹。他看了一眼侑士，发现侑士也在看着他那个风格独特的领带夹。  
“为什么还要赌下去？”对方追问了下去。  
“你想多管闲事吗？白石。”  
被侑士称为“白石”的青年给了一个模棱两可的笑容。  
他修长的手指挑起了那个领带夹，“我可是这个会场的JOKER，侑士君。”  
侑士啧了一声。这可又是JOKER呢，扑克牌中代表着王者的一张牌。真的会是这么巧合吗，那次是JOKER，这次又是JOKER。  
“大会规则里并没有规定玩家不可以赢走所有筹码。”  
白石将他的头发挽到了耳后，然后微微扬起头，用自信的表情看着他，说：“侑士君想要赢走所有筹码，是打算一口气赢下两个名额吗？”  
“你要阻止我？”  
“游戏规则倒是没有禁止，”白石的眼神变得凌厉起来，“不过，你的另外一个名额不能给没有参赛的人。”  
“凭什么？”  
“因为游戏规定了，名额只能由参加了游戏的人获得。”  
失算了。没有预计到这一步的侑士咬紧了后牙。  
白石笑了笑，手指向了一旁的Ken，“你是想让他得到另外一个名额吗？”  
侑士觉得白石的笑容不怀好意，“你打算做什么？”  
“用赌局决胜吧。如果他能赌赢我，我将上船的名额送给他。”  
不知道白石到底在做什么打算的侑士脸都变白了，反问他：“你要和他赌？”  
“没错。”  
一直听不懂他们在用日语交流些什么的Ken不安地拉了拉侑士的衣袖。  
“侑士，你们在说什么？”  
白石突然用标准的英语对着Ken说：“和我赌一场，赢了的话，你可以获得上船的资格。”  
“诶，我？”Ken惊讶地指着自己。  
Deal with the JOKER.  
白石向Ken行了一个标准的礼，邀请他加入赌局。  
Heaven or Hell？谁知道呢。

侑士不知道白石为什么要选择跟Ken赌，但是很显然，这不是一个公平的赌局。什么都不知道的Ken还迷迷蒙蒙，还不清楚自己被卷入了什么了不得的大麻烦中。  
在四年前，白石藏之介还是一个不知名的人物。  
和年纪轻轻就在赌船上赌出了名堂的侑士不一样，在四年前的世界扑克大赛之前，没有人听说过白石藏之介这个名字。虽然世界扑克大赛是世界性赛事，但实际上，因为主办方是美国，所以大部分参赛选手都是美国人，又或者是美籍人士。偶尔会有些韩裔或者华裔的选手打入到后决赛中，但甚少听见过日裔能参与到这种赛事中。可能是跟日本人自己本身的文化有关吧。侑士自己对日本也没什么归属感，他一直都觉得自己应该是个无国界人士。在决赛的时候，看见了一个日本人的名字，的确让他大吃了一惊。从来没有听说过的人，竟然和自己一样，打入了决赛。  
那时候他就听说过关于白石藏之介的传闻。被他包裹着绷带的左手摸过的牌都会变成他想要的那张牌，他靠着这样的“运气”一直赢了过来。怎么听都像是出千。但是没有被发现的出千，就是没有出千，这是赌桌上约定成俗的规则。  
而如今，白石已经成为了“JOKER”。侑士并不知道他的“JOKER”代表着什么，但是看情况，他掌握着一定的权力。正如“JOKER”本身的含义一样，他是一个王者，赌桌上的王者。  
虽然对赌博不是一窍不通，但Ken的确没有自己亲身体会过一场正正式式的赌博。这样一个素人，是不可能会赢得过赌桌上的老手的。  
“Ken，不要答应。”侑士用沙哑的声音在他的耳边警告道。  
Ken看着白石的脸。那双深蓝色的瞳孔中似乎有什么情绪要荡漾起来。  
“我赢了就能上船吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我答应这个赌局。”  
“Ken！”侑士捉住他的手臂，把他扯过来，“你没必要答应，要赌的话我去赌就可以了！”  
Ken的眼神很坚定，没有半分犹豫，“可是，他刚才说你这样做不可以吧，虽然我不是太听得懂日语，但是我能猜出来，所以他才会提出要跟我赌。”  
“没错，你参与这场赌局的话，就算作是参赛人员，就有资格获得上船名额。”  
这样就可以不违反所谓的大赛规则了。  
“Ken，我会想办法的，总之——”  
“侑士，我想和你一起回到你的故乡。”  
Ken用力地握住了侑士的手一下。他想的很简单，侑士想要回到他的故乡，所以他也想跟着他回到他的故乡，虽然他并不知道，这个故乡会有什么，但既然侑士想去，那么他也会跟着去的。毕竟，他们是世界上唯一还有着联系的两个人了。  
不过，这时候侑士心中却五味杂陈。  
不是这样的。重要的并不是日本，上不了Aster号，那还会有别的赌船让他有机会登上去。他没想到Ken一直记着要回日本这件事。

“你的名字是什么？”  
“Ken，”他看了一眼侑士，“Ken Oshitari。”  
“你是侑士君的亲属吗？”  
Ken摇了摇头，“我是他的……伴侣。”  
“那么好，Mr.Oshitari，开始我们的赌局吧。”

* * *

赌桌上放置了两副扑克牌。  
“两副扑克牌只留下一张JOKER，共计105张牌。首回合会将所有牌盖起，然后决定揭牌的先后顺序，首轮玩家能揭两张牌，如果两张牌为相同的牌，能组成Pair则消去，算作一分，如果揭开的牌不能配对，则轮到下一名玩家揭牌。很简单吧？”白石保持着他完美的微笑，用不紧不慢的速度来解说这一次游戏规则，“但是，单独放进去的JOKER是一个炸弹，揭中JOKER的人不论比分是否领先即刻输掉比赛。”  
Ken点了点头，侑士则沉着一张脸听白石解说规则。  
和一般的扑克牌游戏不一样，这次游戏主要考验的是记忆力，当然，也埋了JOKER这张牌在里面。那是一个地雷，会不会抽中JOKER，完全就是看运气，而且完全没有补救的余地，非生即死。  
揭牌是一次机会，包含了生与死，揭牌的次数越多，胜利和失败的几率都会同时增加。  
“以示公平，切牌就交给你了，侑士君。”  
“你就不怕我动手脚吗？”  
“我相信你不会这样做。”  
侑士没有给出反应。即使是他，也不清楚白石藏之介到底有什么企图。  
侑士检查了一遍那两副扑克牌，并没有发现动过什么手脚。切牌的时候他也看不见牌面，在所有人的见证下，侑士将牌彻底洗了三遍，然后一张一张整齐地铺在了赌桌上。  
接下来会发生什么，他也不知道。  
“先手让我来吧。”  
说罢，白石揭开了一张梅花5和一张方块7。  
不能组成配对，两张牌重新盖回去。  
侑士暗暗用力攥着手。一般来说，在这样的规则下，先手的人比较劣势，可以说，从赌局一开始，白石就屡屡让着他们。这样很反常。  
轮到谦也揭牌，很幸运的，他第一张就揭出了一张方块7，然后马上揭起刚才白石揭过的那张牌，组成配对。  
“领先一分了呢，真厉害，Mr.Oshitari。”  
游戏在进行途中，白石突然搭话。  
“喊我Ken就可以了。”  
“我能问一下Ken的写法吗？”  
“写法？”  
“嗯，那不是一个日本名吗？”  
“……写作‘谦’，”Ken低头看着牌，“谦逊的‘谦’。”  
“真是个不错的字。”  
又能组成一对了。  
侑士完全不敢移开眼睛，放松片刻。  
不对，违和感实在太重了。现在的比分是白石12分，Ken11分，相差无几的分数，而且侑士也注意到了，只要Ken追平了分数，白石就会马上领先他一分，但也仅仅是一分而已，接下来他又会马上给机会Ken追上来。而且侑士也发现白石揭开的牌，牌面上的花式大部分都能对应Ken曾经揭过的，他在很明显地给机会让Ken追上来。可是，这牌明明是他自己亲手洗的，白石不可能动到手脚。  
侑士悄悄瞄向Ken，发现他的表情也很凝重。  
想必他也发现了吧。  
“红桃Q和红桃Q，现在是我领先了。”  
场上的牌已经没有大半了，比分是15：14，白石领先。  
现在抽到JOKER的风险越来越高了。  
侑士听到了Ken的呼吸声开始加重。肯定是在紧张吧，随着赌局进入白热化的阶段，人的肾上腺素肯定会飙升的。这是一种刺激，也是一种快感。即使是局外人，看着这样的比试，心也跟着激动起来。  
“侑士。”Ken突然小声说，“我已经知道哪张牌是JOKER了。”  
侑士的心也跟着紧了一下。  
Ken深呼吸了一口气。  
“轮到我了。”  
接着，Ken快速地将场上剩下的所有牌翻开，配对，完全没有差错。旁观的人群都发出了惊呼，看着Ken动作行云流水，将剩下的23对牌全部找了出来，并且准确无误地留下了一张从来没有揭开过的牌。  
揭开最后一对牌，Ken微微抬起了头，“是我赢了。”  
白石笑着去揭开唯一剩下来的那张牌。  
是一张红色的JOKER。  
“恭喜你赢了，Mr.Oshitari，你获得了登上Aster号的资格。”  
场上发出了雷鸣一样的鼓掌声。  
白石接着说，“同时，你会获得进入Aster号赌场的十万美金筹码。”  
在Ken愣住了的时候，荷官从旁边走进，在他面前打开了一箱筹码。  
“好好享受这次旅程。”  
白石又露出了他那个完美得找不到一点瑕疵的笑容。

来吧，一起赌到深渊吧。  
完美的圣书如此说道。


	6. Chapter 6

为什么会赢，不管是侑士还是Ken都心知肚明。  
“他把所有牌面都告诉我了。”  
谦也伸出手指，点了一下骰子朝上那一面的“6”。  
白石的揭牌手法非常巧妙，保证自己的胜率的同时，也不断揭开一些“安全牌”。所谓的“安全牌”，就是排除掉JOKER之外，配对率极高的牌。要提高配对率，揭牌的次数和达成配对的牌就必须要有一定数量。这种手法跟攻城类的游戏很相似，要稳固已占有的领土的同时也要开拓领土，用有限的兵力来维持这样的平衡。那样的游戏在进行到后期，领土越是广阔的玩家兵力就会被分得越散，看似国力强盛了，实际上因为无法顾及到方方面面而容易造成一些防线的漏洞。白石的情况也是一样，而且，更让Ken和侑士都想不明白的是，他在揭牌的同时也放弃了这张安全牌，将机会留给了对手，就好像攻占下一块领地，却不派兵驻守，空门大开一样。在牌的数量排除了一半之后，所有牌的牌面基本上都能猜得出来了，而唯独剩下来的那张牌就是JOKER也是显而易见的事实。  
能做到这种事，必须要对牌面了如指掌，但牌是侑士自己洗的，他也可以确定扑克牌上没有被做手脚。  
更何况，既然白石能知道盖起来的牌面是什么，为什么不干脆自己拿下胜利，却要制造这么一个局面来让Ken赢下比赛？  
不过，白石的放水非常隐蔽，完全不明目张胆，普通人不会看得出来，如果Ken看不出来，那么白石最后肯定也会得到胜利的，毕竟知道JOKER在哪里的他绝对不会故意揭开那张牌。  
Ken赢了白石之后，很多人都选择弃权了。  
侑士独揽了全场过半的筹码，即使他不继续赌，也会得到一个名额。  
Ken的名额算是破例给予，白石也没有说要取消原本的两个名额，但赌徒们似乎都丧失了战意，放弃自己手上的筹码纷纷离开。  
在突然就变空了的赌厅里，侑士和Ken眼对眼，望着对方，然后又将视线放到了他们得到的那箱筹码上。  
筹码有100个，每一个面值是1000，一共十万，连同装筹码的箱子一并交到了Ken的手中。那个箱子的表面还有一个“JOKER”字样的浮纹。  
侑士打量着箱子，然后拿起一块筹码，观察起来。  
很常见的水晶筹码，通体透明，代表面值的数字是暗红色的。他将筹码翻转，发现底部数字的另一面并不是红色的，而是一种绿色，并没有涂满1000这个数字，斑斑驳驳的。侑士记得这种颜色在日本是被称作若草色，意思为像是春天时刚冒出的嫩叶的颜色。  
“侑士，要怎么办？”Ken惴惴不安地问。  
“还能怎么办，这些筹码又不能当钱花。”  
筹码是筹码，钱可以换筹码，筹码却未必能够换钱。表面上看来好像是白石藏之介白给了他们十万美金，但实际上他一分钱都没有给出来，筹码不过是赌博的一种凭证而已，不去赌的话，这些筹码也没有意义。  
Ken伸手去将箱子盖上，然后扣上机械扣。  
“要扔掉吗？”Ken用踌躇的声音说。  
“这可是Aster的筹码，要是被不怀好意的人捡走了，说不定会闹出什么事情来。”  
“这样啊……”  
“带上船吧。”  
“嗯……”  
在没有办法彻底销毁这些筹码的情况下，的确只能这样做了。  
Ken拿起这个箱子，走在侑士的身边。  
准备离开的时候，旁边的人看他们的眼神都不一样了。  
衣衫褴褛的两个人，最后拿着Aster的箱子从二楼会堂下来了。知道的人都明白那个刻着“JOKER”浮纹的箱子代表了什么。他们不只是Aster举办的赌博大赛的胜利者，甚至得到了JOKER的认可。那可是比单纯赢到了上船的资格更高的荣誉，是仅属于这些赌徒们的最高认可。  
在走到旋转的玻璃门之前，一个穿着黑西装的男人礼貌地弯下腰，伸手拦在了他们前面。  
“JOKER还有礼物送给你们，请跟我来。”  
Ken的心紧了一下，侑士去握住了他的手掌。

第一次被“JOKER”的手下带走的时候可没发生什么好事，侑士还记得自己的头隐隐作痛的感觉。但是，他并没有将那个“JOKER”和白石藏之介混为一谈。在马来西亚开地下赌场的幕后BOSS，即使也是“JOKER”，身份地位与资产都是不可以和拥有全球最大的海上娱乐产业Aster的“JOKER”比的。  
那个似乎是酒店管家的人开来了一辆劳斯莱斯，将他们载到了一幢很有设计感的白色建筑物前。那幢建筑门牌上也有很大一个Aster。  
进去之后，发现里面整齐有序地陈设了不少衣物和饰品。像是高档商场一样的地方，但又具有私密性。  
“这里所有物品都可以随你们带走。”  
“他是嫌我们穿得太破烂上船影响Aster的面子吗？”侑士说得尖酸刻薄，不过他的确就是认为白石是这样想的。  
管家只是露出了没有感情的笑容，“这是JOKER的一份心意。”  
Ken显然没有侑士想得这么多，看着琳琅满目的衣服，随即就高兴地挑挑拣拣起来了。  
侑士没有那个兴致，只是随便看看。  
这里真的很大，似乎一整层都是陈列室。  
在侑士随意地挑选衣服的时候，Ken突然跑到他面前，将一副圆框眼镜给侑士戴上。  
“啊，果然很合适你，我看见的时候就觉得侑士戴起来的话肯定很好看。”  
Ken笑得甜甜的，不知道为什么，侑士的心弦被触动了一下，为了掩饰自己的慌乱，他微微低下头，托了一下眼镜，利用镜片的反光挡住了自己的表情。  
最后他们带走了几套比较偏悠闲的衣服。侑士本来就没什么兴趣，还是Ken特意给他挑了几套，里面还包括了一套西装。  
侑士有些哭笑不得。他不喜欢穿西装，也没什么正式场合需要穿西装，就是四年前参加世界扑克大赛的时候，他也只是打了一条领带而已。不过，看着雀跃的Ken，他不是太想扫兴。  
管家开着车将他们送回到帕马丁诺酒店，为他们开了一间高级套房。  
Aster号会在一天之后起航，目前他们可以拥有24小时不用思考，尽情休息。  
帕马丁诺酒店是马来西亚有名的五星级酒店，配套设施非常齐全。在豪华的酒店套房里，Ken就像个小孩子一样，脱了鞋和袜子就在在房间的床上滚来滚去。原本坐在落地窗边看窗外的风景的侑士回头就看见滚得衣衫不整的Ken，Ken也对着他傻傻的笑，就这么简单，情绪和气氛都一触即发，侑士的手捉住了他冰冰凉凉的脚踝，两个人就这样投入到绵软的床上。  
他们做起这种事似乎越来越得心应手了。  
侑士在低头准备亲吻Ken的嘴唇之前，Ken伸手将他的眼镜拿了下来。  
接着，他们忘我地唇舌相交。

* * *

Aster号的起航仪式非常隆重，现场还举行了一个小型的记者招待会，侑士特意多看了几眼，发现白石藏之介并没有出席。  
登船的时候，工作人员给每人都发了一个身份牌，上面有名字和被安排的房间的房号，这张身份牌也是房卡。拿到了那张身份牌，他们才知道两人被故意分开了，侑士的房间是高级贵宾房的1015室，而Ken则是被安排在了一般客房的0414室。不过没有关系，并没有什么规定说乘客必须待在自己的房间里。  
Ken拿着那箱筹码跟着侑士去了1015室，刚好看见旁边1016室的乘客也准备开门。也只是不经意地多看了一眼，Ken发现隔壁房间也是一个长了东亚面孔的青年，黑发，耳朵上戴着彩色的耳钉，左右两只耳朵加起来一共五个耳钉，颜色刚好是奥运五环的颜色。他随身还带了一个非常大的行李箱，足足有半人高，Ken也说不好那有多少寸，而且看上去非常沉重。  
“看什么？”开门的时候，侑士注意到在发愣的Ken。  
他摇摇头，“旁边的那个人，总觉得在哪里见过……”  
Ken也不知道为什么会有这种熟悉的感觉。他的熟悉感来自那些花俏的耳环，总觉得世界上找不出来第二个会戴这种耳环的人了。  
侑士探出头去瞄了一眼，人刚好就把门关上进去了，只看到他的发尾。  
“可能登船的时候见过吧。”Ken自己给自己解释说。失去了过去的记忆，能记得的也只有最近四年的事情，而且从来没有踏出过马来西亚半步的他，应该不会有遇到“熟人”的机会的。  
这不过是一个小插曲而已。两人都没放在心上。  
进到了1015室，他们才明白到高级贵宾房的含义。室内的空间足够宽阔，除了足够三个人睡在上面的超大size的床，沙发、茶几、酒柜一应俱全，还有一个简约的开放式厨房，水槽的旁边就是滚筒洗衣机。连电视机都有两部，一部是60寸的大电视，一部是方便在床上观看的平板式电视。房间对着一个超大的落地窗，窗外是一个大阳台，视野开阔，可以看到海景。唯一的缺点，大概是这个房间本来就是为了一名住客准备的，枕头、被铺、毛巾、洗漱用品全都是只有一份。  
“一会儿叫个客房服务，让人再送一份日用品过来吧。”侑士的手放在了枕头上，按了一按。连枕头都是高级的记忆枕。  
“要跟客房的负责人说退掉另外一个房间吗？总觉得不去住又占着人家的名额，怪不好意思的。”  
侑士没有接话，Ken歪了一下头，“侑士？”  
“那个房间的事情不用跟他们说。”  
“诶？为什么？”  
“既然都免费给你了，不占白不占。”  
Ken突然扑到了侑士的身上，然后扯了一下他的脸，笑着说：“没到侑士也是这种会贪小便宜的人啊。”  
“这不叫贪小便宜。”  
“噗噗，日本那边是怎么说的？‘像个大阪大妈’一样！”  
“你哪里学来的这种话的？”  
“电视啊，我打工的中餐馆，给客人看的电视上偶尔会放日本的电视剧。”  
“为什么中餐馆会放日剧啊。”  
“都是中文配音的哦，我也不是听得很懂，大概是引进剧吧。啊，对了！”想到了什么，Ken立即就到处翻找电视遥控器，“我要看看这里可以看到什么剧。”  
“……少看点没营养的东西。”  
虽然是这样说，实际上侑士看着他欢喜雀跃的样子，也跟着勾起了嘴角。  
已经好久没有试过这么轻松过了，不论是他还是自己。以前就算是卡达老爹还在世的时候，他还是每天都要为三餐温饱奔波。现在有了暖暖的床，舒适的衣服，美味的食物，至少在船上的生活并不需要他们去担心。  
只是，不知道这样的安逸能够维持多久？

Ken的愿望很简单，能和侑士在一起就足够了。在哪个国家都没所谓，即使要他居无定所四处漂泊他都没关系，就算是生活在原始森林，也总有办法能活下去的。侑士跟他说了愿望是回到他的故乡日本，那他就无论如何都会跟在他的身边，去到他想要去的地方。这是一个很微小的祈愿，他将侑士视作自己在世间唯一的联系，侑士也是这样认为的。  
钱，又或者说物质，这些东西没有也没关系。他们能获得这样一个机会，乘上Aster号前往日本，已经是最大的幸运。  
在Aster号上的第一个晚上，他睡得很安稳，第二天早上醒来的时候，被子从他身上滑落下来，感受到一阵凉意他才想起了自己这时候一丝不挂。  
越来越习惯和侑士一起去做那种事情了，甚至有时候看见了侑士的脸，都会想起入夜之后那些脸红耳赤的画面。Ken用力地摇摇头，要把脑海中那些桃色记忆给甩走。他用力拍拍自己的脸，赤着脚下床，捡起昨晚脱了就随手扔在了地上的衣服。还好这房间里铺了地毯，不然这么好的衣服被随便扔在地上，还是挺暴殄天物的。  
侑士不知道什么时候已经不在房间里了，Ken看了一下桌上的数字时钟，已经上午十一点多了，大概是去吃饭了吧。  
他随意披了件房间里本来就准备好的浴袍，进了浴室洗了个澡。等他把自己全身上下都认认真真洗完了一遍，出来的时候侑士还是没有回来。  
觉得百无聊赖，他穿着单薄的浴袍拉开了落地窗，到阳台望望海。  
在岸上上看海和在船上看海的感觉是不一样的。那种感觉大概就是，旁观与亲临其中之间的区别吧。Aster号已经航行了超过24小时了，早就远离了马来西亚了吧，他记得船上的手册上有说过，这条航线是向东出发，会先到达澳洲，然后到达太平洋上的法属中转岛，再途径南美、北美，最后返回到亚洲，全程用时大概46天。  
吹着凉凉的海风，Ken也逐渐走了神，双目放空。  
突然，旁边落地窗打开的声音唤回了他的心神，刚转头看过去，就看见了旁边房间的人也走出了阳台。  
是昨天见到的那个戴着五色耳环的青年。  
Ken和他的眼神对上的时候，两人的眼睛都瞪大了。  
接着，他突然爬上了阳台的围栏，朝自己这边一跃，跳过了将近一米的距离，稳稳地落在了自己的阳台上。  
“诶？”  
对方扑了上来，将Ken压在地上，然后用力捏住了他的脸。  
“谦也さん ，你没死？”  
“谦、也……？”


	7. Chapter 7

7  
“谦、也……？你认识侑士的弟弟？”  
对方愣了一秒，然后放开了手，“你不是忍足谦也？”  
Ken摇了摇头，“我叫Ken。”  
“你认识忍足侑士？不对……忍足侑士应该也在这艘游轮上，没错吧？”  
“啊……嗯，是的。”  
对方离开了Ken的身体，站了起来，居高临下打量着Ken。  
Ken有种很奇怪的感觉，虽然完全不认识这个人，但总觉得，自己好像曾经见过他，而且并不是最近才见过，大概是更早更早之前，自己就已经见过这个人了，当时也并不是很熟络的状态。是过去的萍水之交吗？可是，他又似乎认识侑士和他的弟弟。  
“你真的不是忍足谦也？”  
“……侑士也说我很像他。”  
“忍足侑士在哪个房间？”  
Ken不是太能明白他到底想要问什么，不过还是老实回答了：“就是这个房间。”  
他用危险的眼神死死地盯着Ken看，“你的房间呢？”  
为什么他会知道自己也有一个房间？  
Ken因为太多疑问，脑子里胡思乱想了半天没有答应。对方轻蔑地看着他，然后说：“属于你的房间在5楼以下的一般客房，是吧？”  
“诶？”为什么他会知道这么多？  
黑发的青年拨了一下自己的头发，啧了一声。  
“算了，”他转过身去，“Bye for now。”  
还没等Ken反应得过来，他就又是一跃，跳回了自己的阳台上，然后进了房间。  
他还愣在原地，直到被海风吹得打了一个寒颤。  
那到底是一个什么人？

* * *

在房间里等了好一段时间，侑士还是没有要回来的迹象，看着时钟不停地转动，Ken开始有些坐立不安。虽然说在游轮上不会发生什么意外，但Ken还是越等越担心。又等了半小时，终于坐不住的Ken拿上侑士留在房间里面的身份牌，换了一身轻便休闲的衣服就出了门。  
游轮非常大，要去哪里找到侑士，他也没有任何头绪。  
Ken漫无目的地兜兜转转，好几次找不到方向，好不容易找到了一个接待处，问询了之后得到了一本游轮上的设施的指南，打开一看才知道这艘游轮光是各式的餐厅大大小小就有27个，更加别提各种娱乐设施了。接待小姐看他有些苦恼，热情地问是否需要使用电话，Ken只能摇摇头。海上没有信号，只能使用游轮上的内线电话沟通，他根本不知道侑士在哪里，要打在哪里的内线电话才能找到他，他也不知道。  
他有些着急地想要见到侑士，也不是有什么特别的原因，他只是不想和侑士分开得太久而已。而且，他也很想跟侑士说一下隔壁1016室的黑发青年的事。  
Ken叹了一口气，他一直神不守舍，在想刚才的事情，还有侑士的事情，让他根本没法集中精神。  
游轮上人来人往，尤其是娱乐设施里，耳边都是热闹的欢笑声和说话声。走到一个金碧辉煌的休息厅，Ken停下了步伐，驻足观望。厅内有一个巨大的荧幕，在播放着游轮的宣传广告，周围的人都没有关心这块屏幕，顾着跟同伴有说有笑。Ken看着屏幕，但其实那些唯美的画面根本没有进到他的脑海中，意识到自己未免站着不动太久了，才想起是时候要离开了，结果身体刚转过去，就直直撞到了一个温暖的怀抱里。Ken才反应过来，连忙后退两步，然后低下头道歉。  
“对不起，我不是故意……”  
“这是你第二次撞到我了，Mr.Oshitari。”  
Ken震惊地抬起头，才发现自己撞到的人是白石。白石正微笑着看他。  
还是那样游刃有余的笑容。标准得没有半分瑕疵的，却看不出感情的笑容。  
“白石先生……”  
“迷路了吗？”  
“……算是吧。”  
“想去哪里？”  
Ken有些不知所措。实话说，他的确不知道要怎么和对方相处。  
其实Ken并不是对着陌生人会拘谨的类型。事实上，他反而是那种很容易和陌生人熟络起来的性格，在唐人街的餐馆打工的时候，从老板到厨师到客人，没有人会不喜欢他，人缘好得不像话。但是，白石藏之介不一样。Ken面对他的时候，会有一种本能的排斥。也算不上是讨厌吧，只是，对他总是有几分戒心，尽管对方笑容满脸，还曾经给予自己帮助。或者是源自一种不信任，也或者是因为自己的不自信，此时此刻的Ken并不想和他有太多的交集。  
“我也不知道……就随便走走吧。”  
“吃过午餐了吗？”  
“还没……”  
“要一起吗？”  
白石朝他伸出了手，但Ken后退了半步，轻轻摇头。  
“……不了。”  
白石收回了手，用稍微遗憾的语气说：“是吗？”  
突然，大屏幕发出了一声巨大的欢呼声，所有人都被声音吸引，往那边看过去。原本来播放着广告画面一切，变成了艳丽的背景，以金色为主色调，然后穿着清凉的主持人出现在屏幕中，笑得热情洋溢。  
“Hello！又到了由Aster集团举办的世界巡游赌博大赛的中途播报时间！我是大家最喜欢的专属Aster的Gamble Angel——Amy！大家是不是很好奇比赛的第一天，经过一个上午的鏖战，暂时领先的是谁呢？当当当当——接下来由Amy我来为大家宣布现在的rank，首先是第一位——赢取了等值四万美金筹码的1015号，忍足侑士先生！！真是厉害呢，据说忍足先生是以零筹码开始赌起来的哦，嗯嗯，看来有人想问Amy，既然是零筹码，那最初的赌本是什么？No、No，这可是被Aster封锁的秘密哦。接下来是第二位的……”  
Ken眼睛瞪得圆圆的，直直地看着屏幕出现侑士在赌桌上的画面，然后又切换成了另一个人，他还没有回过神来。  
Aster号是一艘赌船。直至前一分钟，他才知道。  
世界巡游赌博大赛，在这46天里，这艘船上都不会停下赌局。  
所以侑士的真正目的，到底是为了回到日本，还是想要参与这次狂赌的盛宴？选定了Aster号并不是偶然，也不是一时的心血来潮，这是一艘赌船，有赌博癖好的侑士不可能不知道的。不，应该说，侑士清楚，非常清楚，正是因为心知肚明，才选择了Aster号。  
没有赌本，他是从零开始赌起的。不可能，不可能用真正的“零”参与赌局的，侑士一定是赌上了什么。没有钱的话，还有很多东西可以赌，可以赌他现在还拥有着的东西。那么，他还拥有什么？  
“你是我在世间唯一的联系”。  
……  
“Mr.Oshitari？”  
Ken完全呆立在原地，双眸失去了焦点，白石轻柔地捉住了他的手臂。  
直到被白石的手触碰，他像被惊动到的兔子一样，浑身抖动了一下。  
“……白、白石先生？”  
“你没事吧？你的脸色很糟糕啊，要去休息一下吗？”  
“我没事，谢谢关心。”  
Ken拉开了白石的手，然后转身逃一般离开。  
白石看着Ken离开的背影逐渐走远，直到看不见之后，才转过头，收敛了笑容，沉着一张脸看向大屏幕。  
屏幕上还在播报这次比赛的排名。  
第一名是……“忍足侑士”吗？  
白石突然轻笑了一声。  
那十万美金会起到它的作用的。

Ken站在1015室的门前发了好久的呆。  
大脑好像已经放弃了思考一样。为什么不去找侑士，又为什么会自己一个回来，原因他都没有认真想过，他只是按着本能去做，不知不觉就回来了。他现在也不知道自己该要去做什么，思绪因为太过混乱了，反而变得头脑一片空白，什么都想不出来，什么都不想去想。  
“你干嘛？”  
听到了声音，他才回了神，扭过头一看，1016室的青年刚好从自己的房间出来，他手上还拎着一个一看分量就不轻的箱子。  
“你好？”  
“你进不去的。”  
“诶？”  
他突然说了这么一句，Ken也反应不过来，想了一会儿，才明白他应该是说自己开不了1015室的门进去吧。可是为什么？侑士的身份牌在自己手上，也可以当做门卡用的。  
Ken半信半疑地刷了卡，门锁发出了刺耳的哔的一声，灯还是红色的。  
“真的……为什么？”  
黑发青年提着箱子走了过去，说：“这扇门除了要刷门卡，同时还要扫描使用者的虹膜，这里所有房间都是这样的，保证房间专属一人。这扇门只有忍足侑士本人亲自来了才能打开了。”  
Ken震惊地听着他说。这件事，估计侑士也不知道。  
黑发青年拿过Ken手上的本应该是属于侑士的身份牌，看了一眼，然后问：“你的身份牌呢？”  
“啊、我刚好带着。”  
属于他自己的那张身份牌被派发到手上之后就一直放在了外套的口袋里，今天出门的时候也刚好穿上了这件外套了。Ken把手放进口袋里，果然摸到了卡。他刚拿出来，就被对方一把抢了过去。  
青年在心中默念了一下身份牌上的房号。  
他一直没什么表情，不笑，也不皱眉，完全看不懂他在想些什么。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“我要去找忍足侑士。”  
“诶？”  
“你也过来。”  
“诶诶？”

* * *

“Flush，庄家胜。”  
又有一垒筹码被荷官用推杆推到了自己面前。侑士在心中默数，至今他已经赢到约七万美金了。  
世界巡回赌博大赛是在今早九点的时候正式开幕的，地点在Aster号专属的赌厅里进行。赌厅是一个蜂巢结构，每一个独立的房间里设置一张赌桌，赌的形式也有各种各样，并不重复。  
现在还是赢得太慢了。大赛有规定，在一般比赛日，所有赌桌都限制下注，一局里面的最高累计注金是两万美金。只有在特殊比赛日，才会提高至无限额下注。特殊比赛日安排在赛期结束的前一天，而一个赛期则是游轮从离岸开始算起，到停靠港口后当天结束，也就是说，第一个赛期是从马来西亚出发后开始计算，到达澳洲悉尼港口后结束。因为航程短，所以其实第一个赛期只有短短三天。  
赢下一堆筹码后，侑士正准备换一个房间，头顶上的聚光灯突然啪的一声就集中在他身上，光刺眼得让他伸手挡了一下眼睛。  
“锵锵——猜猜发生了什么？没错，今天的无限下注挑战赛，开始了！”  
侑士勉强睁开眼睛，发现房间内突然大变样，桌椅都不知道什么时候变动了位置，自己正处于一张长赌桌的一头，背后就是一张红色的椅子。  
“Hello！我是专属Aster的Gamble Angel——Amy！”打扮可爱的少女站在了赌桌前的阶梯舞台上，朝大家抛了一个媚眼，“没想到，世界巡游赌博大赛的第一天就有人愿意All in自己的筹码，进行无限注挑战赛。啊，Amy也没想到呢，好刺激好刺激，Amy心跳都加速了。那么，来看看今天被挑战的玩家，他是——哇，竟然是今天排名榜的榜首，忍足侑士先生！”  
少女的手伸向侑士，现场响起了雷鸣般的掌声。侑士这时候才发现场内已经不知道为什么变成了一个擂台结构，四周已经被围起来，擂台外密密麻麻坐满了观客。  
“那么，我们就来看看发起挑战的是哪一位——”  
聚光灯突然亮起，在侑士的正对面，赌桌的另一头，站着的是……  
“他是1016号的财前光先生，他愿意All in的资本是……哇，竟然是一百万美金！”  
即使是侑士，听到了这个数字也愣了一下。  
那么黑发的青年——叫做财前光的男人，将他手上的箱子提到赌桌上，然后打开，里面装满了面值为10000的透明筹码。  
“嗯嗯，是呢，一百万美金呢，真是一个很大的数字呢！1016号的财前光先生，号码就在1015号的忍足侑士先生后面，他们之间是不是有什么不为人知的关系呢——噗噗，Amy开玩笑的。那么……”  
“等一下，”侑士叫停了少女，“这不是公平的赌局。”  
他现在只有七万美金的筹码，用一百万来赌他的七万，未免太过蠢了吧。  
少女摇了摇手指，“No、No，忍足先生，财前先生要用一百万来赌属于你的——不为人知的秘密哦。”  
“哈啊？”侑士皱起了眉头。  
少女高举了手，用欢快的语气说道：“现在，来介绍一下今天挑战赛胜利的奖品，锵锵——”  
砰的一声，少女背后的高台亮起了灯。  
侑士先是震惊，随后立即叫了出来：“Ken！！”  
被困在高台的玻璃箱里面的Ken也激动地双手拍上了坚硬的玻璃。  
“侑士！？”  
“你为什么会在那里！？”  
“我、我也不知道……”  
侑士恶狠狠地看向财前，而财前则还是那副带点轻蔑的表情。侑士立即转向了主持了这次挑战赛的少女，带着怒意地说：“这次赌局违规了！”  
少女摇摇手指，“不是哦，忍足先生。只要有人愿意All in自己的资本发起挑战赛，他是可以指定自己的目标奖品的。根据主办方Aster的规定，只要不是涉及犯罪的奖品，都是允许的哦。”  
“这还不是犯罪吗？快把他放了！”  
“财前先生想要的并不是另一位忍足先生的性命或者人身自由，”少女将手指按在唇上，露出一个魅惑的笑容，“他想要的，是属于忍足先生的0414号房，以及开门资格。也就是说，人家只是需要借用一下忍足先生的虹膜啦，当然，不是要把忍足先生的眼睛挖下来哦，是不危及人身安全的哦。所以完全合法！嗯嗯，Amy真是聪明呢。”  
“我拒绝这次赌局。”  
“根据大赛的规定，发起的挑战赛不可以拒绝，否则视作弃权，输掉比赛，忍足先生，你确定吗？”  
侑士咬紧了牙，将视线重投到财前的身上。  
少女轻轻拍拍手掌，“现在，由Amy来宣读这次赌局的规则——”

财前选择的玩法是“红心女王”。  
一副扑克牌只留下黑桃和红心两种花色的牌，共26张。每名玩家以加注的形式来要牌，加注一次获得一张牌，最高可以取5张牌，换言之，玩家的其中一方获得5张牌后即不可以继续要牌。其中，只有抽取到红心牌才算得到该牌，如果抽到的牌花色为黑桃，则要放弃自己手中的一张红心牌，手牌为零则不用弃牌。得到的5张牌不组成花式，只选取其中一张比大小，在“红心女王”中，最大的牌为代表了女王Queen的Q，最小的牌为代表了国王King的K。因为抽取到的黑桃牌不入手牌，而是会返回牌库，所以游戏到了后期，黑桃牌的数量不变，抽到红心牌的概率会越来越低。  
“一次加注固定金额是10000，抽取5张牌或筹码用完的一方停止要牌，两位，Amy解释得清楚吗～”少女用楚楚可怜的语气说道。  
这是一个纯粹靠运气与资本的玩法，手上握着的筹码越多，要牌的次数就会越多，胜利的机会就会越大。侑士终于明白为什么对方要用上一百万来硬碰自己了。  
侑士拉开了椅子，坐下来。  
“开始吧。”  
一轮要牌——  
双方给出了10000的筹码，荷官将26张牌洗了一遍，然后摊开。  
“你们可以自由选择想要的牌，怎么样，这样的赌局是不是很公平，全部都只靠自己的运气哦。Amy可是超——喜欢的！”  
侑士抽出了一张牌，揭开，是一张红心A。  
他抬起眼，看见财前明显地笑了一下。  
财前也摊开了自己抽取的牌，是一张红心J。  
在玻璃箱里的Ken看得提心吊胆。这样的赌局，真的完全是靠着运气，要是有谁先抽出了红心Q，那胜负就决定了。  
Ken也不知道事情为什么突然变成了这样，他也不知道自己怎么就跟着这个叫财前光的人走了，直到在大屏幕上看过的少女出现在自己眼前的时候，他还是没有搞清楚状况。他们说着挑战赛、赌局、赌本、筹码……奖品。那个少女看着纤细，其实有着出乎意料的力气，Ken连反抗都反抗不了，就这样被她扔进了玻璃箱里。  
“Second Round。”  
再一次洗牌，再一次摊牌，这次的总牌数是24张。  
第二次，侑士抽到了一张黑桃牌，而财前抽到了一张红心9。  
“哇哇，看来财前先生运气真的很好呢。现在侑士先生失去了自己唯一一张红心牌，而财前先生有两张，而且其中一张还是——唔哇，是最接近‘女王’的‘骑士’呢。”  
明明手上一张牌都没有，而且已经失去了两万筹码，侑士却笑了起来。  
财前挑起眉看着他。  
“你在笑什么？”  
“你是一个赌博新手吧。”  
“……”  
见财前沉默了，侑士的笑意更浓了。  
“在比单张牌的大小的玩法中，失去手牌并不可怕，目标只有那么一张，只要抽出那一张，就足够了。”  
“……等你抽到出来再嚣张吧。”  
侑士听得出对方语气中的不甘。说到底还只不过是一个门外汉。  
在抽牌游戏中，胜率是固定的，样本的次数需要足够大，才会趋于概率。运气好的人根本不需要用所谓的“样本数量”来冲击他的目标。  
“比赛继续，Amy的心在扑通扑通地跳呢！”  
接下来的两轮，两个人都是抽到了黑桃牌。  
侑士现在手牌还是零，而财前原本抽到的两张牌，也归零了。  
财前啧了一声，咬紧了牙。  
原本的优势一下子就归零了。  
“我说过的吧，赌博原本就是这种东西。”  
可以一瞬间获得全世界，也可以一瞬间一无所有。  
侑士看得出对方并没有什么赌博经验，当中有些道理，他完全不明白。这样一个人，在赌桌上只会越赌越鲁莽，运气是不会降临在这种人身上的。  
侑士抬起头看着高台上的玻璃箱，Ken正贴着玻璃看着自己，两人的视线对上的时候，侑士给了他一个安心的微笑。  
“呜哇——比赛进入到白热化阶段啦，竟然！经过了6轮的抽牌，忍足先生因为前面一直都抽到了黑桃牌，现在手牌还是0呢，他只剩下最后一个筹码啦！而财前先生现在的手牌是一张红心K，一张红心3，噗噗，也不是很大的牌呢，但如果忍足先生在最后一次抽牌中抽到了‘女王’的话——哇，好刺激，Amy的心都快要跳出胸膛啦！”  
现在可以说是被逼到绝境了吧。  
如果接下来自己还是抽到了黑桃，游戏就结束了。  
侑士完全不慌张，他镇定自如地将他最后一个筹码抛出去，然后望向摊开的24张牌。  
手伸出，放在了其中一张牌上。  
玻璃箱里的Ken将手放在胸前，攥紧了手。  
侑士揭开了牌——  
“是红心J！我们的‘骑士’又回来了！”  
观客们发出了巨大的喝彩声。  
现在，财前只有在抽到了“女王”的情况下才能够赢过他了，目前的牌是23张，抽到女王的概率是二十三分之一，而财前还有93个筹码。  
“财前先生，你要继续游戏吗？”  
“继续。”  
财前的声音冷到了极点。  
黑桃、黑桃、黑桃，还是黑桃。  
财前的手牌清零，又或是得到了一张、两张，结果又再清零。筹码一个接一个减少，但是胜算完全没有增加。  
不可能增加的，怎么可能增加，这不是一个简单的概率问题。  
黑桃不会减少，红心有可能会增加，这并不是说是多少分之一的问题。  
冷汗从财前的额头上滑落，滴在了赌桌上。  
现在他手上的牌是红心5和红心10，筹码只剩下1个了。  
荷官再一次洗牌，然后将牌摊开。  
最后一次机会了。赌博到底有什么道理，财前当然到现在还不知道，他的确就如忍足侑士说的那样，是一个赌博新手，很多赌法他根本就不了解，连普通的赌局都看不明白，选择“红心女王”这个玩法，仅仅是因为，这是表面上最看重运气的一种玩法。但事实证明，赌博始终是赌博，跟运气还是技术都没关系。一瞬间会得到一切，一瞬间会失去一切，这就是赌博。  
财前将手放在了其中一张牌上。他现在肾上腺素飙升到大脑都有些麻木。  
所有人都在注视着他，注视着他手中的这张牌。财前抬起头，发现被关在玻璃箱里的Ken也在看着他。  
那是在可怜什么东西的眼神。  
好火大。凭什么，这个人凭什么这样看着他。  
财前揭开了牌。  
“黑桃Q！！是代表了死亡的女王呢，好可惜啊——”  
观众席上发出了轰鸣。侑士头上突然爆开了一个彩球，彩带掉了他满头。  
玻璃箱的锁啪的一声打开了，Ken立即冲了出来扑到了侑士的怀里。  
财前失神地看着赌桌的对面。  
他赌输了。

* * *

在专属于自己的顶层房间里，白石藏之介用遥控器关闭了电视。  
刚才电视里在直播今天的挑战赛。真是一场精彩的比赛。  
白石按下了内线电话的按键，“帮我送一束花过去，嗯，是的，白玫瑰。”

“没错，送到0414室。”


	8. Chapter 8

8  
赌博到底是什么。  
是为了一个不确定的结果，给付代价，以换来更多的利益，还是为了改变既定的命运，作出牺牲，以换来不一样的未来？  
赌博是一种具有不确定性的等价交换，如果把放在赌注上的东西看作一个整体，这个整体不会产生任何增值。赌桌上的注金是多少，在得出结果之后，还是多少，对于总局来说，不会有所增减。在赢家的角度来看是得到了，在输家的角度来看是失去了，但实际上，参与赌博的物质、又或者说是资本，不会有任何变化。  
既是得到，也是失去；到达峰值后，又会归零。  
这就是赌博。  
Ken将一枚骰子扔了出去。  
骰子在赌桌上不停地翻滚，然后在侑士的面前停了下来。  
骰子朝上的一面是——“1”。

* * *

“锵锵！！被大家喜爱着的Gamble Angel——Amy又为大家播报这次世界巡游赌博大赛的最新消息啦。嗯嗯，我听到大家的心声了哦，Gamble、Gamble、Gamble！一直赌到万劫不复的深渊吧！怎么样？是不是很激动？是不是已经按捺不住了？Amy也是呢！今天——今天——今天可是第一轮赛期结束前的一天，也就是说，今天是‘无限下注日’哦！啊啊，我听到了有人问Amy什么是‘无限下注日’呢，嗯嗯，让Amy来快速说明一下吧～简单来说，就是今天全部赌桌的最高注金都被提升到无限额，大家可以把注金拼命堆高，让注金的数字长到让Amy眼花缭乱哦！越高的注金可以换来越多的报酬哦，这样赌局就会更加刺激了吧！啊，因为今天是这么特殊的一天，所以不会举行无限注挑战赛哦，不过大家也不要失望哦，今天可是绝地翻身的最好机会呢。那么，Good Luck！”  
走廊的公共屏幕上正在播放这样的画面，活泼的少女跳出画面，然后又挥挥手，知道屏幕突然变黑。  
明天Aster号就会到达澳洲悉尼，在靠岸的期间，赌场会暂时关闭，“无限下注日”是这一个赛期最后的狂欢。  
侑士并不打算参加这次盛宴，他想要的金额已经够了，都多亏了那个叫财前光的人在前天白白送了他一百万。  
不过，“财前光”到底是何方神圣……

离开了1015室，侑士顺手用门卡给门下了反锁的指令。  
门锁发出了嘀的一声，门锁上的灯变成了常亮的红色。  
“为什么要把门反锁？”  
侑士寻声望去，财前光正站在自己的房门口。他们之间只有大约一米的距离，侑士能够将他的长相看得非常清楚。侑士很确定，自己在过去并不认识这么一个人。昔日大部分时间他都在各种游轮上度过，那些游轮很多都是在美国注册的，走的都是来往北美和欧洲的航线，没什么机会能见到亚洲人。更何况，财前光的长相并不平凡，尤其那双鹰隼一般的绿眸，如果以前曾经见过他，侑士肯定会记得。  
侑士故意让自己的平光眼镜反射了一下光，让对方看不清他此时的眼神。  
“和你有什么关系？”  
财前一直冷冷地看着他。他似乎毫不在乎前天输给侑士一百万，不过，Aster是不会对参加游戏的“玩家”的资产隐瞒不报的，既然说了是一百万，那么他的的确确就只有一百万。财前光已经输掉了他所有资本了，一分钱都没有剩下，根据游戏规则，在明天到达悉尼港口之后，他就要下船了。  
财前没有继续说话，侑士也并不想搭理他。  
正准备转身离开的时候，他吐出了一个名字。  
“忍足谦也。”  
心突然漏跳了那么一拍，侑士转过了身来。  
财前的表情还是那样，冷漠，看不出有什么感情。  
“四年前的6月30日晚上大约十点半，你接到了一个电话，对方告诉你，他绑架了忍足谦也。”  
侑士的拳头不自觉地攥紧。  
“你是什么人？”  
“对方要求你输掉第二天世界扑克大赛的决赛，否则将会撕票。”  
“喂，我是在问你——”  
“第二天的决赛你选择了弃权，输给了白石藏之介，但忍足谦也并没有回来。”  
他为什么会知道这件事？不可能的，不会有人知道这件事的，除非……  
侑士的眼神变得凌厉起来，“你到底想做什么？”  
财前伸出了五根手指，“50万。”  
“50万？”  
“你借我50万，我将你想知道的都告诉你。”  
“呵。”  
财前微微蹙起眉头，“笑什么？”  
“这艘赌船上，所有赌客的资产都是受Aster监管的，Aster禁止赌客之间的私人借贷行为，你难道不知道吗？”侑士扬起下巴，露出了一个笑容，“不过，你想要五十万的话，也不是完全不可能，只要你还有最后的赌本。”  
“如果我说我有呢？”  
“我有办法让你在赌桌上赢到五十万。”  
“Deal。”  
财前拿出了他最后的赌本——  
是一把黑色的手枪。

* * *

“你会玩Black Jack吗？”  
“大概知道规则吧。”财前皱着眉看着面前的扑克牌，“我们要玩这个？”  
“不是，我们要玩的是Lucky Black Jack。”  
侑士的手一划，将一副完整的扑克牌摊开，然后抽出了两张JOKER。  
两张JOKER被夹在他的指间，手指一动，两张牌瞬间消失了。  
“Lucky Black Jack由四名玩家参与，使用一副牌，拿走两张JOKER，一共52张牌，每名玩家派发13张牌。和Black Jack一样，A可看做1或者11，2到10按实际点数计算，J和Q是ten牌，也是按10计算。游戏开始前四名玩家先下盲注，盲注最高的人获得首先出牌权。游戏开始之后，玩家轮流出牌，当牌的点数累计超过21则是Buster，触发Buster的玩家需要将桌面上所有牌纳入手牌中，最先清空手牌的玩家获得胜利。和普通的Black Jack不一样，在Lucky Black Jack中，K被称作Lucky牌，K可以skip自己的当前回合，由你的下家出牌，也就是说，如果牌面已经达到21又轮到你出牌的时候，K就是你的王牌。”  
“谁手上‘Lucky’最多，谁的赢面就更大……是吗？”  
“光靠手牌的运气可不够，还需要些策略。”  
财前将拇指放到唇边，轻轻咬着他的指甲。  
“既然是四人游戏，两个人联合起来就可以很轻易做到出千，你想这样做？”  
侑士勾起嘴角，摇了摇手指，“不要误会，我从来都不出千。”  
“……啧。”  
“来吧。”  
一起赌到深渊吧。  
侑士勾了一个危险的笑容。

Lucky Black Jack的号码是B422。换言之，位于赌厅第B422号的房间，就是Lucky Black Jack的会场。  
在赌局正式开始之前，所有玩家首先需要下一个盲注。  
Aster对外宣称赌船上的一切行为都是合法的，他们的确没有对财前的枪提出了什么质疑——财前拥有一本美国护照，并且拥有美国的持枪证，那把手枪是他合法持有的。核实了物品的价值后，Aster只给财前发出了一枚面值是500美金的筹码。金额太少了，财前一度产生了些顾虑，不过侑士却认为这样最好不过。  
Lucky Black Jack只有三轮下注机会。第一轮的盲注，首先清空手牌的玩家能够赢走这一轮所有的注金，剩下三名玩家进行第二轮盲注，接着清空手牌的玩家能够赢走第二轮的注金，然后是第三轮……以此类推。下注最少的玩家会是出牌顺序的最后，而下注最多的玩家则能得到首先出牌的机会。玩家的座位也按照出牌顺序安排。  
荷官按下了提示铃，“Blinds。”  
财前将他唯一的500美金筹码放上赌桌，惹来了其他两人的嗤笑。  
财前用鼻子哼了一声，给了他们两人一个眼刀。  
接着，这两名玩家分别给出了五万美金的筹码和十万美金的筹码。  
这是今天的特别规定。如果是一般比赛日，每张赌桌每一轮的注金不可以超过两万美金，而今天是无限下注日，下注的金额将会没有限制。  
“轮到阁下投注了。”荷官礼貌地朝侑士作出一个请的姿势。  
侑士保持着微笑，将35个面值10000的筹码推出去。  
财前愣了一下。他突然明白到为什么忍足侑士可以保证他能赢到50万。  
“这轮投注，忍足侑士先生获得了首先出牌的机会。请各位按照出牌顺序就座。”  
财前坐在了侑士的旁边。  
荷官开始洗牌以及发牌。  
财前在瞥了侑士一眼之后，看向其余两名对手。  
经过了前天的挑战赛，他们显然知道忍足侑士这个人，当然也知道财前光。他们看着自己和忍足侑士的目光满是打趣，大概是好奇，彼此之间有着一百万之仇的人怎么又会坐在一张赌桌上对赌。是一个好猎物，当然财前知道自己不是他们眼中的猎物，他们瞄准的是现在资产在107万美金的忍足侑士身上，在刚才下盲注的时候，侑士也充分展示了自己的魄力。他付出的本金是最多的，假设忍足侑士赢了，也不过是用35万来博得了50万，但是对于其余两人来说，则是用5万和10万来博得50万，当中的获利会可观得多。  
13张牌派发到自己面前，财前谨慎地拿起来看。  
并不是什么“Lucky”的牌，他的K只有一张，而ten牌有三张，其他点数也是偏大的为多。  
“你们信这个世界上会有蠢到在赌局上摊开自己手牌的人吗？”  
在沉默的赌局中，侑士突然开口。  
对面的两人面面相觑，然后发出嘲弄的笑声。  
“赢了最多钱的忍足先生在说什么梦话啊？”  
“可能是快到中午了要睡午觉吧，噗嗤。”  
财前瞄了侑士一眼，两人并没有眼神交流。  
突然，财前将自己的手牌洒出，将所有牌面暴露出来。  
“喂喂喂，你在干什么？！”其中一名脾气暴躁的玩家暴起，站了起来扯起了财前的领子。  
财前冷酷地拍开了他的手。  
“我手滑了而已。”  
“你这小子分明就是耍滑头，想出千吗？啊？！”  
“规则并没有禁止人不小心摊开自己的手牌吧？”  
“你——”  
叮叮——荷官按响了提示铃。  
保持着标准但是毫无感情可言的荷官说：“请各位玩家坐回原位，违反规则的则视作弃权。”  
“……啧。”  
财前镇定自如地坐回到自己的位置上，将手牌重新收好。  
侑士这时候用很轻的声音说了一句：“真是有够烂的牌啊。”  
财前用微妙的眼神扫了他一眼。  
“请出牌。”  
侑士打出了一张A。  
这是通常的策略。掌握了首轮出牌机会的人打出最大的牌，先将牌面的点数提高，增加后面的玩家Buster的机会。其他两个人一定也是这样的策略，所以最后一个出牌的人往往处于不利的位置。  
果不其然，在侑士出了第一张A之后，接下来的两人都分别出了一张ten牌。  
轮到财前了。他狠狠地瞥了侑士一眼，然后不甘不愿地打出他手上唯一的一张Lucky牌。  
现在出牌机会又轮到了侑士。  
他手上应该也有Lucky，这样就可以把这个烫手山芋扔给下家了。  
然而——侑士盖上了牌，说：“Buster。”  
荷官作出手势，然后将桌面的牌全划归给侑士。  
对手两个人开始窃笑，财前静静地听对方目中无人的粗言秽语。他看了一眼淡定的侑士，心中了然。  
原来如此。财前终于明白为什么忍足侑士会被称作赌博的天才了。

* * *

Ken扭了很久门把都没法将门打开。  
他完全不知道为什么会变成这样。  
侑士将他关在房间里已经第二天了。前天挑战赛结束之后，他们并没有多说什么。Ken其实有很多话想和他说，只是，话到了嘴边，却不知道要怎么开口。  
Ken对于提到“忍足谦也”这件事，已经有种恐惧了。  
侑士很少会说到“忍足谦也”的事情。如果不是因为自己长得和忍足谦也过分相似，他可能这辈子都不会从侑士的嘴里知道有这么一个人的存在。谦也是侑士的弟弟，也是他唯一的亲人，也是他心中最特别的存在。如果人的存在是有高低之分的话，那么在侑士的心目中，不会有人的地位比他的弟弟谦也更高，即使是他这个“伴侣”也是如此。侑士曾经警告过他不能提到谦也，他就铭记在心，绝口不提。  
但是财前光认识忍足谦也。这件事，Ken真的犹豫了很久，也不知道该不该告诉侑士。跟四年前的那件事有关，跟侑士的过去有关，跟侑士永远视作珍宝的那个人有关，唯独是跟此时此刻的“Ken”无关。  
在Ken纠结的时候，侑士转个头就把他关了起来。  
侑士拥有这个房间的最高权限，这个房间是彻彻底底属于他的。  
第一天关起来的时候，侑士在中午的时候回来过一次，是为了给他带吃的，但是没有待多久，他就又出去了。  
Ken知道他是去了哪里。其实打开电视，不用特别转到什么频道，就可以看见那个关于比赛的播报，基本上每一个小时都会报道一遍。侑士从第一天开始就在榜首，之后还没有人能够打败他一百多万的记录。  
实在没办法，放弃了开门之后，Ken泄气地坐在床上。  
海风吹了过来，吹得落地窗啪啪作响。  
他转过头，看着在晃动的玻璃，突然入了神。

“Buster。”  
又是全部牌归到侑士的手上。  
那两个对手一直在联合针对侑士，好几个Round下来，Buster的都是侑士，现在他手上的手牌早就成为了四人中最多的了。但是他们都没有发现，每次财前都平安度过了自己的回合，现在的他手上只剩下一张牌面为2的牌。  
现在桌面上累计的点数是7、10，轮到了财前，那张2轻易就出去了。  
荷官按下了铃，高声宣布：“首轮的赢家是——财前光先生。”  
全部筹码被推到了财前面前，这时候其余两人才恍然大悟。  
“等一下，他们两个出千！”  
“没错，一开始摊牌就是为了出千，这结果不公平！！”  
荷官微笑，“赌局全程都由Aster的相关人员监控，我没有收到任何作弊的通知，证明Aster并不认为这场赌局中存在作弊行为。”  
“荒谬，一开局他们就串通一气了！”  
“那个摊牌一定有什么猫腻在，我们不服这个决定！”  
“这次赌局不作数！重来！！”  
“没错！！”  
荷官仍然只是微笑。  
“抱歉，这是Aster的决定。不服从的后果，我相信两位很清楚。”  
他的这一句话让两个人同时哑了声，虽然心有不忿，但还是老实地坐下来了。  
“那么，开始第二轮的Lucky Black Jack。”荷官按下铃，叮的一声，“Blinds。”  
侑士用看猎物的眼神打量着眼前已经慌张了的两人。  
“开始新的赌局吧。”  
同样是35枚10000的筹码被推了出去。  
两人吞咽了一下口水。像是被毒蛇盯着，这种感觉太可怕了。  
“All in你们的筹码吧。”

Ken推开了阳台的落地窗，双手捉着栏杆边。  
从这里到旁边的房间的阳台大概有一米的距离，让他跳一米还是可以的，跳到旁边的房间，如果旁边正好有人的话，就可以拜托对方开门让自己出去了。虽然心里已经做好了打算，但真的到了栏杆的边缘的时候，他却有些害怕。这里有10层高，具体多少米他也不清楚，他只知道行人走在下面都小得几乎看不见，如果失手了，摔下去的话，后果不堪设想。  
但是他还是想要离开房间。他想要去到侑士的身边，然后劝他收手。  
不可以再继续赌下去了，一定要停手。一种不可名状的恐惧感一直在他的心中蔓延，扩大。简直就好像他从前就有过这样的感受一样，熟悉得可怕。赌下去肯定会发生什么不好的事情的，他不想看见那样的事情发生，他……不想再经历这样的事情了。所以，他必须要阻止侑士继续赌下去，不论发生什么，不论有什么苦衷，都不可以继续赌下去了。  
Ken鼓起勇气，跳了出去。

“第二轮的赢家是——忍足侑士先生。”  
侑士看着眼前的筹码，并没什么特别的表情。  
算上故意输给财前的35万，他现在有的筹码总计79万，换言之，他还是“输掉”了28万。  
这一场赌局只是用了一个小计谋。  
让财前故意透露自己的手牌，目的是为了推算所有人的手牌。  
在侑士眼中，两名对手等于一个整体，而他知道了自己的手牌和财前的手牌，说明他掌握了整副牌的分布情况，对手手上有什么牌他都一清二楚。更何况，其实他手中捏着了两张Lucky，而财前有一张，几乎已经可以笃定胜利就在他们这一边了，侑士需要做的，就是吸引两个对手集中攻击自己，放松对财前的警惕。两个人心里都想着如何让侑士Buster，而忽略了手牌其实很差的财前，财前可以正好趁着这样的空档，将自己手中牌面较大的牌用出去——因为侑士在他的下家，这种情况在两个对手看起来，就像是财前也在逼侑士Buster一样。  
没有察觉侑士的打算是他们自己的责任。  
财前在无声无息中就将所有手牌用了出去，得到了胜利，杀他们一个措手不及。  
而到了第二轮，对于侑士来说则更简单了。  
即使是面对着两个人，也像是1对1一样，他们对这个游戏的熟悉根本不如侑士，要获得胜利简直易如反掌。  
财前得到了他目标中的50万。  
两人离开了赌厅。财前要去用筹码换回他的枪，在他要走路的时候，侑士低声，用带着警告的语气问：“我和你交易的东西呢？”  
财前顿了一顿，然后看了一下周围，再抬头望了一眼闭路电视。  
确保走廊上空无一人，财前背对了闭路电视的镜头。  
然后他不发出声音，用嘴型告诉了侑士——  
“JOKER”。  
杀死忍足谦也的人，是“JOKER”。

Ken从高处堕下，双眼失去焦点地看着海上的蓝天。  
砰——接着他摔到了一个铺满了白玫瑰花的气垫上。  
失神的双眸终于可以对焦看清眼前的时候，他看见了白石藏之介那张完美无瑕的脸。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
白石给他倒了一杯红酒。  
“感觉好点了吗？”  
“嗯……我没什么事。”  
高度并不是太高，气垫放在了7楼的平台上，还是掉下来之后，Ken才发现7楼有一个平台的。不过还是应该说运气好吧，没有选择1016室的方向，而是选择了是1014室的方向，才会这么碰巧地掉到了7楼的气垫上。  
可是，“为什么7楼会有气垫？”  
白石笑了一下，“巧合而已。”  
“真的是巧合吗？”  
“我们打算为Aster号拍摄一辑新的宣传照片，7楼的这个房间的大平台是Aster号的一大卖点，为了制造些唯美的气氛，就在这里放了一个气垫，气垫上铺满白玫瑰，正式拍摄的时候会利用气垫营造一个花瓣腾起的画面。这是摄影师给我们的建议。照片上午的时候已经拍完了，但现场还没清理，我过来看的时候你刚好就掉下来了。”  
“这样啊……”  
“你安全无事就好。”白石用着温柔的声调说话，然后突然话锋一转，“你为什么会从上面掉下来？”  
“唔……因为有些事……”  
“你是从10楼掉下来的吗？”  
Ken的身体突然抖了一下，然后悄悄瞄着白石。  
“你为什么会知道？”  
“楼上都是客房的阳台，没有专属的身份牌是打不开房间的门的。你能进去的房间，应该只有属于侑士君的1015室吧？这个房间的正上方也刚好是1015室。”  
“嗯……”  
“为什么要在阳台跳下来？”  
“……意外。”  
白石露出了深思的表情，“侑士君把你关起来了？”  
Ken保持沉默。自己根本没有说什么，白石就已经把大致的情况都猜出来了，这种被人看得清清楚楚的感觉真的有些不好受，有点没有安全感。  
他小声地反驳：“侑士没有对我做什么，是我贪玩……”  
“那下次不要玩这么危险的游戏了。”  
“嗯。”  
Ken应了一声。  
白石从座位上起身，似乎要去什么地方，Ken又紧张地叫住了他。  
“那个、白石先生……！”  
“还有需要我帮忙的地方吗？”  
“我想知道赌场在哪。”  
白石的表情看上去有些惊讶，但很快，他就用苦恼的语气说：“那样的地方，你进不去的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你是一般客人。Aster号的赌场只对部分有资格的客人开放。”  
Ken想了想，才明白过来侑士的身份牌和自己的身份牌的区别的巧妙。侑士被安排到了高级贵宾房，正是因为他有去赌的资格。这不是当然的吗？上船的资格本来就是他赌来的，在上船前他的身份是赌客，在上船后他的身份自然还是赌客。白石给自己安排了一般的房间，看来是本来就不想他和赌拉上什么关系，但是，他又是为什么给了自己那十万美金的筹码？侑士曾经说过，那是Aster的筹码，Ken也不知道这种筹码和普通的在赌场通用的筹码有什么不一样，但应该背后有什么别的含义，而且，想要去赌的侑士也没有拿走这属于自己的十万筹码。  
见Ken沉默了良久，白石于是问：“为什么你想要去赌场？”  
Ken张了张嘴，停顿了一下，才说：“我想阻止侑士继续赌下去。”  
“这可不行。”  
没想到白石会说出这种话，Ken红了眼睛，带着几分怒意瞪着他。  
被对方用这样的眼神看着，白石似乎完全不在意，反而一脸认真，跟他解释起来：“这是世界巡回赌博大赛的规则。不管最初的赌本是多少，在一个赛期内必须要赢得十万美金以上的筹码，如果做不到，在赛期结束，游轮靠岸的那天就必须要下船。侑士君想要留在Aster号上，就一定要赌下去。”  
Ken哽咽了一下，然后说：“那侑士也早就已经赢够了十万，不用再赌下去了。”  
白石用遗憾的语气说：“那是侑士君自己的选择。”  
“真的不可以进去吗？”  
“即使是我，也不可以违反Aster的规定。”  
的确如此。之前就是，白石为了不违反Aster的规定，才会指定Ken来跟他赌那一个游戏，这样Ken就成为了参加比赛的人，就能够得到特殊资格。  
规定是这样，那么现在，他可以做什么？  
“白石先生，我想拜托你一件事。”  
“如果我可以做到的话。”  
“帮我拿到一个参加赌局的资格。”  
Ken望着白石的双眸非常坚定，完全没有犹豫和退缩的意思。  
“既然如此，”白石的嘴角勾起了一个非常完美的弧度。恰到好处的笑容，没有一点的瑕疵，是一个能够安抚对方的笑容，“那我就如你所愿。”

* * *

Aster意为星辰，语源为希腊语。Aster是一个世界有名的娱乐集团。所谓的娱乐，包括的范围很广泛，常见的KTV、会所、浴场、舞厅、旅行社，都在它的经营范围之内。其中最有名的，是旗下的游轮业务。Aster一共有12艘可以容纳万人以上的巨型游轮，其中最大型的，是与集团同名的Aster号。Aster号最有特色的业务是它的船上赌场。在Aster旗下的12艘巨型游轮中，只有在拉斯维加斯注册的Aster号、Libra号和Scorpio号三艘游轮具备经营赌场的资格。因为各国法律各有不同，Aster号在驶到公共海域的时候才能开放赌场，所以才会有赛期规定。  
忍足侑士不是第一次登上Aster号参加世界巡游赌博大赛，过去他也曾经有过几次登船的经历，可以说他对Aster号非常熟悉，即使不用看介绍册子，也知道船上有什么设施，这些设施分别在哪里。  
财前光对忍足侑士熟悉Aster号这件事没有感到奇怪。  
毕竟，这种事本应就是如此。  
“以前你上船的时候，都是跟谦也さん在一起的吗？”  
赌场当然还没关闭，驶出公海之后，赌场都是24小时不停歇地开放的。侑士在结束Lucky Black Jack之后，还继续赌了几盘，但都不是大额的赌局，最后手中的筹码累计到95万之后就收手了。准备离开赌场的时候，财前光主动邀请了他去船上的酒吧坐一坐。  
“我从来都不跟谦也分开。”侑士抿了一口酒。  
“诶……果然是这样啊。”  
“你为什么会喊谦也做‘谦也さん’？”  
“大部分赌博的规则，都是他教会我的。”  
“我可不知道谦也还认识你这么一个赌博菜鸟。”  
财前用玻璃吸管搅着他的鸡尾酒，“我和他是在Aster号上认识的。”  
“5年前？”  
“嗯。”  
侑士记得，自己上一次登船就在5年前，那时他17岁。  
5年前的5月，还是Aster号一年一度的世界巡游赌博大赛。侑士习惯将赢来的大部分钱都转到谦也的名下。上船的时候，他只带了5万的赌本。因为谦也说想要去波利尼西亚看风景，所以第一个赛期结束之后，他就没有继续赌下去，自动弃权下了船了。如果财前是在那时候认识谦也的，那么他们相处的时间，应该只有从马来西亚到波利尼西亚这短短的不到十天时间里。  
那时候，其实和现在很像。谦也以一般乘客的身份登船，但实际上起居都跟着侑士在高级贵宾房。  
和现在一样，当时的谦也应该不能离开房间才对。  
“当时你们的房间在8楼，谦也さん要偷偷出来，就从阳台跳到7楼的大平台，7楼大平台对着的7014号房间是展示用的房间，虽然大部分乘客都不知道，事实上那个房间是不会上锁的，他就从那儿跑出去的。”  
“然后遇到了你？”  
“我也刚好有点事在7楼的房间。”  
侑士听着心里有些不是滋味，“那还真是刚好啊。”  
“谦也さん要回你们的房间的时候，就用床单扭成一条，尾端绑上一个衣架，往上扔勾住阳台的栏杆，然后爬上去。”  
的确很有谦也的风格，他就是会做出这种事的人。侑士很清楚的，从很小的时候谦也就是这样喜欢到处跑的性子，那时候他们生活的游轮上，几乎每一个角落都被谦也去过了。  
“为什么谦也会教你赌博？”  
谦也并不是一个好赌的人。和侑士完全不一样，谦也其实对赌博非常排斥，虽然会因为侑士而旁观赌局，但从来没有自己亲自下场过。当然，侑士也不会允许他下场赌博。  
“是我要求的。”  
“你又是为什么要去学赌？”  
财前停下了搅动吸管的手，空气一下子就安静了下来，“无可奉告。”  
“谦也不是一个好老师。”  
“是啊，一个菜鸟只能教出来另一个菜鸟。”  
侑士低下头，看着自己的苦艾酒。  
绿色的酒液透着一种苦涩的气味，即使已经融了一块方糖进去，入口的回味还是苦的。  
就跟他现在的心情一样。  
“谦也被绑架之前最后一个联系的人是你，你是说真的吗？”  
即使财前光这样跟他说，侑士还是不敢相信。不管怎么说，自己才是谦也最亲近的人，当然也是最信任的人，有什么事都应该第一时间跟自己沟通才对，为什么会去联系一个陌生人？按照财前光的说法，他跟谦也只不过短短认识了十天，不，可能时间加起来还没有十天，这么短的时间内，他们根本不可能发展出什么别的关系。  
“他的邮件我是在6月30日晚九点收到的。”  
而侑士接到绑匪的电话是在6月30日晚的十点半。  
“用手机发出来的邮件。你们当时也在一艘赌船上吧？”  
“Libra号。也是Aster的船。”侑士仰头一口将整杯苦艾酒喝完，然后问，“邮件里谦也跟你说了什么？”  
财前抬起头，看了看周围。  
酒吧里人不多，环境也很安静。  
“我暂时不能告诉你。”  
“和‘JOKER’有关？”  
“反正跟白石藏之介脱不开关系。”  
第二天的世界扑克大赛的决赛，侑士的对手正好是白石藏之介，如果说是白石想要得到胜利，于是绑架走侑士重要的亲人来逼他退赛，逻辑上绝对说得过去。但是，白石的嫌疑又实在过于大，如果真的是他做的，那简直就明显得像是和尚头上的虱子一样，他真的会为了赢而去做那种事情吗？其实侑士也不是没有怀疑过白石，他甚至还怀疑了整个Aster集团，但是有些事情他始终想不通，以Aster的财力来说，一亿美金根本不算什么大数目，世界扑克大赛举办了这么多届都没有出过什么意外或者丑闻，不可能仅仅就因为侑士参加的那一届给不出来这一亿所以要使手段故意让自己的人赢走这笔钱的。而且，侑士也完全没有证据，去证明谦也的失踪跟Aster或者白石藏之介有关。  
“谦也さん……真的已经死了吗？”  
“这件事难道不是你比我更清楚吗？”  
“你身边的那个人，又是什么回事？”  
“你说Ken吗？他只不过是一个长得和谦也很像的人而已。”  
“我看见你们抱在了一起。”就在他赌输了一百万的那个赌局上。那种拥抱法，根本就不是普通朋友关系的两个人会做出来的举动。  
“关系亲密的人抱在一起有什么奇怪的？”  
“他可是长得和谦也さん一模一样的哦？”  
侑士将酒杯推出去，“他不是谦也。”  
苦艾酒的酒精浓度很高，即使是侑士，他这时也有点大脑浑浑噩噩了。  
他摆了摆手，准备离开吧台。  
财前看着他离开的背影，小声地呢喃了一句：“我比较希望不是这样。”

侑士独自回到了1015室，却看见Ken一个人倚在门前。  
“Ken？你是怎么出来的？！”侑士立即压低了声音，两步并作一步走了上去，用力捉住了他的手臂。侑士突如其来的动作让Ken不自觉地打了一个寒颤。  
“我……”  
“老实交代。”  
“我从阳台跳了下去，跳到了7楼的平台上……”  
“为什么要做这种事？！”  
“因为、因为……”Ken的声音开始颤抖了起来，“因为侑士扔下了我一个人，我一个人在房间里一直都很担心，如果侑士遇到什么麻烦了怎么办……”  
“在船上不会有意外的。”  
“可是我真的很怕啊！”Ken突然提高了说话的音量，“我很怕你突然就不回来了，那我要怎么办？我能怎么办？”  
“Ken……”  
侑士愣愣地看着Ken哭了出来。  
一直都很坚强的他，就连在卡达老爹的葬礼上，他都没有哭。  
自己真的不明白他在担心什么吗？不，自己其实也是明白的吧。他是自己在世间的唯一联系，自己也是他在世间的唯一联系，他们本应该相偎相依，成为命运交缠在一起的共同体才对。要他长时间待在房间里，不接触外界，也没有自己的消息，的确是一种折磨。  
侑士也无话可说了。曾经他也是这样对待谦也的，过去他没有察觉谦也的想法，现在他也没有察觉Ken的想法。  
Ken一直在倔强地抹眼泪，也不继续说什么。  
说什么都没用，想说的已经说完了。  
突然，侑士捧起了Ken的脸，深情地吻了上去。  
因为在哭泣，Ken本来就有些呼吸不畅，被他突然堵住了嘴，很快他就换不过气来，手拼命要推开侑士。终于，侑士放开了他，然后Ken红着一张脸大口大口地喘气。  
“干什么，笨蛋侑士……”  
“对不起。”  
第一次从侑士的嘴里听到这个词，Ken也呆住了。  
他们和对方对视，一时间也失去了话语。

猝不及防的。  
“咳咳。”  
一把声音打破了他们之间的气氛，两个人双双循声看去。  
白石把手曲成拳放在嘴边，假装咳嗽了一声，“打扰你们了吗？”  
“有事吗？”侑士的语气里全都是嫌弃。  
白石走了过去，捉住了Ken的手，然后将一个东西放到他的掌心。  
“你要的东西。”  
Ken立即握住了自己的手，不让侑士看到那是什么，然后朝他点点头。  
“两位，晚安。”  
白石朝他们露齿一笑，然后转身离开。  
侑士转过头去看Ken，他刚好避开了侑士的视线。  
“侑士，我们回房间吧。”  
“我还没问你……”  
“我今天去了2楼的西餐厅哦，吃了很多东西呢，侑士下次多带我去嘛，你每次都只会给我带面包，说起来，面包你都是在哪里拿的？太硬了不好吃……”  
他一直喋喋不休地说，本来还有很多话要说的侑士看见他的心情已经恢复过来了，也不想多去考虑了。  
“你有什么想吃的？”  
“你还知道别的餐厅吗？”  
“嗯，还能吃自助餐。”  
“好啊好啊，我要吃自助餐。”  
“吃完之后有哪里想去玩吗？”  
“唔……我想看电影！不过船上是不是都是只能看固定的几部啊？”  
“不知道呢，明天去看看吧。”  
……

* * *

白石躺入铺满了白玫瑰的气垫上，感受着白玫瑰的香气，双眼一直望着上面10楼的位置。  
突然，他手边的便携电话响起来嘀的一声。  
“我是白石。”  
白石从气垫上坐了起来。  
“……明天他会从悉尼港登船吗？嗯，我知道了。”

这个赌局，越来越精彩了。  
白石绽开了笑容，闭上眼睛，再次跌入气垫中。  
他从上面掉下来的时候也是这种感觉吗？


	10. Chapter 10

10  
Aster号在早上十点的时候在悉尼港靠岸。  
赌场是在早上七点的时候关闭的，因为是赛期的最后时刻，很多人赌了一整个通宵。Aster不会公布离船人数，但侑士特意在船靠岸的时候观察了一下，带着行李下船的人不在少数。如果只是单纯想要下船短暂观光的游客是不会带上行李的，当然，当中大概也有部分人本来就只打算乘坐马来西亚到澳大利亚这段路程的。  
Ken双手趴在阳台的栏杆上，和侑士一样，眼睛看着下面离船的人潮。  
其实他也想踏上悉尼的土地，看看悉尼的风景，但是没有护照的他不能这样做。  
侑士看着他满是向往的眼睛，突然问：“想下船吗？”  
Ken的双眼还是看着下面的人潮，“还是不要了。”  
“港区内早上会有一个临时集市，专门做游轮乘客的生意的，不需要离船太远，也不会有警察检查护照。”  
“侑士为什么知道得这么清楚？”  
“我以前来过。”  
“这样啊……”  
Ken沉吟了一会儿。  
他真的很想去看看，又害怕离开了船万一发生了什么意外的话可能会很麻烦，心里忐忑得不行。  
侑士笑了一下，伸出手揉乱了他的头发。  
“走吧，笨蛋。”  
“不要说我笨蛋！”  
Ken伸手去挡侑士要弄乱他的头发的手，满脸都是笑意。

Aster号会在悉尼港停靠24小时。在Aster号停靠的期间，早上十点到下午四点这段时间里，在口岸的免检区内会有一个临时集市。集市针对的是各种短暂停留港口的游轮，因为大部分非短途的游轮靠岸时间短，很多船上的乘客也不方便深入到悉尼的市区观光，所以基本上都会选择在这个临时集市上购买一些澳洲的特产，其中各种袋鼠制品是当中的一大亮点，除此之外也有很多例如手工皂之类的工艺品。  
侑士以前也逛过这个集市，当然，不是因为他感兴趣，他完全是受不了谦也的软硬兼磨才跟着一起去了的。当时买了些什么已经不太记得了，唯独记得的是集市里不知道为什么有一个卖爬宠的小摊位，谦也盯着摊位里最大的饲养箱里面那只绿鬣蜥看了很久很久，摊主还拼命撺掇他买下来，当然最后还是被侑士强硬地阻止了。他们跟一般的游客不一样，可以说跟着船在全世界漂泊的他们没有养宠物的条件和资格。  
停靠悉尼港的似乎还有另外一艘大游轮，集市上的人潮涌涌。侑士和Ken紧握着对方的手，跟着人潮走，东看看，西望望，满眼都是以前没有见过的新鲜事物。  
Ken对什么都很好奇，看着各种新奇玩意，眼睛里都是亮晶晶的。  
本来应该是带着轻松的心情在逛的时候，侑士有意无意中有在寻找几年前的摊位，然后发现几年前原本是爬宠摊的位置已经变成了卖小饰品的摊档了，摊主是一位老奶奶，笑眯眯地看着每一个会驻足在她摊前的客人。这些金属小饰品旁边挂着“Hand made”的牌子，侑士本来只打算看一眼就走，结果扫过去的时候看见了一条很特别的脚链。银色的链子上串了一个鬣蜥形状的银牌，还串了一颗镶在星星形状的框架里金色的石头。就是那么不经意的一眼，吸引了侑士全部的注意力，老奶奶发现了他的眼神，问了他一句有兴趣吗，侑士才回过神来，然后摇了摇头说了声Thanks。  
Ken也跟着细细地打量着那件饰品，可能因为镶了宝石，价格有些高，要20美金。  
他们买不了。虽然手上握着一百多万美金筹码，但这些筹码却不能兑换成能使用的现金。根据Aster的规定，只有在结束个人的航程的时候才能将筹码兑换成钱，也就是说，不去赌的话，那些筹码也仅仅是一些写着数字的塑料块而已，一点价值都没有。  
侑士牵着Ken的手离开那个小摊。不一会儿，他们就把整个集市都逛过了一遍，回到了集市的入口。  
“回去吧。”侑士没有回头，扣住了Ken的手掌，正准备回到港口。  
突然，Ken挣开了他的手，侑士惊讶地转过身。  
“侑士，我去帮你把那条链子买回来。”  
“喂、等一下——”  
侑士的话音未落，Ken就往回跑了，根本没等他说完话，人就已经又挤进了人潮中，影都不见了。  
侑士恍惚了一下。  
就连他自己都没意识到，自己脑海中将Ken的身影和谦也的模样重叠在一起了。  
他和他都一样，都是快得追不上的人。

* * *

其实侑士也不知道，他们其实不是身无分文。  
渔棚在清拆之前，Ken把渔屋里能卖的东西全都卖了，虽然都是些不值钱的东西，但至少能换到多少钱是多少钱。那些破烂最后卖了17美金，Ken害怕侑士会拿着这最后的钱去赌，所以一直都没告诉他，而这几张零钱，他一直都贴身放着。  
侑士看着那条链子的眼神，是Ken从来都没有见过的。像是在思念着什么的眼神，那条链子一定勾起了他的某种思绪吧。  
一次也可以，他想满足侑士的愿望，虽然可能只能有一次，但他还是想要做到。  
现在已经是下午两点多了，距离集市关闭也剩下不了多少时间，很多人已经要返回到游轮上了。Ken逆着人潮回到之前的饰品摊子，老奶奶正准备收摊。Ken很庆幸那条链子还没有被买走，正准备买下的时候，突然有个人撞到了Ken的身上。也不是很激烈的碰撞，只是碰了一下，Ken呆了一下，立即就回过神来了。本来没把这件事放在心上，已经擦肩而过的那人在走了几步之后，突然大叫了起来。  
“有人偷走了我的钱！！”  
Ken刚好回头，就被这个人揪住了领子。  
对方是一个比他要高很多的白人，正恶狠狠地瞪着他。他用英语怒骂：“是你偷走了我的钱吧，狗杂种。”  
Ken懵住了，愣住了半天才弱弱的吐出了一声“不是这样”，但对方的气势更加霸道，仗着身高的优势，几乎要把瘦弱的Ken整个人给提起来。  
“一定是你偷走了我的钱，乖乖交出来，不然我就报警了！！”  
不可以报警。绝对不可以见警察，不然一切都完了。  
Ken完全慌了神，试图解释，但怎么都说不清楚。根本就是不曾发生的事情，又怎么可能可以说得清楚，他越是试图去辩解，就越是被对方的气势压住。因为这样的骚动，旁边围观的人也越来越多，很多细细碎碎的议论声也传出来了。  
高大的白人男性愈发咄咄逼人，揪住Ken的领子，勒得他几乎呼吸不了。  
怎么办？可以怎么办？侑士……  
“这是你丢的钱吗？”  
那人转过头，发现一个同样非常高大的亚洲面孔的男性拿着一叠面值是100的美金递到了他面前。被这些钱晃了眼，对方立即就放开了揪住Ken的手，忙不迭地接过那叠现金。  
得到了钱之后事情就结束了，对方高高兴兴地拿着钱走了，只剩下Ken捂着自己的喉咙干咳了两声。  
终于等到缓过来了，Ken连忙道谢：“谢谢你帮了我。”  
对方朝他伸出了手，“我叫千岁千里，你呢？”  
“Ken。”Ken握上了他的手，“Ken Oshitari。”  
对方似乎想到了什么，接着突然用日语跟他说了句话。  
“……对不起，我不会说日语。”Ken有些不好意思地回答他。  
“啊，是这样啊，我听你的名字还以为你也是日本人。”对方笑眯眯地用英语说。  
Ken打量着对方。这个高大的日本人的瞳孔有些浑浊，而且，似乎一直没法准确对焦。  
可能是注意到Ken的视线，又或者是源于一种独特的第六感，自称是千岁千里的高大男人保持着轻松的笑容指了指自己的眼睛，“我呢，其实眼睛不太好哦，右眼已经完全失明了，左眼的视力也很低，看东西都是模模糊糊的，经常会看错东西。”  
Ken有些愧疚地低下了头，“对不起……”  
“为什么跟我道歉？”  
“我刚才是不是冒犯了你？”  
“没有没有，我已经习惯了。”  
踌躇了一下，Ken又抬起头，感激地说：“刚才还好你捡到了那个人的钱，我才……”  
“不是哦，那是我的钱。”  
听到了对方这样说，Ken着实吃了一惊，“诶？”  
“那是这个集市很常见的勒索犯。”  
“勒索犯？”  
“港口那边不是停了Aster的船吗？那是赌船，很多人在船上赌到一无所有，下船的时候也没法找到接济，就会想出这样的办法。声称自己的钱被偷了，然后随便捉一个人，说对方身上的钱都是自己的，强行将钱都抢走。因为会逛这个集市的基本上只有一类人，就是还没结束自己的行程，接下来还要乘船离开，但又想要观光却因为游轮停靠时间短不能走太远的乘客。这些乘客在逛集市的时候会带着一些现金，又因为自由时间短，没精力跟对方纠缠到去警察局，所以很多人都选择任由对方敲诈勒索。这些人的得手率还挺高的。”  
“这样的话，你不就是用自己的钱帮我解围了吗？”  
“这是唯一的办法，不是吗？”  
Ken又再愧疚地低下了头，“对不起……我也没法将那笔钱还你，真的很对不起。”  
刚才千岁递出去的那叠钱，少说也有20张，也就是2000美金，他根本拿不出来。  
千岁笑着摇了摇头，表示不用在意。  
Ken想了想，对他说：“那么，有我能帮上忙的事情吗？”  
“嗯，这个嘛……”  
“我能做到的话，一定会帮你的。”  
千岁的笑意好像变得更浓了。  
他说：“那你愿意暂时当我的眼睛吗？”

千岁说希望他当自己的眼睛，是希望他能帮助自己看一个“局”。  
就在集市的一个角落处，在那些摊位的后面，一个不注意的话完全察觉不到的地方，聚集了三个人，他们正在围着一个倒转的木箱，木箱上零零散散地放置着一些塑封卡片，有几张是倒盖着的，每一张倒盖的卡片都正对着一个人，倒盖着的卡片前方放着正面朝上的卡片，那些正面朝上的卡片的卡面上画了一个穿着黑白条纹囚服的囚犯，下面写着“Prisoner”。  
那三个人看见千岁回来了，都纷纷说了些话，但Ken听不懂，也不知道是哪一国语言。  
千岁和他们说了几句话，然后转头跟Ken慢慢地说起来：“我想你能帮我读出这一个牌局的情况，虽然说他们也可以读，但我还是害怕他们三个人联合起来欺诈我。”  
“这是什么游戏？”  
“一个叫‘Prisoner’的游戏。”  
接着千岁很有耐心地跟他解释这个游戏的玩法。  
Prisoner需要四名玩家。四名玩家在开局的时候抽取属于自己的身份牌，分别是“监狱长”、“贿赂人”、“狱警”与“家属”，玩家需要隐瞒自己的真正身份，如果身份被对手识穿，即为淘汰。每名玩家在开局的时候都会得到10张100万面值的游戏纸钞，玩家可以使用纸钞来换取“囚犯”牌，“囚犯”牌一共有10张，每一张“囚犯”牌都是用竞拍的方式来获得的，出价最高者才能得到这张牌。当10张“囚犯”牌“拍卖”完毕，即进入计算分数阶段，分数分三个部分统计，拥有的“囚犯”牌（一张“囚犯”牌价值500万），自己手上结余的纸钞数值，还有身份牌代表的价值（“监狱长”价值1500万、“贿赂人”价值1000万，“狱警”价值500万，“家属”价值100万），三者合一，就是最后的结果，金额最高者胜出。  
这个游戏是可以说是金钱的博弈，但同时也需要防范自己的身份被识穿，一旦被人知道了自己的身份牌即是被强制退出了。一般来说，价值最高的“监狱长”对“囚犯”的竞拍不会太热情，但是价值最低的“家属”就必须至少拥有3张“囚犯”才勉强可以保住自己的赢面，所以“家属”会是竞拍最热情的人。当然，也可以想出出奇制胜的办法，那就是洞察其余对手的身份，将他们统统淘汰出局。  
“首先帮我看看我的身份牌吧，Ken。”  
“嗯。”  
Ken伸出手揭起盖住的牌。  
很不幸，是一张“家属”。  
Ken担心地看了千岁一眼，千岁语气平静地说：“你可以直接告诉我，他们都听不懂英语。”  
“是一张‘家属’。”  
“这样啊。看来是有人换了我的底牌呢。”  
Ken的心一惊，“有人出千？”  
“应该是原本拿了‘家属’牌的人悄悄换了我的底牌，其他两人未必知道。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“没关系。你只要把现在对局的情况跟我说就可以了。”  
“嗯……”Ken看了一下局面，“你左边的人手上有两张‘囚犯’，现金剩余300万；你对面的人手上有三张‘囚犯’，现金剩余100万；你右边的人手上没有‘囚犯’，现金剩余700万。”  
“我现金应该是还剩下500万吧。”  
Ken数了一下纸币，“嗯，是这样。”  
“‘囚犯’呢？”  
“……一张都没有。”  
“哈哈，他们还真的有点过分呢。”  
虽然是这样说，但其实千岁还是一副云淡风轻的样子，似乎根本没有放在心上。  
按照现在的局面，千岁现在的合计金额只有600万，而他的对手即使不算上身份牌的价值，一个是拥有1300万，一个是拥有1600万，一个是700万。如果拥有1600万的人就是“监狱长”，那么千岁接下来需要运气非常好，剩下的5张‘囚犯’都到手了，才能和对方抗衡，但是，以千岁现在只有500万的资本来说，要竞投到5张‘囚犯’根本是不可能的事，换言之，他早就已经是输家了。  
“千岁，你真的要玩下去吗？”  
“一定要玩下去呢，毕竟这是赌局。”  
“赌局？你们赌了什么吗？”  
千岁笑了笑，没有回答他。  
“继续帮我看着这个赌局吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
新的一轮竞投开始了。  
最初竞投的人是坐在千岁右边的人，他现在面额只有700万，即使他的身份牌是监狱长，赢面也还是不大，所以他将会是竞投最热情的。他率先投下了100万之后，剩下的两人都没有追价，这张“囚犯”就这样被他投中了。  
现在拥有现金最多的他是投标成功率最高的人。每张现金100万是不可以拆分的，也就是说，第一个人投标了100万，第二个人就必须要投200万，第三个人就必须要投300万，以此类推。其余两人手上的现金分别只剩余300万和100万，根本没有任何竞标能力。不过，也不代表他们会完全不出手，任由那5张“囚犯”落到一个人手中，当竞投到后期，所有人手上的资金都不会充裕，全部人的竞投能力都会减弱，这是最好的“抄底”的时候，基本上谁先出了最低拍卖价的100万，谁就能得到那张“囚犯”牌。  
这一轮竞投，千岁并没有出手。  
接着第二轮，也是同样的情况，让千岁右边的人轻易以100万投得了“囚犯”。  
然后是第三轮，千岁对Ken说：“帮我竞投一张‘囚犯’。”  
Ken使用了一张100万的纸钞，接着千岁左边的人出了200万。  
“你左边的人出价200万。”  
“有人叫价吗？”  
有能力叫价的只有现金剩余500万的那个人做得到，但他似乎不想叫价。  
谦也小声说，“看样子没人想叫价。”  
“那么你帮我出价300万吧。”  
“诶？”  
“我不能让我的100万就这样浪费了。”  
千岁这样做就是用400万换来500万，看上去似乎还算是赚了一点，但从整体的局势来说，他是把自己推到了更危险的局面。  
400万的金额换来了一张价值500万的囚犯，其实是一个亏本买卖，但千岁倒是一直笑着。  
然后是第四轮竞拍。  
首先竞投的是现金只剩下100万的，坐在千岁对面的人，接着千岁右边的人立即用200万压过他的价钱，这张“囚犯”顺理成章地落到了他的手上。  
马上要到最后一轮竞拍了，不用说，最后一张“囚犯”肯定也会落到坐在千岁右边的那个人手中，现在手上还有现金能竞拍的，就只有他而已。  
不管结果怎么样，握着“家属”这张烂牌的千岁，肯定是最大的输家。  
在最后一轮竞拍开始之前，千岁突然叫停了。  
“现在来开始揭露残酷的现实吧。”  
其余三个人都愣了一下。  
千岁指着他对面的人，说：“你是‘监狱长’。”  
身份牌被揭开，牌面上画着的是穿着灰色西装，表情一丝不苟的监狱长。  
接着，千岁指着坐在他右边的人说，“而你，是‘贿赂人’。”  
身份牌被揭开，牌面上画的是手持着手枪，带着墨镜的贿赂人。  
“最后，”他转向了自己的左边，“你是狱警。”  
身份牌被揭开，牌面上画的是穿着制服的狱警。  
千岁慢条斯理地揭开自己的身份牌，“你们全部都被淘汰了。”  
那些卡牌散落了一地。

Ken有意地走在千岁的稍微前面的位置，帮他引路。  
赌局完结了之后，千岁跟他们说了些话，然后就散局了，Ken也不知道他们到底赌了些什么，不过看样子，也不是赌什么会造成严重后果的东西。  
慢慢地走出集市的时候，Ken问他：“为什么你会知道他们的身份牌？”  
“噗，其实很简单。”千岁向着Ken的方向微微偏过了头，“不是有人换走了我的底牌吗？换一个思路来想，也就是我离开赌局之前的上半局里面，他是拿着‘家属’最弱的一个人，在开局大家都资金充裕的时候，他不会把钱砸在这种竞投上的，他需要做的，是等到大家因为恶意竞投而两败俱伤的时候，再坐收渔人之利。”  
“当时局势上最弱的就是拥有700万现金，但一张‘囚犯’都没有的那个人。”  
“没错，他就是原本的‘家属’。而我原本的底牌是‘贿赂人’，很容易就能确定他的身份了。”  
“那其他两个人呢？”  
“‘监狱长’的底气最足，他只需要得到有限的几张‘囚犯’就能够稳固自己的优势，所以他要做的，并不是自己要投到‘囚犯’，而是阻止别人投到‘囚犯’，所以他基本会在竞价叫到高位的时候出手。”  
“那就是现金最少的人。”  
“剩下的那一个自然就是‘狱警’了。”  
Ken还有疑惑，继续问：“那为什么要在参加当中的竞投？”  
千岁在其中一次竞投中花了400万来换500万的“囚犯”，这种行为看似有些没有逻辑，不过，千岁解释说：“我这样做可以扰乱对手的视线，让对方不明白我到底是什么身份，如果我在揭穿他们的底牌之前先被揭穿了，就会功亏一篑了。”  
“原来如此，千岁你好厉害啊。”  
“还多亏了你帮我看着这个对局呢，Ken。”  
Ken有些不好意思地挠了挠了脸颊，“我也没做什么。”  
“可以把你的手给我吗？”  
“嗯？”  
Ken不知道千岁想做什么，但还是去捉住了他的手。  
接着，千岁的另一只翻过他的手掌，在他的掌心放上了什么东西。  
Ken一看，竟然是刚才摊位上那条自己想要买的那条有着鬣蜥和星星的脚链。  
“这是给你的谢礼。”  
“不、可是……”  
“你收下吧。”  
“……谢谢。”  
千岁笑了笑，“好了，集市也快结束了，你要回游轮上了吗？”  
“啊，是啊，侑士一直在等我！！对不起，我要走了！！”  
Ken慌慌张张就跑了出去，然后又停下脚步，回头对着千岁大声喊：“真的很谢谢你，千岁！”  
千岁朝他挥挥手。  
“再见了——”

千岁一直望着Ken跑走的方向，直到他消失在人海中，仍然保持着那个方向。  
嗯，我们一定会“再见”的。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – 背叛

Ken摊开手掌，那条挂着宝石的银链在灯光下闪闪发光。  
侑士的脸色很难看，Ken有点不敢看着他。  
刚才开始他们的气氛就很微妙。侑士一直在集市的入口处等他，本来想去找，但是又怕自己进去了，他刚好出来，两个人会就这样错过。集市只有一个入口，他们最后都是要回港口那边上船的，这是最好的做法，于是侑士就一直等，等了将近两小时，集市都快要结束了，人潮都散去得差不多了，才看见他急急忙忙地出现。  
很生气，当然生气。Ken也知道侑士会生气，而且他不知道自己要做什么才能让对方消气。  
Ken一回到他身边，就被他强硬地带回了船上。  
现在，他们在自己的房间里，那种微妙的气氛还是没有缓解。  
“你一个人跑掉就是为了这条银链？”  
“因为……侑士看上去就很想要……”  
“你哪里来的钱？”  
“这个、是这样的……”Ken支支吾吾，实在是难以解释，“总之，发生了很多事，然后我就拿到了这条链子了……侑士，你还在生气吗？”  
“当然生气啊，在我看不见你的时候发生什么意外了怎么办？”  
“下次不会了……”  
侑士拿走了那条链子，看了一下还因为愧疚而低着头的Ken，然后他叹了一口气，将手放在Ken的头上，轻轻揉了揉。  
“你这个傻瓜。”  
Ken微微抬起头，突然，被侑士伸出手，推倒在床上。  
他还没作出反应，侑士就捉住了他冰凉的脚踝，然后将那条银链戴了上去。  
“我想要，是因为我想送给你。”  
侑士细细地摩挲着他的皮肤，双眸一直凝视着他的脸入了神。  
即使是隔着镜片，还是能够很清楚地看见侑士那双带着些紫色调的眼睛，Ken也对视着然后忘记了现在是什么状况。  
他们是彼此在世间的唯一联系。现在，他们只能明白这件事。  
Ken伸出手，拥抱了侑士的身体，然后侑士也抱着他，收紧了手臂。

* * *

起航笛长鸣结束后，船慢慢驶出港口。  
现在是早上九点正。  
“Hello！大家的Gamble Angel——Amy今天也是元气满满的呢！为什么？因为Aster号即将驶出公海，马上又可以开始紧张刺激的Gamble了！不过、不过，有件事Amy需要提醒一下大家哦，因为从悉尼到达波利尼西亚的航程比较短，这次赛期只有不到两天时间呢。好紧张好紧张，只有两天，怎样才能得到十万筹码呢？这样难度系数是不是太高了啊——”电视里面的少女背过身去，然后发出“嗯嗯”的声音，接着又转回来，笑得一脸灿烂，“Surprise！就在刚才，Amy得到了Aster的消息，竟然！竟然！！为了让大家能够达成目标，Aster决定这次赛期的两天时间里都是‘无限下注日’！大家想要下多少筹码都可以哦，Aster还特别推出了面额100万的新筹码呢！锵锵——金光闪闪的100万，是不是很漂亮？大家想要拥有吗？……”

Ken在和侑士去2楼的西餐厅吃早餐的时候，餐厅里的大屏幕刚好又在播报关于赌场的消息。其实Aster号上的每一块屏幕除了会播放Aster自己的广告，就是船上的赌场的消息。还算安静的餐厅里，每一个角落都听得到少女甜腻的声音。Ken特意悄悄留意侑士的反应，在少女说到“无限下注日”的时候，正在将火腿片夹到自己的盘子上的侑士稍稍地抬了一下头。  
“侑士，一会儿你就要走吗？”Ken停下了原本打算切面包的手。  
“嗯。”  
“那个、侑士……”  
“我会尽快回来的。如果你怕无聊的话，就在船上周围走走，看看有什么消遣吧。”侑士低着头用刀叉切着盘子里的香肠。  
虽然侑士决定不再把他关在房间，但是Ken一点都不高兴。  
“那你什么时候能回来？”  
侑士抬起头，看着他，“下午六点。到时候你在房间门口等我。”  
“嗯……”  
“如果……”  
“如果？”  
刚好那一刹那，侑士的镜片反光了，Ken看不见他的眼睛。  
“不，没什么。”侑士托了一下自己的眼镜框，“你要牛奶还是果汁？”  
“侑士，我有事想和你……”  
“Ken。”  
被侑士打断的他抿住了嘴唇。  
他将手上的刀叉放下，“有些事情，我不想你去做。”  
“可是——”  
已经太晚了。他已经做了，而侑士还不知道。  
侑士伸出了手，手掌贴着Ken的脸颊，大拇指轻轻抚摸着他的肌肤。  
“都交给我吧。”  
侑士吐出了声音。  
Ken觉得自己的心脏像是被什么东西揪住一样。  
自己这样做，算是背叛了侑士的心意吗？

* * *

其实Ken也不确定对方会不会在7楼的房间里，但是他只有这么一个办法可以找到对方了。  
叩、叩。敲了两下门，房间里面并没有传出任何回应的声音。  
果然还是不在吗？  
“你要找我吗？”  
听到了声音，Ken连忙转过身去，白石正摆出一个笑容看着他。  
“白石先生……”  
“我的房间不在这里，想要找我的话，下次用内线电话通知我就可以了，号码是414。”白石一边说，一边用门卡刷开0714房间的门。  
门被打开，里面的摆设还是如常，那张气垫还没被收走，不过，白玫瑰花瓣倒是全部都被清理干净了。  
“414是什么特别的数字吗？”跟着白石进房间的时候，Ken好奇问了一句。  
他真的很在意。不知道是无意的巧合还是故意的安排，白石给自己安排的房间也是“414”吧。虽然那个“414”房间，他一次都没进去过。  
白石略微有些意外地看着Ken的脸，然后才恢复了笑容，“嗯，是我的生日。因为这个数字对于我来说很特别，所以Aster特别允许我使用和这个数字有关的设施，例如内线电话的‘414’，和‘0414’的房间。”  
“是这样啊……”  
所以白石才会安排给他0414号客房。  
说起来，“JOKER”和Aster到底是什么关系？  
Ken其实还是挺想知道的，但结果还是没有问。  
白石随手关上了房间的门，然后走到房间内的开放式厨房，打开了那个大得夸张的四门冰箱。  
Ken有些拘谨地坐了下来，看着白石又给他倒了一杯红酒。  
其实他根本不会喝酒，很想说给他一杯水就可以了，但是冰箱里似乎除了酒就没有其他饮料了。  
“找我有什么事吗？”  
“嗯……”  
不过，说到底也不是什么重要的事。只是，他能想到的唯一一个能够和他说话的人，只有白石藏之介而已。  
“后悔了吗？”  
白石在他开口之前，就先问了他一个没头没尾的问题。  
Ken在踌躇，犹豫了片刻，说：“白石先生，你觉得‘赌’是什么？”  
“你想要听到什么答案？”  
“我……我也不知道。”  
白石拿起了酒杯，晃了一下里面鲜红的液体，但是没有喝。  
“对于我来说，‘赌’是一种手段，一种可以让人得到想要的东西的手段。”  
他看了一眼Ken清澈的蓝眼睛。他眼睛的蓝是犹如深海一样的颜色，而因为眼睑半垂，长长的睫毛挡住了那样的蓝的一半。  
“那……你喜欢‘赌’吗？”他问。  
白石轻笑了一声，“既然只是一种手段，就不必要寄托喜恶在上面。”  
“侑士的看法，会跟你一样吗？”  
“谁知道呢，”白石耸耸肩，“我一直都觉得侑士君是一个很难捉摸的人。”  
“你和侑士是怎样认识的？”侑士从来都没跟他提到过白石藏之介这个人。倒不如说，侑士甚少会跟他说到自己的过去。在认识之前，侑士过着怎样的生活，和谁在一起，Ken都只知道模模糊糊的一个大概。侑士和白石之前就认识，但是他们是怎么认识的，又算是什么关系，Ken统统都不知道，侑士也闭口不提。  
“四年前，在一场比赛上，我们是对手。”  
“那场比赛……是一个赌局吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“谁赢了？”  
“没有结果。侑士君弃权了。”  
是白石的不战而胜。  
Ken双手握着酒杯，因为思绪一直都很混乱，手也不自觉用上了力度。  
“不要这样握着酒杯哦。”  
“啊、”一惊的Ken连忙放开手，“对、对不起。”  
“不用紧张，放轻松点。我只是想跟你说，手的温度会让红酒轻微变质，所以红酒杯都是高脚杯，就是为了防止这样的情况。”  
“啊、嗯……”  
白石放下了自己的酒杯。  
“刚才我的问题你还没回答我。”  
白石的声音很轻。Ken看着他的口型，看他问出“你后悔了吗”这句话。  
Ken微微仰起脸，摇了摇头，“没有。”  
他是想得很清楚，才会要求白石给予他“参加资格”的。得到了那张特殊的身份牌，就说明他也需要遵守Aster的规矩，在赛期内必须要赢得十万美金的筹码，才能保住留在船上的资格。这个规定，跟最初的赌本是多少没有关系，即使一开始输掉了一百万，只要最后还是赢到了十万，就算符合规定。他想要参加这个庞大的赌局，只是为了侑士而已，不想让他跌入狂赌的深渊，想要将他从疯狂的边缘拉回来，他就必须要有站到侑士身边的资格。  
虽然他也认为自己的想法太过天真以及理想主义，但是，他还是很想去做。  
……因为，侑士是他在世上唯一的联系。  
“是吗，看来你也愿意为了他……”  
跌入赌博的深渊呢。  
最后的话语轻得像被白石吞下，无声无息。  
Ken保持了沉默。  
对于白石藏之介来说，赌博是一种手段，是一种为了得到什么东西所以会实施的一种手段，在他的概念中，没有输赢的概念，在白石藏之介眼里，他的赌博都是为了实现某种目的才会发生的。  
但是侑士不一样。Ken很清楚，对于忍足侑士来说，赌博是他的生存方式，是他感受生命还活着的唯一途径。过去在马来西亚的一年间，只有手上有钱，侑士都会想方设法去赌。他会的只有赌而已。有一美金，就会拿着这一美金去赌，直到输光所有的钱，然后下次再挖空心思找来一美金，继续赌。但其实，Ken感觉得到，侑士是为了什么东西去赌，他不是没有目的的，他不是单纯的赌徒，他是想要得到什么才会选择去承担风险。但是，正正是因为太过想要，才会导致疯狂。  
现在回想起来，Ken才察觉，那十万美金筹码，是白石早有预料到此时此刻才会送给他的。  
白石藏之介这个人，早就准备好了推他进这个深渊了。  
“白石先生，”在安静的房间里，Ken清澈的声音非常平稳，听不出他的情绪，但是仔细去听，能听到空气中还回响着很细微的、他急促的心跳声，“一直以来，很谢谢你。”  
即使知道是圈套，他也愿意跳下去。  
这是他的勇气——卑微的勇气。

PM 1：00。  
赌场所在的楼层不以数字表示，而是用字母“G”表示。  
一般来说，“G”是Ground的意思，即地面层，船上没有地面一说，所以其实这个G层的“G”代表的是“Gamble”，简单而又露骨。不过，Ken还是被白石告知了之后，才知道原来电梯上的“G”层不是代表地面层，而是赌场的所在地。  
只有刷过能够进入赌场的人的身份卡才能按下这个“G”键。  
Ken将那张新的卡紧紧攥在手中，直到电梯门彻底关上了，他才将卡放到感应板上。  
嘀。“G”键亮了起来。  
Ken按下“G”键，电梯开始往下移动。  
刚好又到了整点，电梯里的屏幕从广告的风景画变成了那一个活泼的少女。  
“Amazing！Gamble Angel Amy为大家作一个简短的速报。截止一分钟前，全场的最高注金达到了1000万，哇，真的是疯狂的金额呢，那么，有很多人为了一口气夺得这1000万都奋不顾身了呢，其中包括了上个赛期赢取金额最高的忍足侑士先生，他最后到底能不能得到这1000万呢，让我们拭目以待吧～”  
少女从屏幕上消失的时候，刚好是电梯门打开的瞬间。  
吵杂的声音立即传来。赌场的确会是这样，各种碰撞的声音，还有人说话的声音，全部都杂乱无章地混在了一起。  
Ken皱起了眉头，走出了电梯。  
里面划分了很多单独的房厅，每一个独立的空间都在进行着不一样的赌博游戏。  
Ken悄悄地将手放在胸前。  
倒不是说紧张，这样的场合他不是第一次来，也没什么新鲜感可言，但是，心底的这种忐忑不安感始终挥之不去，就好像整个人被扔到了大海里，只能抓住一块漂浮的木板随着海浪飘荡一样。他突然恍惚了一下。曾经，他是真的经历过这样的事情的。  
直到后背被人撞了一下，他才如梦初醒。  
“抱歉，你没事吧？”  
意料之外是熟悉的声音，Ken惊讶地转过身，撞到自己的人竟然是之前在集市里有过一面之缘的千岁千里。  
“真的很抱歉，我的眼睛不太好，这里的光线也不是很充足，你还好吗？”  
“千岁……”  
千岁似乎也很惊讶，“Ken？”  
“嗯，是我，你为什么会在这里？”  
“啊，好像还没告诉你吧，我今天才上船的。”  
他是Aster号的新乘客，今早船驶出悉尼港口前才登船的。  
Ken还是很意外会在这里和他重遇，“你……是迷路了吗？”  
“嗯嗯，可以这么说吧。我想去K414号房间，你可以带我去吗？”  
“可是，千岁，这里是……”  
“Aster号的赌场，我知道，我就是为此而来的。”  
虽然千岁一直保持着轻松的笑容，但Ken却放心不起来。  
千岁的视力不好，这样的人和赌场真的格格不入，为什么他会为此而来？  
Ken没有说话，千岁问了一声：“Ken？”  
“那个，千岁，我可以问你为什么要来这里吗？”  
“这样啊，不是什么特别的理由。”千岁微微移开了视线，空洞的眼神似乎什么都没有看着，“我是为了钱。”  
“钱？”  
“我的眼睛需要手术，我需要一笔钱。”  
“可是……”  
“我没法做什么工作，也没有什么资产可以拿去抵押借钱，想要短时间内得到一笔不算少的钱，只有这个办法了。”  
Ken继续沉默，不过千岁倒是笑意更浓了。  
“能在这里遇到你也算是我们的缘分吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“我能再次拜托你一件事吗？Ken。”  
“诶？”  
“就当做是我之前替你解围的报酬，虽然我知道你已经帮过我一次，算是已经给我回报了，但是我的眼睛实在是……所以，对不起，我希望你能继续当我的眼睛，可以吗？”  
“这个……”  
Ken有些犹豫，但纠结了片刻之后，他还是点了点头，“嗯，我答应你。”  
“谢谢。”  
“是去K414号房间吗？”  
“嗯。我的对手应该已经在里面了。”  
千岁伸出手，想要摸到他，他主动捉住了千岁的手。  
不知道是有意还是无意的，千岁的拇指在他的掌心处划了一下。突然间，Ken的心中升起了一种异样的感觉，是混杂着不安的复杂情绪。

* * *

千岁要去参加的是1000万注金的挑战赛。  
这是只为这一个赛期举办的一场特别赌局。由Aster坐庄，注金1000万由Aster提供，这1000万属于额外注金，不参与竞投中。双方玩家不需要有1000万筹码才能参与，但竞注的过程还是会依据他们实际所拥有的金额进行，玩家的注金不进入奖池。取得胜利的玩家可以从Aster处得到1000万美金的筹码，而输掉的玩家则需要支付Aster相当于1000万的等价物或者金钱，也允许使用筹码来支付。无法支付1000万的玩家将会与Aster签订还款协议，一般而言，Aster会给予一定的宽限期。这一场赌博中，看似是Aster提供了1000万的资金作为奖池，但事实上，它一分钱都没有损失。  
听到了这样的规则，Ken内心的不安更加扩大了。如果输了，就意味着千岁要背负高达1000万的欠款，但如果赢了，也代表会有另外的人背负这笔巨款。不论输赢，都是不公平的赌博。  
坐在选手座上的Ken惴惴不安。现在房间里一片漆黑，正在等待开场。  
聚光灯倏地照下，可爱的少女出现在房间的中央。  
“今天来挑战我们高达1000万注金的选手是——”  
少女拿着麦克风，用高亢的声音宣布。  
“——忍足侑士先生！”  
Ken的心像被铁锤突然敲了一下，他立即抬起头，对面的聚光灯射出光芒，照在了面无表情的侑士身上。  
接着少女的手挥向另一边，“另一位挑战者是——千岁千里先生，以及……”  
不要……不要喊出我的名字，Ken在心中大叫。  
“Mr.Oshitari！”  
他们头上的聚光灯也亮了起来。  
Ken和侑士同时震愕地望着对方。他们都不理解为什么对方会站在了对面，场下却热烈地鼓起了掌。  
要说什么，一定要说清楚，可是他能说什么？Ken有千言万语，声音却堵在了喉咙，连半点声响都发不出来。  
“Dealer！”侑士的声音也提高了，“为什么对方是两个人？”  
Ken愣了一下。他完全没想到侑士的疑问会是这个。  
少女可爱地吐了吐舌头，“因为千岁千里先生的眼疾，他申请需要协助者一起出赛，这件事已经报告了Aster，Aster也同意了哦。至于奖金方面，千岁先生答应如果是赢了，就和协助者平分奖金，如果输了，就独力承担债务。Amy觉得这个决定很公平呢，Aster也是这么认为的，嗯嗯。”  
听到少女这样解释，Ken也震惊地看着千岁。千岁一直看着前方，并没有感觉得到他的视线。  
“等一下，我……”  
Ken想要说什么，却被少女打断。  
“Mr.Oshitari，这是JOKER托我跟你说的话。你现在和千岁先生是命运的共同体，如果你擅自退出，则视为千岁先生弃权，千岁先生就要背负1000万的债务，请问你还要退出吗？”  
“千岁，你……”  
听到了Ken的声音，千岁终于侧了一下头，“Ken，有什么问题吗？”  
“……为什么要这样做？”  
“和你平分奖金是我自愿的，即使是输了，也是我一力承担。我知道屡次麻烦你，你可能会不乐意，但是我能拜托的人只有你了。”  
“不是、我是想说……”  
你到底知道你的对手是什么人吗？Ken很想大声质问他，可是他始终是说不出口。千岁什么都不知道，他只是做了自己认为安排得很妥当的事情而已，自己说什么都是没用的。  
Ken颤抖着身体再次望向他们的对面。  
侑士没有任何表情，因为聚光灯的强光，Ken也看不见他镜片后的眼睛。  
“接下来拜托你了，Ken。”  
千岁笑着说。但是，Ken无法发出任何声音。

“接下来由大家的Gamble Angel Amy来讲解一下这场赌局的规则。”  
少女朝场下的观众抛了一个媚眼。  
“这场赌局的命名为‘Up and Down’！每名玩家获发两张牌，从两张牌中选择一张作为自己的主牌，然后开始下注。下注高的一方可以选择Up还是Down，Up即比牌面的最大，最大者获胜，Down即比牌面的最小，最小者获胜。但当中有一个特殊规则，当是Up的回合，K为最大，但如果一方出的是K，而另一方出的是A，则A视作最大，除去K的场合，A仍然是最小；当是Down的回合，A为最小，但如果一方出的是A，而另一方出的是K，则K视作最小，除去A的场合，K仍然是最大。如果数字相同，则比较花色，黑桃最大，其次是红心，接着是梅花，方块最小。”  
Ken思考着这样的规则。  
因为加入了特殊规则，让这个游戏充满了不确定性。在不知道对方选择的主牌是什么的情况，无论选Up还是Down都无法确保自己的百分之百胜利。  
“现在确定双方持有的筹码。”  
在侑士的背后，突然亮起一块屏幕，光芒闪过，显示出了120，0000这个数字。  
“忍足侑士先生的总筹码是120万。”  
接着，轮到了千岁后面的屏幕。Ken回过头一看，也愣住了。  
上面显示的是100，0000。  
“千岁千里先生的总筹码是100万。”  
一种怪异的感觉在Ken心中升起。拥有了100万美金，还不足以做可以治好眼睛的手术吗？他看着旁边的千岁，千岁只是保持着笑眯眯的样子，视线望着前方。  
“赌局三盘两胜制。Deal！”  
荷官派发两张牌，经过推棍送到了两名玩家前面。  
“Ken，帮我看看牌面。”  
Ken强装着镇定，小心翼翼地揭起盖着的两张牌。  
一张是黑桃K，一张是梅花8。  
“Ken，是什么？”  
Ken凑到了他的耳边，用只有他能听见的声音说出两张牌的牌面。  
两张牌都是偏大的牌，如果要选择的话，肯定是选择Up。  
“请选出主牌。”  
千岁在Ken耳边轻轻说：“黑桃K。”  
Ken将黑桃K选出，推到前方。对面的侑士也选出了他的主牌。  
这张赌桌有三米长，Ken就隔着这三米的距离，望着侑士。侑士一直没有正视过他一眼，注意力全放在自己的牌上。  
“现在开始下注。”  
侑士的声音非常冰冷，里面没有包含半分感情，“10万。”  
他身后的屏幕显示的数字变成了110，0000。  
“Raise。”千岁话音刚落，他身后的屏幕的数字就变成了80，000。  
“Re-Raise。”  
侑士再加注了30万。  
千岁笑了笑，表示放弃跟注。  
荷官向侑士伸出手，示意他获得了选择权。  
Ken的心如擂鼓。不知道侑士会选择什么的他，紧张得手都抖了。  
“Up。”  
他选择的是“Up”。  
Ken连呼吸都变得急促起来了。千岁选择的主牌是K，而且是最大的黑桃K，能够赢过他的唯一一张牌，只有A。  
“Draw cards。”  
Ken代替千岁翻开那张黑桃K，然后，场下的观众发出了惊呼。  
侑士的那张牌是一张黑桃A。  
“Winner，忍足侑士。”  
Ken目瞪口呆，侑士竟然大胆到选择用在Up中最小的A来赌对方给出的是最大的K。  
千岁凑到了Ken的耳边，问：“对方是一张什么牌？”  
“……黑桃A。”  
千岁轻笑了一声，“看来对方真是一个赌博狂徒呢。”  
他竟然赌上了一个最小的几率。

“Second Round。”  
荷官再次发了两张牌。  
和上次一样，Ken谨慎地揭开了这两张牌。  
一张是梅花2，一张是方片5。都是偏小的牌。  
在千岁耳边讲牌面告诉给他之后，Ken忍不住望向侑士的方向，这次意外的侑士竟然也在看着他。Ken的心脏突然紧了一下。  
千岁突然捉住了他的手臂。  
“千、千岁？”  
“你不会背叛我吧？”  
“……啊？”  
只是那么一瞬间，Ken好像觉得千岁能够看见他和侑士的视线对望。不，不可能的，千岁明明什么都看不清楚。  
“我相信你不会背叛我的。”  
“我……”  
“这次我会选择Down。”  
Ken吞下了声音，将那张盖着的梅花2推了出去。  
荷官高声宣布：“现在开始下注。”  
千岁抢先说了一句：“All in。”  
场下的观众齐齐发出了一声夸张的惊呼。仅仅是第二局就把自己的筹码All in，也就是说，到了第三局，他将会完全没有主动权。这种做法，怎么看都不是理智的做法。  
侑士笑了一下，说：“我放弃。”  
对方All in了自己全部80万筹码，而侑士现在也只有80万筹码，他没必要再砸钱去跟他抢这么一次选择权。千岁All in了自己的筹码，为的也是一口气阻止侑士加注。  
“我选择的是——Down。”  
“Draw cards。”  
Ken伸手去将牌揭开。  
侑士的牌是红心10。看来他两张都是偏大的牌。  
“Winner，千岁千里。”  
现在一胜一负，胜败全看最后一局了。  
Ken越来越紧张，手也抖得越来越厉害，连肩膀也在颤抖。  
不管是谁输掉他都不愿意看见，这样的赌局本来就不公平，凭什么……  
第三轮的牌发到了他们面前。  
Ken强装镇定地去揭起那两张牌。  
是红心K和梅花A。两张最不稳定的牌。  
现在千岁已经失去了他的选择权，而这两张牌又难以选择。如果侑士选择的主牌不是最大的K，也不是最小的A，这两张牌就基本没有翻盘的可能。无论选哪一张都有极大的变数。  
“Ken，你想选哪一张？”千岁在他耳边细声呢喃。  
Ken紧张得眼前的画面都快看不清楚了，心跳得快到让他几乎要窒息。  
不知道，选什么都不知道，他根本不能选。在这场赌局中，他一个抉择都无法做得出来。  
“既然没法选，那就交给上天来选择吧。”  
千岁握住了Ken柔软的手掌，随意地覆盖在一张牌上，然后推了出去。  
“由于千岁千里先生已经没有筹码，这一轮由忍足侑士先生获得选择权。”  
侑士的眼中仍然是充满了冷漠，他推了一下眼镜，“Up。”  
是Up，可是他们选择的那张牌到底是什么，就连Ken都不知道。  
“Draw cards。”  
Ken将牌揭开，是那张梅花A。  
他惊慌失措地抬起头，却看见侑士揭开的牌是一张方块K。  
“Winner，千岁千里。根据三盘两胜制，最终的胜方是——千岁千里。”  
场上爆发出极大的欢呼声，但Ken完全愣在了原地。  
侑士输了，他输掉了1000万。  
回过神来的时候侑士已经起身离开了房间，Ken推开了自己的椅子就想追上去，结果被千岁紧紧拉住了。  
“谢谢你，Ken，这是你应得的。”  
千岁的力道非常强硬，被迫伸出了手的他被塞了5个金光闪闪的100万筹码。就是那么一刹那，Ken看着这些筹码失了神。千岁刚放开了他，他的双手根本没有拿着那些筹码，就这样全数掉落在地上。

“不要背叛我”。  
那么他是背叛了谁？  
 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – 败露

财前光停下了将子弹装填到弹匣里的动作。  
他的眼睛一直看着房间内的电视播放的画面。今天下午在赌场K414房间举行的高额注金挑战赛，多少页算是备受瞩目的盛事，所以全过程都被即时转播了。Aster号上所有的电视和荧幕在这段时间里都是播放着现场的画面，足不出户的财前也在自己的房间里看完了全过程。  
财前一直看到镜头扫过最后Ken手上的筹码掉落一地的情景。接着，他低下头，继续装填子弹。  
这把自动手枪可以装六颗子弹。  
将六颗子弹全部装满之后，咔啪一声，财前将弹匣合上。  
装满了子弹的手枪重量已经变得很明显了。  
电视画面正好播放到了千岁千里被采访得到了1000万奖金的感想。财前举起了枪，通过枪的瞄准器来看电视中的人的脸。

呯。  
财前的心中响起了一声枪响。

* * *

明明还没落日，不透光的室内已经需要依靠晨星一样的人造光点来照明了。有人在以爵士乐风格演奏一首叙事曲，可能因为这是航行在大海中的巨轮，空气中漂浮着清爽的湿气，还有些温和的腥味。  
侑士看着柜台上的玻璃酒杯，在他对面的酒保举起了酒瓶，反手倒转，清澈的酒液被灌到了杯中。细小的调羹依靠着酒杯的边缘，一半被浸在了透着绿意的液体中。这一只小调羹的柄上刻了藤蔓的花纹，一直延伸到凹下盛物的部分。酒保将这一精致的小物件拿起，将一块纯白的方糖放到上面，然后马上，另一种不同颜色的酒被淋到了方糖上，那像是线一样的液体稍微冲散了方糖的形状，方糖被酒液完全浸透，然后过多的液体溢出了调羹，满泻到下面的酒杯中，激起了一阵波纹。两种完全不一样酒就这样交融到了一起。酒杯将要装满，酒保收起了酒瓶，然后拿出了一个金属打火机，火光篷的一声亮起，燃烧了吸收了酒精的方糖。白色的糖被蓝色的火焰包裹，像雪一样融化。在方糖燃尽之前，酒保举起了水杯，用纯净水去扑息了幽蓝色的火焰，混合了火的透明的水注侵入到酒液中，沉到了杯底，不同的颜色看起来像是形成了一条仿佛能够穿越时空的隧道。调羹重新浸入了酒杯中，伴随着搅拌，杯中的颜色逐渐混为一体。  
“阁下的酒，请慢用。”  
侑士接过被推到自己面前的苦艾酒，轻抿了一口。  
药草的香味窜入了他的口腔，然后沸腾，接着是酒精带来的能够燃烧起喉舌的刺激。直到吞下酒之前，这种燃烧的感觉一直蔓延到食道。  
苦艾酒并不温和，但是侑士很喜欢这种带着痛感的苦涩。  
在酒精的作用下，他的大脑很快就有种被麻痹了的感觉。本想闭上眼睛养一下神，旁边的位置突然坐下了一个人，对方将自己的酒杯也放上了吧台上。  
“我还以为你要喝酒都是让专人送过去的。”  
白石藏之介笑了笑，“我不是这么不亲民的作风。”  
侑士看了一眼对方的酒杯，竟然是一杯长岛冰茶。他像是看见什么可笑的事情一样，从喉咙的深处发出了干涸的两声笑声。  
很快，侑士就收起了笑容，用着嘶哑低沉的声音，陈述最简单的某个事实：“他的入场资格是你给的。”  
“是他的请求。”  
“但也正中你的下怀，不是吗？”  
“侑士君，可能你对我有些误会了。我也不是一个冷漠无情的人。”  
“想要利用别人当自己的棋子，结果棋子却被对手反利用了，JOKER阁下的计谋也不过如此而已。”  
白石像是听到了一个笑话一样，笑了出声，然后用手托着自己的脸，侧着头打量着侑士的侧面，“正是因为侑士君太过聪明了，我才会不想拜托你做什么事情。”  
侑士偏过头，冷漠地看了他一眼，“选择他会是你这辈子做过最大的错误决定。”  
白石可能也意外他的这一说法，稍微惊讶了一下，然后才笑了一声。  
“看来侑士君也有自己的打算呢。”  
侑士搅动了他的调羹，铁质的柄和冰块以及玻璃壁碰撞到一起，发出声音。  
“你的美梦不会实现的。”  
“是吗？”白石似乎没有把他带有警告意味的话放在心上，“不过比起我的事，侑士君还是担心一下你欠下的1000万比较好。”  
“既然你都说到这份上了，不如来清算一下Aster的罪吧。”  
白石的长岛冰茶里的柠檬片被他用吸管压到了杯底，“什么罪？”  
“在赌博中，出千是最大的罪。”  
侑士吐出了冰冷得仿佛身处零度以下的环境的话语。  
刚才的“Up and Down”，在结束了第一局的时候，他就察觉得到了。  
第一回合，自己得到的牌是一张方片3和一张黑桃A。两张都是偏小的牌，理应选择的是Down。用哪张牌作为主牌，在这里面需要考虑很多重因素，因为第一回合里，他并不知道对手到底手上拿着的是什么牌。正常来说，如果选择了Down，他要出的主牌应该是A。如果选择了3，则存在2和A两个比他小的可能，选择了A的话，则只存在K这个比他小的可能，从赢面上来说，无论如何都是选择A更合理。但是，侑士放弃了最稳健的打法，一般来说，两张牌面都是小的牌组合在一起，就等于逼着自己选Down，这里面有些违和感，让侑士留了个心眼。本着牺牲自己这一回合的想法，他选择了Up，而且将最小的A选作主牌。  
结果的确就如他想的那样，对方是一张K。如果他按照正常的思路选择Down了，并且选择了赢面最大的A，那么手中的这张A将会给他带来失败。  
到了第二回合，手牌仍然非常奇怪。是红心Q和红心10，两张都是偏大的牌，如果选择权在他手上，那必然只能选择Up。  
而千岁千里All in了自己的筹码也要选择Down，而且刚好的，他的筹码没法扭转这一局面。  
在看见千岁千里揭开自己的牌的时候，侑士总算是明白过来了。  
问题就是出在发牌上。千岁千里手中的牌的点数跟自己的是相反的，如果自己都是偏小的牌，那么千岁手上的就是偏大的牌，看到自己的牌就代表能够知道对方的牌是什么类型。所以在第二局里面，他是必输的局面。  
到了第三回合，自己得到的是两张K，梅花K和方片K。也就是说，千岁手上的是偏小的牌。而且，两张都是最大的K，根本没有任何供他选择的机会，如果他选了Down，就等于自取灭亡，Up才是最大的赢面。  
和第一回合一样，都仿佛是准备好了给他跳进去的坑一样，但是侑士没法选择，在这里，他根本没法选，不管是Up还是Down，他都需要冒上极大的风险，可以说，这样的牌让他无路可走。  
而且他看到了。他捉了Ken的那只手的手势，并不是正常的手势，因为他们是两个人，是重叠着的手，这大范围的遮挡下进行换牌可以做到神不知鬼不觉。千岁千里肯定已经明白到自己手中是两张K，既然可以随意选择自己的牌面，那么侑士不管选Up还是Down，都没有任何意义。  
第三局也是必输的局面，而且，是将Ken利用得透彻的千术。  
但是，他完全没有证据。即使明白他做了什么手脚，即使明白到了荷官以及那个少女都在暗中给他放水，但侑士根本没办法指证他们出千。  
“在赌局中，没有被发现出千，就不是出千。”  
白石摇晃了一下就被，那片柠檬又再浮了上来。  
酒吧里的爵士乐停了下来。  
“再给我一杯酒。”侑士向酒保招手，说道。  
“请问是什么酒？”  
他扭过头，问白石：“你想要什么酒？”  
白石笑着推托：“我的酒还没喝完，不用了。”  
“不是用来喝的。”侑士侧了一下身，“是用来赌的。”  
“你想赌什么？”明白到侑士的打算，白石的笑意更浓了。  
“‘浮沉’。”  
侑士从衣服的口袋处拿出了一条银链。  
酒吧里昏暗的光并不是看得太清楚。白石细致地看着，这条细细的银链上挂着一个鬣蜥形状的金属牌，以及一颗镶在星星框架里的黄色宝石。  
“那我就点一杯……”白石将手叠起，“苦艾酒吧。”  
侑士打了一个响指，酒保朝他微微弯了一下腰。  
蓝色的火焰燃烧过后，一杯泛着莹莹绿光的酒被送到了他们之间。  
他们要赌的是，这条银链落入酒中，到底是浮还是沉。  
“来吧。”  
赌吧。

扑通——  
那条银链跌入到酒杯中。

* * *

“千岁先生，这就是你的房间了。”  
“谢谢。”  
服务员将千岁带到了他的专属客房前。千岁朝服务员点头道谢后，对方欠一欠身就离开了。千岁从上衣的口袋里找了一会儿，才找出他的身份牌，然后手在半空中摸索了半天，才摸到了门把的位置，然后摸到身份牌的感应板，笨拙地刷上卡，听到了嘀的一声，门锁打开。  
千岁拉开了门，突然感觉到了一阵不寻常的风在他身边掠过，像是刺刀一般。  
他并没有把这件小事放在心上，进门后便将门关上了。  
房间内里的摆设没有什么特别的地方。据服务员说，为了照顾他身体上的不适，已经为房间内所有有可能造成伤害的尖角都包上了软垫，电插口周边也有盲文提示。千岁笑着说自己其实还没有完全失明，光线充足的话大致的轮廓还是能够看见的，而且他还没学会盲文。当然，他这些话，负责为他准备房间的工作人员也没真的听进心里。  
在房间内摸索了半天，他终于找到了水杯以及水壶。  
水壶里面没有水，他拎起来晃了晃，打算去接些水来煮，但想了一下，又觉得这样难度可能会有点大，最后还是放弃了。  
千岁跟着光，慢慢走到了阳台前。在阳台前的室内空间放置了一张茶几和一张包了棉的椅子，千岁捉住椅背，然后缓缓坐了下来。  
他的眼睛一直看着阳台外面。现在已经入夜了，外面是一片漆黑，虽然海面上晴空万里，可以看见璀璨的繁星，但他的眼睛难以看清星星的光。  
努力了几分钟，千岁还是放弃了，把头转了回来。  
一个黑色的东西正距离他的额头不到一厘米的地方。  
千岁微微张开了口，然后问：“是有人进来了吗？”  
在千岁眼前的，正是手枪的枪口。  
握着枪的财前冷漠地站在他面前。  
在刚才千岁进门的时候，他就已经跟着进来了，然后看见千岁千里表演了这一系列的默剧。  
“你可以不用装了，千岁千里。”  
“请问阁下是谁？对不起，我眼睛不太好，听声音也不是认识的人。我跟你见过面吗？”  
财前将手枪上膛。  
“请问是什么声音？”千岁继续用友善的语气问。  
财前没有回答，将手按在扳机上。  
现在枪口只距离千岁的额头不到一厘米的地方。

呯——

财前冷冷地看着用手挡住了自己的头的千岁。  
“你根本就什么都看得见。”  
枪里根本没有子弹。  
千岁慢慢移开了他的手。他的眼睛第一次正视着一个人。  
“你是什么人？”千岁的声音压得很低，并且带着威胁。  
看着终于露出了真面目的千岁千里，财前笑着哼了一声，“我只是想来听听你的目的的无聊人而已。”  
千岁一直警惕地看着财前，他的手枪还对准了自己。  
“我们来玩一下俄罗斯轮盘吧。”财前将枪抵在了他的额头上，“这把手枪只装填了3颗子弹，杰西莱我问你答，如果我得不到令我满意的答案，我就开枪。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”  
“杀人并不难，在公海上处理尸体也很容易。”  
“你觉得你能全身而退？”  
“你不要误会了。”弹匣再次转动了一下，又再上膛，“我根本没有这样的顾虑。”  
千岁故作镇定，狠狠地瞪着他。  
“你想问什么？”  
“‘JOKER’是谁？”  
“什么JOKER？”  
“不是白石藏之介，还有一个JOKER。”  
千岁发出了笑声。  
“你在说什么？我完全听不懂。”  
财前用力将枪按在他的头上，将他的头抵在椅背上。  
这样冰凉又坚硬的东西顶着自己的感觉真的很难受，千岁觉得自己的脖子都要断了。  
“老实交代。”  
千岁突然笑了一声。  
“忍足侑士的弟弟没有死。”  
财前愣了一下。  
接着千岁说完下半句：“但是JOKER会第二次杀死他。”  
说罢，千岁立即一拳打在了财前的腰侧，因为毫无防备，财前被打倒在地，连手枪也脱手摔了出去。千岁马上冲上前抢过手枪，财前刚好从地上爬起来的时候，枪口就变成了对准他了。  
“是你说的，在公海上处理尸体很容易。”  
财前危险地眯起了眼睛，啧了一声。  
千岁沉着一张脸，扣下了扳机，但除了响声，其他什么都没发生。  
“里面我一颗子弹都没装。”财前像是说起什么可笑的事情一样，故意嘲讽他。  
千岁反而露出了一个虚伪的笑容，“看来你也是个大老千呢。”  
“彼此彼此吧。”  
财前朝千岁挥出了拳，千岁往后躲，两人你来我往了几招，趁着千岁露出了破绽，财前往他的腰上踢了一脚，这次轮到了千岁站不住脚往后倒地，手枪也掉在了地上。  
财前捡起了枪，居高临下地看着他，“这是刚才的回礼。”  
千岁立即起身，财前却已经快步冲到了阳台，跳了下去。千岁冲上前，只能看见财前的身影消失在了黑夜中。  
黑夜中的大海一望无际。  
往下望的千岁握紧了阳台的栏杆。

* * *

他做了一个梦。  
一个在大海漂泊的梦。  
身体轻得像是一片云，浮在了水面上，随着波浪左右徘徊，耳边回响着的是海猫像是啼哭一样的叫声。海猫不会离陆地太远的，也就是说，他快要到达陆地了。但是为什么，他的身体却像跟水融为了一体一样，手脚无法举起，力气也被全部吞噬掉。  
是腥味。不是海的腥味，是血的腥味。  
海水的蓝色好像也变成了赤红，这样的红慢慢扩散——

“啊——！！”  
Ken从床上惊醒，心跳得非常快，背脊都是冷汗。  
他花了几秒钟才从噩梦中缓过来，明白到自己正在一个房间里。  
没错，是Aster号邮轮，这里是专属于侑士的房间。已经过去了一晚了吗？Ken捂着自己的额头，他记得Up and Down结束之后，他扔下了一切追上了侑士，然后他和侑士回到了房间里，侑士将他按在了床上。非常用力，把他弄痛了，不是一般的痛，是很痛很痛，痛得他想要叫出来，可是他真的太害怕侑士会生气了，所以把所有感受都忍受了下来。  
接着发生了什么？Ken一点都不记得了。  
左脚的脚踝上有什么冰冰凉凉的东西。  
Ken想起了那条银链。是侑士想要送给自己的礼物。  
突然惊觉，他掀开了被子，呆滞地看着箍住了自己的左脚的东西从一条脚链变成了一条脚镣。

发生了什么？  
 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - 暴风

Hello darkness my old friend.  
I’ve come to talk with you again.  
Because a vision softly creeping.  
……  
Still remains.

电视上播放的电影正好在放到了这一首插曲。  
Ken倚着软绵绵的枕头，昏昏欲睡。  
他不知道现在已经几点了，房间里没有可以让他知道时间的东西，或者其实是有的，但是他没有发现。他的脚链的末端连着床边的一个镶在地板上的机关上，之前Ken也没有发现过原来房间里还有这么一个装置，总觉得这样的东西好像是特意准备在这里似的，就是为了现在这种情况准备的。脚链的长度能够刚好让他走进盥洗室，但是不能让他走出阳台。就连这种地方都透着一种早已预料的感觉，现在他也没办法像前些天那样从阳台跳出去了。  
床头柜上摆放了一束白玫瑰，用绿色的缎带绑起来，已经开始有些凋败的迹象了，但还是能闻到香味。

Within the sound of silence.  
In restless dreams I walk alone.

电影正在演到了孩子在阳光下奔跑，前方是薰衣草的花田。  
他们说着什么话，Ken听不懂，似乎是法语。  
可能是在说着很重要的台词，听后，孩子绽开了笑容。  
眼前的画面逐渐变得模糊，Ken慢慢闭上了眼睛。

* * *

千岁坐在了阳台边上的棉椅上。  
房间里大部分灯已经被他关了，只剩下一盏香薰灯还亮着。没有了外沿的光，海是沉黑的，倒影不出天上的月光与星光。偶尔会有风，也翻不起什么海浪，整个空间平静得像是什么东西都没有。巨轮在航行，但完全没有指示方向的标志物。接下来，大概还需要航行十五小时才会接近海岸线，也就是说，要到明天的下午才会到达波利尼西亚。  
他从自己的衣物的口袋里拿出了一块银怀表，借着微弱的香薰的光，打开了怀表。表面的指针已经不会动了，镶在表里还有一张照片，千岁的手指轻轻摩挲着照片上的女孩，接着，他转动了怀表旁边用来调节指针的调节器。  
突然，他的脸色变了一下。  
盖上了怀表，他站了起来，离开了他的房间。  
船一旦驶出了公海，赌场就不会有休息时间。现在已经到了深夜了，普通客人基本上都已经睡着了，也不会有服务员会到客房的区域走动。这个时间，整艘船除了驾驶室和涡轮室会有醒着的人之外，就只有G层会有人。千岁不需要再假装失明，直接大摇大摆走在走廊上，进入了电梯。能够随意正视自己想看的东西感觉的确很不一样，千岁这时候才发现一件很讽刺的事。客房里的设施会标注盲文，电梯里的按键却没有。  
他嘲弄般笑了一下，然后直接按下了顶层的按键。  
Aster号的最高是15层，那里是一个开阔的大平台，平台上有一个大泳池。  
千岁在上船前因为某些原因被半强迫地看过Aster号的设施手册，他的确记得大泳池的开放时间是下午一点到四点之间，四点过后，出于安全的考虑泳池就会清场，并且关闭。  
所以那个东西不可能在半夜之后才出现在那里的。  
电梯的门打开了。在通往室外的门前果然摆放了“禁止进入”的警示牌，千岁将手放在门上，根本不需要做什么，门就自动感应打开了。  
明白过来的千岁自嘲般笑了一下。这样的小把戏，有时候的确还是有用的吧。  
走到了室外，因为是顶层，船又再航行中，吹来的海风有些猛烈。  
泳池的水也被吹得掀起了一层接一层的涟漪。倒映着月光的水整体看上去还是黑沉沉的，水底下有什么都不知道。  
“你的目的已经达到了，可以出来了。”  
千岁提高了音调。平台上目前除了他空无一人，好像他就是在跟空气说话一样。  
现在已经没有继续装失明的必要了。对方肯定知道自己在耍什么把戏。  
不一会儿，在泳池的对面，有一个人走了出来。  
千岁的眼神变得凶厉起来。  
“你在找这个东西吗？”  
听到了清冷的声音，千岁往前看过去。隔着偌大的一个泳池，在千岁的对面。忍足侑士站得笔挺。  
他伸出了手，手上拿着了那条金属脚链，在黑暗中，反射出了星点一样的微光。  
千岁眯起了眼睛，虽然展露了一个笑容，但完全看不见笑意。  
“那是很重要的东西，如果不需要的话，可以还给我。”千岁突然变脸，“更何况，那不是给你的东西。”  
“你想要的话……”侑士笑了一声，手一晃，链子就这样消失在他手上，“那就看你有没有办法拿回去了。”  
千岁冷冷地看着侑士的动作。心里的确不舒服，但也不至于被他激起了愤怒，更何况现在主动权掌握在他手上，自己虽然算不上是砧板上的鱼肉，但处境的确不占优势。  
侑士看着对方耸了耸肩，还笑了出来。不过那样更像是怒极反笑了。  
“输掉了1000万所以疯了吗？忍足。你做的任何事都威胁不了我。”  
“我可是一个很小气的人，惹到了我的人，我一个都不会放过。”  
“是吗，你觉得口头的威胁有用吗？”  
侑士显然没有将他的挑衅放在心上，“那么，来赌一把吧。”  
“赌注是什么？”  
“你现在手上拥有的筹码。”  
“哈，”千岁夸张地笑了一声，“那你能赌什么？我记得你还欠着Aster1000万吧。”  
“我的赌注是……”  
侑士停顿了一下，两人互相看着对方的眼睛，接着——  
“Ken的所有权。”  
千岁的脸色微微一变。  
“你要赌上忍足谦也的‘所有权’？”  
“他不是谦也。”侑士不带任何感情地反驳。  
“Fine，”千岁露出不在乎的表情，“既然你愿意赌这个，我也没什么关系，反正最后后悔的不会是我。不过我要说明，1000万的筹码我有一半分给了他，你即使赢了，得到的也只会是我原本就有的100万加上500万，远远不够填上Aster的1000万。更何况……我们的赌局，Aster认可吗？”  
“认可。”  
他们以外的第三人的声音响起，千岁循声望去，发现不知道什么时候，泳池旁边的救生台上坐着了一个人。  
白石双腿交叠，优雅地坐在救生台边上。  
千岁觉得他在月光底下，有些刺眼，“‘JOKER’……”  
“我以JOKER的身份代表Aster认可你们这一场赌局。”

来吧，一起赌到深渊吧。  
“JOKER”绽放了一个灿烂的笑容。

突然，泳池旁边的射灯一盏接一盏亮起，强光照得千岁本能的用手挡住了眼睛。  
泳池的水位开始下降，露出了一个红白相间的底部。红白相间的格子一共有36个，而其中在各自的两边，分别放置了4个棋子。4个棋子的样式分别是战车、战马、战象、士兵。而在双方的棋子中央，是一个巨大的六面骰子。  
这是“恰图兰加”（Chaturaji）。一种起源于印度的战棋游戏，4种棋子代表了印度的军制。游戏的规则非常简单，不同棋代表了不同的战斗力，最高是战车，战车可以克制战象和战马，战象可以克制战马和士兵，而战马只可以克制士兵，而最弱的士兵能够克制最强的战车。掷骰子来决定棋子走的步数，将对方的棋子全部吃掉就为胜利。  
常规的“恰图兰加”应该是8x8共64格的棋盘，以及双方各执8个棋子，看来眼前的布局是一个简略版，估计是为了能够尽快决胜出胜负吧。  
千岁看见这样的阵势，笑意根本掩饰不住。  
看来对方并不知道他的底细。千岁千里以前曾经是一名将棋棋手，在日本的职业赛曾经得到过“龙王”的称号。当时的千岁，曾经被称作是拥有“才气焕发的极致”的选手，能够在对方下子之前，通过大脑的计算预测出对方的打法，简直就如拥有了看到未来的双眼一样。棋类运动，大抵都相似，只要熟悉规则和当中的规律，想要获胜根本就不是什么难事。  
“踩下你们前面的红色阶砖骰子就会转动，那么——”白石往前倾了一下，将手指放在唇上，“开始赌局吧。”  
执黑棋的人先手。  
千岁看了一眼自己位于自己前方的棋子，踩下红色的阶砖。  
骰子经由电流驱动，先是弹起，然后掉落，开始滚动，最后停在的点数是——“6”。  
大点数就代表可以走的步数较多，对于先手来说，等于先掌握了一个进攻的主动权。但这并不代表就是什么好事。自己的进攻只能是单枪匹马的进攻，而对方则是全部还没动的完璧型防守，在这种一吃二，三吃四的线性规则下，优势同时也意味着弱势。  
“战车，往前3格，然后往左3格。”  
以战车先攻，那么对方会迎击的就是克制战车的士兵。  
这是很简单的一种战术。这种玩法中没有绝对的“王”，彼此都是相生相克，那么，最能调动棋子的位置的人就占据了上风。千岁的目的就是需要所有棋子都必须要移动到能够随时进攻，也能随时防守的阵型，棋子之间能够守望相助，形成坚壁。  
侑士掷出了一个“3”，他要移动的，果然就如千岁预测的那样，是士兵。  
这样的对手根本不用畏惧。  
千岁继续掷骰子，这次的结果是“4”。  
“战象，往前2格，然后往右1格。”  
侑士突然笑了起来，“你是不是会下将棋？”  
千岁莫名其妙的警惕了起来，但还是故作镇定反问他：“难道说，你对将棋也有兴趣？”  
“不不不，我完全不会下将棋。虽然我是个日本人，但我对日本的文化可以说一窍不通。”  
不知道忍足侑士在作什么打算，千岁也不打算继续假笑下去了。  
再次掷出骰子，这次的数字是“1”。  
这一个棋局，目前还按照自己预想的那样进行。即使是忍足侑士掷出的点数，他的“才气焕发”都可以完美推测得出来。在一般的常规赌局中，例如是Black Jack这种玩法，因为存在未知的底牌，想要做到完美预测是很难的。但骰子不一样，骰子只有6面，也就是说，可能性只存在6种，如果仅仅是局限在“6”中，可以预测到的情况就会明确得多。不论是他将会掷出的点数，还是他想要操控棋子走什么方向，他统统都可以预料得到。  
棋局过半，双方的棋子都已经走出了原本的位置了。  
在千岁眼中，忍足侑士根本就是一个对棋类运动一窍不通的门外汉，策略、棋形、走势，他统统都看不懂。他会的，仅仅是当千岁动了某只棋，随后立即将能够相克这只棋的棋子移动起来，试图用最简单的一换一的方式，来博取到胜利。因为这样鲁莽的做法，千岁已经乘机吃掉了他的战车和战马，也就是说，他只剩下一只战象，和最弱的士兵，而千岁，为了他的大局只是牺牲了一只战象。  
现在，千岁的战车只距离侑士的战象两格。  
直接掷出2就可以吃掉他的战马，又或者掷出4，也可以迂回地吃掉他的战马，三分之一的可能性，还是很高的。吃掉他的战象之后，可以说忍足侑士就再也没有反击的可能，等于输了。  
本来已经胸有成竹的千岁，在要踩下红色阶砖之前，突然迟疑了一下。  
他的“才气焕发”无法看到“未来”的战局是什么样子了。自己到底会掷出一个什么样的点数，竟然完全没有心理预期。  
不可能的，为什么会发生这种情况？  
骰子被电流击出，弹了出去，滚动了一圈，最后停在了“1”上。  
差一点。不，不应该差一点的。为什么他现在根本看不见本应该能看见的“未来”？  
“真可惜呢。”  
忍足侑士的声音听起来像是在幸灾乐祸。  
不，不是像，他的确就是在幸灾乐祸。  
千岁沉下脸，看着侑士的下一步动作。  
他掷出了一个“6”。  
千岁一下子惊觉了过来，现在他的士兵距离他的战车的距离正好就是“6”。  
“你的战车被吃掉了。”  
白石发出了笑声。千岁突然如梦初醒。  
不对，这个游戏……突然明白到这个游戏的真正规则的千岁后退了一步，然后带着怒意瞪着坐在救生台上的白石。  
“JOKER！”  
“你终于察觉到了吗？这个‘恰图兰加’双方只用4只棋子的原因。”  
这个游戏，根本不需要将全部棋子吃掉。  
只要将战象和战车吃掉，而自己手上还存在战象，对方就根本毫无还手之力。没有了战车之后，对方的战象就是不败之地。忍足侑士从来都不打算保住其他棋子，看似杂乱的棋局，其实全是为了利用战车和战马分散千岁的注意力，让他全力去攻击他的战车和战马。战车似乎是全场最高的战力，只要对方失去士兵，自己就立于不败之地，所以双方都会尽全力去保住战车和攻击士兵。而忍足侑士，则完全不把战车当做王牌，他需要做到的是榨取士兵唯一的价值去攻击战车，同时保住战象。  
失去了战车和战象的千岁已经再也没法打败侑士手上的战象了。  
“你输了，千岁千里。”  
JOKER宣布了这次赌局的结果。  
千岁完全愣住了，身体像是被抽走了力量，垂下了头，跪了下来。在棋类游戏中绝对是一个老手的他，一直想的都是完美的胜利，完全没有察觉表面规则底下真正的规则。  
侑士不紧不慢地朝他走近，在他面前，将那条脚链扔下。  
“你的东西。”  
本来想要高傲地离去，千岁突然说话了。  
“忍足侑士。”  
那是只有他们才听得见的声音。侑士偷偷看了眼在救生台上的白石，那样的距离，他绝对听不到，而且因为千岁的头垂了下来，也看不见他的嘴在动。  
侑士背对了白石。  
“有什么想说？”  
“忍足谦也是我反抗‘JOKER’的唯一手段。”  
侑士保持面不改色，但语气却非常强硬，“什么意思？”  
“不要让他再被杀了。”  
千岁站了起来，掠过他的身边，先他一步离去。  
高高在上的白石用手托着下巴，一脸玩味地看着他们。

* * *

Ken睡得一点都不安稳，在床上翻来覆去，又突然惊醒。  
电视还没关，但电影早就已经放完了，画面已经变成了Aster的广告宣传片了，画面还是来来去去那些设施照片轮播，以及一些风景照。电视的光在完全漆黑的环境中有些刺眼，他也不记得自己为什么记得关房间的灯却不记得关电视了。  
大脑还是浑浑噩噩的，是不是去洗个脸清醒一下比较好？  
Ken这样想着，摸索着下了床。  
好奇怪，为什么这么晚了，侑士还没回来？是不是应该打电话去找他？可是能打什么号码？  
走到盥洗室，Ken打开了灯。  
洗漱用品都是全新没有开封的。他记得客房里面的洗漱用品都不是一次性的，因为要保证每个房间的私密性，所以客房服务必须要房间主人在场的时候，并且有需要才会叫来，这些用具也是，有需要了才会打电话让服务员送来。他记得在悉尼港靠岸的时候才换过一次，应该不需要换得这么频密吧，是侑士让人过来换的吗？可是明明是自己在房间里的时间最长，他从来都没见过有服务员进入房间里，自己也没有叫过客房服务，所以是什么时候，又是谁做了这些事？  
Ken抬起头，镜子里的自己脸色惨白惨白的，嘴唇也没有半点血色。  
头好晕，总有种睡不醒的感觉。鼻子里也总是闻到了一股香味，对了，是白玫瑰的香味，房间里有一束白玫瑰。可是为什么会有白玫瑰？侑士他喜欢白玫瑰吗？  
Ken想要拿到毛巾，手落空了好几次，才抓住了一条毛巾。  
从毛巾架上扯下来的时候，他又发了一下呆。  
然后无意中看见了毛巾的左下角有一个不显眼的刺绣——  
“414”。  
毛巾从他的手上掉落到地板上。  
这里不是属于侑士的1015号房。  
这里是0414号房。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - 白光

门被愤怒地推开的时候，白石并没有太大的意外。  
守在门外的两名保镖根本拦不住那一个女孩。  
“你为什么要允许进行那样的赌局？！”以Gamble Angel为名的少女双手拍在白石的办公桌上，桌面上的东西都震动了一下。  
白石只是露出了一个游刃有余的笑容，“我作为Aster的JOKER，允许一场赌局的发生有什么问题吗？”  
“赌注！你怎么可以允许那样的赌注！”少女激动得声音变得高亢尖锐，“一个人的所有权？那是违法的！你作为JOKER，不阻止这样的事情发生，竟然还要推波助澜，你……！！”  
“Amy。”  
被点名了的少女哽咽了一下，剩下的话突然就说不出来了。  
白石还是那副什么都看不透的表情。笑着，却没有笑意。  
“Aster接受忍足侑士抵押的那样东西作为他的原始赌本的时候，为什么也不考虑一下那样的东西是不是合法？”  
“那已经经过了Aster的律师团评估，是合法的。”  
白石双手交叉，垫在自己的下巴上，“人身买卖也是合法的范畴？”  
少女咬了一下唇，本想继续和他驳斥下去，但是……白石的笑容实在太可怕了，那双没有笑意的眼睛透出来的，是那种仿佛能够将人的心脏刺穿的视线。  
少女一下失去了气势，身体垮了下来。  
“Amy。”  
即使是听到了自己的名字，少女还是不愿意去和那样的他对视。  
白石也无所谓她的态度如何，按照自己的节奏不紧不慢地说：“我希望你不要做太多小动作，包括你背后的人也是。Aster的JOKER不止一个人，在地位上，我们彼此都是平等的。”  
“……”  
“你可以回去工作了。”  
白石看着她心有不忿地离开。  
门被关上之后，忍足侑士从窗帘的后面走了出来。  
“这是我们最后一次合作，白石。”  
“也是唯一一次呢，真遗憾啊，侑士君。”白石转过头，看着逆光的忍足侑士，“我还以为我们能够继续合作下去。”  
“是合作，还是利用？”  
“彼此彼此而已。”  
的确，侑士也没想到，自己竟然会和白石藏之介“合作”。  
自己其实由始至终都在一个局里面，侑士非常清楚，从他参加Aster号的资格战，见到白石藏之介的一刻，他就知道了。  
四年前的局，本来在他躲到马来西亚的之后，就已经脱身了。不，他真的可以脱身吗？侑士审视自己，得出结论是他永远不可能和那些东西划清界限。虽然想和他回到日本生活是一个谎言，但也不全是假的。侑士想要定居在一个安稳的地方，过上舒适的生活，为此他必须要有可以通过投资方式获得的永久居留权和足够让他们能够在那个国家生存下去的钱。四年前，他同样是有这个目标……或者说是期盼吧，从出生到长大都在船上度过的他，除了赌，就什么都不会，他只能通过赌去博取他心目中想要得到的金额。赌赢100万不够，那就去赌赢一亿。欲望是一个无底洞，四年前他掉进去之后一无所有，四年后，他又再次掉进去了，但是他无路可走，他只有这么一条路可以走。  
为了活下去，他只能继续赌下去，只要赌下去，他就不可能离开这个漩涡。  
有人想要操控自己和Ken，所以他们登上了Aster号。侑士心底明白得很，但他只能照做。  
做出这一切的是就是“JOKER”。  
在Up and Down这个赌局中，看见惊慌失措的他站在了自己对面，侑士立即就明白过来了。要将来龙去脉串起来其实不是什么难事。千岁千里和他不是什么初次见面，他们在赌局开始之前就已经认识，而他们能够认识的机会，就只有在悉尼集市上，他为了那条银链而消失的那几个小时里。对方早就准备好去制造这样的相遇，然后利用自身伪装出来的弱势来摆布他，为的，就是利用他来打击自己。  
侑士觉得这件事真的非常可笑，如果对方以为1000万就可以击溃他的话，也未免太过天真了。笑归笑，有仇必报是他的宗旨。他必须要反击，在反击之前，侑士必须要将重要的东西藏起来。  
千岁千里下的其中一个暗着是那条银链。里面应该是有什么追踪的装置，所以他才会一次又一次准确地知道Ken的位置，并且跟他假装偶遇。侑士曾经将银链浸到酒中，但完全没有破坏到它里面细微的电子结构。  
这时候，在他面前的“JOKER”却能轻易地改变了它的信号。  
“那是Aster的东西”。当时，“JOKER”是这样跟他说的。  
侑士一直都以为，Aster的“JOKER”只有一个。白石藏之介故意出现在自己面前的时候，他以为是一个挑衅，像是在炫耀“看，你现在经历的一切都是我一手安排的”一样。  
当他将银链扔进酒里，试图反挑衅的时候，对方却仍然不痛不痒。  
“我能帮你保护好你想保护的东西”。“JOKER”当时是这样跟他说的。  
他们不是“敌人”。千岁千里才是他们的共同“敌人”。  
白石藏之介用细柄的调羹将酒中的那条链子捞出。  
那颗黄色的宝石竟然闪出了一点红光。  
即使双方都没有把话彻底挑明，还是能够敏锐地理解过来的。千岁千里真正的协助者是Aster。在那一局Up and Down中，如果不是Aster的协助，他是没法做到那样的出千的。而Aster的行为，其实是和身为“JOKER”的白石是割裂的——因为不只有一个“JOKER”，白石并没有掌控整一个Aster。千岁千里的目的，或者说，是Aster的目的应该是斗垮忍足侑士。但是，千岁千里的目的又不只是斗垮忍足侑士。千岁千里真正想要得到的，是“他”——一个明明什么都没拥有，一直躲在了忍足侑士的羽翼之下，看似毫无用处只是累赘的一个人。  
所以在提出以他的“所有权”作为赌金的时候，他没有提出质疑。  
千岁千里的确是想要得到他。确认了这个事实之后，侑士的心像是被烈火炙烧了一样。是愤怒，也是痛恨，更是厌恶。  
Up and Down结束之后，他们曾经回到过1015号房间，所以千岁千里肯定已经通过了银链得知1015号房就是他们的居所。不能把重要的东西放到里面去。所以最后他选择了白石藏之介一早就为他们准备的那个房间。事情的发展实在太过恰到好处了，白石藏之介好像一早就预料到一样。0414号房是一个特别的房间，是一个属于白石藏之介个人的秘房。说实话，侑士的确有种自己做了提线木偶的恶心感，但当时，他没有别的选择。千岁千里有带走他的可能性，侑士无法容忍任何东西割裂自己和他的联系。  
侑士亲眼看着白石将脚镣给他戴上，然后他绵软的身体轻飘飘地压在了床垫上，被纯白的被子包裹着。  
那样的他，脆弱得像是玻璃做的一样，稍微用力一碰，就会被摔碎。  
他不会醒来的。房间里的白玫瑰浸过一种天然的药草，散发出来的香味有催眠的作用，即使他醒过来了，脚上的脚镣也不会让他有机会离开。  
“JOKER”的行事就是各方面都要保证绝对的完美。  
白石藏之介早就准备好这样一个房间，等到着这一刻的发生。  
侑士目睹了这一切，即使又再多的不忿，他也只能保持冷静。  
接着，他们利用那条银链，将千岁千里引到了最顶层，并且反击了他。  
他们的企图很简单，只要将千岁的筹码赌空，他就再也没有留在Aster号上的资本，那么在船到达波利尼西亚的时候，他就只能下船。  
和忍足侑士不一样，侑士虽然欠下了1000万的赌金，但这是借金，侑士手上仍有可供支配的筹码，他还能用手中的筹码赌下去，而且Aster的规则是只需要看赛期能赢得的赌金，而不看输掉的金额，也就是说，即使输掉了1000万，期间有赢到过10万，就算符合规定。但千岁千里不一样，侑士赢走的是他手上拥有的筹码，也是他可以支配的全部赌金，失去了全部资本的他，除非再抵押上什么东西作为新的赌本，否则0是不可能换来1的，但是目的并不是为了钱的千岁千里，根本不会再去抵押他所拥有的东西。  
这是属于忍足侑士的绝对胜利，也是属于千岁千里的绝对失败。  
当然，侑士也明白，这也是白石藏之介的目的。他们在互相利用对方，以达到自己的目的，只不过美名曰是“合作”而已。  
侑士越过白石的办公桌，手放在了门把上的时候，白石叫住了他。  
“侑士君。”  
侑士侧过脸，但也没有正眼看他。  
“你相信千岁千里说的话吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“忍足谦也还活着。”  
白石果然知道谦也的事。  
又怎么可能会不知道，他可是“JOKER”啊。  
“谦也已经死了。”  
侑士绝情地关上门。  
关门的那一声着实有些大了。  
白石笑了一下。看样子他们的确不会有下一次的“合作”了。

* * *

Ken在床上翻了一下身，迷迷糊糊中他听到了电视机的声音。  
“Hello！又是我——属于大家的Gamble Angel Amy！不知不觉距离Aster号到达波利尼西亚的海港还只剩下四小时了，而我们的赌场将会在进入波利尼西亚的领海之前关闭哦。嗯嗯，让我算算……唔！赌场的开放时间竟然只剩下一个半小时了呢，大家，如果还没赢够了10万筹码，可是会发生很麻烦的事情哦，要努力努力努力，赢到10万筹码啊！Amy在这里祝大家赌运昌隆，尽快达成自己的目标哦。”  
是那个少女的声音。已经是白天了吗？  
“唔——”  
Ken突然清醒过来，撑起身，结果一下子就撞入了侑士的怀抱里。  
侑士他一直都坐在床上，在他的身边等着他醒过来。  
“侑、侑士？”  
“睡醒了？”  
“我……”Ken觉得自己的大脑还有一种钝痛感。  
他捂着额头，半睁着眼睛看了看周围，还是那样的房间摆设，什么变化都没有。不，好像原本放在了床头柜上的那束半凋谢的白玫瑰不见了，然后就是……自己的脚上空空如也。Ken急急忙忙地要下床，被侑士拉住了手臂，但他的确看见地板上根本没有那个固定脚链用的机关。  
“侑士，我……”  
“我不在的时候你一直在睡觉吗？”  
“诶？”  
“我回来的时候你已经睡死了。”  
不对，不是这样的，他想知道的不是这个，他要说的也不是这个。  
“不是、侑士，我……我不是在0414号房吗？我被绑了起来……对了，那条银链也不见了，我……”  
侑士捉紧了他的肩膀，强逼他面对自己。  
“你睡迷糊了吗？你一直在我的房间。”  
“……诶？”  
“那条链子在我把你抱上床的时候就不见了，可能是在哪里弄丢了吧。”  
Ken呆住了，似乎是无法想明白到底是发生了什么事情。  
他的记忆有些朦胧，从昨天下午的Up and Down结束了之后，到底发生了什么，他竟然记不清楚。无论怎么去想都只有些模模糊糊的片段，先是他追着侑士想要解释清楚自己为什么会协助千岁，然后侑士将自己按在了床上，他很生气，自己想要说话，却开不了口，接着……不行，头还是很痛，像是有一个小锤子拼命敲着他的头一样，好痛。  
“唔……”  
“你没事吧？”  
“侑士，我……”  
侑士突然温柔地将他抱入怀里。  
Ken的头放在了他的肩膀上，紧密得没有一丝缝隙。  
“做噩梦了吗？”侑士轻抚着他的背。  
“嗯……”  
接着，侑士轻轻咬了他的耳垂一下，然后在他的耳边问：“如果是噩梦，那就不要想起来了，统统都忘掉吧”  
“侑士……”  
到底是什么梦？好像发生了很多事，但又好像什么都没发生。为什么会有这么奇怪的感觉？昨晚的事情是真的吗？如果被绑起来的是梦的话，那么侑士输掉了1000万是真的吗？为什么会什么都不记得了，为什么记忆会变得这么模糊，是真的发生过，还是未曾存在过？  
“我……什么都不记得了。”  
“既然是噩梦，那么忘记掉也好。”  
“嗯，也是呢。”Ken故作轻松地笑了一下。  
可惜，他被侑士紧紧抱住了，那样的姿势，侑士没法看见他的脸。  
Ken将头埋在对方的肩膀上，接着，他听到了侑士的细语。  
“你还在我身边就足够了。”  
侑士略带着沙哑的嗓音像是什么咒语一样。  
他现在还用不上力，只能很勉强地环住了侑士的腰。  
“Ken……”  
总觉得，不是这一个发音。  
侑士想要喊出的，不是这个名字。  
“嗯，我在。”  
“谁也不能从我身边带走你。”  
很奇怪的感觉。Ken觉得这句话，侑士不是说给自己听的。  
为什么会有种挥之不去的违和感？

* * *

Aster号在下午三点的时候到达了波利尼西亚的港口。  
这次Aster号会在波利尼西亚停靠30小时，休整的同时也补充补给。  
本来带上船的行李就不多，所以离开的时候也没带走什么。千岁有些遗憾地想，自己还是第一次登上这么豪华的巨型游轮，只可惜只有短短的两天，从悉尼到波利尼西亚，这么短的航程他就要下船了。其实也不一定要现在下船的，他赢到过1000万，也符合了10万的规定，即使没有了筹码，他也可以在船上待到下一个赛期的结束，也就是说他大可以到了南美洲才下船。不过果然还是不可以啊，另一个“JOKER”已经登场了，即使现在没有挑明对立，双方的野心暴露出来也不过是时间的问题。他已经没有资本参与这样的赌局中了，可以输的他都已经输光了，剩下的，是他无论如何都不可以失去的。  
这次赛期，输掉了留在船上的资格的人还是挺多的，可能因为是无限下注，赌金都下得非常大，一瞬间登顶又一瞬间跌入深渊的人有太多了。  
千岁跟着人潮，慢条斯理地走。很快就可以离开港口了，之后要去做什么，他还没想好，可能会找个办法回到日本。  
对，他要去的，是横滨。Aster号最终的目的地。  
快要走出港口的时候，千岁回头看了一眼海上停靠的巨轮。然后回过头来的时候，自己的手提行李碰到了一个人，对方手上的东西掉到了地上。  
“抱歉。”  
千岁立即弯下腰，帮他捡起地上的东西。  
是一本护照，刚好有照片的那一页打开了。千岁只是扫了一眼，就把护照合上，交到对方手上。  
“Thanks。”  
对方说着标准的美式英语，但的的确确长着一张标准的日本人的脸。脸看上去年纪还不大，估计只有20岁左右。  
千岁搬出了礼貌而又疏远的笑容，用日语说：“你没有受伤吧？”  
“日本人？”  
“嗯。”  
“没想到Aster号上会有这么多日本人。”  
“是呢。”  
不知道为什么，千岁觉得他这句话很值得玩味。  
只撞到自己一个日本人的话，应该不会得出船上还有很多日本人的结论的。就好像他知道船上还有什么人一样，所以才会得出这么一个结论。  
他收好了自己的护照，说了声“Bye”，然后逆着离开的人潮离开了。  
千岁眯起眼睛看着他远去的背影。  
他记得护照上写着的名字是……“越前龙马”。  
“越前”这个姓总觉得在哪里见过。  
千岁想了一下，突然记起了在10年前，全美的Texas poker公开赛上，唯一一个以日裔身份获得传奇性的胜利的那个人正好是叫“越前南次郎”。  
他们两者会有什么关系吗？


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - 共犯

Ken从床上醒来的时候，身上只穿了一件白衬衫，可能因为晚上睡得不够安稳，衬衫都被卷到了起皱褶了。他稍微整理了扯了一下衬衫的下摆，转过头看过去，什么都没穿的侑士正躺在自己身边，还睡得很熟稔。接着，他看了一眼阳台，外面天还没亮，但船已经已经驶出公海了。  
结果在波利尼西亚逗留的30小时里，他们还是没有离开Aster号半步。  
Ken拉开了被子，白皙的脚踩在了铺了地毯的地上。每次做完之后下身那种粘稠的感觉很不好受，不过每次都因为太累了，还没做完就睡过去了，只能醒过来之后再去清洁了。  
在浴室里用热水冲了将近三十分钟，感到肌肉也稍微舒缓了一些之后，他才悠然地用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发出来。  
他的发根已经开始变黑了，不过在这场旅程结束之前，他应该没有机会再给头发脱色了。  
回想起来，他已经习惯定期给头发脱色有将近四年时间了。渔棚上的另一户人家的年轻儿子是一个理发师，刚被卡达老爹“捡”回去的时候，他还是一个学徒，说想要练习一下手艺，就尝试着用便宜的脱色剂给他的头发脱色。从黑发变金发之后，大家都说这样的Ken更好看了，之后，基本上每隔一段时间，那位理发师学徒都会定期来帮Ken的头发脱色。听说他得到渔棚的拆迁补偿之后会去开一家真正属于自己的理发店。想起了这件事，Ken突然就觉得过去在马来西亚的四年变得很遥远，遥远得自己都快要什么都不记得了。  
头发不再滴水之后，Ken将毛巾搭在自己肩膀，然后打开衣柜，翻找衣服。  
今天不知道会发生什么。  
船已经驶出了公海，那就是新的一轮赛期开始了。  
下一个停靠点是南美洲的智利，从波利尼西亚到智利几乎要横跨太平洋，所以船速会稍微提高一些，整个航程需时十天左右。这次赛期比之前任何一次都要长，也就是说，发生变数的机会会更高。  
心不在焉的Ken给自己穿上了一条短裤，接着，本来还在云游太虚的他听到了阳台的落地窗发出很轻微的咚咚声，以为是海鸥在啄玻璃的他，转过身却看见了意想不到的东西。  
“……猫？”  
是一只被毛看上去又长又柔软的猫，身躯偏白，四肢、尾巴和脸是黑的。  
为什么游轮上会有一只猫？是别的乘客带上来的吗？  
Ken被这只特别的猫吸引，走了过去，因为害怕吓到了它，动作都小心翼翼的。  
外面只有一个阳台，它很可能是从别的阳台跳过来的，所以它的主人应该是住在附近的房间的吧？  
“不用怕，我不会伤害你的。”  
Ken谨慎地走近落地窗，蹲了下来，试图不着痕迹地拉开落地窗，又不会惊动到它。  
“Ken，你在干……猫？”  
侑士揉着他的半长发醒来，看见了Ken蹲在地上。  
“嘘！”他激动地回过头示意侑士安静，然后立即紧张地回过头去看猫的情况，还好这只猫根本不怕人，还把它的爪子按在了玻璃上。  
Ken看着它可爱的举动，也跟着甜蜜地笑了一下，接着小心翼翼拉开落地窗。刚拉开了一条缝，猫就窜了进来。  
“诶，小猫！”  
猫在室内乱窜了几圈，然后迅速地躲在了床底下。  
Ken也跟着趴在地上，去看它。  
侑士随手摸上放在床头柜上的眼镜戴上，然后赤身裸体地下了床，伸手去用力揉了一下Ken垂着的头。  
“侑士！不要搞我的头发啦！”  
“这是哪里来的猫？”  
“不知道，我刚才看见它在阳台外面。”  
“乘客带上来的猫吗？我记得Aster号是禁止带宠物上船的啊。”  
“……啊！那怎么办？”Ken连忙抬起头看着侑士，“被发现的话它的主人会有什么惩罚吗？会被赶下船？”  
“那也是靠岸之后的事了，总不能把人扔下海。”  
“不要说这么恐怖的事啊！！”  
在Ken紧张的时候，门突然被敲响了。  
Ken惊得震了一下，然后慌乱地跑去衣柜抓了几件衣服扔在床上，“侑士你先穿衣服，我去开门。”  
把手放在门把的时候，Ken还深呼吸了一下。  
接着，他推开了门，“你好？”  
门外是一个看着非常年轻的青年，比Ken稍微矮一点，留着飒爽的短发，戴着一顶运动帽，眼睛是像猫一样的金瞳。  
“你好，我想问一下，你们这里有见过一只猫吗？”  
“你就是小猫的主人吧？”  
“嗯，我的房间是1116，我看见它跳到了你们的阳台上了。”  
“它在的，躲到床底下了。”  
Ken连忙侧过身，让对方进来。刚好这时候侑士已经把上衣裤子都穿好了。  
青年俯下身，看了一眼床底，然后喊：“卡鲁宾，是我。”  
猫一下子跑出来，撞入了他的怀里，还撒娇地蹭了两下。  
“打扰了。”  
青年朝他们点点头，然后抱着猫离开了。  
Ken关上了门，轻轻拍了几下自己的胸口，松了一口气。  
“还好回到主人的身边了。”  
“那是越前南次郎的儿子吧。”  
“越前南次郎？是侑士认识的人吗？”  
Ken从来都没听侑士提起过。  
侑士抱起了臂，“不，只是听说过这么一个人而已。越前南次郎好歹也算是一个名人了，刚才那个人长得和他很像，所以我才会这么猜。”  
“那个……越前南次郎先生是什么人？”  
“十年前，第一个获得世界扑克大赛冠军的日裔美国人。”  
听到了侑士再次提起世界扑克大赛，Ken的心紧了一下。不过，侑士本人似乎没什么特别的反应。  
“去吃早餐吧。”  
“嗯，侑士想吃什么？”  
“随便吧。”  
“那不如试试3楼的印度餐厅？”  
“这次是你自己选的，不要再抱怨难吃了。”  
“知道啦知道啦。”  
Ken跑过去推着侑士的背，和他两个人一起出了门。

两人一边说着些轻松的话一边离开了房间。  
在走廊尽头的转角，抱着猫的青年探出身看了他们远去的背影一眼，然后笑了一下。

* * *

在电梯里面的时候，刚好到了关于赌博大赛的播报的时候。  
电视里的少女说了很多话，但Ken都没有用心去听。他一直偷偷观察着侑士的表情，但侑士一直都保持着Poker face，看不出他到底在想什么。其实很多时候都是这样，侑士只要不想说，不想表达，不想流露，旁人就绝对不会知道他在想些什么，就好像把心灵封闭了一样。  
Ken想起了刚刚和侑士相遇的时候的事。  
他是在去唐人街打工回来的晚上遇到了倒在路边的侑士的，当时乍眼一看只是以为是一个醉汉醉倒在路边。那时候是冬天，饮酒对于所有Homeless来说是最便宜的取暖方法。卡达老爹一直让他多一事不如少一事，Ken本来也想当看不见，就这样走过去的，但是经过他身边的时候，还是于心不忍，转身就去扶起了他。那时候侑士已经没有意识了，但是身上没有酒气，Ken担心他会是因为什么疾病倒下，又拖又拽，才终于把他拉回到了唐人街里的一家华人开的西医诊所。Ken在唐人街混得很开，在他把情况简单说了一下之后，就答应了帮他看看情况。还好，诊断下来的结果，侑士只是因为长期没有进食而低血糖昏迷了过去而已，在补充了葡萄糖和营养素之后，第二天天还没亮就醒了。医生当时只给他收了药费，但那已经要走了Ken一整个月在餐馆里打工赚的钱了。侑士醒来之后也没说什么话，只是一直盯着Ken的脸看，看了很久很久，久得Ken都想喊医生过来，看看他是不是还有什么没被发现的隐疾。  
侑士开口说的第一句话是日语，说话的同时他攥住了Ken的手腕。Ken听不懂他在说什么，但是他听到了“Kenya”这个发音。跟自己的名字很像，或者自己长得很像他认识的人吧。在Ken用英语抱歉地告诉他，自己听不懂他说的话的时候，侑士像是泄气了一般放开了他。  
他们的相遇就是这样，不浪漫，也不惊奇，更加不值得纪念。  
一同寄居在卡达老爹的小渔屋中的那些日子，侑士也很少和他交流，但是侑士非常盯着他的脸看，经常看得入神。Ken也察觉了，他总是能感觉得到侑士对自己的视线。侑士喜欢看，并且会看很久，那种眼神既熟悉又陌生。那时候，Ken从来都没想过，自己最后会和侑士在一起，还是身体交融的那种“在一起”。  
他们是彼此在世上唯一的联系。  
所以他们不会生离，除非死别。  
电梯到达了10层，门“叮”的一声打开了。  
直到侑士捉了他的手一下，他才回过神来发现他们已经到了，刚抬起头，就看见财前光站在电梯口，一脸冷酷。  
双手插在口袋里的财前高傲地看着他们两人，“条件先说好了，我要十万筹码。”  
“我还以为你会再狮子开大口一点。”  
完全不知道他们在讨价还价些什么，Ken还在没搞得清楚状况的处境下，被侑士拉出了电梯，然后背被推了一下，踉跄了两步，被财前扶住了身体。  
“今天你就和他待在一起吧。”  
“侑士？”他这样说是什么意思？  
“总比你一个人待着好。”侑士过去扳过Ken的身体，然后在他的唇上印下一吻，“我今晚就会回来。”  
“等一下，侑士？”  
侑士转过身就进了电梯，Ken本来想追上去，结果被财前死死地拽住了手臂。  
就这样他愣愣地看着电梯门关上。  
“先说好了，我可不是太想做这个保育员的。”  
震惊过头的Ken终于明白了过来。  
侑士还是要去G层，但是他并不想自己也参与，又不想像之前那样单独把他关在房间里，于是找来了财前监视自己。  
虽然不知道财前什么时候和侑士变成了可以托付这样的事情的关系，但Ken还是觉得很怪异，简直就像……  
“财、前……不对，侑士他不可以这样做！”  
Ken转身就要按电梯，结果被财前往边上一推，Ken的背部撞在了墙上，然后财前的手臂按在了他旁边的墙壁，用气势压住了他。  
“你觉得你可以做什么？”  
“我……”  
“你已经被千岁千里利用过一次了，你觉得忍足侑士还会放任你这个弱点到处跑吗？我说过的，这样的事情我也不想做，但出于我自己的目的，我也必须保证能控制你的动向。”  
“你说，千岁……？”  
财前收回了手，“既然什么都没想明白，就别指望自己能做什么。”  
Ken急着想要辩解，但是嘴张开了却又不知道说什么。  
他说的没错，自己一直都想要去做什么，想要留在侑士的身边，想要阻止他继续跌入深渊，但其实自己一直都在给侑士拖后腿。和千岁千里的那一场赌局，侑士输了1000万是真的，他必须要想办法赢回1000万，在这件事上他什么都做不了。他将侑士害到了这样的境地，但什么弥补的方法都没有。  
“可是、我……”  
“你不是忍足谦也，就别指望自己能做什么去改变那个人了。”  
财前在说这句话的时候，刻意压低了自己的语调。  
Ken垂下了眼睑，悄悄攥住了拳头。  
“……我知道了。”

没错。他不是忍足谦也，他也成为不了忍足谦也。

* * *

这次赛期一共有10天，可以说是一段非常漫长的时间。  
Aster明白到在10天里面要赢得10万筹码并不难，所以狂欢的“无限下注日”只会有一天，就是在游轮进入智利港口之前的一天。如果不是“无限下注日”，每一张赌桌的每一个赌局，最高下注金额只有2万美金。算上在千岁千里手上赢走的600万，再加上自己手上本来就有的120万，他还欠着Aster总共280万，而且，对于侑士来说，还清欠款不是他的目的，他需要的是赢到一笔钱，一笔足够能让他无后顾之忧的钱。  
侑士刚在一张桌子前坐下，等候其他人开始加入赌局，对面突然坐下了一个很眼熟的人。  
“Hi。”对方跟侑士打了声招呼。  
“不用照顾你的猫吗？”侑士用日语说。旁边的人显然不知道他在说什么。  
他笑了一下，也用日语回答：“你不也是不用照顾自己的宠物吗？”  
侑士用手托着自己的脸颊，“他跟你的猫不一样。”  
“我叫越前龙马。”  
果然是姓“越前”。他果然就是越前南次郎的儿子吧。  
“忍足侑士。”侑士也报上了自己的名字。其实如果他有关心他的父亲曾经登顶的那个比赛，应该认得自己才对，毕竟“忍足侑士”是继“越前南次郎”以来第二个有可能夺冠的日本人，身为越前南次郎的儿子，他不可能不知道。  
“忍足前辈。”  
“我还担不起这个称呼。”  
“忍足前辈，要不要跟我赌一场场外局？”  
侑士抬起眼，对方是非常自信的笑容，甚至可以说笑得有些嚣张了。  
真是一个目中无人的小鬼啊。  
侑士嗤笑了一下，“赌什么？”  
“赌你在这场赌局结束后的24小时。我赢了的话，在这24小时里面，你都必须听我的命令。”  
“算是人身买卖吗？”  
“当然不算，”越前将一张扑克牌夹在指间，“我只是需要你协助我做些事而已，我相信你也会乐意的。”  
“不了解来龙去脉，我可未必会答应。”  
越前反转那张扑克牌，是一张黑桃K。  
“你会答应的。我要赌的是，你会赢下接下来的这盘赌局。”  
那张黑桃K被他飞到了侑士面前，侑士伸手接住。  
“这可不是什么公平的赌局啊。”  
“但你会赌，不是吗？”  
侑士反手将黑桃K翻转盖在赌桌上。  
他只是保持着微笑，一个看不出他到底在想什么的笑容。  
他们所在的赌桌，赌的是一个叫“六十面骰子”的游戏。  
玩法是桌上准备3种一共有60面的骰子，分别为红色、黑色、白色，每种骰子各3枚，一共9枚。这三种骰子中，红色的骰子最大数值是60，最小的数值是0；黑色的骰子最大数值是50，最小的数值是10；白色的骰子最大的数字是40，最小的数值是20。掷出的点数最大者获得胜利。荷官只会公布每种骰子的最大值和最小值，但细分到单独的一颗骰子，当中的数字区间是怎样分布的，数字之间出现的几率是多少，一概不知。换言之，如果运气好选择了一枚红色骰子，而这枚骰子上数字为60的面比较多，那么掷出60的概率就会很高，当然，也有那种“不幸”的骰子，就是数字都是偏小的面较多的那种。玩家不可以观察自己选择的骰子，也必须使用不透光全黑的骰盅摇出数字，是一个完全盲猜、只能赌运气的玩法。  
这3种骰子的选择也有巧妙。能够得到最高值的红色骰子，同时也具备得到最低值的可能性，一般来说，最保守的做法是选择处于中间值的黑色骰子，可以逼近最高，也不会跌到最低。  
赌局准备要开始，越前龙马也没有离开他的座位，看来他也要参加赌局。  
除了他之外，在场的还有其余4人，一共是6人参加这场赌局。  
看来将会是一个大混战啊。侑士只是稍微勾了一下嘴角。  
首先是第一个人，他果然选择了一枚黑色的骰子，放进骰盅之后，夸张地摇晃了几下，然后揭盅。  
数字是40。这已经是一个足够大的数字了。  
接着是第二个人，也选择了一枚黑色的骰子，得出来的结果是48。  
连续出现了两个40以上的大数字，白色骰子已经再也没有意义了，根本不会有人会选，唯一能赢的，只有红色骰子。  
到了第三个人，果然选择了一枚红色的骰子，这次他摇出来的数字是9。  
看见这个数字的时候，这个人明显失落了起来。  
而第四个人，同样是选择了红色骰子，他摇出来的是12。  
似乎迷信大数值的骰子并没有什么用。场上的人都察觉到了，红色的骰子虽然拥有最大值，但很显然，最小值的面数更多。正常来说，六十面的骰子，如果每一个数字代表了一面，那么数值比50大的也至少有10面，也就是六分之一的机会能够赢过黑色骰子，然而事实上，这不是一个常规的骰子，数值低的一面似乎占据了更多的位置。  
第五个人是越前龙马，所有人都以为他应该把机会赌在黑色骰子的49或者50上，结果他选择的还是红色骰子。  
越前只用了单手来摇骰盅，并且速度并不快，最后摇了三下，就揭盅了。  
结果是20。  
不论是其他玩家还是旁观者都叹了口气。  
果然把希望赌在红色骰子上是错的。  
“请。”轮到了侑士，荷官给他做了一个手势。  
隔着一段距离，侑士打量了一下那些骰子，最后他示意要一枚红色的骰子，并且是越前刚才选择的那一枚。  
其他人似乎不太能理解他为什么在前面有3个人都赌红色骰子失败了之后还要选择红色骰子，不过侑士倒是镇定自若，不紧不慢地也是摇了三下骰盅。  
“揭盅。”  
侑士慢慢拿起黑色的骰盅，全场人都屏息了。  
数字是60。  
“胜者是——忍足侑士先生。”  
越前扬起头看着他，说：“我说了吧，你会赢的。”  
“我只是把机会赌在最小的可能性上而已，都是运气。”  
“那么我也是运气。”  
总计2万的筹码被推到了侑士面前，他拿走了筹码，接着起身准备离开，越前立即挡在了他的面前。  
“我们的场外赌局，也需要算一下吧？”  
“随便你。”

* * *

“你真的要一直跟着我吗？财前先生……”  
“不要加先生，听着别扭。”  
“那……财前？”Ken有些难为地说，“我哪里都不会去的，你跟着我反而让我很不自在。”  
“你把我当透明就行了。”  
“问题是……你能不能在我去洗手间的时候出去一下啊？”  
“我在隔间外面等你。”  
“隔间外面也不行！你出去等啦！”  
财前一手捏住了他的脸，说实话，他那张总是不苟言笑有些冷酷的脸看上去的确挺有气势的，让人感到了压力。  
只是，这种事为什么要在洗手间门口做？  
“Mr.Oshitari？”  
听到了还算熟悉的声音，Ken立即借机推开了财前。  
是白石，而且似乎是偶然来到这里的样子。  
财前散发着危险的气息紧盯着他。  
“‘JOKER’……”  
白石保持着他那种完美的笑容，直接无视了Ken身后的财前。  
“白石先生，在这里遇到你太好了，我想……”  
财前两步并作一步，将Ken拉到了自己的身后。  
两人这时候才正式对上了视线。  
不是什么可以让人安心的氛围。  
Ken突然觉得空气中好像有雷电想要闪过。  
不太好的预感，总觉得有什么要发生了。

* * *

“按理来说，这2万筹码应该有一半是你的。”  
侑士手中把玩着那两个面值为10000的筹码。虽然话是这样说，但他是不会给的，这样做既不符合Aster的规定，也不符合他自己的人生格律。  
“不要说得好像我帮你出千了一样，我从来都不做这种事的。”  
侑士对他的说法不置可否。  
刚才的“六十面骰子”游戏，越前龙马用他的手法告诉了侑士，自己摇的那枚骰子具有最大值的最高可能性。外行人可能不会知道，面数越多的骰子，在滚动的时候就越不稳定，也越受刻上去的数字影响。例如数字越大，骰子面上挖走的部分就会越多，那样数值较大的方向的那部分就会较轻，数字小的那部分就会较重，掌握了这个规律，想要要出大数字朝上的一面，可谓是易如反掌。而越前，正是用自己摇骰子的那次机会，告诉了侑士，大数字最集中的那枚骰子就是自己手上的这一枚，并且为了让侑士得到胜利，故意摇了一个小数字。  
当然，侑士如果不想输掉他的场外局，也可以故意摇一个小数字出来，但既然是到手的胜利，为什么还要故意放弃呢？  
越前对他的筹码一点兴趣也没有，他也知道侑士并不会真的给他筹码。  
“愿赌服输，”越前双手插在裤袋里，扬起头，“你接下来的24小时是我的。”  
“你的目的是？”  
“杀掉‘JOKER’，”越前伸出了手，手指摆出手枪的手势，“正确来说，是杀掉白石藏之介。”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - 乐园

“财前、财前……财前！！”  
Ken尝试了几次都没法挣开财前的手。  
白石似乎想要说什么，不过可能是读懂了财前眼中的敌意，所以最后没有开口。  
白石似乎不想跟财前有什么纠缠。  
“财前！！我说，财前——！！”  
“我们走了。”  
明白到白石并没有和自己有任何交涉，财前选择后退。  
“诶？”  
Ken还没弄清楚什么情况就被财前强硬地拉进了电梯，然后他眼睁睁看着电梯门关上，门关上之前还看见了白石气定神闲地朝他们挥挥手。  
财前随便按了一个楼层，趁着他不注意，Ken终于甩开了他的手，并揉了揉被他掐红了的手腕。  
“财前，你到底……”  
“少跟白石藏之介有什么来往。”  
“其实，白石他……”  
“他很有可能就是杀死忍足侑士的弟弟的凶手，你知道的吧？”  
财前转过身，和他双目对望。不知道为什么，他不是太想去面对财前的目光，实在是太赤裸了，就好像把自己的衣服剥光，赤身裸体地暴露在对方面前一样。自己什么都藏不住，而自己又是一片空白。财前说的到底是什么，自己根本不知道。他甚至连侑士的弟弟是被人杀死的，都不是太清楚。  
“……”  
财前看着他的表情变得消沉，心底莫名其妙一阵烦躁。  
“总之，你就——”  
电梯厢突然摇晃了一下，然后停了下来。  
财前抬起头，正准备察看发生了什么，整个电梯厢又突然加速下降，因为惯性两个人都只能紧贴厢壁勉强撑着身体。  
叮——电梯不知道下落到什么地方，终于停了下来的时候，Ken根本站不住直接滑落在地板上了，财前伸手去把他拉起来，这时候电梯门刚好自己打开了。  
外面一片漆黑，黑得根本什么都看不见。  
突然呯的一声，刺眼的白光照进了他们的眼睛，他们只能下意识伸手去护住眼睛。  
“锵锵——恭喜你们被选中了参加这个赛期的特别赌局。”  
穿着华丽的蓬蓬裙的少女不知道从哪里出现在他们面前，并且朝他们做了一个可爱的鬼脸。  
财前一阵无名火起，“你们这群人到底——”  
“财前先生，不要失态哦。这场特别赌局可是现场直播，Aster号所有屏幕都可以看到你的表现的，噗噗。”  
财前一时失语，少女反而笑得更灿烂了。  
“那么，就让大家的Gamble Angel——Amy来为大家解释一下这场盛宴吧！”  
Ken紧紧捉住了财前的手臂，财前回过头，看见他微微地皱着眉头的样子，心情也跟着沉着了下来。  
“特别赌局是Aster号历来的传统，会在航行到南太平洋海域的时候举行。首先，我们会随机选取5名玩家——咚咚！注意哦，我们采取射幸的方式来抽选这5名玩家，嗯嗯，是不是不知道我们用了什么方法呢？答案就是电梯里面的按键啦，幸运号码是5和3，如果是先按了到达10楼的按键，然后再按到达3楼的按键，就会触发我们的隐藏机关，电梯就会直接到达按键上没有的G2层，也就是我们特别赌局的现场！”  
能够照亮全场的灯这时候才终于亮起来。  
财前和Ken都有些惊讶。会场中央是一个巨大的沙盘，地板是涂上了四种颜色的格子，跟飞行棋的棋盘有些相似，但是又不太一样，在沙盘的五个方向各有一个带有围栏的高台，应该就是玩家站立的位置。  
这是专门为这场赌博悉心准备的场地。财前觉得实在可笑，竟然为区区一场赌博大动干戈，但是转念一想，赌博就是Aster的生命线，他们为了赌博做出什么事出来都不值得奇怪。  
“我们将要进行的赌局名为‘Banker’，”少女快步跑到了沙盘中央，然后张开手臂，“所有玩家都是我们的‘Banker’，你们需要做的事，就是利用自己手上的筹码，通过买卖、投资、收购等方式，来获得更多的筹码！当然，这不是一个公平的游戏哦，因为每个人手上的筹码数量都不一样呢，不过不过不过，现实就是这样的不公平，这也是这个游戏还原现实的一个方面哦。”  
少女朝他们两人伸出手，“那么，就请各位玩家就位吧。”  
Ken走了出去，财前连忙捉住了他。  
“你要参加？”  
他回过头，正想说话的时候，少女打断了他。  
“咚咚！还有一个规则要说明哦，被选中的玩家必须要参赛，如果拒绝参与，就会当弃权处理，阁下所有的筹码都会没收的哦。”  
又是这一招。财前咬着牙啧了一声。  
“财前。”  
Ken突然小声跟他说话，是只有他们两人才能听得到的声量。  
“只要没有输就好了。”  
“哈啊？”  
“这场游戏，只要没有输，就是赢了。”  
财前完全不知道他在说什么。  
没有输当然就是赢了，为什么要特意跟他说这样的废话？  
“我们会通过抽签来确定每个人的位置和先后顺序，嗯嗯，这也是赌博的一部分哦，如果抽到了幸运色，运气说不定会特别好哦。”  
少女小跑到他们面前，双手紧握着两支签。Ken选择了左边的那支，是绿色的签，财前选择了剩下来的那支，是红色的。  
“今天的幸运颜色是绿色哦。”  
在Ken经过少女的身边的时候，她突然小声说道。Ken有些诧异地回过头，少女只是朝他甜甜地笑。  
Ken回过头的时候，发现财前在看着自己。  
“你们说了什么？”  
Ken摇摇头，“没什么。”  
Ken跟上财前的步伐，走在他身旁。  
“我们现在连具体规则都不知道，确定要接受吗？”  
“可是不参加的话，筹码就要都被没收了。”  
“哼……”  
“没问题的，”Ken朝他笑了一下，“只要没有输，就是赢了。”  
他们走到自己抽到的签的高台上。  
财前和Ken的位置是相邻的。  
会场中突然响起了激烈的摇滚乐，财前觉得有些刺耳，捂住了一边的耳朵。  
在这么走神的一瞬间，其余三个高台上都站着相应的玩家了。  
Ken发现在自己的正对面，黄色的高台上，站着的是一张熟悉的脸孔。  
是那个走失了猫的青年。Ken记得，他应该姓越前。  
每一个高台前都有一个数字。财前是红色的1号，Ken是绿色的2号，旁边是蓝色的3号，接着就是Ken正对面越前所在的黄色的4号，最后是和财前的1号相对的橙色的5号。他们背后的屏幕也显示了他们现在所有用的筹码总数，财前是40万，Ken是500万，3号玩家是130万，越前是200万，5号玩家是250万。  
Ken看着自己的筹码数字，心中生出了一丝疑惑。  
他没有接受千岁千里让出的500万，而且他应该本来就拥有在资格赛里从白石手里赢来的10万，为什么最后确认的筹码数字会是500万？  
财前在看过了周围的筹码数量之后，暗暗啧了一声。在上一个赛期为了赢够10万的筹码，他反反复复赌了很多场，只能说他的确没什么赌博的天赋，累计起来的确曾经赢过10万，但那是他输掉了20万作为代价的。现在他是场上筹码最少的人，也就是说，他在这场游戏中，一开始就是最弱势的人。  
“恭喜在场的5位玩家得到参与赌局的机会哦。Amy悄悄告诉你们，得到这个机会可是这一个赛期最高的荣幸呢。嗯嗯，那么事不宜迟，我们马上开始这个游戏吧。”  
场上喷出了夸张的白雾。  
财前嫌弃地挥挥手，拨开这些带着湿气的水雾。  
“首先，请各位玩家看看你们前方平板上放着的金色骰子，玩家必须根据你们用的骰子掷出的内容作出行动，骰子每掷出一次就会更换，我们永远不知道下一枚骰子上会写着什么内容哦！是不是很刺激呢？不过，第一枚骰子一定会是数字骰子，所以大家不用太过担心啦。”  
财前拿起了那枚金色骰子，果然就像那个活泼得过分的少女说的那样，是一个写着数字的骰子，标注了1到6的数字，跟一般的骰子没什么区别。  
“第一个掷骰子的人是——红色的1号玩家。”  
财前抬头，场上发出了沙沙的电流声，然后一个红色的倒三角形投影在沙盘上。  
他扔出了那枚金色骰子，骰子在滚动的时候全程投影在现场的大屏幕上，所有人都看着那枚骰子最后停在了“3”上。  
红色的倒三角形前进了3格，是黄色的格子。  
格子突然打开，上面画了一间银行，下面写着“BANK”。  
“恭喜1号玩家，上来就开到了‘BANK’的格子呢，那么，你获得了掷‘幸运硬币’的机会。”  
前面的平台突然打开了一个格子，出现了一枚银色的硬币。  
财前拿起了那枚硬币打量。硬币的一面写着“WIN”，另一面则是写着“LOSE”。  
他将硬币扔高，然后双手一拍，夹在掌心，再按在平台上。  
拿开手，结果是“WIN”。  
“呜哇哇哇！！恭喜1号玩家，你获得了这格的‘BANK’的出资权，那么1号玩家，你是否愿意出资认购这家‘BANK’的股权呢？嗯嗯，这一格的全额认购价是10万，当然阁下只想买一部分也是可以的。”  
财前看着面前的一格，思考了片刻。目前还不知道这个游戏的真正玩法是什么，但如果这是一个跟现实挂钩的金融游戏，应该和现实当中的规则差不多才对。当然，现实中是绝对不可能用10万就能全额认购一家银行的，既然在游戏中可以这么做，那又为什么不做呢？  
“全额认购。”  
“锵锵——”  
黄色的格子再次反转。  
在BANK下面是数字30，0000。  
“恭喜1号玩家获得了这家市值30万的银行的所有权！”  
屏幕上财前的拥有资产从40万变成了60万。  
原来赌的是这个吗？财前终于明白过来这个游戏到底是在玩什么。他看了一眼旁边2号位上的Ken，Ken也看着沙盘，似乎在思考着什么。  
“接着是由2号玩家掷骰子！”  
Ken拿起了他的金色骰子，掷出了一个“5”。  
和财前一样，他也踩到了有“BANK”的格子，但是和财前不一样，少女给他的开价高达了100万，Ken没有冒险，他只认购了50%，而开出来的BANK市值是100万，也就是说，这一回合里，他的资产没有增加。  
接下来的流程都是一样，3号玩家用20万全额收购了市值30万的BANK；而4号的越前和Ken一样，用50万收购了市值50万的BANK，资产没有增加；5号玩家用10万全额收购了市值50万的BANK。  
第一轮结束之后，财前才似乎有些明白到Ken说没有输就是赢的意思。  
这场游戏不存在真正的赢家，Aster没有设置奖金，就算是最后获得了最多的筹码，那他也不是从谁的手上赢来的，这样反而平衡了开局每人的筹码数量不一致的不公。只要不把筹码全部输光，在这场游戏里就等于是赢了，Ken的意思是这个。  
现在的局势，似乎是要玩家各自争取能换取更多的筹码。  
第二轮也是同样，所有人通过骰子来开拓属于他们的“领地”，但是和其他只要得到机会就会全额收购的玩家不一样，Ken每次都只会认购50%的股权，而在他对面的越前，也是同样。到第二轮结束的时候，财前的资产已经累计到了140万，而其他人基本也没有出现亏本的情况。  
到了第三轮，场上被打开的格子已经占了大半了。  
在掷骰子之前，财前突然心里有种奇怪的预感，抬起头，发现旁边的Ken在看着他，眼神里写满了复杂的情绪。  
这场游戏远没有表面上看起来这么简单。财前从Ken的眼神中读懂了这一点。  
“锵锵，轮到1号玩家掷骰子——”  
财前扔出骰子，滚动了一圈，停在了“6”上。  
代表了财前的红色倒三角投影前进了6步，走到了Ken获得了一半股权的“BANK”格子上。  
“嗯嗯，是走到了已经开启的‘BANK’上呢，那么获得了这个‘BANK’一半所有权的2号玩家，请问你是想要允许1号玩家入股，还是将剩余的股权收购，将1号玩家踢出去呢？”  
Ken用平静的语调说：“允许入股。”  
“那么，1号玩家，你想要认购多少股呢？”  
财前看了一眼Ken，Ken似乎有话想要跟他说，但隔着这么远的距离，即使说了也听不清。在财前有些踌躇的时候，Ken将手指放在了平台上，写划了什么。看着他的手势，财前明白到他写了一个“FULL”。  
“剩余的全额认购。”  
“嗯嗯，Amy明白了，1号玩家，用50万将剩余的50%的股权全额收购！”  
Ken露出了松一口气的表情。  
财前看着他，无意中也察觉了Ken对面4号的玩家的视线。  
4号玩家也一直观察着Ken的表情。财前莫名的提高了警惕。  
“游戏继续。”  
接着Ken又开了一个新的格子，同样是只收购了50%的股权。  
3号玩家走到了之前5号玩家全额收购的银行的格子，少女突然发出了兴奋又尖锐的笑声。  
“‘Banker’游戏终于第一次进入了刺激的收购环节了！”少女的笑意根本掩饰不住，双眼都发出了兴奋的光，“现在，拥有全额股权的5号玩家，需要和3号玩家进行竞价，底价为‘BANK’原本的价值，价高者将会获得‘BANK’的全部股权，并且‘BANK’的股值将会提高到最后竞价的金额，那么，现在竞价开始！”  
听到了少女说出这条规则，财前也惊讶地抬起了头。  
这样的玩法，最后肯定会有一方完全溃败。这是只看金额多少的赌博，也会使价值无限膨胀。  
这场游戏里虽然不会有胜利的玩家，但Aster的目的根本不是想要他们之间决胜出一个赢家，而是要他们互相残杀到一无所有，这实际上是一个Royal Battle游戏。财前明白过来之后，才理解为什么Ken一直都只认购一半的股权，他为的只不过是拖延这样的对抗环节的发生，他考虑的并不是怎么获得最多的筹码，他只想维持着一个金融平衡，让这场游戏没有真正的失败者。  
但是，在这场游戏中，如果出现了一个贪婪的人，那他将会将所有和平派屠杀干净。  
“3号玩家以200万的高价获得了‘BANK’的拥有权！”  
那一个“BANK”格子原本显示的30万变成了200万。也就是说，如果下次有谁也踩到了整个格子，就必须从200万的底价开始，跟“BANK”原本的所有者进行竞价。如果没有200万资产的玩家，将会直接输掉这个游戏。输掉的结局，是所有筹码被没收，这才是Aster最想要看见的结局。  
财前攥紧了拳头。他是场上拥有的资产最少的人，他的弱势从来都没得到任何的改善。  
“喂。”  
突然有人说话了。  
财前抬起头，说话的人是4号玩家。  
那个黑色短发，有着金色猫瞳的青年。  
“不要再拖拖拉拉了，快点决出胜负吧。”  
这句话，他是用日语说的。他看着的方向，是他的对面，也就是Ken的位置。  
财前紧张地看着Ken，可能是因为他根本听不懂日语，他也没有意识到这句话是对自己说的。  
“只顾着不让别人输，最后会输掉的可是你自己。”  
似乎终于明白到对方是在自己说话，Ken惊讶地看着他。  
财前有些按捺不住，用日语高声质问：“你到底想要说什么？”  
“跟你没有关系。”4号玩家转过头，轻蔑地看了他一眼，“不过我还是要劝你一句，他如果坚持要保护你，最后输惨了的人肯定是他。”  
“……啧。”  
少女突然跳到了财前和4号玩家之间的位置。  
“No！Amy不准你们用Amy听不懂的语言交流！”  
少女鼓起脸，双手摆出了一个交叉的姿势。  
财前偏开头，哼了一声。  
5号玩家已经被淘汰了，代价是失去了全部筹码。  
这是一个生或死的游戏。如果游戏的一开始，财前就能明白到这个游戏的真正玩法，或者可以达到一个共赢的局面，这也是Ken所希望的，但现在已经不行了，真正想要和平结束的人只有Ken一个，其他人统统都是财狼虎豹。  
场上就剩下了4名玩家，未开的格子也没有剩下多少了。  
4号玩家掷出骰子，又开出了一个新的“BANK”。  
现在每走一步都如履薄冰，稍有不注意，就将会是一场厮杀。他们能做的是，在厮杀爆发之前，尽量累积多的资本。但是本来“BANK”代表的市值就是未知数，每一次买卖，有可能盈利，也有可能是亏损。  
又是新的一轮，又有新的骰子送了上来。  
财前紧紧握着那枚金色的骰子。这种情况，真的很像一步一步慢慢地走向灭亡，有种绝望感。  
“喂，你。”  
4号玩家又在用日语说话，财前抬起头看他。  
“你知道吗，这场游戏从一开始注定了绝对的赢家是谁。”  
财前看着他竖起来的手指，突然明白了过来。  
这是资本的游戏，拥有绝对的资本，就等于拥有了绝对的胜利。换言之，从一开始就拥有了最多资本的Ken，一早就注定会是游戏的最终赢家。  
但是不行。财前感到了不忿。Ken肯定不会想做这个所谓的赢家的，他并不希望要将他的“对手”全部打败。从游戏一开始他就明白了，他是命中注定的赢家，但是他不要赢。  
“Ken……！！”  
财前转过身，被少女挡在了眼前。  
“No！”少女强硬地将他往后一推，“我说过了吧，不可以用Amy听不懂的语言交流，不然就把你们视为作弊，作弊的人全部都要接受惩罚哦！”  
强忍着自己的愤怒的财前转头看向4号玩家，他的嘴角微微上扬，结果让财前的心火烧得更盛了。  
目前他什么都做不了，他只能眼睁睁地看着这一切发生。  
财前根本就不在乎自己输掉所有筹码，他也不是没输过，即使一无所有了，他还有可以再换取哪怕1美金筹码的东西。但是，Ken也一样吗？财前根本不知道他到底输不输得起。  
轮到了Ken掷骰子，财前根本没从他平静的脸上看出来什么端倪。  
他现在根本无所谓会发生什么，对吗？  
骰子掷出了一个“1”，他开出了一个新的“BANK”，并且同样只购买了50%的股权，但是，这个“BANK”的市值比开价低，这一次买卖他亏了50万。  
3号玩家很不幸，踩到了4号玩家的格子。  
现在4号玩家的总资产是950万，而3号玩家是920万。  
结局会是谁赢一眼就可以看出了，但现在问题是不知道最后那一格“BANK”的价值最后会抬到多高，如果3号玩家能够明白这玩法的话，他要是有一点共荣的觉悟的话，就不应该去抬高底价。但是很明显，很多人并没有考虑到他人的习惯，大部分眼中只有自己，想着只有万分之一的机会，也只想为自己拼到这种几乎不可能中的可能。当然结局是惨败，920万完全投进去了，而“BANK”的价值被抬到了950万。  
场上还剩下的3个人里面，踩到这个格子还能幸存下来的，只有总资产已经累计到1200万的Ken。  
“让Amy看看，嗯嗯，场上只剩下3个人了呢。啊，顺便一说哦，这个游戏不是什么淘汰游戏啦，不会让你们决胜到最后一个人的，其实，所有BANK的价值加起来是1500万哦，只要有人的资产累积到1500万，游戏就会结束啦。Aster其实很为大家考虑的呢。”  
财前气得一个拳头砸在了平台上。  
“这种规则为什么不一早说？！”  
少女捂着嘴笑了笑，“如果一早说了，大家不就不会拼个你死我活吗，那样真的太没观赏性啦。”  
Aster是故意的。财前咬紧了牙，但他什么都说不出去。  
“请问。”  
一直沉默的Ken突然说话，财前也惊讶地转过头去看他。  
“是的，有什么要问Amy吗？”  
“是不是全部格子都开启之后，可以掷特殊骰子？”  
“嗯嗯，是这样的呢。”  
“谢谢。”  
Ken拿起金色的骰子，掷出了数字。  
代表了他的绿色倒三角投影走到了最后一个还没开的格子。  
最后一个格子，Ken这次选择了全额收购，开价是100万，而市值也是100万。  
看上去似乎不赚不亏，但不知道为什么，财前变得很紧张。  
心跳得太快了，呼吸也急促了起来，肾上腺素不断飙升。  
将会有什么不好的事情发生。  
新的骰子出现在Ken的平台上，通过大屏幕，财前惊讶地看见这是一个三面骰子，分别写着“Acquisition”（收购）、“Transfer”（转让）和“Merger”（兼并）。  
“由于所有格子都开启了，我们接下来会实行新的游戏规则哦。大家不需要再掷数字的骰子，而是投我们的“ATM”骰子，来决定你的下一步行动，这时候大家都不用战战兢兢想着会不会和比自己强的对方比拼呢，因为你可以自由地选择你的对手，勇敢地上吧，在资本的海洋，赌上自己的所有！”  
Ken呢喃了一句；“游戏结束了。”  
财前觉得自己的大脑像被针刺了一样。  
“等一下，Ken——”  
Ken掷出骰子，掷出的是“Transfer”。  
“我将我所有的资产转让给1号玩家。”  
他用平静的语气宣布出这个决定，就连Amy都惊讶得捂住了嘴巴。  
“等等，我不需要，喂！！”  
“那么，Amy现在宣布转让成立，1200万转让到1号玩家的账下，那么现在1号玩家拥有的资产是……1450万！哇，好紧张，就差50万就能结束游戏了呢。”  
财前完全不知道要作出什么反应。  
他现在拥有了1450万，远高于4号的越前拥有的950万，如果越前要跟他硬碰的话，他是必输的。可是，跟胜负无关，财前完全不知道Ken为什么要放弃自己的绝对胜利，反而将可能全部让给他。  
越前笑了笑，也掷出了三面骰子，他也是掷出了“Transfer”。  
“我要转让50万给1号玩家。”  
财前所在的平台突然喷出了彩带和水雾，欢腾的音乐响起。  
少女高声宣布：“这次‘Banker’游戏，胜利的是——1号玩家财前光先生！他最后赢得了1500万的筹码，让我们一起来为他庆贺吧！！”  
财前看着4号的越前，他笑得自信。他只牺牲了50万，保住了自己的900万，从一开始他只有200万的赌本来说，早就翻了几倍了。  
这场游戏，真正胜利了的人，是4号的越前才对。  
财前跑下了平台，丝毫不留情地捉住了Ken的双臂。  
“你在干什么？！”  
“财前，听好了，”Ken凑到了财前的耳边，“这场游戏我没有输。”  
“你说什……”  
“一开始我有的资本就没有全部算在游戏里。”  
“难道，是……”  
是白石做的。  
Ken抬起头。在这个会场的上方，有一个控制室。  
隔着控制室的玻璃，他看见了一个优雅的身影，停留了几秒，又离去了。  
Ken重新看着财前，给了他一个轻松的笑容。  
“财前，我们回去吧。”

他们从电梯重新回到了10楼。  
刚走出了电梯，走进了走廊，就看见了侑士站在1015号房前面。  
“侑士，你回来啦！”  
Ken欢喜雀跃地跑过去。  
不知道为什么，侑士没有任何反应。  
“侑士？”  
Ken轻轻将手放在了侑士的肩膀上。  
砰——  
侑士整个人倒在了地上，Ken愣愣地看着他的手下意识地揪住了衣襟。  
“侑士？！”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - 黑河

财前没想到船医当中有一个年轻的日本人，名字是柳生比吕士。  
Aster号上的所有医生都为忍足侑士会诊后，并没有得出什么结论。忍足侑士呼吸紊乱，脸色潮红，心跳急促，经过简单的检查还发现血压偏低等情况，很多疾病都会有类似的不良反应，而且他没有既往病史，医生们初步有几个方向，但都不敢确定。目前看起来似乎不会危及生命，但如果体征还不恢复稳定，谁也不知道会发生什么。  
在大家都沉默的时候，柳生医生说话了，他说“可能是中毒”。  
在场的医生脸色都变得煞白。这也是当然的，他们也不是没有想到过中毒的可能，但是谁都不敢说出来。一艘航行在大海上的巨轮是一个封闭的空间，出现中毒，那么就说明船上有毒物的来源，稍有不慎，可能会引起船上乘客的恐慌。在封闭场所中爆发恐慌可是非常可怕的事情，其他医生即使考虑过这个可能性，也不会轻易说出来。只是，柳生医生似乎不在乎是不是会引起什么不必要的恐慌。忍足侑士是一名病人，而他是一名医生，医生要做的事情就是救治病人，就是这么简单。  
Ken一直很紧张，在等待着医生们讨论出来结果。现在他能期盼的只有船上的医生。财前想过安慰他，但是不知道应该说什么话才好。  
柳生医生走到了他面前，耐心又详细地跟他解释他们现在能够采用的处理方案。  
“我们会用船上的仪器来维持他的生命体征，由于不能确定毒物的类型，我们只能先给他进行洗胃，希望能减轻毒物对他身体的影响。”  
这是他们在船上能做到的最好的处理办法。  
已经驶出公海的游轮就是一个和外界断了联系的孤岛，即使是和陆地取得联系，陆地上的直升机也没什么办法可以在短时间内赶到已经航行在太平洋上的船上，而且当中航程太长了，直升机的性能也支撑不了这样的来回路程。陆地无法提供支援，但就算Aster号现在立即改变航线，停靠最近的港口，那也需要40小时。  
现在的困境，所有人都心知肚明。  
Ken在听柳生医生跟他解释的时候，一直忍着眼泪。  
在为侑士洗胃的时候，柳生医生把他劝出了医疗室。那样痛苦的模样，医生还是不太希望让家属看见的。  
Ken坐在医疗室外面的椅子上，财前就在他身边。  
气氛非常凝重，总觉得说什么都不对，财前有些坐如针毡。  
沉默了很久，很久。Ken呼唤了身边的财前。  
“财前……”  
“嗯。”  
“你小时候有过梦想吗？”  
“什么梦想？”  
“就是长大之后想要做什么。”  
“……这种事，谁小时候都有过的吧。”  
“嗯，也是呢。”  
轻轻吐出这句话之后，Ken垂下了头，就没有说话了。  
财前突然发觉自己把天给聊死了，又想了半天，主动说：“我呢，小时候想做一名音乐家……不、应该说作曲家吧？反正还是个小鬼头的时候也搞不清楚，那时候我真的很想自己写一首歌。”  
“那你后来实现梦想了吗？”  
“也就……玩过VOCALOID的程度吧。”  
“这样啊……”  
“你呢？”财前害怕他们的话题又再中断，连忙追问，“你小时候的梦想是什么？”  
Ken抬起头，空虚地看着前方，“我完全不记得小时候的事情了。”  
财前顿了一顿。他好像还不知道眼前这个人的来历，忍足侑士从来都没跟他说过，而自己似乎也不太在意。他和忍足谦也长得实在太像了，财前是绝对不会认错忍足谦也的长相的，但是，他们两者之间的感觉又有些不太一样。  
财前是在他16岁的时候认识忍足谦也的。忍足谦也比他大了4个月，但是，那时候的忍足谦也，就已经像是经历了很多，身上带着一种沉稳的气质。忍足谦也好像知道得很多，而又有很多他不能说。他背负了很沉重的东西的压力，压在了他的心头，使他变得内敛。而眼前名为Ken的金发青年不一样，他没有压力，或者说，他本来就不曾拥有什么，他只捉住了忍足侑士这一个联系，简单而又纯净。  
“我只记得这四年来发生的事情。”  
“嗯。”  
“如果……”  
Ken的双手握在了一起。  
“如果我能有不一样的人生的话，我想我会努力去成为一名医生。”  
财前试探般伸出手，搭上了他的肩膀，然后把他搂到自己怀里。  
他应该想要哭，但是，他没有哭。  
“喂。”  
他们面前突然站了一个人。  
财前认得他是刚才的“BANKER”游戏里面的4号玩家。  
“什么事？”财前警惕地看着他。  
他耸耸肩，“我不是来找你的。”  
正当财前打算带着Ken离开的时候，他的眼神牢牢地落在了Ken的身上。  
“你就是Ken Oshitari吗？”他露出了一个飞扬跋扈的笑容，“或者说，你就是忍足谦也吗？”  
财前站了起来，揪住了他的领子，“你给我闭嘴。”  
垂着头的Ken稍微仰起了头，看着对方的眼睛并没有光芒。  
“我不是忍足谦也。”  
“Fine，我也无所谓你是谁，我是给你带来好消息的。”  
他打开了财前的手，然后走到Ken面前，微微弯下腰，视线和Ken持平。  
“我有办法救到你的哥哥。”  
“你是说……你可以救到侑士吗？”  
他笑了一下，“嗯。”  
只是，那样的笑容明显别有深意。

Ken和财前才知道他的名字是越前龙马，日裔美国人。  
越前这个姓非常特别。即使是对赌博这一领域内的事情几乎一片空白的财前来说，他也曾经听过越前南次郎的名字。越前南次郎应该是曾经最接近赌博这一领域的最高点的日本人了。十年前的那次世界扑克大赛，还曾经附加过一个条件，奖品可以从一亿美金以及Aster的10%股份中选择。当然，Aster的10%股份市值远不止一亿，但是，股份不可以直接兑现，而且选择了股份也代表了需要承担上成为Aster股东的责任，在过去的比赛中，大部分人最后都是选择了一亿美金。而越前南次郎当时选择的，是Aster的10%股份。因为他拿走了这10%的股份，往后的世界扑克大赛就只剩下一亿奖金这个选择了。然而，越前南次郎并没有凭这10%的股份成为Aster的控制者，也就是说，他并没有成为“JOKER”。越前南次郎到底去了哪，本来属于他的10%的股份又经过了什么操作到了谁的手上，并没有人知道。  
而越前龙马，就是那个越前南次郎的儿子。  
他现在就站在了他们的眼前，然后从口袋中拿出了一支针剂。  
“这是忍足先生中的那种毒的解药。”  
在场的其余两人都因为吃惊而脸色大变。  
财前的声音变得带有怒意，“毒是你下的？！”  
越前耸了耸肩，“我可没做这种事，这可是杀人，再怎么说，我也不至于去杀一个跟我没有任何利益相关的人吧？”  
“……你到底想要做什么？”  
“我想要的东西很简单——Aster的10%股权，或者‘JOKER’的命。随便哪一样都可以。”  
“‘JOKER’的……命？”财前几乎要压不住自己的声音，“你想要杀人？”  
“如果他是自杀的话，就不算是我杀死的。这样的事情，你最清楚不过了吧，财前先生？”  
Ken一直都震惊得说不出话，只是呆望着对方。  
越前说的事情并不难理解，但是，也实在太过匪夷所思了。  
“啊，对了，”越前用着像是谈论天气一样轻松的语气说，“单纯的以物换物并不符合Aster的宗旨，那么我们来赌一场吧。我赢了的话，你们就给我Aster的10%股权，或者‘JOKER’的尸体；你赢了的话，我就将可以救忍足先生的药剂给你。”  
“这样的赌局不合法！！”财前说得咬牙切齿。无论如何，他都必须要阻止这么荒谬的赌局发生，赌上一个人的命，这到底是什么奴隶社会时期的玩笑。  
越前并没有将财前的反应放在心上，他甚至更加挨近了Ken一些，呼吸的热气都能直接打在他的脸上了，然后用着不紧不慢的语调说：“你没有选择的余地，这种毒的最佳救治时间只有24小时，现在已经过去了将近5小时了，24小时过后，即使是上帝也救不了他。”  
“我……”Ken很努力地想要挤出声音，但是完全组织不了语言。  
“我无所谓跟我赌的人是谁，只要我输了，我就会将药剂给出来。很划算的交易，不是吗？”  
Ken很想做些什么，但是他突然发现自己连握紧拳头的力气都没有。  
“2小时后我在顶层等你。不要迟到了，毕竟现在等不起的人可不是我。”  
越前伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，然后双手插在裤袋，一副轻松的样子离开。  
财前紧皱着眉头看向还没从震惊中恢复意识的Ken。  
越前龙马说自己没有对忍足侑士下毒，但是不管是不是他下的毒，现在能救侑士的只有他手上的药剂。那本来就是不合理的赌局，不管是Aster的10%股份，还是白石藏之介的命，都不属于Ken，试问他又可以拿什么东西去跟对方对赌？  
“……我要去拜托白石先生。”  
久久，Ken才像从灵魂出窍的状态中恢复过来。  
“等等，你知道怎么联系白石藏之介吗？”  
Ken看着财前，眨了眨眼睛。

* * *

Ken还是第一次拨通内线电话，按下“414”的时候，手还有些不稳。  
他不知道到底能不能找到白石。一直以来，他每次都只是“偶遇”到他。现在回想起来才发现，白石总是在很巧妙的时候出现在他附近，不需要特别去找，就好像他本来就在自己身边一样。Ken也没有想过这到底只是巧合还是白石的有意为之。  
电话接通了之后，Ken尝试在电话里跟他说清楚情况，但组织的语言怎么都有些混乱，最后白石说了一句“你在0414号房等我，我来找你”。  
挂了电话之后，财前问他怎么了，他强撑起一个笑容，说我自己可以处理。  
财前完全不放心让Ken自己一个去接触白石藏之介，而且现在他的精神状态也不太适合一个人待着，但是Ken突然拜托了他，说自己想要喝点热饮，希望他能帮自己去带一杯。财前有些犹豫，但Ken再三恳求，最后他还是离开了。虽然离开之前叮嘱Ken一定要站在原地等他，即使白石来了，也要和他一起等自己回来，但是财前一走，Ken就离开了原地，坐着电梯去了4楼，用属于自己的身份牌打开了0414号房的门。  
这间房间的摆设跟1015号房几乎一模一样，唯一不同的，大概就是那束放在床头柜上的新鲜的白玫瑰。  
Ken对白玫瑰的香味有印象。他曾经闻过这种清淡的香气，但记忆这时候却变得暧昧不清起来了。  
敲门声突然响起，吓得他抖了一下。  
刚转过身，白石就开门进来了。  
白石将门关上，然后给了他一个笑容。  
“白石先生……”  
“你见到了越前龙马。”  
“……嗯。”  
白石并没有多转弯抹角。虽然电话里Ken说得并不清楚，但是他已经从他碎片一样的话语中推测出到底发生了什么了。  
“他想要Aster10%的股权，”白石看着脸无血色的Ken，“还有我的命？”  
“对不起……”  
白石想给他一个不要在意的笑容，但似乎起了反效果。Ken的情绪现在非常不稳定，但还是尽了全力压抑着自己的感情。  
“不用跟我道歉，你什么都没做错。”  
“可是，白石先生……”  
“很抱歉，我没有Aster的10%股权。”  
Ken的眼睛睁得圆圆的，他没想到身为“JOKER”的白石其实没有Aster的10%股权。  
“本来属于我的股权，现在在别人手上。”  
“那……”  
“我可以赌上我的命。”  
Ken只能愣愣地看着白石。  
没有Aster的股权，他能赌的只有他的命。  
那么，如果输了呢？  
Ken的嘴唇都颤抖了起来。他无法承受这样的抉择，他也不明白为什么会突然发生这样的事情，突然就赌上了两个人的性命。  
这可是人命啊。  
“可是，白石先生——”  
“只要是你的愿望，我不介意赌上我的命。”

* * *

Aster号是一艘能够承载超过一万人的巨轮，船上也配备了充足的医疗设施，以备不时之需。  
忍足侑士现在就躺在Aster号上的独立病房中，胸前贴上了监心器的磁片。  
监心器的声音富有节奏，并且不尖锐，说明他的心跳非常平稳。  
柳生比吕士推开了病房的门，然后又顺手反锁起来。  
“忍足先生，你感觉还好吗？”柳生用标准的日语来询问他。  
本来躺在床上闭着眼睛的侑士突然睁开了眼睛，转头看着他。  
“你应该感谢我帮你解围。你的生命体征很正常，其他医生肯定也察觉到了，只不过你的表现太夸张了，他们不敢下定论而已。”柳生站在床边，居高临下看着病床上的侑士。  
“你认识越前龙马吗？”  
“不认识。”  
“那为什么你要帮忙来设这个局？”  
柳生托了一下自己的眼镜，“你问得有点多，忍足先生。”  
“人应该保持他的好奇心。”  
柳生轻轻笑了一声，“你以后会知道的，答案也不急着一时知道。”  
侑士撑起了身体，顺便把贴在身上的东西全部都扯开。  
应该庆幸因为柳生的帮忙，没让那群医生真的帮他洗胃吗？不过，侑士并不想感谢这个人。  
“忍足先生，我也有问题想问你。”  
“我不一定会答。”  
“将忍足谦也君推到白石藏之介的身边，你不会后悔吗？”  
侑士抓紧了盖在身上的白色床单。  
“他……不是谦也。”  
柳生笑了笑。  
“是呢，的确是这样。”  
他一点都不喜欢柳生的笑容。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - 规则

电梯在缓缓上升。  
他们乘坐的是靠近船尾部分的垂直观光电梯，通过透明澄亮的玻璃，外面蔚蓝的大海一览无遗。  
Ken一直垂着头看着自己的脚尖，白石稍微偏过头，只能看见他的侧脸。  
电梯厢里只剩下电梯在运行的时候的机械摩擦声。  
白石伸出了手，试图去握住他的手，但是指尖刚碰到他的手背，他就慌张地将手藏起来。  
没有去安慰他的必要。  
白石只是保持着他完美的笑容，一声不响收回了自己的手。  
大概是还没从一连串的事件打击中清醒过来吧。先是最亲密的人突然倒下，又被告知救他的方法需要用另外一个人的性命作为赌注。白石轻轻笑出了声，看来要瞒过Aster并不是什么很难的事情，JOKER手上的权力真的非常大，即使是Aster订立下来的规则，也可以随意违反。不公平，这样当然不公平，但是这又何尝不是一个机会？借刀杀人这种事，那位“JOKER”不是第一次做，而这位“JOKER”也不是。  
电梯到达顶层之后，发出了“叮”的一声，然后电梯门就打开了。  
Aster的顶层非常大，在船驶出公海之后才会开放，开放的时间也很短。为了这一场赌局，白石特意下令提早关闭了顶层所有设施。这件事还没有泄露给任何一个Aster员工知道，当然，那位少女也是被蒙在鼓里的。  
他们刚走到顶层的室内大堂，就看见了背对着他们的越前龙马。  
白石笑了笑。他果然有办法在下令封闭顶层之后还留下来，并且看样子，也没有惊动到任何人。  
“Aster的人动作还是太慢了，关闭设施疏散人群竟然用了30分钟。”  
越前转过身来，桀骜不驯地看着白石和Ken。  
不知道为什么，Ken稍稍地往前了一点，似乎是有意无意间希望自己能够挡在白石面前一样。  
“是你赌，”越前看着Ken，然后又转过去看白石，“还是他赌？”  
白石迈出了步，故意反挡在Ken前面，“是我赌。”  
“哈，别说我没有给你忠告。”越前笑出了声，然后伸了出手指，指着被白石挡在了身后的Ken，“你还是让他来赌比较好。”  
Ken抬起了头，似乎想要说什么，白石却伸出手，拦住了他。  
“有资本跟你对赌的人是我。”  
“随便你吧，记得不要后悔。”  
越前转过身，推开大厅的门。建筑的外面是顶层的大平台，猛烈的海风吹了过来。  
白石正要跟着出去的时候，Ken拉住了他的手。  
“白石先生，果然，还是让……”  
“赌注是我的命，我希望由我自己来决定我的生死。”  
Ken觉得自己的每一下呼吸都变得很沉重，他努力了很久，才能吐出一个模糊的音节：“嗯……”  
白石拍了拍他的肩膀，转身离开。

可能因为清场来得太急，场地上还遗留了很多之前那些客人的物品。  
顶层的露天平台是休憩场所，除了那个非常大的人工泳池，边上还有很多游乐设施，就算是沙滩椅，也摆放了整整7排，也放置了由房车改造而成的饮料屋和小食屋。  
Ken是第一次来到顶层的大平台。过去的那些天，他被关在房间里的时间太长了，即使离开了房间，也是尽量要和侑士在一起行动比较多，而顶层的大平台开放的时间是下午一点到四点之间，那段时间一般是侑士在赌场中酣战的时候，只剩下一个人的Ken，也没有做什么别的事的心思。  
“你打算赌什么？”  
“嗯……让我想想，”走在前面的越前突然转过身，“既然这里是Aster的主场，当然是要赌Aster的游戏，对吧？”  
“看来越前君很熟悉这艘船的特别之处呢。”  
“当然，毕竟——”越前伸出拇指指着自己，“原本要成为‘JOKER’的可是我啊，白石前辈。”  
“那，你想要赌的是……”

——“Life or Death”。  
生，或死。

只是听到了这个名字，Ken就没由来的感觉到了一阵恐惧。  
接着，白石打了一下响指，随后就发出了像是齿轮转动的嘎嘎声。  
原本是一个大平台的顶层空间竟然开始改变地形，围绕着中央的人工泳池，变成了一个不规则的起伏结构。地面在震动的时候Ken几乎站不住，摔了下来，为了稳住自己的身体只能伏跪在铺了假草的地面上。等整一个空间稳定了下来，他抬起头，发现白石和越前已经站在了对立面，而他们中间，是那一个荡漾着清澈的水的人工泳池，在两人面前，都出现了一条锁链，这条锁链从泳池的深处延伸出来，但是看不见水底的尽头是什么。  
白石将锁链扣在了自己的脚上，越前也是。原本还在迷茫中的Ken突然明白了这个游戏的其中一个“规则”。  
“赢了的人可以得到解开锁链的钥匙，输了的人就要被这条锁链拉进水底，我记得这个池子水深是三米吧。”越前压了一下自己的帽子，“不愧是渡边先生想出来的玩法呢，我家那糟老头子绝对想不出来这种东西。”  
钥匙就在原本的救生台的位置上，被一个透明的似乎是玻璃制的容器装起来。  
“这个游戏——”  
在旁观的Ken突然大叫了起来。  
越前跟他摇摇手指，阻止他继续说下去，“我们要赌的就是生和死。”  
Ken的声音变成了从喉咙深处发出来的呜咽，像是哭声。但是他能做什么吗？他什么都做不了。这是一个赌上性命的赌局，他在一开始就知道了，他拿去换侑士的性命的赌注是白石的性命。由始至终，都没有他可以选择的余地，只能被逼着前进，也没有后退的路。  
“我的赌注是这支解毒剂，换言之，如果我输了，我可以用这支解毒剂来换开锁的钥匙。白石前辈，你也可以用Aster的10%股份来换你的命。”  
白石笑着耸了耸肩，“我说过了，我没有Aster的股份。”  
“啊，是这样啊。”越前似乎毫不在乎，“那么，白石前辈，不如跟我详细说一下这个游戏的玩法吧，毕竟这可是Aster引以为傲的赌场呢。”  
斥上巨资修建这样一个庞大而又豪华的场所，为的，只是“赌”。  
真是太有Aster的作风了。一想到这个，越前竟然莫名地兴奋了起来。  
正是这样，才能让人明白赌局的意义啊。  
白石用着平稳同时又不带半分感情的语调说道：“整一个会场都是这场赌局的舞台。在这个舞台上，会藏有能够影响一切变化的要素，到底会是什么，需要玩家自己去发现，但可以笼统地说，这里隐藏了无数个小赌局，在这些小赌局中胜出，你的优势就会越大，如果在赌局中失败，将会得到惩罚。绑在玩家脚上的锁链就相当于玩家的生命值，它会随着你的失败逐渐回收，当有一方被它拖进水中，游戏就结束。”  
游戏结束的同时，生命也会结束。  
没有说出这句话的白石转过头看了一眼旁边的Ken，他已经开始发颤了。  
太过害怕了吧。他紧紧地抱住了自己的双臂，仿佛处于严寒中。  
白石回过头，重新看着越前龙马。  
“这个游戏，会存在不公平吗？例如身为JOKER的你，熟悉那些所谓的小赌局，这样我可什么办法都没有啊。毕竟这里是你的主场呢。”  
“我对那些赌局一无所知。”  
“理由？”  
“想出‘Life or Death’的人是小修没错，”白石的眼神变了一下，“但是完善这个玩法的，不是越前南次郎吗？”  
“啊，原来我家的糟老头也有参与啊，我可完全不知情呢，他什么都没跟我说过。”  
是谎话。越前龙马根本一开始就知道Aster号的顶层有这样一个巨型的设施。  
他们之间的赌局并不公平，但这个天秤并不是表面上看起来那样倾向了身为Aster的JOKER的白石藏之介身上，而是倾向了这个叫越前龙马的年轻青年身上。  
“那么，就开始我们之间的赌局吧。”  
这是真正的，赌到深渊。

* * *

Aster号上并没什么自动贩卖机。  
在Aster号的一切消费都是包含在船费上的，在饮食和娱乐上并不需要额外再支付。一开始财前是想要找到什么能够提供热饮的小摊位，但其实他对Aster号也不是太熟悉，而且这毕竟是能够容纳上万人的巨轮，一时半刻想要准确找到自己想要的东西，难度还是非常大的。盲目地找了十几分钟，才想起自己还可以找船上的服务员询问，但他又发现附近根本没有见到什么穿着Aster的统一制服的服务员。越是要去找，他就越是急躁，本来就不是什么有耐性的人，真的快要随便抓一个人就对着他吼了。  
终于好不容易找到了放在休息室的船内设施指南，看了一下地图，觉得2楼的酒吧是最有可能有热饮的地方，于是他乘坐电梯去了。  
现在是下午，酒吧里的人很少，估计大部分人都还在G层那边赌得天昏地暗。  
财前急冲冲地跟酒保说有没有热的饮品，温文尔雅的酒保跟他说了声稍等。  
没办法，那的确只能等了。财前坐在高脚椅上，食指不耐烦地拼命敲着桌面。  
酒吧里的灯光非常昏暗，虽然现在还是白天，但已经很有入夜的气氛了，大概这就是酒吧需要的情调吧。  
财前在等待的时候无意中扫了整个环境一眼，然后见到了一个让他感到了十分意外的人——  
白石藏之介坐在了一个不起眼的角落，他面前是一杯冰茶。  
为什么他会在这里？财前第一反应是疑惑，心中想到了无数个假设，但都觉得不合理。白石藏之介不可能在听到Ken说有人想赌他的命之后，还优哉游哉地坐在酒吧里喝酒的，至少，他也应该去见见这么跟他说的Ken。还是说白石当Ken跟他说的那些话都是玩笑，并没有放在心上？不，这也不符合白石本人的性格。  
酒保将一杯热牛奶推到了财前面前，本来想说什么，财前做了个手势让他稍等。  
财前径直走到了“白石”面前。  
他们对视了一眼，没有对话。  
然后“白石”对他笑了一下。  
仍然是那种没有感情的，但是就连嘴角上扬的角度都是完美的笑容。  
财前有很多话想要质问他，但是“白石”抢在他开口之前说话了。  
“要赌一局么？”  
“哈啊？”  
“白石”将他的酒杯往前一推。  
“赌你拥有的1500万。”

* * *

“Life or Death”是渡边修和越前南次郎一起设计的“游戏”。  
关于Aster的一切，渡边修都事无巨细地告诉过白石，但是唯独“Life or Death”，渡边修并没有详细地告诉过他。因为这个游戏是他和越前南次郎一起设计的，他只知道自己负责的那一部分是什么，并不知道越前南次郎设计的那一部分是什么，同样的，越前南次郎也不知道他设计的内容。他们本来就不是什么合作无间的搭档，彼此之间留着不可告人的小心思，也是理所当然的事情，他们本人也清楚得很，身为他们的继任者的白石藏之介和越前龙马也清楚得很。  
触发赌局的条件可以说很简单，但也可以说很复杂。首先他们需要寻找到整一个舞台上的“JOKER”，找到“JOKER”，才能触发起用于赌局的机关，才能明白他们到底要赌什么。这是一个字谜，到底什么才是“JOKER”，或者说，“JOKER”又是什么，玩家并不知道。这一部分是渡边修设计的，他当时告诉白石，任何东西都可以成为“JOKER”，而“JOKER”又可以是任意的东西，也就是说，那是一样融入到舞台上，一种常见但又别有深意的东西。  
舞台已经完全变形成看不出原本模样的状况了，但是，再怎么改变，也不过是改变形状，原本该有的东西，还是会有的。  
身为Aster的JOKER，白石很清楚哪里藏着上有“JOKER”。  
白石蹲了下来，在一块白色的阶砖上找到了一个小丑浮纹，然后按了下去。  
阶砖打开了，下面是一个显示屏，上面是几个看似无序的数字。  
只是这么简单的数列问题吗？白石一眼就看出了答案，并且将正确的数字输了进去。  
地形突然又再大幅度地移动起来，现在又变成了另一个模样。  
白石拉了一下锁链，似乎变长了。  
那么，锁链变短的应该是越前龙马那边。  
白石想要确认一下对方的状态，但是因为地形的变动，他似乎被围在了一个类似盆地一样的位置里。不但看不见越前龙马，连原本距离自己不远的Ken，也不知道去哪里了。  
那些看似简单的问题，似乎和地形的变化有关。  
不知道这是不是游戏设计的一部分，但是，这的确不是什么公平的游戏，越是知道得多，胜算越高。白石不确定越前龙马知道的有多少，“Life or Death”本来应该是渡边修和越前南次郎共同设计的，他们负责的内容应该各自占了一半，他们之间能了解的东西，应该是一半一半。  
在白石思考的时候，脚上的锁链突然收紧，将他一拉，他差点因为踉跄的这一下而摔在地上。  
“白石先生？白石先生听到吗？”  
是Ken的声音，但是看不见他这个人。  
停顿了一下，白石才回应他：“Ken？”  
在他看不见的地方，Ken似乎有什么要说，但他在踌躇。  
“是旋转。”  
隔了将近一分钟，终于才又响起了Ken的声音。  
“这个舞台在旋转。”  
话音刚落，白石脚上的锁链又再被拉紧，将他往后拖了一段距离。  
Ken在不一样的位置看见了不一样的东西，但是他同样身处于这个舞台当中，他到底看见了什么？所谓的旋转，又是什么？  
齿轮的声音又再响起来，这次地形又再大幅度地变动。  
盆地的地形改变了，就像是开辟了一个出口一样，白石警惕地回过头，正好看见这个出口对准着中央的人工泳池。  
这时候他才发现自己的锁链只剩下很短的一段了。  
只剩一次了，要是再有一次，他将会被拖进三米深的水池中。

那么，“Life”or“Death”？


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - 深潜

水深不见底。  
白石回过头，迅速找到一个JOKER标记，打开了新的问题。  
要答对这些问题根本不是什么困难，这个游戏的难度不在这些数字组成的问题上，但是关键点又在哪里？白石解答了一条问题，锁链又再变长了一些，但这次地形并没有变动，他远离了泳池一些，并且环视了周围一圈。在他这个位置上看不见任何值得去怀疑的东西，相信越前龙马那边也是一样，那么，Ken说的“在旋转”又是什么意思？

渡边修是一个赌棍。  
可以说，他以赌博为生，从几块钱一张的彩票，到动辄千万的豪赌，他都沉迷其中，来者不拒。在他前半段人生中，从赌博中失去的比拥有多。家人朋友对他失望透顶，纷纷离去。最穷困潦倒的时候，他患上了一个小感冒，但他连买一颗感冒药的钱都没有，当时，是身为药剂师的白石藏之介的父亲免费赠了他一盒药，才避免了他的情况恶化下去。  
这件事之后，渡边修似乎得到了幸运女神的眷顾。  
他中了千万日元的彩票，然后拿着这笔钱，去了拉斯维加斯，以这笔钱为赌本，在短短一星期内累积到千万的美元。他成为了一个传奇，但他并不打算就此罢手。轰动一时之后，渡边修就销声匿迹了。不久之后，就传出了著名的以经营博彩娱乐业为主的世界性集团Aster通过资本的操作被收购了主要股权，该名神秘的资本家入驻了Aster的董事局，成为了一把手。  
也就是那时候，确立下来的“JOKER”制度。  
那名神秘的资本家就是渡边修，但他从来都不以自己的真实身份示人，即使是Aster的董事局成员，也只知道他是“JOKER”。  
渡边修在Aster里推行了多项改革，将Aster打造成了如今的世界第一的地位，并且在事业如日中天的时候，在Aster主办的世界扑克大赛中，提出了Aster的10%股权作为大赛奖励。越前南次郎是第一个选择了Aster的10%的人，他也成为了第二个“JOKER”。  
一副扑克牌里面“JOKER”本来就是有两张的。  
白石藏之介从渡边修的手上继承了原本属于他的Aster的10%股权的时候，只有18岁，当时渡边修对他提出的条件是，要赢得世界扑克大赛。而在那场大赛中，他的对手是忍足侑士。  
世事似乎总是冥冥中有命运安排好一样。  
在成为JOKER的四年后，他在Aster旗下最豪华的赌船上遇到了忍足侑士，也遇到了越前南次郎的儿子越前龙马。  
白石又再冷静地解开一条谜题，锁链的长度又再增加了些。  
越前龙马似乎没有再什么行动了，地形没有变动，也没有听到别的声音。Ken不知道去了哪里，明明这一个场地并没有复杂到可以让一个人消失，但他就是跟人间蒸发了一样。自己的锁链不断加长，就说明越前龙马的锁链在不断缩短，但现在的地形能让他清楚看见中央的泳池的状况，越前龙马并没有出现在泳池的周边，说明他的锁链还没有短到要将他拉进水里的程度。  
这一场赌局的形势仍然非常不明朗，白石根本不敢想自己是不是处于上风。  
不过，正是这样，才是赌博的真谛。  
白石看了一下自己的脚下。脚下的阶砖的花纹各异，根本拼不出一个图案。  
Aster号的顶层围绕着中央泳池铺设的阶砖是一个星辰图，因为Aster为星辰之意，这一幅星辰图上，可以看见宇宙星象分布。  
现在全都打乱了，这不是当然的吗？斗转星移是自然的规律。  
对，是在“旋转”。不止天空在“旋转”，地面也在“旋转”。既然所有东西都在旋转，那么在中央蔚蓝的水，自然也在旋转。  
之前他找到的“JOKER”，全都在打乱了的星象图中。  
第一个“JOKER”在角宿一上，也就是室女座的α星。  
第二个“JOKER”在一颗没有命名的三等星上。  
第三个“JOKER”、第四个“JOKER”、第五个“JOKER”……统统如是。  
真正能够影响世界变动的，只有明亮的恒星，也就是——“α”。  
现在在他脚下的是轩辕十四，狮子座的α星，也是狮子座中最明亮的恒星。  
白石找出“JOKER”，问题亮了出来，他轻松地输入答案，地面果然开始剧烈地摇晃了起来。  
星辰的移动不是单一移动的，彼此都受引力吸引，牵一发则动全身。  
白石冷静地感受着地动山摇的震撼，然后——  
在他的面前，中央的泳池又再出现了，而在泳池的另一端，是越前龙马以及……  
“Ken？”  
Ken被越前紧紧捂住了嘴，按在了地上。

* * *

医生的职责应该是救死扶伤。  
忍足侑士记得自己很小的时候，身为医生的父亲就经常这样教导他。要成为船医，除了要有一般的行医执照，还需要考取海上工作相关的资格。忍足家原本在日本大阪经营着一家规模并不算小的诊所，据说是从江户时代就一直传承下来，他们兄弟的父亲是一名优秀的医生，因为一些机缘巧合，和他身为护理师的妻子一起登上了远航的船。  
侑士是在日本大阪的医院出生的，按理来说，他应该有相关的户籍证明，但侑士从来都没见过。而谦也是在船上出生的，也因为这样，谦也的国籍问题一直都没有机会去解决。他们一直在各种各样的船上漂泊，对于侑士来说，在陆地上最长的那段时间，就是流落到马来西亚的那不到一年间。  
侑士从来都没想过要回去大阪。也许在大阪，忍足家还会有些亲戚在，他们也多少会知道他们这对兄弟，但是侑士不知道该怎么去和那些亲戚相处，而且他也不稀罕这些所谓的亲情。和他有血缘联系的人有谦也一个人就足够了，谦也就是他在世界上的唯一联系。  
曾经是这样。  
侑士不耐烦地看了坐在自己床边看杂志的柳生。  
“你还在留在这里多久？”  
柳生头也不抬，慢条斯理地翻了一页，“照顾病人是医生的职责。”  
“你在监视我？”  
“我在监护，不是监视。”  
侑士轻轻的哼了一声。当然，柳生没什么反应。  
他现在的确是被监视着。原本和越前龙马的约定，就只是装昏迷24小时，越前龙马到底想要做什么，他的企图、他的目的、他的真意，侑士全都不知道。越前南次郎跟Aster有牵连，越前龙马怀着什么目的而来，侑士能知道的只有这些表面的事情。他不过是因为输掉了场外局，而答应了将自己“借给”越前龙马24小时而已，而且，他做的事看上去对自己并没有什么损害。“杀死”白石藏之介是一个很诱人的条件，至少对于侑士来说是这样，在这件事上，他和越前龙马是合意，他们是同流合污。只是……  
“越前龙马想要杀死白石藏之介。”侑士伸手抽走了柳生手上的杂志，强迫他看着自己，“你知道的。”  
“哎呀，这么可怕的事情，为什么忍足先生会认为我知道？”  
“如果JOKER死了，得利的会是谁？”侑士沉着一张脸，用着沙哑而且富有磁性的声音说道，“当然是JOKER的敌人。”  
柳生摆出了一个不置可否的笑容，“那么忍足先生是认为谁是JOKER的敌人？”  
“觊觎着Aster的财力和权力的人。”  
“真是个笼统的答案呢。”  
“或者我应该说，是想要独揽了Aster的一切的——”侑士笑了一下，“另一位‘JOKER’？”  
柳生张开手掌去将自己的眼镜托了一下，那样的手势当好挡住了他的半张脸。  
是想要掩饰什么吗？知道自己猜中了的侑士有种在赌桌上赢了钱的愉快感。

* * *

“Ken？！”  
“哎呀，白石前辈，你发现了这个游戏的秘密了吗？”  
越前放开了Ken，站了起来。Ken翻过身，拼命咳嗽。  
“这样可不好，他给了你提示，就是作弊了吧。”  
白石冷着一张脸，“一早就知道规则的你，难道不也是作弊吗？”  
“你在说什么呢，这是Aster设计的游戏，我又怎么可能会知道规则。我知道的，只有你一开始说给我听的那些。”  
Ken撑起来朝着对面的白石大叫，“白石，是‘海’……”  
越前突然又再捂住了他的嘴，将他重新按在地上。Ken挣扎着发出“呜呜”的声音，但是怎么都挣不开越前的桎梏。  
“我说过的，不要让这个游戏产生任何的不公平。”  
“越前君，”白石压低了声音，“我希望我们的赌局不要牵涉到第三人。”  
“哈，”越前仿佛听到了什么笑话一样笑了一声，“JOKER竟然说‘不要牵涉第三人’？把他拖下水的不就是你吗？我说过的，你不要赌你的命的话，就来赌Aster的10%股份。”  
白石悄悄攥起了拳头，“接下来我不会听他的一句话。Ken，接下来你什么都不用跟我说，我……我自己能解决。”  
越前看了看自己身下的Ken，他用恳求的目光在看着自己。  
“希望你们能够遵守游戏规则。”  
越前放开了Ken。Ken重新爬起身，看着一水之隔的白石。  
白石给了他一个笑容。尽管如此，Ken还是揪住了自己的衣襟。  
已经足够了，白石已经明白过来规律了。  
“海”与“星象”。“海”即时中央的人工泳池，以拼贴的阶砖图案来代表“星象”，这是一个古老的关系。古时航海是依靠星象来定位的，关键用以判断方位的就是著名的航海九星，分别是狮子座α星轩辕十四（Regulus）、金牛座α星毕宿五（Aldebaran）、双子座β星北河三（Pollux）、南鱼座α星北落师门（Fomalhaut）、白羊座α星娄宿三（Hamal）、室女座α星角宿一（Spica）、天蝎座α星心宿二（Antares）、天鹰座α星河鼓二（Altair）、飞马座α星室宿一（Markab）。  
能够影响地形变化的是，正是位于这9个位置上的“JOKER”。  
地形旋转的中心是“海”，那是一个类似于卷轮一样的装置，他们脚上的锁链的另一端连系着的是那个卷轮，也就是说，只要地形变动一次，卷轮就会转动，锁链就会收紧。这影响的是双方玩家，因为他们实际上绑着的是同一条锁链，但是，卷轮可以决定两边的各自长度。揭开其他“星”上的“JOKER”能让锁链变长是一个假象，长度早就已经决定了，那影响的只是个人的行动范围。这个游戏的正确玩法，是要尽早占据尽量多的“恒星”，将对方的锁链卷到尽头，将他拉到水中。  
现在，白石开启了的“星”是轩辕十四和角宿一。  
只要再找到3个，他就赢了。  
Ken想要回到白石的身边，却被越前死死地抓住了手腕。  
“你要留在我的身边。我可不想一对一的赌局变成一对二。”  
“我……”  
越前将手指按在他冰凉的嘴唇上，让他噤声。  
“我不会伤害你，也不会伤害忍足侑士，我只要达成我的目的就足够了。即使这场赌局白石输了，解毒剂我一样会给你。对你来说，这才是稳赢的赌局吧？”  
Ken愣了半秒钟，想要说什么，但是最后还是无言以对。  
没错，越前龙马的目的从一开始就不是忍足侑士，或者是他自己。本来越前就是把可能性赌在他们身上，如果白石是一个冷酷无情的人，他根本不会答应这样的赌局，只为了拯救一个和他没有任何关系、甚至还算不上是朋友的人。细想回来，也不知道白石愿意赌上自己的命的真正原因是什么，是因为他有绝对胜利的自信吗？还是有别的什么因素，促使他作出这么疯狂的决定。他对Ken说的那一句“为了你愿意赌上自己的命”到底是真心实意，还只是敷衍用的说话艺术……Ken也不知道，在白石说出愿意为了自己而去赌命的时候，Ken没有感到庆幸，相反，他感到了无限的恐惧。他承受不了白石藏之介对他无条件的付出，其实他很怕，也很想逃，逃离这些矛盾的螺旋，逃离这个灾难的漩涡，但是他做不到。  
Ken放弃了抵抗，越前也总算彻底放开了他。  
“为什么……是白石？”  
“‘JOKER’欠了我们太多了。”  
越前的眼神变得深邃了起来。  
“他也夺走了你很多东西，你应该痛恨他才对。”  
Ken张了张嘴，然后垂下眼睑。  
“……他夺走了我的过去吗？”  
越前的金瞳凝视着他，沉默了片刻之后，才说：“关于你的事情，我知道得不是很清楚。”  
“……谢谢。”

白石清楚航海九星的位置，但现在问题是，因为地形的变动，他们原本所在的位置都改变了。白石确信变形是有规律的，而且是保持高度一致的运动，即是前面说到的旋转，如果知道旋转的角度，就能通过已知的星宿来推测下一个星宿所在的具体位置。  
越前肯定也知道这个规律。渡边修不知道的事情，那么就是越前南次郎想出来的，越前本来就比他有优势。  
现在问题是，他不知道越前解开的是哪一颗星，所以无法判断他需要去找的下一颗星是什么，但这也是相对的，越前同样不知道他解开的是哪颗星，他们只能通过地形移动的次数来判断对方到底走到了哪一步。  
在白石思考的时候，地面又再旋转了两次，也就是说，现在越前已经解开了3颗星的谜题了，现在他的优势比自己大。  
但多亏了越前带来的这次移动，白石知道旋转的角度是多少了。

锁链和地面摩擦的时候发出的声音很大。  
越前完全不在意，但是Ken却觉得有些难受。  
其实越前找“星”的速度非常慢。他从自己的父亲越前南次郎那里知道了这个游戏的的技巧，但是他对星象可以说完全是门外汉，因为被告知了有这么一个规律，他才去把星象图背下来的。要背的方位只有9个，其实还是很简单的，但是这9颗航海之星背后有什么联系，事实上他并不知道，所以当地形变动了之后，再去准确判断下一颗星的位置，着实有些难度。越前也在抱怨自己的父亲为什么要设计这样的基于冷门的知识设计出来的玩法，对于一般人来说未免有些过分艰涩了。  
现在，越前又再找到一颗星，是室宿一。  
地形再次移动。现在越前已经掌握了4颗“星”，再有一次，白石藏之介将会被拖入“大海”中。  
突然，地面又移动了一次。Ken被突如其来的转动吓到，差点摔在地上，被越前眼疾手快拉住了手臂，才幸免于难。  
但是，还没等他们站稳，第二次转动又来了。  
这次，原本起起伏伏的位置全都变得平坦，场地趋于变成了一开始的模样，不一样的就是地上阶砖的星象图还是乱的。  
没有了地形的阻挡，越前和白石互相之间看得清清楚楚。  
当然，现在最后的那颗星——白羊座的最亮星娄宿三，也显而易见了。  
越前看了白石一眼，白石只是站在原地，没有动作。  
心里虽然有着很多疑虑，但越前这时并不想考虑太多，他打开了最后的“JOKER”，并且将这条简单问题的答案输入去。  
当他回头的时候，白石竟然在笑。  
不是为了笑给什么人看的，那是他自己的笑意。  
为什么——  
卷轮发出咔咔的声音开始运作，锁链收紧，白石被快速拖入了水中。  
这样他就会被束缚在三米深的水底，无法逃脱。  
这样就结束了吗？越前家的怨念这样就可以消除了吗？  
哐当——  
突然一声响声，越前扬起头，看见Ken不知道什么时候爬上了救生台，打碎了装着钥匙的那个玻璃盒，然后握着这条钥匙，扑通一声跳进了水中。

溅起水花的声音响起了两次。  
Ken潜在水中，寻找着白石的位置。  
白石似乎完全放空，四肢都没有挣扎。Ken逆着水的阻力，游了过去，捉住了他的脚踝，然后尝试将钥匙插入锁链上的锁孔上。  
要在水中视物实在太难了，鼻腔和耳朵都灌满了水，也不能张开口呼吸。  
在水中，白石只能看见Ken的后脑，看着他的头发在水中飘起。  
他全心全意放在钥匙上，试了好几次，终于将钥匙插入了锁孔，解开了那条锁链。  
接着，Ken捉住了白石的手臂上浮。  
头终于可以露出水面的时候，Ken大口呼吸了一下。  
“没事吧？”  
“为什么要违反这次赌局的规定？”  
Ken愣了一下，然后紧紧捉住白石的双肩。  
“你这个笨蛋——！！”  
这次轮到白石失去了反应。  
Ken抱住了白石的身体，“到底为什么……”  
“Ken……？”  
“你要我看着你死在我面前，我怎么可能做得到啊！！你这个傻瓜，大傻瓜！！”  
泳池的水有些凉，但是Ken的身体是属于活物的温暖。  
漂浮在水中的白石缓缓，伸出了手，回抱了他。  
“你就没想过，我根本不会有事吗？”  
“没想过。我就是个傻瓜，一直被你利用，被你玩，你对我做的事情都是有目的的，可是……可是、做不到就是做不到，我真的做不到……”  
Ken的声音开始慢慢哽咽。  
白石无法形容自己现在的心情。  
被水弄得浑身湿透的Ken，就像一只落水了的小雏鸡，非常狼狈。  
白石突然捧住了他的脸颊，亲吻了下去。  
“唔！？”  
突然被夺走了吻的Ken挣扎起来，白石才放开他，他整个人就要沉到水中，还好是白石一把把他捞回来。  
Ken擦了擦自己嘴，看着白石的眼神变得异常复杂。

“谦也。”  
白石突然这样称呼了他。

* * *

装着蓝色的冰茶的酒杯被打翻在地。  
原本被财前握在手上的扑克牌散落了一地。  
“白石”摆出一个完美得像是戴着笑脸面具的笑容。

“你的1500万是我的了。”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - 价值

上岸了之后Ken明显有想要躲着白石的举动。白石看着他故意跟自己拉开了距离，苦笑了一下。  
越前似乎没有听到他们在泳池的时候说了什么。  
“这场赌局，”越前龙马站在他们面前，压低了帽子，“要怎么收场？”  
白石笑了一声，“白石藏之介的确已经死了，死于一场赌局，但不会有人知道他死了，Aster的一切会照常运行。”  
“希望你遵守我们的赌约。”越前整理了一下自己的帽子，然后转身打算离去。  
在旁边踌躇的Ken喊住了他：“那个、越前……！”  
“我手上这支针剂只是葡萄糖，不是什么解毒剂。”  
可能因为受到的打击太大，Ken哑口无言，举在半空的手也僵住了。  
接着，越前再说了一句，让Ken从打击中恢复过来。  
“忍足侑士根本没有中毒，这是我和他合谋演出来的一场戏，为了逼白石前辈答应和我的赌局。不好意思了，骗了你。”  
越前头也不回离开了，还留着白石和Ken在原地。  
可能这一切都发生得太突然了，Ken显然还没厘清所有事件。  
白石本来想要对他说什么，手情不自禁就伸了过去，想要握住他的手，但是同样的，指尖刚碰到他的肌肤，他就像触电一样将手收了回去，然后眼神带着几分惊恐回过头看着白石。  
“谦……”  
“我先回去了，白石先生。”  
他逃一样离开了。  
白石还站在原地，偌大的露天空间突然间就剩下了他一个人。这有种世界上只剩下了他一人的寂寞感。

Ken准备步入观光电梯，谁知道电梯的门打开了，就迎面碰上了越前龙马。  
他似乎没有先一步离去。难道说，他其实一直在电梯里等着谁的到来吗？  
Ken进入了电梯，然后站在一排按键前的越前按下了关门的按钮，问他：“你要去几楼？”  
“……4楼。”  
Aster号的医疗室在4楼，位于东南向的方位。  
电梯在稳定的下降。  
“谦也さん。”  
“……我觉得你还是不要这样喊我比较好。”  
越前用日语来称呼他，但是Ken只会用英语来回答他。  
“但是，”擦得闪亮的按键板面映出越前的脸，他的脸在上面显得扭曲，“即使你不愿意承认自己就是忍足谦也，你也要背负着忍足谦也的命运活下去。白石藏之介一开始会选择你成为他的棋子，也是因为你就是忍足谦也……或者说，你就是要成为忍足谦也。”  
“我没法成为他。”  
越前转过头，发现他低下了头，看着自己的脚尖。  
“但是白石藏之介要你成为他。”  
Ken震惊地抬起了头，眼神中写满了复杂的心绪。  
“可以告诉我……是什么意思吗？”  
越前沉着一张脸，说：“我也是看见他故意要输给我，我才察觉的。从一开始，这就是‘JOKER’的计划，不管是这个‘JOKER’，还是那个‘JOKER’。”  
“这到底是……？”  
越前扬起头，“也许你没读懂我的意思。这场赌局，一开始我想要赌的‘Life’，本来就不是真的想要杀死什么人，当然，‘Life or Death’这个游戏也是。”  
这是渡边修和越前南次郎的初衷。  
他们设计“Life or Death”并不是以夺取一条生命为乐，这个游戏，要剥夺的是一个人的“身份”，或者说，是“尊严”。“身份”和“尊严”被夺走后，可以看作这个人的“社会性死亡”，这才是渡边修和越前南次郎的真正目的。他们要“杀死”的，不是生命，是一个人的“存在”。  
Ken还是一头雾水。  
越前笑了一声，“就是说，这个游戏杀死的是‘JOKER’这个身份。”  
输掉这个游戏，事实上会输掉的不是活生生的一条命，而是“JOKER”这个身份，但是，名义上“JOKER”始终是存在的。也就是说——  
“会有人来取代白石成为‘JOKER’……”  
“没错，这才是策划了这个游戏的人的目的。”  
Ken感到了意外，“策划这一切的人不是你吗？”  
越前摇了摇手指，“我只是一枚棋子，当然，我老爹也是。不过我们跟前任‘JOKER’渡边修的过节倒是真的，那个人只是利用了我们这层矛盾，来策划这一切、我想白石前辈早就猜到到底是谁做的这一切吧。不过，那位大人还真的失策啊，没有想到渡边修和我老爹设计的这个游戏，根本不是一个杀人游戏，他估计是真的想要杀死白石前辈的吧。”  
听到这里，Ken才明白过来。  
越前并不是真的想要杀死白石，他是越前南次郎的儿子，他早就知道“Life or Death”的秘密，当然，白石也是。不知道的是背后策划这一切的人，越前龙马称之为“那位大人”的人物。“那位大人”想要利用渡边修和越前南次郎设计的游戏来杀死白石藏之介，然后用什么办法，让另外一个人来取缔他“JOKER”的身份。  
表面上越前龙马是为了过去的恩怨而来的，但事实上，他不过是一枚棋子。“那位大人”会选择越前，大概是为了不让白石察觉真正的主使是谁吧。不过，现在的白石肯定已经猜出来了。  
“那位大人”的目标是“JOKER”这一身份，和Aster的10%股份。  
那么。  
“为什么是侑士？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“为什么，是利用侑士来逼白石加入赌局？”  
“你知道吗？让白石藏之介成为‘JOKER’的那一战。”  
Ken摇了摇头。  
“四年前，由Aster举办的世界扑克大赛，打入决赛的两名玩家，一个是白石藏之介，一个是忍足侑士。”  
Ken安静地听着，不愿意放过任何一个音节。  
“那场比赛以忍足侑士的弃权结束，白石前辈不战而胜，也顺利从渡边修的手上继承了‘JOKER’的身份。嘛，白石前辈本来就是渡边修指定的继任人，早在扑克大赛举办之前，他已经陆续从渡边修手上接手Aster相关的工作，即使他没有赢下比赛，他也将会是下一任的‘JOKER’。”  
越前顿了一下，观察着Ken的反应，但是Ken没什么特别的情绪，看着很平静，就只是在听着、听着。  
“白石前辈没有任何弱点，唔，我应该怎么说呢，就是没有任何可以要挟到他的东西。他原本有属于自己的亲人，他在日本有父母，还有一个姐姐和妹妹，但自从渡边修指定他为继任人之后，他就一直跟随着渡边修生活，大概可以说相当于渡边修的养子吧，因为这样，他跟自己的血亲都断了联系，而且，他的血亲似乎也离开了日本，隐姓埋名，无处可寻了。他就一直为自己而活，为了自己的目的行动，不受其他任何事情影响。你应该还不知道吧，白石藏之介还有一个异名，他被称为‘完美圣书’，事事都做得完美，没有缺点，不会失败，这就是白石藏之介这个人。”  
叮——电梯的门打开了。已经到了4楼了。  
Ken没有出去，越前按着电梯的关门按钮，然后电梯回归到封闭的状态。  
“关于白石前辈，唯一的突破口只有忍足侑士这个人。”越前放开了按键，然后偷偷去看了Ken一眼，果不其然Ken还是没有表情，还在安静地听着，“四年前，忍足侑士遭遇的悲剧，你知道吗？”  
Ken点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“忍足侑士放弃比赛是因为他的弟弟忍足谦也失踪了。”  
那是影响了侑士一生的惨案。越前在说起这件事的时候，Ken似乎早就预料到他会说什么一样，但是也不能说心情平静吧。他表面的平静，全是因为他在压抑着自己的情绪伪装出来的、虚假的外壳。  
“这件事的直接得利者是白石前辈，最值得怀疑的对象也是他，忍足侑士理所当然会痛恨他。如果忍足谦也的失踪真的是白石前辈做的，他也应该防范着忍足侑士的复仇，但是白石前辈并没有阻止他上船，还给予他帮助。”  
越前试图和他眼神对视，但他有意避开越前的视线。  
“白石前辈给予的帮助，你明白的吧？”越前的语调变轻了，“他给忍足侑士帮助的同时，也在帮助你。”  
白石藏之介的真正目的很大可能是眼前的这个人。越前很清楚。  
不过越前的确很好奇。虽然他对整件事了解得不是太多，但是，Ken Oshitari长得和忍足谦也一模一样这件事他还是清楚的。越前并不认识忍足谦也，他只能通过最表面的细节来判断，如果非要说他们两者之间有什么不同，那大概就是气质吧。照片上的忍足谦也给人一种内敛的感觉，他的眉眼间总是心事重重的，似乎背负了很多压力，而Ken Oshitari要纯粹得多——因为他知道的东西少之又少。  
这代表了什么？越前继续说下去。  
“也就是说，你和忍足侑士对白石前辈来说很重要，不，应该说，你们对白石前辈来说‘有用’。”  
听到了越前龙马这么说，Ken总算有些反应了。  
他在绞着自己的手指，像是为了发泄心中的苦闷。  
“你和忍足侑士是唯一可能让他加入赌局的一个赌注，我能试的只有这个，所以我去找了忍足侑士，而我发现，忍足侑士的确恨着他。毕竟白石前辈是最有可能杀死忍足谦也的人嘛。假装中毒这个主意是忍足侑士想的，既然他觉得这样做能够让白石前辈主动掉入陷阱，那我就信了。”  
Ken终于抬起了头，眼中写满了各种各样的情绪。  
不是的，不是这样的。他在心中这样说，但嘴巴并没有动。  
侑士这样做，不是确信自己的生命垂危与否能够影响到白石的举动，他本来要影响的人就不是白石，是自己——Ken很清楚，侑士也很清楚。想要白石陷入危机中，真正有用的筹码，是Ken Oshitari。侑士不是在利用自己，他是在利用Ken。当然，Ken能影响到白石，也不是因为Ken对于白石来说多特别，只是因为Ken对于白石来说有利用价值，也就是说，他对他“有用”。  
可是，为什么“有用”？  
越前察觉到他的呼吸轻微变得紧促起来。  
看来彼此都已经察觉到什么了。表面上看来，是越前龙马设了一个局给白石藏之介来踩，但事实上，白石藏之介仍然掌控着一切，他将越前龙马的局变成了自己的计划的一部分。  
在“Life and Death”这个赌局中，白石根本无所谓输赢，倒不如说，他本来就追求着失败，因为他知道这个赌局赌的并不是他的性命，而是“JOKER”这个身份，而他正好不需要这个身份。没有察觉的，只有越前龙马，不过他只需要完成自己的任务就足够了，本来他的目的就不是他的本意，他也不过是为了一个命令而来的而已。  
白石为了不让越前太早发现自己的真正目的，甚至还假装投入到游戏中，给越前危机感，让越前尽全力去赢下这个比赛。  
这是为了做给“那位大人”看的。越前在离开了顶层的时候，突然想明白了。  
那么他接下来，也只需要把结果如实报告给“那位大人”知道，就足够了。  
这场赌局，真正的赢家是白石藏之介。从一开始，他就立在不败之地。他要的就是这样的结果，制造现在的局势。  
越前试图读懂Ken这时候的情绪。  
话已经说到这份上了，他肯定已经全部明白过来了吧。  
白石为了自己的计划他一定会参加这样的赌局的，这是对于他来说必胜的结局，他不在乎忍足侑士是不是真的要被毒死，也不在乎Ken Oshitari是不是真的会悲痛欲绝。  
他演好了白石藏之介这个角色，并且放弃了“JOKER”这个身份。  
“我和你都被他玩得团团转呢。”  
越前不再看着Ken，转而去看着观光电梯外面的蓝色大海。  
这里已经是太平洋的中心了，附近也没有海岛，海面上不会看见有任何的海鸟了吧。  
“刚才……”  
保持了很久沉默的Ken终于愿意说话了。  
“他喊我做‘谦也’了。”  
叮——不知道为何，电梯门又再一次打开了。  
越前惊讶地看着一脸冷漠的忍足侑士站在了门前。

* * *

“Hello！大家的Gamble Angel Amy又有一个重磅消息带给大家了，猜猜是什么？新的赌博模式？追加由Aster坐庄的公众赌局？No、No、No，今天Amy要说的事情和赌博无关哦。诶，你们不要这么快就喝倒彩嘛，这一个赛期可是有10天这么长的哦，10天哦！真的好漫长的呢，在这么长的时间里每天都处于紧张刺激的赌局中，人的精神压力会很大的！所以，Aster认为大家都必须要休息一下，养精蓄锐备战以后的狂赌哦。那么，Aster到底想要做什么？嗯嗯，其实这是JOKER的主意啦，在明晚的8点，船上所有赌局都会暂停，然后在2楼的音乐厅会举办一个面具舞会，到时候所有拥有G层入场资格的人都可以出席哦，当然，也是一定要戴着面具的，需要面具的客人可以咨询服务台领取，嗯嗯，Amy真的好期待呢……”

房间里回响着电视的声音。  
Ken坐在了床上，而侑士站在了阳台前，任由Ken背对着他，彼此都没有说话。是不知道说什么，还是根本无话可说？Ken不想去想真正的原因是什么，他怕得到的答案会让他难受。  
这样的沉默让Ken觉得自己像是在承受极刑。  
他早就已经习惯了什么都和侑士在一起了。在和侑士相遇的一年前，吃的、用的、穿的，他都习惯分给侑士。因为那时候什么都没有，所以能够分享的东西就是他拥有的全部了。Ken不会吝啬自己的一分一毫，不会对他有所保留。他一直都觉得，和侑士走到一起，是他做过的毕生的壮举。  
因为，他们是世间上彼此的唯一的联系。  
但是，现在看来，似乎是他的一厢情愿罢了。  
对于白石藏之介来说，因为他“有用”，所以才有了存在的资格；对于忍足侑士来说，也是因为他“有用”，所以才会被允许留在他的身边吗？  
突然间，侑士从后抱住了Ken，手臂横在他的颈前。  
侑士的胸膛贴在了Ken的背上，Ken可以感到得到他的心脏在跳动。强而有力的跳动，是活着的证明。  
“你没事……真的太好了。”  
大颗大颗的泪水拼命掉落下来，滴到了侑士的手臂上。  
“抱歉，让你担心了。”  
侑士去亲吻了一下他冰凉的耳廓。  
这个举动却激得Ken止不住的抖动。  
甚至连哭声都发不出来了。  
“Ken？”  
Ken拉开了侑士的手臂，然后胡乱擦着自己的脸。  
“对不起……明明都已经没事了，我却还在哭。可是、可是……对不起，我真的控制不了，眼泪就这样……流下来了……”  
“没关系，想哭就哭吧。”  
“……侑士。”  
“我在。”  
“白石他输了。”

电视突然切到了另外一个画面。  
“JOKER”坐在了镜头前。  
“欢迎各位乘坐Aster号，我是Aster娱乐集团的‘JOKER’——”  
镜头前的他穿着之前从来都没见过的黑西装，红色的领带上别着一个刻有“JOKER”纹样的领带夹。同样的完美得没有半分瑕疵的笑容，此时看起来却有些让人毛骨悚然。  
“白石藏之介。”  
 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - 过去

对于忍足侑士来说，梦见大海不是什么好事。  
他的人生大部分时间都是在海上度过的，风平浪静的海他见过，狂风大作的海他也见过。他对海洋没什么感情，更加没有什么特殊的情结。他生活在大海上，仅仅是因为他没有别的选择。和他同样没有选择的，是他的弟弟忍足谦也。侑士至少是出生在陆地上的，他想，如果他要回去日本，那么至少在日本的“家”里面会留着他的出生证明。他是有国籍的，只要他想，那么办理户籍、办理护照也不是什么难题。但是谦也不一样，他出生在船上。那是一艘游轮，注册地是法国，侑士从有记忆开始，他就和谦也一同生活在那艘船上。原本他们的父母是打算等到侑士到了上学的年龄就离开这艘大船的，可能是回到日本，也可能是去美国的夏威夷。结果计划中的事情没有发生，失去父母之后，他们也失去了自己原本应该拥有的国籍，和容身之所。他们彻彻底底要生活在海上，四处漂泊。  
在浩瀚的大海上，他们渺小得如蜉蝣。  
失去了谦也之后，侑士以为，自己再也没有可以失去的东西了。  
但是，他就真的没有可以失去的吗？  
Ken深蓝色的眼睛在注视着他，侑士竟然在那么一秒间，读不懂他的情绪。  
他摊开了一副黑色的扑克，然后抽出了两张牌。  
“侑士，我们来赌一局吧。”  
赌什么？不，应该说，为什么要赌？  
侑士保持着他的表情不变，这样的表情大概可以称之为poker face吧。  
“你想赌什么？”  
我什么都没有。  
侑士本来想这么说的。  
他现在身上可以说没有分文，他还欠着Aster几百万美金。虽然说他还可以赌，但即使赌赢了他，除了让他陷入的困境更加加危急之外，不会从他身上得到任何东西。  
所以，要赌什么？  
“赌你……”  
Ken将两张黑色的扑克拿起，挡住了自己的脸。  
——“在世间的唯一联系。”

* * *

2楼的服务厅都已经排起了队了。  
财前以为那些疯狂的赌徒不会热衷参加这种所谓的舞会。比起跳舞，绝对是赌博更适合这群人，听到G层暂时关闭的消息应该会失望才对，结果却让他非常意外，那些人对这个舞会有着说不清的热情，明明是晚上才会举办，现在才早上十一点，要来领面具的人已经绕着服务厅排起了长队。财前也不是一个喜欢凑热闹的人，但他不得不去参加这场舞会。看见这么多人都挤到一起，本来打算过一段时间再来看看的，结果被他看见了Ken也混在人堆中，而且似乎已经快排到他了。  
财前走过去拍了一下他的肩膀，可能因为太过突然，Ken被吓了一跳。  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“准备参加今晚的舞会啊。”  
“你和忍足侑士都要凑这个热闹吗？”  
Ken歪了一下头看着他，“只有我要来。”  
“那他呢？”  
“……不知道呢。”  
财前觉得Ken的态度有些奇怪。  
是和忍足侑士吵架了？但是财前也不认为他们两个人有什么好吵的。  
就算从来没有亲口对他承认过，财前也知道这两个人的关系非比寻常，但是这样的关系对于他们来说有些危险。并不是说他们的关系不正当或者不应该，而是，财前觉得他们的关系有些不堪一击。至于为什么会有这样的看法，可能只是源自于自己的第六感吧。  
Ken的表情算得上是轻松的，似乎没什么烦恼，还有些期待。大概是对今晚的舞会的期待吧。但财前觉得这样的他和他想象中的氛围有些格格不入。  
他们之间应该还有什么要说，但是他什么都没问，财前也没什么理由主动去说。  
就在昨天，财前输掉了1500万这个消息被进行了公示。  
他也不知道为什么要在全游轮的电视上由那个吵吵闹闹的少女来公布这一件事，但这好像就是规则。“BANKER”是由Aster坐庄的大赌局，这个赌局同时也有娱宾助兴的目的，当时这个赌局的全过程就已经在游轮上直播了，可以说，只要看了电视，就知道他赢了1500万，成为了目前这个赛期的赢取金额数量第一的赌客。那么，这1500万之后的去向，自然也备受瞩目。并不是Aster要跟踪播报他的赌本，而是成为了第一真的太显眼了，在瞬间输掉了1500万，也太惊世骇俗了。只是，财前不能理解的是，那个少女在公布他输掉1500万的时候，并没有公布赢走1500万的那个人的名字。是因为“JOKER”的真身是一个秘密吗？如果被人发现是Aster的“JOKER”来赢走了Aster的钱，估计会惹起非议吧。也正因为这样，财前并不明白为什么白石藏之介要亲自来赢走自己的1500万，而且还是在忍足侑士生死未卜的这种眼下。  
结果刚在他输掉了1500万，他就遇到了忍足侑士。  
他没有说什么，财前也不去问，反正问也不会问出什么东西来。  
财前当时只是跟侑士说一句，“你利用了他，你就没有考虑过这样会伤害到他吗？”  
侑士的情绪很平静，他也没有反驳财前。  
沉默是最好的答案。财前明白过来，这就是他们的关系岌岌可危的原因。  
“财前，你要面具吗？我帮你拿吧。”  
“可以拿吗？”  
“也没有见到说限定一个人只可以拿一个，应该可以的吧。”  
很快就排到了Ken，他跟服务生说了几句，还真的拿到了两个面具。  
都是挡着上半张脸的半覆盖面具，两个都是猫面具。  
“想要哪一个？”  
“随便吧。”  
“那这个黑色的给你。”  
Ken笑着将黑猫面具递给了他。  
“黑猫和财前的感觉很像啊”，他这样说着。  
财前有些恍惚。因为忍足谦也以前也曾经说过他给人的感觉很像一只黑猫，高傲，冷酷，难以亲近，但只有真正走入他的内心的人才知道，其实他也会依赖着谁，也会希望用自己的利爪去保护谁。  
“财前，可以告诉我，”Ken突然捉住了财前的手掌，“你认识的忍足谦也是一个什么样的人吗？”

财前光和忍足谦也的相遇在5年前的5月，就在Aster号上。  
和现在一样，那时候Aster号上也在举办世界巡回赌博大赛。  
当时的财前光只有17岁，是以一般乘客的身份，跟着他的兄长登船的。和未成年的他不一样，财前的哥哥拥有赌博的资格，他也是冲着这场赌博盛宴而来的。财前的哥哥并不是什么病态赌徒，对外说登船纯粹是抱着一种玩乐的心态。其实以财前家的财力来说，偶尔放任去玩这么一次，并不是什么负担。本来财前的哥哥反对还未成年的财前登上这么一艘赌船的，但因为财前的坚持，他最后还是妥协了。本来Aster号也没有禁止未成年人登船，赌场的部分和一般的游乐设施也泾渭分明，对未成年人来说也是安全的。  
在Aster号，财前反而不怎么和自己的哥哥在一起。拿到赌博资格的人肯定会24小时都泡在赌场里的，他也没什么闲情逸致去管已经17岁的财前。其实财前对Aster号上的游乐设施也没什么兴趣，每天就是在船上闲逛，试图去发掘一些意想不到的事情。  
然后就被他发现了没有上锁的7014号房。  
这是用于展示的一个套房，没有住客，似乎也不干涉住客的进入。  
就是这么偶然间的事，当财前进入到空无一人的7014号房的时候，忍足谦也从天而降，跌落到这个房间对出的大平台上。  
忍足谦也当时穿了一件印了一颗大星星的T恤，傻气得不行。  
财前本来以为只有海鸟才会从天上掉下来的，没想到星星也会掉下来。  
然后这个“星星”朝他傻笑，说了声“你好”。  
不好。一点都不好。  
财前很想这样呛他，但是他最后竟然没有说出口。  
他也不知道自己为什么会跟这个看上去就冒冒失失的人说起话来，当然，大多数时候是谦也说，他只是找准时机去呛他，但是意外的，他们的谈话竟然没有就此中断。  
忍足谦也是一个很神奇的人，他似乎能洞察人心。  
财前还意外得知，原来自己跟这么一个人是同年出生的，只不过他出生在3月，已经到18岁成年了，而自己是7月出生的，还差2个月才能成年。差的这2个月的确就差了很远，如果没有这2个月的时间差，他应该跟自己的哥哥一样，参加到了那个传说中的赌宴中了。  
谦也不喜欢赌。财前能从他的言语和表情中赌得出来，而且很巧的，他也有一个哥哥正在赌到疯狂。  
“如果能在波利尼西亚下船就好了，我想去看看那儿的风景。”  
这是谦也当时跟财前说过的一句话。不知道为什么财前记住了，还记住了波利尼西亚这个地方。  
忍足谦也是一个很特别的人。  
财前是一个不喜欢和别人建立什么联系的人。  
在学校里也没什么朋友，独来独往，也不参加什么社团。他觉得人际交往实在太麻烦了，而且因为他的家庭，接近他的人基本上动机都不纯，他最厌恶那种虚情假意的来往了。  
但是，忍足谦也不一样。唯独他是不一样的。  
他根本不在乎财前光是什么人，财前光就是财前光，财前光只是一个名字而已。财前还觉得一个从来没有听过财前财阀的人简直是珍稀动物。  
可能因为彼此都有一个哥哥，财前总觉得谦也对自己有种同病相怜的感觉。虽然财前并不觉得自己可怜，本来他跟哥哥之间就没有什么深厚的感情，说不定再过几年后，还要因为争家产而关系破裂。但是谦也不一样，谦也很依赖他的哥哥，即使他没有明说，财前还是能够感觉得到的。  
“我们要去G层吗？”  
“G层。”  
“‘Gamble’的‘G’，专门用来赌博的地方。”谦也朝他伸出手，“去把我们的哥哥找回来。”  
“……”  
其实财前真的无所谓，但这个邀请是忍足谦也发出的。  
“嗯。”

财前真的完全不知道谦也是怎样做到的。  
要进入G层，必须要刷拥有进入赌场资格的身份牌，不然连“G”这个按键都看不见。财前目瞪口呆地看着谦也拿着一张硬纸片，卡进了电梯控制板的缝隙里，不知道用了什么方法，把控制板的活扣给弄开了，然后整块金属板都被他拿了下来，那个“G”按钮，自然就出现了。但还是不行，没有身份牌的话，按下这个按键也没有反应的。接着，财前就看着谦也掐断了其中一条电线，导致整个电梯都摇晃了一下。  
真的没问题吗？就在财前这样质疑的时候，电梯突然动了起来，一路下降。  
谦也将金属板装回去的时候，电梯门正好开了。来自赌场独特的吵闹声就这样聒噪地在耳边响起。  
他想要做的话，没什么是做不到的。  
“我以前在别的船上也经常这样做，里面的装置基本上都是大同小异的。”  
“你很熟悉这种游轮吗？”  
“嗯，从我有记忆以来，我基本上都是在船上生活的，留在陆地的时间可能还没有我经过的人生的百分之一时光吧。”  
“岸上就没有值得你眷恋的东西吗？”  
谦也笑着摇摇头，“大概没有吧。我基本上只要跟着侑士一起生活就够了。”  
“不寂寞吗？”  
“寂寞呢……”谦也轻轻笑了一声，“我不会哦。”  
他的人生，永远都困在了一个封闭空间里。  
无论是多么大的一艘船，他能够到达的，只有这艘船在内部。  
外面的海很浩瀚，一望无际，没有尽头，但那不是他能够进入的空间。他的双腿甚至还未曾试过长时间踩在泥土上。  
他是生于海中的人。  
他是活在赌博的海洋中的人。  
“谦也さん。”  
“嗯？”  
“你会赌吗？”  
“诶？”  
“教我赌吧。”

* * *

“谦也さん的赌技烂得出奇，运气也不好。还好当时我们没有筹码，只是在旁观赌局，但他猜的结果全都是错的，如果我们当时真的去赌了，估计不用一小时就要被赶下船了。”  
“诶……”  
“没想到？”  
“因为侑士很厉害，所以我想他的弟弟应该也不差吧。”  
财前看着Ken的侧脸。他们现在坐在了2楼一个开放式餐厅的露天桌前，微微的海风吹了过来，鼻腔中充斥着海洋特有的腥气。  
“你比他厉害多了。”  
“诶？有吗？”  
“在‘BANKER’里，你不是玩得很好吗？虽然赢的是我，但那是你一手引导的结果。”  
Ken用长柄的勺子搅了一下手中的橙汁的冰块，“你搞错了哦，不是我玩得好，是因为我作弊了。”  
“作弊？”  
“我一早就知道规则了，白石告诉我的。”  
“什么时候？”  
“嘛……就是前不久的事。”  
“也就是说，JOKER是故意安排你得到1500万的。”  
“因为侑士的欠款……”  
“不是！”财前的声音突然拔高了起来，“Aster禁止借贷的行为，你赢来的钱即使想要以赠与的名义送给忍足侑士都是不合规定的，这是Aster定下来的游戏规则，JOKER不是想要填补忍足侑士的欠款，他是想要给你1500万！”  
Ken安静地看着情绪激动起来的财前。他的眼中没有半分的迷惑。  
财前突然明白过来。Ken根本什么都知道，他在JOKER告诉他存在这么一个赌局的时候，他就猜得到JOKER是想要利用他做什么，而且这件事与忍足侑士无关，JOKER想要利用的由始至终只有Ken一个人。  
“你就……不会觉得不甘心吗？”  
一直被JOKER控制在鼓掌中，如果说不明就里，还可以糊糊涂涂地过下去，但很显然，Ken什么都知道。他明知道自己成为了白石藏之介的棋子，他早就走入了白石藏之介安排好的笼子里，而且无法后退，不能逃脱，然后手脚被绑上绳索，变成他手中的扯线木偶。  
“财前，你是为了自己而活的吗？”  
“哈啊？突然问这个干什么？”财前烦躁地挠了挠他的黑发，“我当然是为了我自己而活啊。”  
“我呢，”Ken微微歪着头，“从来没有为自己活过一天。”  
“……”  
“可是我有想要的东西。”  
说完这句话，Ken转过头，选择去看着无边无际的大海。  
“所以我真的不知道要怎样做。”  
“这就是你任由JOKER摆布的原因吗？”  
“不是哦，”Ken对着空气摇了摇头，“我跟白石……是共犯。”  
这是我们的合谋。Ken几乎要将这句话完全吞下去。  
“你……”

“可以打扰你们吗？”  
他们之间突然来了一个第三者。  
财前紧张地回过头，发现是穿着黑西装的——“JOKER”。  
白石藏之介戴着一个面具，朝他们行了一个标准的礼。  
“我要借用一下Mr.Oshitari。”  
Ken也紧接着起身，“啊、让你久等了，不好意思。”  
在他要离开的时候，财前捉住了他冰凉的手。  
“你跟他……”  
Ken将食指放在唇上，示意不需要再说话了。  
“今晚会是一场盛大的赌局。”  
在Ken离去之前，他用只有财前才能听得见的音量，轻轻说了这样一句。

盛大的赌局？那将会是什么？  
 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - 舞步

“哟。”  
越前龙马跟刚出了1015房的侑士打了声招呼。  
侑士并不是很想搭理他，只是看了他一眼，就移开了视线。  
越前压了一下帽檐，“24小时的约定还剩下几分钟，不至于马上就对我视若无睹吧？”  
“你成功了吗？”侑士转过身，面对他。  
越前龙马的目的是“杀死”白石藏之介，这也是侑士会选择和他短暂合作的原因。这一句“你成功了吗”，自然是在问越前，有没有成功“杀死”了白石藏之介。  
“嗯。”  
越前回答了一个简单的音节。  
“那电视直播上的白石藏之介是什么回事？”  
“‘JOKER’只是一个身份。”  
帽子下越前金色的猫瞳似乎闪过一丝流彩。  
跟忍足侑士交流他并不需要担心语不详焉会造成什么麻烦，他足够聪明，也有自己的打算，听到了这些话就足以推测出现在的事态是怎样。越前甚至还觉得忍足侑士知道的说不定会比他多得多，毕竟他不站在哪一方的立场上，但是又和双方的较量有所牵涉。如果他是一枚顺从的棋子倒好，但正是因为他的不稳定性，白石藏之介一开始才没有选择他成为自己的“后着”。  
“‘和白石藏之介一伙的忍足侑士受到越前龙马的陷害生命危在旦夕，为了保住同伙的性命，白石藏之介答应了和越前龙马的赌局，在那场赌局中，白石藏之介输掉了自己的性命’，这是Black Joker得到的情报。”  
越前的帽子挡住了自己的双眸。他用平淡的语气说出这一段话，就像是一个旁观者在描述一件事不关己的事情一样。他很镇定，而且在等着忍足侑士的反应。  
越前龙马也有自己的打算。他必须要跟忍足侑士说出这些话。  
侑士平静地问：“你的目的达到了吗？”  
“这不是我的‘目的’，这是我的‘任务’。我也只是一枚棋子。”  
越前纠正他的用词，但侑士并没有和他就这件事纠缠下去的打算。  
侑士转身要离开，越前有些急地叫住了他。  
“忍足先生。”  
“有事？”  
“今晚的舞会，我劝你还是不要出席比较好。”  
侑士没有回应他，迈步走向走廊尽头的电梯。  
越前有些着急，“忍足先生——”

“我有必须要抢回来的东西。”  
这时，电梯突然到达是10层，发出了“叮”的一声。  
电梯门打开了。  
是那个名为柳生比吕士的船医。  
他戴着一个面具。

* * *

肩膀被对方的手碰到的时候，Ken的反应非常大，整个人都抖了一下。  
“吓到你了吗？”  
Ken回过头，看见了白石的完美笑脸。  
他摇了摇头，“没有，只是想到了一些事情。”  
“和侑士君有关的吗？”  
Ken愣了一下，然后很勉强地笑了一下，“算是吧。”  
白石走到了房间的角落，打开了那台黑胶唱片机。接着唱片机就播放起了《Lemon Tree》。那样轻快的曲调和现在这样有些沉闷的气氛格格不入，因为出乎意料，Ken扭转头去看着白石，然后他跟着唱片机开始唱起了这首歌。  
I'm wasting my time I got nothing to do.  
I'm hanging around I'm waiting for you.  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder.  
他看着那样的白石完全沉醉了进去。  
那样好听的嗓音本来就应该和这样的音乐搭配在一起的。  
当白石唱到“I felt so lonely, I'm waiting for you.But nothing ever happens, and I wonder.”的时候，他的眼睛一直深情地凝望着Ken。这个孤单的空间里面只有他们两个，仿佛就像歌词里唱的那样，白石在一直等着他出现，等他的降临。  
Waiting,just for you.  
白石的唇快要碰到Ken的时候，他如梦初醒，伸手强硬地将白石推开。  
“Ken，”白石绽开了一个笑容，“你会跳舞吗？”

* * *

财前就知道这艘船上不会存在和赌博无关的东西。  
这个所谓的舞会也是。  
2楼音乐厅有一个演奏舞台，钢琴师原本在弹奏舒缓的音乐，突然就变成了激昂的狂想曲，财前当时心就咯噔了一下，接着舞台喷起了夸张的白烟，等烟散去，穿着印有骰子图案的蓬蓬裙的少女就出现在舞台中央。  
她拿起了麦克风，用着活泼的语调朝着舞台下聚集的参与者宣布：“欢迎大家来参加这次的假面舞会！对于第一次乘上Aster号的新客人来说可能不知道吧，在横跨南太平洋的航程上举行舞会，其实是Aster号的传统哦。嗯嗯，不过这个传统在十年前就被JOKER取消了呢，没想到！没想到！！我们新任的年轻JOKER竟然再次让这一个盛会复活了！大家，是不是很兴奋啊——”  
台下发出了巨大的欢呼声。觉得耳朵被吵得发痛的财前一脸嫌弃地单手捂住了一边的耳朵。  
“这次南太平洋的盛宴，和十年前的游戏规则一样，是完全的经典活动的完美复活呢！”  
“Yeah——！！”  
“那么，尽情享受这次盛宴吧！！”  
少女退场了。  
财前还是没搞清楚这到底是什么回事。  
“在舞会上你可以对别人提出任何要求。”  
突然有人在他旁边说了话，财前惊讶地倏地转过身，虽然对方戴着面具，但他还是马上就认出来说话的人的脸了。  
“越前……龙马？”  
“南太平洋上的舞会，只会举办3小时。在这3小时里，你需要找到一名‘Partner’，当然，搭配不局限与男性和女性，毕竟在船上的赌徒大部分都是男的，强行要男女配的话，这样的配对游戏根本玩不起来。”越前朝着财前的方向举起了一个塑料号码牌，然后就在他眼前将号码牌掰开，一分为二，“掌握号码牌的人就是庄家（Dealer），只有庄家有权选择自己的Partner，被庄家选中的人即是闲家（Player）。”  
“结果还是赌博……”  
越前将他的号码牌的另一半递给财前，“到底要不要赌，要赌的话赌什么，完全看庄家自己的决定，这不算是赌博，这是一个自由的人际关系游戏。”  
如果是常规的赌博活动，Aster是要作为总庄的。G层里的所有赌桌，真正的控制人都是Aster，但是这个舞会不一样，Aster放开了它的权力，将控制权下放到了它选定了的人身上，这些人就是得到了号码牌的那些人。他们可以选择去赌，也可以选择不赌，而且赌什么都是自由的，也就是说，他们不再局限于赌钱这一样东西。既然不只有钱，那么可以牵涉到的东西就非常多了。财前这才有些明白为什么这个活动在十年前就被取消了，因为不限定赌注的内容，任由玩家自由决定，他们可能会选择一些并不合法的东西。Aster既要遵守自己制定的规矩，又要保证其的确存在合法性，这样局势就会变得非常难处理，怪不得Aster后来自己取消了这个活动。  
可是既然如此，为什么又要让这个活动“复活”？白石藏之介到底想要做什么？  
财前接过了那个号码牌，上面的数字是“025”。  
“为什么你会是庄家？”  
“Aster订的规则很简单，只要手上的筹码达到一定数量——具体数字每次都不一样，他们采用的是一个平均值，超过平均值的则有资格成为庄家，而低于平均值的，就是闲家。就是这么简单地将人分成了两拨。”  
财前的1500万刚刚全部输掉了。但是正因为如此，财前突然明白过来为什么“白石藏之介”突然要来赢走他的1500万。  
而且……  
财前攥住那个号码牌，“这种游戏规则，看上去是对庄家的优待，但实际上，Aster的天平倾向的是闲家，不是吗？表面上是筹码多的玩家成为了庄家，拥有了绝对的选择权，但是筹码少的闲家一般来说根本没有可以赌的东西，本来就一无所有的人是不可能在他们身上赢到什么东西的，而庄家只能选择这样的对手。对于闲家来说，反而是一次能够跳脱原本赌博定下的死规矩进行绝地反击的机会。”  
越前笑了一下，“看了我选择你当我的‘Partner’没选错。”  
“我对你没兴趣。”  
“我也没。但我不想赌，我只能来找同样不想赌的你。”  
“啧。”  
越前的表情突然变得凝重了起来，“今晚是一场盛宴，没有人可以逃得出去。我是为了自保。”  
“你是这种好人？”  
“原来我在你眼里是个坏人吗？”  
财前将号码牌放到口袋里。  
“至少我不觉得你的目的这么单纯。”  
越前笑了笑，不予置评。  
财前也无心和越前继续交流下去，不经意间，他看见了戴着面具的Ken的人群中经过。  
“让一下。”  
财前推开了越前，跟了上去。

柳生比吕士朝忍足侑士扔来了号码牌。  
侑士单手接住，摊开手掌一看，号码是“012”。  
“你要赌什么？”侑士问。  
柳生用手托一下自己的眼镜，“据我所知，你现在身上还背着Aster的1000万欠款，对吧？”  
“你想赌这个？”  
“没错。你赢了的话，这1000万由我来承担。”  
“我输了的话？”  
“那就成为我的‘合伙人’（Partner），怎么样？”  
侑士用手指翻转那枚塑料做的号码牌，“这样的赌局对你一点好处都没有。”  
“不，如果我赢了的话，我就能得到我想要的东西。”  
“是想要‘东西’，还是想要‘人’？”  
柳生笑出了声，“‘人’也不过是‘东西’的一种。你知道吗？其实我很难会对一具肉体产生欲望，在我眼里，即使是多妙曼的身躯，也不过是一具肉身，我关注的，只有这具身体是否健康，是不是需要治疗。我的欲望……形象点来说它就相当于我的盲肠，并没什么大的用处，还会有发炎的危险。”  
侑士咀嚼着他的话语，“欲望呢……”  
“是不需要的东西。”  
“原来医生是会这样想的吗？”  
“只是我会这样想而已，而我刚好是个医生，仅此关系性。”  
“那还真巧呢，我的父母也是医生，如果有机会，我也想知道他们作为医生，会对你这番说话有什么看法。”  
“恐怕你会听到会让你失望的答案了。”  
闲话结束了。  
柳生举起了号码牌，侑士也是同样。  
“赌局成立。”  
两人异口同声说。  
两人身处的脚下突然出现了一条通道，两个人一起掉了进去。

侑士稳稳妥妥地摔在了一张柔软的椅子上。  
睁开眼睛的时候，可以看见他们正在一个狭窄的空间，只放下了一张四方的桌子，和两张椅子。他和柳生比吕士就面对面坐着。这个空间比起G层的独立赌博房更像是“蜂房”，或者，更形象地说应该是“蚁室”吧。侑士想起了小时候和谦也一起蜗居的食物储存室旁边的隔间，那个空间跟现在这个房间差不多大小，对于还小的他们来说，已经是足够大的天地了。  
谦也那时候跟他说过，“人生还有很长”，“还有很多事可以推倒重来”。偶尔他说话也有几分唱诗的意味呢。只可惜，那不过是小孩的呓语而已。  
“我们这个赌局，名为‘Back in time’。”  
采用一副抽走两张JOKER的扑克牌进行较量，每人不各自明牌，轮流各自抽取5张牌，最后比手牌的大小。看上去和Shut很接近，但是Back in time有一个特别的机制，就是在抽取一张牌之后，玩家有一个“Back in time”的机会，即是可以选择一张牌放回到牌库的最顶，而自己抽取牌库的下一张牌。因为牌库不会在每次抽牌后重新洗一遍，所以如果处理得好，玩家完全有可能控制对方抽取的牌的花色。  
这场赌局并没有第三方监管。这是Aster放权的表现，不存在第三方的裁判，全靠庄家和闲家自己的较量。  
侑士抽到的第一张牌是方片A。  
紧接着，坐在他对面的柳生也抽取了他的第一张牌。  
“第一回合要‘Back in time’吗？”柳生用耐人寻味的语调问。  
侑士托了托自己的眼镜架，“第一回合没有‘Back in time’的必要。”  
“那么，我们抽取第二张牌吧。”  
侑士的第二张牌是梅花5。两张牌没有任何关联，是两张散牌，这种情况下，应该要Back in time。  
但是侑士也发现了一个问题。这个游戏机制看上去很简单，但会出现一个困境，被抛弃的牌即是“Break down”，但它只会回到牌库的最上面，也就是说，下一步柳生必定会抽到这张弃牌，如果柳生同样将这张牌弃掉，那么它也会继续回到下一张必定抽到的牌上，换言之，Back in time的机会会被一次又一次浪费，因为他们抽到的第一张牌，永远只有那张最先被遗弃掉的牌。这样的规则，对于有对抗目的的赌局来说，根本就是一个充满Bug的设计，愚蠢得不行。也就是说，这个游戏的真正玩法，并不是需要他们拼命“时间回溯”回去。这不是一个对抗性游戏，这是一个合作性游戏。  
可是，柳生采用这种玩法的目的到底是什么？  
“你要Back in time吗？”  
“要。”  
侑士将那张梅花5放了回去，然后抽取了下一张牌。  
下一张是一张红心2。  
接着，柳生也抽取了那张梅花5，并且选择了Back in time。  
他们都“回溯”了时间，如果他们弃掉的都是那张梅花5，恐怕这会是一个无限的轮回。  
侑士抽取了下一张牌，果然是那张梅花5。  
“Back in time。”  
换取的第二张牌是一张黑桃6。  
现在，柳生又再抽到了那张梅花5了。  
果然，柳生也选择了“Back in time”。  
结果还是那张梅花5吗？这样他们只会让状态胶着，从原本两个选择变成一个选择，那张梅花5永远都是阻碍。  
抽取第四张牌，现在他手上是一张方片A、红心2、梅花6，以及刚抽到的梅花5。这样的手牌实在太糟糕了，什么花式都组不出来，而且因为有一张梅花6，那么这张梅花5就变成了另外一种可能。梅花5和梅花6是同花色并且数字相连的两张牌，赢面无论如何都比方片A和红心2大。  
侑士将红心2放回到了牌库中，换取了下一张牌，竟然是一张梅花2。  
不行，这种手牌，要赢的可能性实在太低了。要胜算提高，最后第五张牌抽到的也必须是梅花，并且他要拿剩下的方片A去再换一张，但也未必能换到梅花，而且他抽的第五张牌应该是柳生Break down的一张牌，很有可能就是他刚才弃掉的红心2。  
这才是这个游戏的真正玩法，要的并不是自己的牌有多好，而是打乱对方的手牌的牌型，这样大家都会成为不成花式的高牌（high card），这种时候只需要比单张牌的花式最大就可以了，而柳生很可能手上攒着10以上的牌，而侑士自己手中最大的只有一张梅花6。  
柳生也抽取了他的第四张牌，然后也选择了Back in time。  
如果他放回去的也是那张红心2，那侑士就相当于输掉了。  
侑士伸出了手，抽取了牌库的第一张牌。  
是一张梅花4。  
侑士的确感到了诧异。  
“Back in time。”  
他弃掉了手上的方片A，抽取了下一张牌，是一张梅花K。  
现在他的手牌是梅花2、梅花4、梅花5、梅花6和梅花K，能够组成Flush。  
柳生也抽取了他最后的一张牌。  
“Show down。”  
柳生手上是一副高牌，最大的是黑桃J。  
“哎呀哎呀，看来是我输了呢。比起拿着扑克牌，我还是拿着手术刀比较擅长。”  
“……为什么要跟我赌？”  
柳生笑了一声。  
“我说过的，我的欲望对于我来说是多余的东西。”  
所以我希望借助谁的“手术刀”将它切除。  
侑士面无表情地听他说完这些话，然后沉默着将扑克牌翻面，盖在桌上。

“Ken！Ken！！”  
财前一直在后面追着他，还拼命大声喊他的名字，但是他都好像听不见一样，自顾自地在人群里面左穿右插。  
“喂，我在喊你，听不见吗？！”  
财前终于追上了他，伸手捉住了他的手臂。  
“……”  
“干嘛啊你？我喊了你的名字这么多次都听不见吗？”  
“……我的名字？”  
“是啊，你在搞什么？！”  
他轻轻地挣开了财前的手。  
“财前，我……”他拿下了自己的面具，“我是忍足谦也。”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - 回响

“财前，我是谦也啊。”  
“谦也さん……？”  
如梦初醒的财前突然激动地捉住他的肩膀。  
“你真的是谦也さん？你是忍足谦也？”  
“痛……”  
意识到自己弄痛了对方，财前才连忙放开了手。  
“谦也さん，没想到……”  
他将手轻轻捂住了财前的嘴，然后凑到他耳边小声说：“总而言之发生了很多事情，有机会我会跟你解释的。现在，我是忍足谦也。”  
“……啊？”  
“暂时把我当忍足谦也看吧，求你了，财前。”  
他警惕地看了一下四周，似乎在确保周围的人没有发现他们这边的异样。  
从他的反应读懂了到底是什么回事的财前皱着眉头。  
“为什么……”  
“嘘。”  
财前顿了一顿，接着他拍了拍财前的肩膀。  
“See you。”  
“喂，等等——”  
他重新戴上了面具，迅速消失在人群中。

“盛宴要开始了。”  
越前冷不丁地出现在财前的背后，说了这样一句话。  
财前刚要问清楚到底是什么回事，音乐厅里突然演奏起了激昂的音乐。

“Good evening——我是Gamble Angel Amy。”  
那个少女重新出现在了演奏台上，钢琴声也跟着变得活泼可爱起来。  
财前混在人堆中，和所有人一样视线都集中在了演奏台上。  
演奏台上除了正在弹钢琴的钢琴师和那名少女，还站着一个人。  
穿着贴身的黑色礼服，戴着深绿与沉黑相映的面具的“JOKER”白石藏之介，此时正站在了舞台的正中央。毫无疑问，所有人的视线都集中在他身上，而不是那位早就熟悉得很的聒噪少女。  
财前相信大家对于“JOKER”都是有好奇心的。其实大部分人都不知道Aster的“JOKER”制度是什么，Aster在对外公开的信息中一直避免透露和“JOKER”相关的一切消息，据说即使是董事局里面的重要股东，也有人从来没有见过“JOKER”的真面目。“JOKER”是男是女，姓甚名谁，年纪多大，这些统统都是秘密。即使是财前，也是在四年前忍足谦也遇害之后，追查了好几年，才知道Aster的实际控制人是名为“JOKER”的人物。对于有心去追查的人来说，能查得出“JOKER”的蛛丝马迹已经这么困难了，那些从来没有了解过的局外人更加不会知道“JOKER”对Aster来说意味着什么。财前一直都以为，Aster既然有意隐瞒“JOKER”的存在，那么“JOKER”肯定算是一个属于Aster的秘密，但他没想到，因为这么一场所谓的舞会，“JOKER”会出现在大众视线中，不但公开了自己的长相，还公开了自己的姓名。如果一直都是赌博狂徒的人肯定会记得白石藏之介这个名字的，他就是四年前获得了世界扑克大赛的冠军的那名名不见经传的日本人。而且，他这样做，也坐实了世界扑克大赛的冠军和Aster的股份仍然有着关系。  
“现在进入了这场舞会的高潮了，那就是——”  
少女高声宣布。  
台上的白石手上拿捏着他的号码牌，然后举起。  
那是写着“001”的号码牌。  
“我们的‘JOKER’会选择出他的‘Partner’，那到底是谁会这么幸运呢？”  
财前突然觉得这场舞会很滑稽。  
白石藏之介就像童话故事中的王子一样，举办了一个舞会，邀请了全城的人来参加，然后在当中挑选出了穿着玻璃鞋的灰姑娘。  
哈？这是什么东西，想演歌舞剧吗？  
越前站在财前身边，用只有财前听得见的声音说：“已经‘配对’成功的庄家和闲家不会再被‘配对’，他这个选人根本是多余的。”  
舞会都已经开始了将近两小时了，想要参与到游戏中的人早就已经达成“配对”了，“JOKER”只能选择落单了的人。  
几乎是立即，财前就周围寻找Ken的身影。  
头顶的投射灯在转了好几圈，终于停了下来，全部照在了同一个人身上。  
——果然是他。  
“现在有请这位幸运的‘灰姑娘’上台！”  
Ken戴了一个金色的面具，往台上走的时候，群众纷纷给他让出了一条路。  
财前很想上去拉住他，但反被越前先死死拽住。他回头，越前小幅度地朝他摇了摇头，示意他不要掺和到这件事里。  
Ken从容不迫地走上台，白石对他行了一个礼，然后单膝跪下，将一分为二的号码牌的另一半向他递去。  
他伸出了手，接过了那枚号码牌。  
白石握住他的手，站起来。  
“你叫什么？”  
“忍足谦也。”  
“感谢你参与这一个赌局，谦也。”  
财前的表情变得非常凝重。他们在台上说的话经过台上的扩音器广播到整个音乐厅都听见了，谁都听见了那个人在众目睽睽之下承认自己是“忍足谦也”，他到底想要做什么？而且——  
“忍足侑士就在现场。”越前冷静地宣布这个铁一般的事实。  
也就是说，Ken在明知道忍足侑士也在场的情况下，公然宣布自己就是忍足谦也。  
演奏台上，Ken用没有起伏的语调问他：“你要赌什么？”  
“如果我赢了的话，”白石露出他一贯的完美笑容，“我希望我能和你跳一支舞。”  
“如果我赢了呢？”  
“那你希望从我身上得到什么？”  
“我希望得到——”Ken深呼吸了一口气，“‘JOKER’这一个身份。”  
台下的观众一片哗然。  
就连越前龙马也震惊得说不出话来。  
Ken想要直接赌走白石的“JOKER”身份。即使是越前，也完全没有意料到这样的事情发生，而且对于了解一部分事实的越前来说，这根本是不可能的事情。白石藏之介已经在和他的“Life and Death”中被夺走了“JOKER”这个身份，“JOKER”已经沉在了顶层的人工泳池的水底了，现在在场上的“白石藏之介”，是“那位大人”安排来顶替白石的“JOKER”身份的冒牌货，也就是说，事实上“JOKER”这个身份在Aster制定“游戏规则”的定义中，已经是一个空缺了，Ken是赌不走这个冒牌货的“JOKER”身份的。  
而且，Ken根本没有可以和“JOKER”这个身份等价交换的东西的，难道和他跳一支舞就能换取一个拥有权力的地位？这个世界上不会存在这样不公平的赌局的，对赌的前提，是要双方的赌注对等。  
越前抱着看这场闹剧到底要怎样收场的心态去看，结果却听到了“白石”这样宣布——  
“赌局成立。”  
场下响起了热烈的鼓掌声。  
他真的愿意赌上这个伪装的身份，但是这样风险实在太大了。  
“既然双方都同意了，那么就由Amy来担任……”  
“Amy。”白石突然打断了她，“根据游戏规则，Aster不得插手舞会上所有的赌局。”  
Aster作出的放权承诺，代表了参与的双方拥有绝对的自由，也代表了一切后果都需要由他们来自负。  
而庄家，有着绝对的决定权。  
“我们要赌的是——天使的抉择（Angel’s Choice）。”  
这一个玩法需要一副特殊的牌。3张印着天使图案的卡牌，和3张印着恶魔图案的卡牌，还有1张印着小丑的卡牌，一共7张。7张牌洗匀之后，由玩家轮流抽取1张牌。第一个玩家抽取1张牌后，对这张牌作出宣言，宣称这到底是“天使”还是“恶魔”亦或者是“小丑”，对方玩家根据抽卡玩家的宣言来判断这张牌到底是什么，如果猜中了的话就算作得分，最后得分高者胜出。  
完全是一个赌心理的玩法，没有绝对胜利的捷径。但是，这个游戏中，因为牌的总数是单数，所以先手就会多一次机会，而且最后一张牌相当于明牌，根据前面已抽的牌来看，绝对能知道最后一张牌是什么，所以先手的人肯定会得到1分。  
而庄家，有绝对先手的权力。  
“先手权我让给你，谦也。”  
“真的可以吗？我可是要赌走你的‘JOKER’。”  
白石笑了一声，“我只想让赌局更加好玩，别的东西对于我来说不重要。”  
不知道为什么，Ken也跟着笑了一下。  
“那让赌局开始吧。”  
一起，赌到深渊。

白石抽出第一张牌，看了一眼后将牌压在自己的手掌下。  
“这是一张‘天使’。”  
Ken看了一下他压在手下的牌，又看了看他的脸。  
“那我猜这是一张‘恶魔’。”  
牌被翻了过来，果然是一张“恶魔”。  
场下的人发出了欢呼。财前看着台上的战局，盘算着接下来应该要发生什么。这种心理战游戏充满了不确定性，毕竟真的很难看出对方是不是在说谎，玩家能做的全都是赌，赌自己的直觉和运气。当然，财前也不排除有人真的能从人的细微反应，例如嘴角的弧度、眉毛的上扬角度这些细节上看出对方是不是在说谎，这大概也算是一个合格的赌徒应该做得到的事情吧，但他不确定Ken是不是真的能够这么厉害，能完全看出破绽。  
接着，Ken抽到了第二张牌，是一张“天使”。  
“请作出宣言。”白石用着平稳的语调说。  
Ken稍微露出了有些苦恼的表情。  
“你说我要宣布这张是什么牌才能骗过你？”  
“能不能骗过我就这么重要吗？”  
“嗯，因为关乎到我能不能成为新的‘JOKER’。”  
“为什么一定要成为‘JOKER’？你想要钱，还是权力？”  
“都不是。”Ken将那张牌举起，挡住了自己的下半张脸，“我想要的，是整一个Aster。”  
白石低下了头，笑出了声，“太贪心可不好，谦也。”  
“现在我作出宣言，这是一张‘天使’。”  
白石抬起脸，“那好，我就猜这张牌是——‘天使’。”  
Ken将牌翻转。正是一张“天使”，白石得到了1分。  
“轮到你了。”  
白石抽取了第三张牌，也是一张“天使”。  
“这是一张‘小丑’。”  
他给出可能性最小的那张牌。现在场上已经揭开的牌，一张是“天使”，一张是“恶魔”，也就是说，“天使”和“恶魔”各剩下2张，抽到“小丑”的概率的确会提高。  
Ken一脸波澜不惊，宣布：“这是一张‘天使’。”  
牌面翻过来，果然是“天使”。  
现在已经翻出来2张“天使”了，也就是说“天使”只剩下一张，概率和“小丑”是一样的，那么，接下来猜“恶魔”的胜算会比较大。  
Ken抽了第四张牌，但他没有看牌面，而是直接用双手将它合上。  
“这是一张‘小丑’。”  
白石颇有趣味地看着他，“你不看一下吗？”  
“我呢，是个很不会说谎的人，如果我看了，那么我就知道答案是什么，那么我是不是在说谎，就会完全写在脸上，你一看就看出来了。与其这样，不如我自己也不知道答案，让大家都来猜吧。”  
白石笑出了声。  
“那我猜这是一张‘恶魔’。”  
牌被公开，果然是一张“恶魔”。  
现在已经揭开了4张牌，2张“天使”和2张“恶魔”，双方都各得了2分。接下来的3张牌，“天使”、“恶魔”和“小丑”的概率是一样的，而且，先手的Ken绝对能知道最后一张牌是什么，相当于领先了1分，只要接下来的第5张牌他猜中了，那么胜利就是他的了。  
这次，白石也抽了牌，并且也是看都没看，直接盖起来。  
“你不看吗？”  
“你的话提醒了我，说不定我的表情也告诉了你答案，那么的话，不如彼此都不知道答案比较好吧。”  
“……”  
“这是一张‘小丑’，你信吗？”  
“这个游戏叫‘天使的抉择’。”Ken突然转开了话题，“你觉得，天使的选择每次都会是正确的吗？”  
“我不知道呢，毕竟我也不认为我是一个天使。”  
Ken抿了抿唇。  
“我相信你。”  
白石的笑意加深了几分，“那么作出你的宣言吧。”  
“这是一张‘小丑’。”  
白石将牌揭开，那是一张“天使”。  
Ken失分了。在台下的财前也跟着紧张了起来，现在能赢的唯一办法，就是白石猜错接下来的这张牌，但是接下来的这张牌是二选一，他只需要从“恶魔”和“小丑”之间选一个答案就行了。不过越前倒是毫不在乎，这场游戏，输了的人根本不会有任何损失，是一场无聊的赌局。  
Ken抽取了第六张牌，同样没看。  
“这是一张‘恶魔’。”  
这是他最后的宣言了。  
白石游刃有余，朝Ken伸出了手，“这是一张‘小丑’。”  
牌被翻过来，果然是一张“小丑”。  
台下的观众先是沉默了一阵，然后突然发出了震天响的声音。  
他们的对局的结果是3比3，是一个和局。双方都没有输，当然，也没有赢。  
“和局有什么特别的规定吗？”  
“没有呢，和局就相当于流局，大家都没有输赢。还真可惜啊，我还是很想和你跳一支舞的，谦也。”  
Ken露出了一个有些苦涩的微笑，然后摇了摇头。  
“抱歉，我不会跳舞。”

赌局最后以流局结束。  
Ken保持沉默，走下了台，回到了人群中。  
白石一直追着他的背影而去，直到他彻底消失在人海中。  
现在距离这个舞会彻底结束也没有剩下几分钟了。  
Ken独自一人离开了音乐厅，一边走一边拿下那个金色的面具。  
现在人还都集中在音乐厅里，等待着那位少女宣布舞会的结束，音乐厅以外的地方冷冷清清的。  
Ken走到走廊的拐角，准备进电梯的时候，一只手突然从后面掐住了他的脖子，将他按在了墙上。  
忍足侑士压住了他的身体，并将头挨近了他的耳边。  
“为什么要说自己是谦也？！”  
毫无意外的，侑士的语气带着怒气，就像狮子的低吼。  
Ken先是懵了一下，然后突然反抗，趁着侑士的一时没有防备，成功逃离了他的桎梏。  
侑士有些意外地发现他那双深蓝的眼睛中写满了倔强。  
这个叫Ken的人，从来没有这么强硬地看着他。  
“不要碰我！”  
“你——”  
“现在我就是忍足谦也。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“不管你承不承认，”Ken冲上去揪住了侑士的领子，“我就是忍足谦也。”  
 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - 低语

趁一时的不注意，侑士钳制住了Ken的头，试图想要亲吻下去，但是Ken怎么摇头挣扎，失去了耐心的侑士张开口咬住了他的嘴唇，直到尝到了血腥味还不肯放开。Ken的双手抵在他的胸膛上，使尽了力气要把他推开，因为精神高度紧张和情绪过于激动，一时间忘记了呼吸，身体慢慢软了下来。  
侑士接住了他往下滑的身体，将他搂抱在怀里。  
他深情地凝望着Ken的脸，他的嘴角还有些淡淡的血迹。  
“……Ken。”  
“不！我是……我是忍足谦也！你的弟弟！”  
“是白石藏之介要你这样做的吗？”侑士的声音听起来压抑着他的愤怒。  
Ken也露出了不愉快的表情，“为什么你就是不肯相信我就是谦也？”  
“谦也不会和我接吻。”  
“那是你强吻我！”  
Ken愤怒地推开了侑士，站了起来，用力地擦了擦嘴唇，然后回眸看了侑士一眼，就往走廊的另一头快步离去。  
侑士没有追上去，他知道现在追上去也没有用，Ken是执着要做这些事，他做什么都改变不了。他和谦也一样，一旦作出了决定，想要他改变主意，是一件难上加难的事情。  
“他就是你的弟弟？”  
柳生不知道从哪里走了出来，侑士往后看，就看见他抱着臂用看热闹的心情来看自己。估计刚才发生的事情他都看见了，只是一直旁观并没有出现。  
“他不是谦也。”  
“他到底是不是，又有什么关系？”  
侑士眯起眼睛，用危险的眼神盯着他。  
“有人要他是忍足谦也，”柳生做出一个无所谓的表情，“知道这个事实不就可以了吗？”  
侑士咬紧了牙。  
柳生走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，但他的手被侑士强硬地拍开了。柳生揉揉自己的手背，不怒反笑，“如果你想改变什么的话，有个人你一定要认识。”  
侑士挑起眉，死死地盯着柳生的脸。  
柳生拿出了一张照片，递了过去。照片上的人留着带有灰色调的半长发，过长的发尾用一条红绳绑了起来。  
“他叫仁王雅治。”

* * *

Ken用身份牌刷开了0414号房的门，准备进去的时候，背后有人冷不防地开口说话。  
“这是你的房间？”  
Ken像只惊弓之鸟，转过身的同时也退后了一步。  
“不好意思，吓到你了吗？”虽然话是这样说，但他的语气没有半分抱歉的意思。  
对方逼近了一步，Ken被吓得捉住了门框。  
“我的名字是仁王雅治，是一名国际刑警。”  
他亮出了证件，Ken疑惑地看了一眼，然后对方又将证件收了回去。  
“警、察……？”  
“虽然很唐突，我有一桩案件想要请你协助调查。”  
Ken的手悄悄捏紧了门框。  
仁王轻轻一笑，稍微逼近了他一步，“是关于四年前名为忍足谦也的青年在海上失踪的案件。”

“刚才的白石藏之介是冒牌货？！”  
“你不是跟忍足侑士他们是一伙的吗？我还以为你早就猜出来了。”  
越前龙马金色的猫瞳直直地看着财前光。  
为了有一个相对私密的谈话环境，他们来到了越前的房间。越前养的喜马拉雅猫卡鲁宾好奇地观察着财前，但始终保持着警惕，没有过于接近。  
财前现在觉得心烦意乱，有很多话想要问，但是不知道应该从何问起。  
“你不是忍足侑士的同伙，那你是什么人？”  
卡鲁宾伸了一个懒腰，睡在了越前的膝盖上，尾巴晃来晃去。  
越前一边抚摸着卡鲁宾的长毛，一边盯着财前。  
财前转过头，接着又转回来。  
他将一把手枪放在了他们之间的桌子上。  
冰冷坚硬的枪碰到了同样坚硬的桌面发出了轻微的碰撞的声音。敏感的卡鲁宾被这声音吓到了，站了起来跳出了越前的怀抱，躲到了角落去。  
“我是一个警察。”  
财前泛着萤绿色的瞳孔似乎藏有无数秘密。  
“我是来调查四年前忍足谦也被杀一案的。”

Ken看着仁王进入了自己的房间，还是警惕地站在了门边。  
“不用这么拘谨，这不是你自己的房间吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
Ken强装镇定，朝仁王走过去。  
仁王拿起了放在靠近电视的那张桌子上倒扣的玻璃杯，问：“你在这里用哪个杯子喝水？”  
“……”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“这里只有一个杯子。”  
“是呢，我都忘了这里的房间都是只为单独的客人准备的，里面配套的用品都是单人的。”仁王假笑了几声，Ken觉得他的笑声听起来让人心里有些不舒服，正当他想要尽快结束这样的谈话的时候，仁王又突然问他，“那为什么在阳台边上的茶几上也有一个杯子？”  
Ken被一语惊醒，朝外面望过去，阳台边的茶几上果然有一个杯子。  
“我之前用来喝水的时候把杯子忘在那边了，可能服务员在整理房间的时候以为我的杯子不见了，又给我放了一个吧。”  
“这样啊，那客房服务还真的做得不够细致呢。”  
仁王拉开了桌子边上铺了棉垫的椅子，坐了下来，双腿交叠。  
“不用紧张，坐吧。”  
“你要……问话吗？”  
“循例的事情还是要做的，这是我的职责。”  
仁王在笑，但是谦也完全不觉得他的笑容友善。  
谦也拉开了另外一张椅子，双腿并拢坐在了仁王对面。  
“那么，忍足谦也先生？”  
“……嗯。”  
“我要问关于你的发生在四年前的事情了。”

越前起身去把躲起来的卡鲁宾抱起来，温柔地抚摸它的头，安抚它的情绪。  
“那把枪里面有子弹吗？”  
财前将放在桌面上的手枪收了起来。  
“没有。”  
“那你现在带了子弹吗？”  
“带了。”  
“诶……这样啊，这是警察的特权？”  
“Aster当然不知道我到底是什么人。至于枪和子弹，我有的是办法可以合法带上来。”  
“就是说，Aster是允许个人带这些危险品上船的啰？”  
“你会不知道吗？我还以为你对Aster很熟悉。”  
毕竟是前任JOKER越前南次郎的儿子呢。  
财前略带嘲讽地说出后半句话。  
越前似乎并没有将他带有讽刺意味的话放在心上，“我老爸屁股都没坐热就被赶下来了。”  
“那你现在知道了，”财前站了起来，“我觉得我们需要等价交换。”  
“我还没想过能和警察合作，”越前任由卡鲁宾趴在自己的肩头上，“如果我拒绝合作，你会用什么罪名来逮捕我？”  
“我不是要和你合作。这个案子，我一个人来查就足够了。”  
“那——”越前正面面对他，“赌博的规则你明白的吧？”  
他们需要承担同样的风险，也需要得到获得同样的利益的机会，这就是赌博中的公平性。  
“你认为我要付出什么，才能换取你的情报？”财前问。  
“你所知道的关于忍足谦也的一切。”越前的金瞳意味深长地看着财前，“我要知道谦也さん被杀前做过的所有事。”  
越前突然改变了的称呼让财前的心紧了起来。  
“你之前就认识忍足谦也？”  
“应该认识得比你还早。”  
卡鲁宾纵身一跃，稳健地落在了铺了地毯的地面上。

Ken一直偷偷地绞着自己的手指。  
他自己很清楚，他是个不擅长说谎的人，有什么想法、有什么心事总是立即写在脸上，甚至不需要去作出什么猜度，只要看他的神情就能知晓他这个人的全部了。他这样的人，在赌博中可是绝对占不到什么利的，要骗到人他就首先要骗到自己，有时候欺骗的话说多了，他根本分不清楚到底什么是真，什么是假。  
仁王雅治是一个非常精明的人，Ken知道他一定能够问出自己想要知道的东西的，这也是Ken感到了畏惧的缘由。  
他有不能说的秘密，他要守住这个秘密。  
“你知道吗？在公海上神不知鬼不觉杀死一个人是很轻而易举的事情。”  
仁王突然说起了似乎无关紧要的事。  
Ken没有给出反应，但他也不在乎，继续自顾自地说下去。  
“把人从船上推下去，就能保证这个人不留半点痕迹，消失在大海中。”  
仁王弯下腰，手肘撑在自己的膝盖上，手掌托着腮，打量着Ken。  
“四年前的6月30日，忍足谦也消失在Libra号上。当时Libra号正航行到靠近马来西亚的海域。按照管辖条例，这桩失踪案件的应该由Libra号的注册地所在的警察局负责，但是当时没有人上报给拉斯维加斯的任何一家警局，即使是忍足谦也的至亲忍足侑士，也没有向任何人透露过忍足谦也失踪这件事。”仁王似乎非常有耐心地观察着他，双眼不肯放过他的面部做出来的每一个细节，“忍足谦也人间蒸发了，却没有人试图去找过他，你不觉得很奇怪吗？忍足谦也先生。”  
“因为……我没死。”  
“你的哥哥忍足侑士知道吗？”  
“他……不知道。”  
“那他为什么不去尝试找你的下落？”  
“他……”Ken吞下了气息，最后小声说，“……我不知道。”  
“被自己的至亲抛弃了四年，这样的感觉肯定不好受吧？”  
Ken似乎想要藏起自己的表情，但仁王那个角度，能把他垂下的脸看得一清二楚。  
“我不在乎。”  
“哦？真的吗？据我所知，他是你唯一的亲人啊。”  
“侑士他即使没有我也能活得很好。”  
“那你呢？”仁王的声音变得极具迷惑性，就像是引诱夏娃吃下禁果的蛇一样，“你也认为没有忍足侑士，也能活得很好吗？”  
Ken猛地站了起来，他身后的椅子被他的动作弄倒在地。  
“仁王先生。”  
仁王微微仰起头，勾起了一个富有意味的笑容。  
“我们要来赌一局吗？”

“谦也さん失踪这件事，应该是神不知鬼不觉才对。”  
财前重新坐回到椅子上，翘起了腿。  
越前站到了房间里的开放式厨房，在用热水壶煮热水，准备冲咖啡。  
“谦也さん没有国籍，也没有任何身份证明文件，他不属于任何一个国家或者地区，他从一出生开始，就是属于海的。太小的时候的事情他也不记得了，他甚至对自己的亲生父母的印象都很淡薄，他一直跟着他的哥哥辗转生活在不同的大轮上，但是他后来发现了，不管换了多少次船，自己其实一直都在Aster名下的船上。要知道，全球有资格合法经营海上赌场的娱乐集团，除了Aster就没有几家了。”  
热水刚好煮到了沸腾，水壶发出了响声。  
越前关掉了电源，撕开了一条速溶咖啡，将粉末倒到杯子中，然后倒入热水。  
“也是那时候开始，他开始关注起Aster的动向。”  
本来一直保持着沉默的越前终于说话了：“时间是？”  
“在他15岁左右。”财前挑起眉，“你就是在他15岁的时候认识他的吧？”  
越前没有说话，算是默认了。  
房间里只配备了一个杯子，越前并不打算招待财前这个“客人”。他拿着热咖啡，重新坐到了财前的对面，这时候卡鲁宾也跑了过来缠住他的脚。  
“谦也さん被杀是迟早的事。”  
冷不防的，越前说了这么一句话。  
现在他们能够了解的事情还不够多，但这些千丝万缕多少还是能够联系起来的。忍足兄弟在船上生活、长大，忍足谦也察觉了他们一直赖以生存的巨轮背后有什么秘密，不管是因为好奇心还是什么别的不为人知的原因，总之他追查了下去，并且的的确确捉住了线索。他接触了与Aster的秘密漩涡相关的越前龙马，就是最好的证明。Aster理应害怕他这样的一个人，或者说，掌握了Aster最大的秘密的、身为Aster的核心的那位“JOKER”，绝对不会轻易任由他继续在自己眼皮底下活动。  
财前盯着他的金瞳看，“我们是不是一直忽略了一个人？”  
越前回望他的翡翠一般的绿眸。  
这时候他们心中都早已有答案了。  
“一直带着谦也さん辗转在Aster名下的船上的人是——”  
忍足侑士。  
他们异口同声说出了同一个名字。

“天使的抉择”。  
只需要7张牌的游戏。  
“舞会上的那场赌局，你看了吗？”  
Ken的声音有些太轻了，但仁王似乎听得一清二楚。  
“看了。”  
“‘JOKER’出千了。”Ken像是在陈述一个什么事实一样，用平静的语气道出这件明明和他相关，却又似乎事不关己的事情。  
仁王笑了笑，“是吗？”  
“一开始我以为他是从我的表情读懂了我的心理，知道了我到底是不是在说谎，为了避免这种状况出现，我选择自己不去看牌，如果我也不知道答案是什么，那么他就没法从我的表情里猜出来答案是什么。”  
“这不是很好的战术吗？”  
“可是我从一开始就猜错了，他用的是最低劣的千术。”  
Ken拿起了之前就已经倒好的一杯酒，将拇指的指腹轻轻沾了些酒，接着另一只手拿起了一张牌，在牌背面的左下角用沾了酒的指腹轻轻一抹，那儿竟然浮现了一个标记。  
“他就是用这种手法，在抽自己的牌的时候，偷看下一张牌。”  
无论Ken做什么，他都绝对知道Ken的手牌是什么，而Ken则不会知道他手上的是什么牌。可以说，7张牌的顺序他全都知道，接下来要怎么诱骗Ken中计，就是易如反掌的事了。而明知道他出千的Ken，也不可能当中拆穿他，Aster说是对舞会采取放任的态度，但其实仍然掌握着绝对的控制权，他们有的是办法不让这个丑闻被曝光。  
“你告诉我这个，是想跟我说什么？”  
“仁王先生，”Ken将牌放下，“你的手法我都看得一清二楚。”  
就像是听到了什么很可笑的事情一样，仁王放声大笑。  
Ken皱着眉看着他的反应。  
“你怎么说得好像是我在骗你似的？”  
“‘骗你的是JOKER’，你想这样跟我说吗？”  
“难道不是吗？”  
“那么我们来赌一局吧，仁王先生。”  
“赌什么？”  
“赌跟我在舞会上对赌的人到底是不是‘白石藏之介’。”  
“那条件是什么？”  
“如果我赢了，你就要承认我是‘忍足谦也’。”  
仁王的眼睛闪着跟狐狸一样狡黠的光芒，“如果是我赢了呢？”  
“那么‘忍足谦也’将会再次被杀死。”

* * *

“仁王君是一个疯狂的赌徒。”  
忍足侑士冷笑了一声，“在这艘船上的所有人都是疯狂的赌徒。”  
“仁王君不一样，”柳生撕开了他的杂志，“他是一个欺诈师。”

被撕下的那一页，刊登了世界传奇的魔术师仁王雅治的全美巡回公演的广告。


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - 纯白

仁王雅治离开了之后，Ken才有种松一口气的感觉。  
他拉开了阳台的玻璃门。白石一直靠在窗帘后面的那面墙，那个位置，不走到阳台外面是绝对发现不了藏了一个人的，即使是在外围，也没法看到4楼以上的景色，所以只要仁王没有心血来潮走出房间进入阳台，是察觉不了白石藏之介就也在这个房间里。  
Ken看着他俊美的侧脸，突然轻轻叹了一口气。  
“白石。”  
“是必赢的赌局吗？”  
白石是指Ken最后和仁王订下的那个赌约，赌在舞会上与Ken对赌的“JOKER”是不是真正的白石藏之介。这当然是必赢的赌局，真正的白石藏之介一直都在0414号室，他已经“死”在了“Life and Death”这个游戏里了，凭空出现的另一个“白石藏之介”自然是一个冒牌货。这也是对方的目的吧，让越前龙马来杀死“白石藏之介”，然后找一个和他一模一样的人来顶替他的身份，没有人会察觉自己眼前的“JOKER”是假冒的，甚至说，这艘船上的大部分人第一次看见“JOKER”的真容还是在“JOKER”宣布舞会活动的电视直播上，他们不会知道那个人是不是真正的“白石藏之介”的。  
但是，赌局要看的，并不是所谓的真正“答案”。知道“答案”是完全没有意义的，没有“事实”在佐证“答案”为真，那就是“假”。换言之，他们要赢这个荒谬的赌局，对“出现在舞会上的白石藏之介是假”这件事心知肚明是没有意义的，他们需要有确凿的证据来证明“出现在舞会上的白石藏之介是假”。   
白石的问题，不到最后，是不会有确切的结果的。  
白石转过头，眼中竟有些忧愁，“我不想你冒这么大的风险。”  
“我决定成为你的‘共犯’的时候，就已经做好准备承担一切风险了。”Ken挤出来一个笑容，“你说过你需要我，不是吗？”  
“……Ken。”  
白石走近了一步，Ken立即后退了一步。  
看见他像是被惊吓到的兔子一样的反应，白石的表情看上去更加沉重了。  
“我……不会在意的。”Ken偏过头，避开白石的视线，“我知道你在一开始就是为了利用我才做了这么多，但我不讨厌你。”  
“不是这样的，也许我一开始的确……”  
他抬起头，笑容却带了几分苦涩，“你可以命令我做任何事，但是，唯独侑士他……”  
“我不是想控制你，”白石看上去也并不愉快，“我和你是合谋。”  
“嗯……”  
白石似乎还想对他说什么，他突然转开了话题。  
“下一步，我们要做什么？”  
白石突然捉住了他的手臂，Ken觉得有些不自在，想要把手抽回去，但是白石捉得死紧死紧的。  
“‘忍足谦也’要成为Aster新的‘JOKER’。”  
Ken抿着唇，看着白石的眼神总觉得他们之间距离很遥远。  
接着，他问：“要赌上什么代价？”  
“Aster的10%股份。”

* * *

“魔术师本来就是一个以骗人为生的职业。”  
魔术都是骗局，魔术师要做的，就是骗过所有观众的眼睛。  
也就是说，魔术师是一个老千。在赌博中，最忌讳的一种人。  
“仁王君其实在一开始就在船上了。”  
从马来西亚的港口出发之前，他就已经在船上了。  
侑士看了柳生一眼，“你也是吧？”  
“呵呵……那当然是啊，我毕竟是这艘船的船医呢。”  
“为什么要来告诉我这些事？”  
“我说过我想有人来帮我切断我的‘欲望’。”  
柳生的眼神像是放空了，他的眼睛并没有对什么东西聚焦。  
“而仁王君，就是我的‘欲望’。”

柳生比吕士的家庭是美国常见的移民家庭。  
在柳生6岁的时候，他们举家从日本神奈川移民到了美国波士顿。到一个完全陌生的环境生活，自然会有不少困难。柳生的性格并不算外向，比起和别的同龄人一起胡闹，他更喜欢一个人坐在安静的教室里看书。他并不是没有朋友，他只是不会和别人深交而已。不同的肤色、不同的语言、不同的生活习惯，让他觉得自己在美国处处和别人格格不入。不过，对于柳生来说，朋友并不重要，只要他能按照自己的设想好的计划，一步一步成长，变成能够独当一面的人就足够了。  
原本应该是这样的。  
柳生的家庭受到了次贷危机的波及，一夜之间资产几乎全部蒸发，从原本的中产阶层下滑到连温饱都不能保证的底层。那时候柳生正好考上了波士顿大学的医学院，但因为无法承担学费，也无法申请助学贷款，而面临失学。  
原本都预计好的人生道路突然跌入了深渊。  
越是得不到，欲望就会越膨胀。那是柳生在那时候学会的人生道理。  
他的父亲不知道什么时候染上了赌博的习惯。用最少的钱能换来一次飞黄腾达的机会，一赔十、一赔百、一赔千万……即使是家人也没有察觉，他竟然逐渐跌入了这样无法逃离的漩涡中。在赌博不合法的地区，赌徒们只能去参与由黑势力把持的地下赌局中。黑赌场、私彩、非法赛马，什么形式柳生的父亲都曾经参与过，并且每一样的深陷其中。只要手上有钱，他就一定会想方设法拿去赌。下注、然后输掉，周而复始。柳生的母亲为了不让他的父亲将家中仅剩的资产挥霍光，只能偷偷将自己的收入藏起来，但偶尔也是会被偷走。最艰难的时候，家里连水费和电费都付不起，那天正好是柳生的生日，他就是这样在漆黑的房子中，和母亲共度了这么一个没有蛋糕、也没有祝福的生日，而他的父亲还不知道在哪个黑赌场里厮杀得天昏地暗。  
柳生本应该对赌博深恶痛绝，但其实，柳生对赌并没有什么恨意。  
人生本来就是一场盛大的赌博，人要做什么都是要冒风险的。承担风险，以小换大，这就是赌博。即使是游戏，只要有输赢，只要有报酬和代价，那也能看作是赌博的一种。人生，本来就是充斥着这种东西的。  
他的家庭从日本移民到美国，本来就是一场赌博，输赢在那时候就已经决定了。这是天意，柳生并不想怨天尤人。他们陷入了一个困境中，犹如处于山峰，往上看是不见尽头的天，往下看是不见底的深渊，脚下能踩的踏脚点只有不到一平方。  
不知道是从什么时候开始，柳生的欲望也开始膨胀了。  
因为什么都没有，才会什么都想要，所以才会变得贪婪。  
那时候刚高中毕业的柳生在快餐店做小时工，一小时能赚6美金，一天工作8小时，能够拿到48美金。这是日结的工资，每天工作结束之后就能拿到。一开始他会把48美金全部都交给他的妈妈用作家庭的资金。到了后来，他的母亲变得不愿意收下他这份微薄的工资了。只要放在家里的钱，柳生的父亲总有办法找到，他的母亲完全没有办法阻止，与其结果一分钱都不剩下，不如让他能够拥有最基本的金钱上的自由。  
能够自由支配的这些钱，柳生并没有想到可以拿来做什么。他喜欢看书，但书籍在美国的价格太高了，这些钱远远不够，而且买书的话显得太过奢侈了。吃和用方面，他也不到缺乏的程度。单纯攒起来也没什么意义，实在太少了。  
在柳生打工的快餐店附近的公众公园，有一个福利彩券的流动摊，2美金一张奖券，即刮即开奖。某天下班的时候，柳生突然心血来潮买了一张，然后就保持了每天都去买一张的习惯。  
他知道这种也算是赌，只不过是合法的而且是小金额的赌。这些奖券基本是99.9%的可能不中奖，买也只是浪费钱，但是，柳生的确从每天的2美金中尝到了获得希望的快感。  
即使是只有0.01%的可能，那就是希望，说不定他的人生会从此改变。这是在他目前的悲惨人生中唯一可以获得的希望。  
就是这么一个契机，他遇到了仁王雅治。  
那时候的仁王雅治并不是什么有名气到能够全美巡演的魔术师，他只是一个街头艺人，拿着一顶黑色的高礼帽，每天在公园里表演一些变鸽子或者变兔子的简单魔术。  
柳生一开始甚至还注意不到公园里多了这么一个人，他没有钱，也不喜欢凑热闹，对于仁王雅治这个人他连个初印象都没有。  
和往常一样，柳生准备花2美金去买一张奖券的时候，结束了表演的仁王也刚好来到了卖奖券的摊位，他看了一圈，然后指着其中一张奖券，对柳生说了句“这一张会中”。  
那句话他是用日语说的，旁边的人都听不懂，柳生疑惑地看着他，仁王的笑意却没有因为他的疑虑而有所减退。  
“对，就是那一张，一定会中的。”  
“既然会中，为什么你不买？”  
“我？”仁王笑出了声，“我买就不中了。”  
柳生没有弄明白这个魔术师到底葫芦里卖什么药，他半信半疑，最后还是买了仁王指着的那张奖券。  
“等一下，刮奖之前再让我看一眼。”  
仁王从柳生手上拿走了那张奖券，用指腹擦了一下刮码的那个区域，再还给了柳生。  
今天的中奖数字是1、4、7、14和26，数字全中的话就是一等奖，会有10万美金，中了四个的话就是二等奖，会有5万美金。  
“你这张是一等奖。”仁王又补充了一句。  
柳生不置可否地笑了一下，他开始买奖券以来，就从来没见过人中一等奖。  
他刮开了涂层，数字竟然还真的是1、4、7、14和26。真的是一等奖的奖券。  
柳生愣愣地看着这张价值10万的奖券，一时间失去了反应。  
“只要有3倍的利润就能让人做出一切丧失人性的事情，2美金搏10万美金，可不只3倍。”  
柳生如梦初醒，紧紧拽住了仁王的手臂。  
“你做了什么？”  
“做了什么？我什么都没做啊。”  
柳生用日语低声质问他：“这里根本没有放可以中奖的奖券进去，这张奖券你到底是哪里弄来的？”  
仁王耸耸肩，“既然你知道这堆奖券绝对不会中奖，为什么还要买？”  
“我……这跟你有什么关系？！”  
仁王另一只手将柳生手上的奖券夺了过来。  
“这张奖券是真的，即使他们要拿去验真伪，也不会发现有什么破绽。你可以得到10万美金，但是与此同时，奖券公司会来调查为什么会出现中奖的真奖券这件事，涉事的员工最后肯定会一个不漏接受惩罚，可能是降职、扣工资，也可能是遭到解雇。你一个人得到了10万，可能影响的是无数个家庭，这10万，你还要吗？”  
如果能够看见自己的表情，柳生会发现自己的脸扭曲得连自己也认不出了。  
“……要。”  
那张奖券重新回到了柳生的手中。  
仁王雅治是一个能够制造奇迹的魔术师。  
柳生用那张奖券成功换来了10万美金，第二天，这个奖券摊就消失了。但是仁王再次出现在了柳生面前，说要借助他的“运气”。  
“我们会是很好的搭档”。来邀请他的仁王是这样说的。  
柳生明白，那都是仁王一手制造的骗局，而他和无数魔术师一样，需要一个助手。  
他们开始扫荡各种黑赌场。由柳生去赌，然后仁王使诈。柳生是绝对清白的，即使场上有人发现了端倪，知道有人出千，也无法指证柳生。他们一直都合作无间，短短时间内就累积了一笔不少的财富。  
有了这笔钱，就可以填满柳生的欲望了。  
他对自己的父母说，钱是中奖得来的，他们都没有怀疑。柳生的家庭一夜之间又重回了原本的地位，他的父亲再也不依赖赌博，一切看上去回到了正轨。柳生入读了波士顿大学的临床医学系，也不需要再过着节衣缩食的生活。但是背地里，和仁王合作诈骗黑赌场的事一直没有停歇。  
柳生也不知道他们什么时候会停手。其实他一早发现了，仁王享受的并不是一夜暴富的快感，钱对于他来说根本不重要，他享受的是自己一手设计的骗局能够瞒住所有人的双眼的过程。他是一个彻头彻尾的“欺诈师”，看见猎物跌入自己一手布置的圈套，是他最快乐的事情。  
可是，这样的事不可能可以无穷无尽地做下去的。钱越是赢得多，他们就越会成为焦点，被发现的几率就会越高，即使到后来他们会适当地输掉一些无关痛痒的赌局，但他们的存在，的确已经引起了黑赌场的幕后操手注意了。  
柳生怎么都没想到，这些地下赌博产业的背后操手竟然是Aster。  
Aster有着风光无限的表面，它名下有的是合法的赌博产业，但是柳生没想到，这对于Aster来说还不足够。  
“我说过的，只要有3倍利润，人就能丧失人性。”  
“可是，仁王君，到底……”  
“我决定了，”仁王勾起了嘴角，“我要成为Aster的‘JOKER’。”

“仁王雅治是冲着‘JOKER’而来的，所以？”侑士的句尾稍微有些升调。  
“仁王君是一个能够创造奇迹的魔术师。”  
“难道他还能把‘JOKER’变没吗？”  
对于忍足侑士半开玩笑的话，柳生并没有想笑的意思。  
“Aster的‘JOKER’有两个人，你知道的吧？”  
“知道。”  
“仁王君并不在乎要取代哪一个。”  
“我觉得他做不到。”  
“白石藏之介已经失去了‘JOKER’的身份了，你在当中也推波助澜了。”  
“哈。”侑士夸张地笑了一声，“说得好像你没有帮忙一样。”  
“我的‘欲望’是仁王君，仁王君想要的东西，也是我想要的东西。”  
“就是你一定会帮仁王雅治？”  
“我不会背叛他。”柳生选择直视侑士的双眸，“所以我需要有人来斩断我的‘欲望’。”  
这样才可以真正救到仁王雅治。  
这是救人，也是自救。

* * *

越前将他的咖啡一饮而尽。  
“‘杀死’了‘JOKER’之后，我的任务就结束了。”  
“报酬是什么？”  
“我家将再也不欠Aster一分钱。”  
“结果还是钱吗？”财前的语气有些轻蔑。  
但越前并没有把他的轻蔑放在心上，“有时候钱比人命还重要。”  
钱能买回一条人命，而一条人命未必能换钱。财前听了这句话，只是淡淡地说了一句不要把违法犯罪的事情说得这么轻飘飘。越前嘲讽他只有这时候才有个警察的样子，但财前连眼神都懒得给他。  
“但是，要成功取代白石成为新的‘JOKER’，光有这个还不足够吧？”  
“关键在原本在白石前辈手上的那10%的Aster的股份。”  
白石说那10%的股份已经不在他的手中了。  
可是，那会是在哪里？白石并没有什么所谓的亲信，这些股份也不可能又回流到渡边修手上。那么，白石可以把这10%的股份转移到哪里去？  
“越前。”  
“想到了什么？”  
“白石在赌局里输过吗？”  
“什么？”  
“他输过给什么人吗？”

半个月前，马来西亚。  
就连Aster都不曾了解过的一场赌局。  
那一个“双对”的游戏中，赢取了胜利的是——  
 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - 情人

Aster号到达了智利之后，停靠了36小时，然后再次出港了。  
接下来会是一次长途航行，Aster号会在沿着太平洋的边沿途径南美和北美，但不会靠岸，再从北美前往亚洲。中途会短暂停留夏威夷进行一些必须要的补给，但不会提供让船上乘客下船的机会。因为是长时间的海上航行，考虑到各方面的因素，Aster承诺会为每一位乘客提供必须要的各项服务，并且这段时间内，船上会限时开放全部区域，以供乘客娱乐。  
忍足侑士觉得这种所谓的须知提到的特殊服务只是安慰剂而已。长时间的海上航程到底是什么样的一种感觉？他最清楚不过了。别人或者一辈子才会有这么一次连续20天待在海上的机会，但是他不一样，他这一辈子几乎都是在海上度过的。海水的味道，海鸥的叫声，被海面反射的太阳光，他的人生几乎都泡在了这些东西里面。  
和他有着同样人生的，还有一个人。  
1015室房间里的内线电话突然响了起来。  
“喂？”  
“侑士。”  
是Ken的声音。侑士握着话筒的手不自觉加紧了。  
“……你在哪？”他的语气情不自禁地变得有些重。  
但是对方似乎毫不在意，自顾自地说：“我想邀请你参与一个赌局。”

* * *

Aster的宗旨是娱乐。  
娱乐至上，娱乐至大，能寻求到最大的娱乐的刺激就是“博弈”。  
赌正是以金钱或者物质为资本的最大博弈。  
常规的赌局已经无法满足那些饕餮之客的欲望了。在起始之时就在船上，经过了半个多月以来的赌局，那些沉溺在狂赌中的赌客已经不能仅仅被简单的赌局所满足了，他们需要的是更疯狂的赌局。所以在最后的一段旅程，在这漫长的将近20天里，Aster会举办一些，看似非常疯狂的赌局。因为乘客在这段时间内不能下船，所以到这里就已经可以保证，全员最后都肯定能够到达目的地日本横滨，也没有了之前的赛期中赢取金额必须达到20万的要求。没有了硬性的指标，大家都能更愉快地享受最纯粹的赌局。  
从智利到日本的旅途中，除去短暂停靠夏威夷州的那一天，每一天都会由Aster来主持一场特色赌局。  
而第一天的赌局，名为“情人”（Lovers）。  
顾名思义，这是需要一对情侣来参加的游戏。  
侑士看着Ken，抱起了臂。  
“你想参加赌局。”  
不是疑问句，是一句肯定句。而且语气有些严厉。  
侑士也没有去问他为什么想要参加赌局。这种事其实不问，也多少能猜到。Ken他拥有参加赌局的资格，是白石给的。侑士一早就猜到这是白石的目的，从一开始允许他上船，白石藏之介这个人就预料到会有这一天。比起利用自己，还是利用什么都不知道，还总是对人抱有善意的Ken来得方便和舒心。侑士当然想打碎白石的美梦，可是傻乎乎的Ken还是一头撞了上去，现在说什么都晚了。回想起来，一开始白石愿意帮助自己短暂囚禁他，说不定也是为了实现自己的目的的一步棋。论算计，侑士的确承认自己没有白石算得多。  
“侑士……”  
“你能找的人只有我。”  
要参加“情人”游戏，就必须是两个人，他的确除了自己之外别无他选了。  
侑士一手将他的身体拉过来，然后另一只手按住他的后脑。  
“我又是为什么要答应你呢？”  
Ken的眼珠转到另一边，避开侑士的炽热的视线。  
“侑士……我求你……”  
“求人是这种态度的吗？”  
Ken把脸转了回来，咬紧了下唇。  
这次他终于愿意看着侑士的眼睛了。侑士非常满意。  
“看来白石选了你也是他失策，完全没想到你能求助的只有我。”  
“跟白石无关！”他挣开了侑士捉住自己的手，“这次完全是我自己要这样做的，我想——”  
“你想做什么？赢到千亿奖金，成为世界级的富豪，还是想要得到Aster？”  
Ken突然说不下去，只是瞪大了眼睛，直视着侑士。  
“我太清楚你了，你对权力和金钱根本没有欲望，”侑士的手慢慢抚摸上他的脸颊，动作暧昧，“你的欲望只有……我。你想要和我在一起，为此可以不惜代价，那又为什么要背叛我？不相信我能保护你吗？”  
Ken拍开了他的手，然后转开了头。  
“我是为了钱。”  
“你想要多少？”  
“一亿美金……至少有这么多。”  
侑士突然钳住了他的下巴，强迫他的正脸看着自己。  
“是你需要一亿，还是什么别的人需要一亿？”  
这次Ken忍无可忍，双手推开了侑士，和他拉开了一段距离。  
“是谁又跟你有什么关系！我又不是你的玩具！”  
“……”  
Ken低下了头，小声地说，“我不是你弟弟，我不会对你惟命是从。”  
侑士的声线变得富有危险的气息，“那对白石就可以吗？”  
“我知道的，你的一千万欠款已经在舞会上面对消了，帮你承担这笔债务的人叫柳生比吕士。是那个船医，对吧？”  
侑士故意让镜片反光，让他看不清自己的眼睛。Ken知道他在被识穿的时候会习惯做这样的动作，好掩饰自己已经失去了某张底牌的现实。  
“你完全没有看过Aster制定的规则手册吧？”  
“……”  
“为了规避一下违法情况，Aster制定了一个灵活条款。赌局可以成立，但是Aster对赌局的客体具有追诉权利，只要他们认定不合符游轮注册地的法律，他们可以使用特权将既得利利益方进行权利的撤销，仅仅保留赌局的结果。也就是说，Aster根本不需要一个冠冕堂皇的理由，就可以撤销你本应该赢回来的1000万。再者，你们当时下的赌注，并不是1000万的现金，而是柳生比吕士为你承担债务这一个事实，Aster要撤销是轻而易举的事情。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以……”  
“你想用1000万来逼我？”  
Ken抿紧了唇，似乎快要再也装不了这样的强硬了。  
相对的，侑士看见他这副模样，似乎也放下了他的倔强。  
“我答应你。”  
“……侑士？”  
“我在答应柳生的赌局的时候，就知道他会用这种小伎俩。正如你所说，我也需要钱。”  
Ken愣愣地看着他。  
在来之前，白石曾经告诉过他，侑士一定会答应的。现在就如他预言的那样。  
侑士走了过来，Ken还没反应过来，侑士将手放在他的头顶上，轻轻地揉了起来。  
“你现在是我的弟弟了。”  
“我……”  
“谦也。”

他需要演好忍足谦也这个角色，不论是侑士还是白石，亦或是他自己，都是这么希望的。  
“锵锵——Gamble Angel Amy来为大家播报今天的特别活动。进入了最后的旅程的第一天，当然要玩一些特别的东西来作为盛宴的开幕式啦！那到底是什么呢？嗯嗯，之前就有乘坐过Aster号的客人们可能已经知道了，我们的惯例。那么现在Amy为大家揭晓吧！！”  
Ken和侑士站在了2楼的会堂和众多客人一起看着公众屏幕上的现场直播。  
这里都是要参加最后一次赌博盛宴的狂徒。不知道为什么，Ken偷偷牵上了侑士的手。在感觉到自己的手被捉住的一刻，侑士也非常强硬地反握住他的手。  
“我们这次的赌局名称是——‘Lovers’！当然，也不是规定一定要是情侣才能参加哦，毕竟大家都不一定是跟自己的伴侣一起来到Aster的舞台上的呢。但是但是！既然这个赌局叫‘Lovers’，那我们一定要对真正的‘Lovers’有些倾向的是不是。也就是，参赛的双人组当中，如果是真正的情侣，可以获得一次‘死亡’豁免机会，就是当游戏失败，他们可以满血复活哦！啊啊，我听到声音了，有人说不公平。No、No、No，比起公平，Aster还是一个比较偏向娱乐至上的公司哦，也就是，只要好玩，就不需要在乎是不是公平啦！当然，不满意这个规则的玩家可以直接不参赛，Aster不会强迫大家的哦。但是但是！！这次赌局的庄家是Aster，也就是说，大家可以从Aster身上赢到奖金！那么奖金是多少呢？哇啊——是五百万美金！一口气就能得到五百万，而且还没有沉没成本，大家是不是很心动呢？”  
Ken转过头去看侑士，侑士正在看着上方的大屏幕。  
侑士在封闭自己的心灵的时候真的完全不知道他在想什么。接着，Ken也将脸转回去，看着屏幕上可爱的少女的脸。  
“那么我们现在来说一下‘Lovers’的规则吧。规则很简单，在场所有参加人士都要两人为一组进行分组，可以是同性的组合哦。分好组的人可以领取一个号码牌，号码牌上的数字就是你们这一组的代表数字，然后进行分组的抽签。我们是以小组赛的形式来决出这次胜负的，是不是有点运气的要素？没办法嘛，毕竟这可是赌·博哦！存活到最后的一组就是我们的赢家，可以得到Aster提供的500万美金奖金！”  
沉默的侑士突然拉了一下Ken的手。  
“白石有安排我们会得到什么号码吗？”  
“应该……没有吧。”  
“也就是说这次完全没有后着？”  
“白石他说……你有办法赢的。”  
侑士冷笑了一声，然后没再说话。  
“那我们的赌局具体内容是什么呢？也是跟‘Lover’有关哦。一般来说，‘Lovers’是什么？爱人之间肯定对对方的大小事了如指掌吧？对方穿什么颜色的袜子，喜欢吃几成熟的牛扒，肯定都了解得一清二楚吧！这场赌局需要大家做到的也是哦。两对‘Lovers’需要交替就座，然后每人抽取5张牌，最后由同一组的人选出5张牌，来组成花式，花式大者为胜。选取的5张牌可以全部都是一个人选出来的，也可以有一个3张、有一个人2张这样，随便你们怎么分配啦。但是，有很重要的一点，就是我们这次是考验大家的默契，所以‘Lovers’之间是不可以交流的哦！全程禁言！一句话都不能说，就看大家能不能心有灵犀啦。那么，Good Luck！”  
听完了规则之后，Ken的表情有些凝重。  
“侑士……”  
“一会儿如果我没有示意的话，就你先出牌。”  
“可是，我们根本不知道对方的牌……”  
“这种游戏有一个很简单的逻辑。不要追求花式，尽量选择同样大小的牌，争取的就是组成Pair的概率。如果有One Pair，那就出2张，如果是Two Pair就4张。谁的手牌上成对的多，谁就先出牌，接下来的一人进行补牌。这样能保证最基础的胜率。”  
“如果对方赌Flush的概率呢？”  
“不会存在这样的人。”侑士托了一下眼镜，“除非他们出千。”

侑士说的方法是正确的，但不代表就能一帆风顺，还需要一些运气。  
当手上的Pair偏小的时候，很大几率会被对方组成的花式压过。这里都是疯狂的赌徒，想到还有这个窍门的人肯定不少，到最后，大家都只是在拼运气而已。  
而Ken就是运气不怎么好的那类人。  
他手上大部分时候都是拿到一堆散牌，组不成Pair，也组不成Flush，但是不知道为什么，侑士的运气总是很好，总是拿到了three of a kind，有时甚至还能拿到Four of a kind，这样他手上的是不是烂牌也没什么所谓了。他们就靠着侑士的运气节节攀升。  
Ken明白白石说的是什么意思，侑士的确会有办法赢的。  
很快他们就决到了决赛，对方是一对真的情侣，一男一女。  
“呜哇——竟然这么快就到了决赛局了，那么我们来看看进入决赛的是谁吧？问名字未免太过不礼貌了，我们就用号码牌上的号码来称呼他们吧。首先是一男一女的组合，243号；然后就是两位男性组成的组合，317号！那么，到底谁会赢出这场决赛，得到500万美金呢？让我们拭目以待吧。”  
双方玩家在下场之前，对手那对男女用一种令人很不舒服的嬉笑的态度来打量着侑士和Ken两人。Ken被看得有些不自在，本能的躲到了侑士身后一点。  
“你们也是情侣吗？”女性首先开了口，语气也是让人有些在意的调侃。  
侑士的手往后抓，扣住了Ken的手，然后将十指紧扣的两只手举了起来。  
那位女性捂着嘴笑了起来，“噢噢，真是呢。”  
接着，她又说：“你们长得这么像，不会是兄弟吧？这不就是乱伦了？”  
听到了这句话，侑士皱起了眉头。  
“我们……”  
“嗯，我们是兄弟。我是他弟弟。”  
“呵呵，为了赢不惜兄弟装情人吗？你觉得Aster会答应？”本来一直沉默的男性也在这时候开了口。  
侑士轻蔑地看了他们一眼，“我们不需要用到复活的机会来赢。”  
“口气还真大呢。”  
那对情侣搂抱到一起，瞥了他们一眼，然后就就座了。  
Ken打算上座的时候，侑士拉了他一下。  
“接下来他们肯定会作弊的。”  
“诶？那怎么办？”  
“不要组Pair。”  
Ken瞪圆了眼睛。  
不组Pair的话，那么就意味着他们要组Flush，那样风险会大得多的。  
“可是侑士……”  
“听我说的。如果你手上没有连续相同花式的牌，那就一张都不要出。”  
“……嗯。”Ken老实地点点头。  
蹦蹦跳跳的少女安静下来，敲响了一个大铜锣。  
“决赛、开始——”  
四人交替地坐下来，Ken两边都各是对手。  
这个游戏似乎是真的要考验情侣之间的默契，他们一字排开，连同伴的脸都看不见，这样就可以绝对杜绝用表情来做什么暗号作弊了。Ken不明白侑士说他们肯定会作弊到底是什么方法，可能是最简单也是最低劣的换牌，但赌局就是这样的，只要没被发现作弊，那就是实至名归的胜利。  
荷官给每个人逐张分派了5张牌，Ken心惊胆跳地拿起牌来看。  
手气还是这样的不好，5张都是散牌，组不成Pair，也组不成Flush。这样的运气也实在太背了点了吧？  
“317号的A选手，给出4张牌。”  
Ken的心紧了起来。侑士手上是Four of a kind吗？  
他随手选了一张，是红心2，放在了桌面上。  
“317号完成组牌。”  
很快，对手也完成了组牌了。  
“Show down。”  
揭牌的一刻到了，侑士他们的花式是四张7和一张红心2，组成了Four of a kind，而对方是三张10和两张J，组成了Fullhouse。  
荷官随即用平静的语调宣布：“胜方，317号。”  
Ken松了一口气，这次完全是险胜。对方可能没有预料到侑士的运气会这么好，竟然会摸到了Four of a kind。  
不过……Ken突然想到，如果是这样的话，对方下次出千，就会往最大的花式去造，为了他们的绝对胜利。那么，下一轮他们会出的牌，很可能就是黑桃的A、K、Q、J、10组成的Royal Flush。  
对方动用了特权，获得了复活的机会，荷官又再发牌。  
5张牌派到自己面前的时候，Ken又再一次紧张地揭开，结果又是什么花式都组不成的花式。  
不过，里面有一张黑桃A。  
抢在了侑士之前，Ken给出了一张牌。  
“317号的B选手，给出1张牌。”  
Ken明显听到了来自两边的窃笑声。  
的确，在完全没有组成花式的情况下，率先只给出一张牌，只会成为队友的累赘，但是Ken知道自己这张是制胜的牌。  
侑士还迟迟未出牌，倒是那对情侣先组牌了，他们一个出了3张，另外一个出了2张。  
最后，侑士出了4张牌。  
“Show down。”  
先揭的是那对情侣的牌，果然是黑桃的A、K、Q、J、10，Royal Flush。  
他们高兴地大笑出声，台下的观众也发出了惊呼。  
侑士反而冷笑了一声。  
再揭他们的牌，是5张不成任何花式的散牌。  
“锵锵——结果出来了，那么Amy立即就来宣布结果吧。”  
那两个情侣站了起来，互相拥抱对方。  
“Amy宣布，胜方是——”少女给台下抛了一个媚眼，“317号！”  
“怎么会！你们大赛是不是作弊？！”  
“就是，明明赢的是我们！！”  
少女不以为然，指了指桌面，“你们看看桌面。”  
Ken选的那一张是黑桃A。桌面上有两张黑桃A。  
“很明显你们作弊了，当然要取消资格啊。那么，胜方就是317号，没有问题吧？”  
“怎么会，他怎么会有黑桃A……！！”  
其中一名男性情绪激动地揪起了Ken的领口，因为体型的差距，Ken几乎被他整个人都要拎起来了。  
“咳、咳咳……”  
“放开他。”  
侑士握住那个男性的手腕，一用力，痛觉让他立即放开了手。  
Ken摔下来的时候被侑士稳稳接住。  
少女插到了他们三人之间，“噗噗，暴力是不可以的哦。还有，作弊是Aster最不能容忍的事情，所以在这里Amy要代表Aster宣布，你们不但失去了接下来的参加资格，而且所有筹码在上岸后都不能换算成现金。就算你们要去打官司也没关系的哦，Aster的律师团在等着呢。”  
他们被Aster的安保人员送到了台下。  
接着，少女将代表了500万的筹码拿了过来。  
“你们是打算平分，还是怎么样？”  
“我……”Ken先开了口，“我要独占这500万。”  
 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - 殉情

“你确定你要独占500万吗？”少女俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
Ken坚定地点了点头，“嗯。”  
“可是Aster需要参赛的双方都同意才能进行这样的分配哦。”  
Ken看了一眼侑士，侑士并没有什么表情。  
良久，侑士才说出了一句：“随便他处置。”  
少女轻轻拍了拍手掌，“就是忍足先生同意让忍足先生独占500万咯？好的，Aster同意你们之间这样的金额分配。”  
Ken接过了500万的筹码。这里面是5个100万的金色筹码。  
“我可以换成面值比较小的筹码吗？”  
“当然可以，不过你要到我们的服务中心进行换取哦。毕竟你现在要换，Amy也拿不出来筹码跟你换啦。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
Ken拿着500万筹码，转身就离开了。  
侑士回过头看了他离去的身影一眼，然后又转了回来，用手指托了托眼镜。  
少女突然窜到了他面前，弯下身去瞄他的眼睛。  
“真的没关系吗？忍足先生。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“别看Amy这样，Amy知道的事情可多了。”  
侑士冷笑了一声，“你知道不就是代表那一个‘JOKER’也知道吗？”  
“跟那位大人没关系，是Amy自己知道的小秘密。”  
侑士的表情瞬间就变了。  
“你什么意思？”  
“代替‘JOKER’的欺诈师可不是那位大人的手下哦，他会做什么完全不受那位大人的控制，我们大家都不知道那到底是什么样的一个人，不是吗？不要让刚成为情人的你们立即就要殉情哦。”  
少女轻轻拍了一下侑士的肩，然后回到后台去。  
侑士轻哼了一声，进入了人群中。

* * *

Ken回到了0414号房。  
今天的赌局还没结束，但是得到了500万，他已经足够了。接下来是一场漫长的旅程，他可以慢慢累积他的资本。即使这次航程结束，他们到达了日本横滨，事情也远远没有完结。Ken曾经想过，他们一开始的目的是多么简单，只是想借这艘船到达日本。但是，回头一想，真的这么简单吗？即使侑士具有日本的居留权，他却是一个无国籍的难民，他们要在日本怎么生存？本来相信着，一直都只有相信着，相信着只要他们两个人在一起就好了，去到什么地方都没关系，但是现实却不是这么简单的事情。  
Ken从来都没纠结过自己失去的记忆是什么，他一直都觉得，既然失去了，那就让它过去吧，比起留恋过去，他更像是一个喜欢放眼未来的人。现在冷静下来一想，“我本应该已经死去”的想法却变得越来越浓。他也不知道自己为什么会这样想，只是，这样的想法太过强烈了。这样的感觉，他谁都不敢告诉，一直默默藏在自己心中。成为棋子又怎样，被利用又怎样，他的不在乎是真的，没有半分虚假，比起自己，他更想要侑士能继续生活下去，又或者应该说，是生存下去。他相信，他很久之前就有这么一个想法了。  
扫过了身份牌以及虹膜之后，门发出嘀的一声，锁就打开了。  
正想要进去的时候，他纤细的手腕被人强硬地捉住了。  
“……财前？”  
财前光粗鲁地将他拉了进房间，顺手就将房门砰的一声关上。  
Ken被他扔到了柔软的床上。Ken紧张地起身，看看周围。白石还在房间里，如果被财前发现了的话，事情就要一发不可收拾了。不过幸好，白石似乎早就察觉了门外的动静，藏起来了。  
“你在找谁？房间里原本还有人？”留意到他的小动作的财前压低着声音问。  
Ken慌忙地摇头否认：“没有！不是的……我……”  
“我不会去找的。不过我知道白石藏之介在和你一起。”  
“你在说什么呢？‘JOKER’当然是在他应该在的地……”  
“公开露面的那个‘JOKER’是冒牌货，真正的白石输掉了和越前龙马的比赛，他的身份被褫夺了，他的‘命’也本应该被夺走了。他假装自己死了，然后让那个冒牌货顺利顶替自己的身份。而他本人，应该就是找到了你，你们在合谋做些什么事。一些，对于你来说很危险的事。”  
Ken的动作僵住了。财前知道了的话，白石也没什么藏起来的必要了，财前要不要亲眼见到活着的白石，也根本不重要了。  
财前接近他，一手将他的肩膀按在了床上，另一只手捏住他的脸，“这么惊讶干什么？你不是在舞会上公开说自己是忍足谦也吗？那时候我就猜到了。”  
“我……”  
“谦也さん会被杀，根本不是因为忍足侑士要赢到一亿美金。”财前的气息非常冷，他的体温好像一直都被常人低一些，Ken有种要被他冰凉的肌肤冻伤了的错觉，“他是知道了Aster的秘密，才会被‘JOKER’灭口的。我会在这时候登上这艘船，为的就是追查他的死。”  
“可是，白……”  
“不是白石藏之介，那位‘JOKER’是至今还没真正露过面的‘Black Joker’。谦也さん死的时候，白石藏之介还没继承‘Red Joker’的位置，但是我不觉得这件事和他无关，至少，他是知道谦也さん的死的。即使他不是杀人凶手，他也是知道杀人事件但完全不作为的恶人。”  
Ken的双手抵在了财前的胸膛上，突然一用力，将他推开了。  
“那又怎么样？”  
Ken说了这么一句。  
财前完全没有想到Ken会说这样的一句话。  
“忍足谦也根本没死，我就是忍足谦也！”  
“……”  
“……为什么不说话？”  
“我也觉得你就是谦也さん。”  
现在反而轮到Ken不知所措了。财前是认真的，他的瞳孔里，没有半分疑虑。  
“在我第一眼看见你，就觉得你是谦也さん了，即使忍足侑士不肯承认，但的确你就是他，和你有着血缘关系的他应该比我能更早明白才对。但是，你们是那种关系吧？所以他才会想将你和谦也さん的关系撇得干干净净。”  
财前留意到Ken的手在颤抖了。  
说到这种地步，他还要坚持自己的忍足谦也吗？  
财前也觉得自己用这种方式去逼他放弃继续假装忍足谦也这个身份很过分。财前并不想站在什么道德的立场上去指责他和忍足侑士之间的感情是什么回事，但是，只要他以“忍足谦也”这个身份示人，他们之间的关系就永远会遭到人唾弃。  
现在，财前就等着他那一句“我不是忍足谦也”。  
然而……  
“我不会和侑士有亲情之外的关系。”  
“在你成为‘忍足谦也’之后？”  
“嗯。”  
“你要斩断你们之间的联系吗？”  
“……”  
Ken看了看空空如也的旁边的空间，又看了看天花板，就是不肯正视财前。他怕他再去面对财前会忍不住了。  
真的要不再和侑士是那样亲密的包含着情爱的关系吗？可是联系着他们的，正是这样的一层关系。Ken不敢一口肯定，他不知道他还要成为“忍足谦也”多久，又或者说，如果他真的就是“忍足谦也”呢，到时候他还是必须要斩断和侑士的关系的，因为他们是“兄弟”，他们是血浓于水的亲人，他们不可以做出有违伦常的事情。  
财前看他的反应就知道他快要承受不下去了。  
也许只是心中一时的触动，即使知道并不是真的，财前也还想这样去做。  
他走了过去，搂住了Ken的腰，在他的错愕中，将他整个人拥入了怀抱中。  
“谦也さん。”  
财前感受到了自己肩膀上湿热的气息。可能是哭了，有可能没哭。  
“我很高兴你还活着。”

财前离开了之后，白石打开了阳台的落地窗，走了出来。  
Ken从来都不知道这原来是单向玻璃。  
他愣愣地看着白石出现，然后又坐到了床上，用手轻轻抚摸着丝绸面的被单。  
虽然房间里的床足够大，但晚上他们并不会睡在一起。Ken对他也不能算是有戒心吧，只是，和别的同性睡在一起，让Ken有种背叛了侑士的感觉，他心底一直都抗拒这样的事。白石也知道他心里在意，也没有提出不合理的请求，就这样让Ken一个人睡在床上，自己找了床厚一点的被子睡在地板上。  
他们这几天就是这样相安无事地相处过来的，Ken也在想，是不是应该跟白石说，该轮到自己睡地板了。  
“谦也。”  
“……嗯。”  
“我这样喊你，并不是因为我想你成为‘谦也’。”  
白石看着洁白的床铺，那种眼神有着说不出的深情，可是这样的深情，不敢用来面对真正想要对他深情的人，又有什么意义呢？  
“我希望你就是‘谦也’。”  
“你以前……认识忍足谦也吗？”  
白石含着笑摇了摇头，“不认识。”  
“那……”  
“财前光对我的指责是对的。当时的我的确知道了有一个名为‘忍足谦也’的少年被杀了，但对于我来说，就跟听到一个无关痛痒的人过世一样，我能说出祝福安息的话，但心里的确不会有什么触动。”  
Ken皱起了眉头看着自顾自地说这些话的白石。  
突然间，Ken觉得那样的白石很陌生。他不再戴着虚伪的面具，他在说他的真心话，但是，这样的真心话是那样的残酷，残酷得Ken其实不愿意去听。  
“但是，我现在并不是这样想了。”  
“因为你希望我就是侥幸没有死去的‘忍足谦也’？”  
“我希望你就是‘谦也’。”  
“为了反击Black Joker吗？”  
白石抬起了头，和Ken的视线对接上，但是Ken却不想接受他的视线。  
“不是。”  
那样的眼神，未免有些太过赤裸了。白石从来都不是一个会暴露自己的真心的人，他做什么都是那么完美，他做什么都是为了伪装，没有人能够知道他的本心，他也不允许任何人靠近他的真心。可是，现在又一副要将自己的心脏剖析给对方看的态度是为什么？Ken并不想看这么血淋淋的东西，他不想接受白石的内心。  
那样未免太过亲密了。  
“是为了我的私心。”  
什么私心？本想要这样问，但是突然明白到白石指的是什么之后，Ken就把这句话完完全全吞下去了。他不能问，问的话就会得到一个明确的答案，现在他们这种暧昧不清的状态是最好的，他不敢也不能接受白石这么沉重的想法，再说，他也根本想不明白白石为什么会对他产生这样的想法。  
“白石……”  
他深呼吸了一口气。  
“我终究不是忍足谦也。”

财前按住了耳朵里的耳机。  
0414号房间里的对话他都听到了。  
就在刚才和Ken拥抱的时候，他把窃听器放进去了。  
本来会以为听到什么重要的东西，结果现在，听到的尽是他不要听的。  
不过，财前的确没有想到白石藏之介现在竟然抱着这样一种感情。财前莫名其妙的有种愠怒感，他也搞不清楚自己在生气些什么，可能是觉得既然自己对Ken是这种心情，就更加不应该把他推到现在这种境地。白石更应该明白到他们现在做的事情需要冒着多大的风险，而且，Black Joker既然可以不动声息地杀死忍足谦也，那么他同样可以杀死第二次。白石明知道，却还是为了自己的利益这样做了，那么他所谓的私心不就是个骗局吗？果然，白石藏之介是个大老千。  
“财前さん。”  
走廊前是越前龙马。  
“我失败了。”  
“我认识的谦也さん是个一旦决定了要去做的事，无论如何都不会放弃的人。”越前似乎早就预料到这样的结果，给了一个无所谓的表情，“不过，这样反而更方便我们的行动了。”  
“我还没答应和你联手，越前。”  
“我们不是联手，”越前龙马压了压帽檐，“只是因为有共同的目标而成为了同一阵线上的人而已，连盟友都算不上。”  
“随便你怎么说。”  
财前径直走过越前的身边。  
“我可不认同你的理念。”在擦身而过的一刻，财前用只有对方才听得见的声音说。  
越前双手插在口袋里，仰起头，“真巧，我也是。”  
大家彼此的目的都不一样，但是，财前知道他们终将殊途同归。  
只要Black Joker仍然存在的一天，不管是主动跳进这个漩涡的人，还是被动卷入这个漩涡里的人，都终将走上同样的路。

* * *

忍足侑士来到了船上的医务室。  
虽然船上乘客众多，但医务室还是很清闲。毕竟所有人都沉醉在赌博中，即使身体上出现了小问题，也不会浪费时间来到这里看看，而真正影响到生命安危的大病，又轮不到这样的小医务室来解决。  
柳生坐在医生的办公桌前，又在看一本不知道哪里来的杂志。  
“我还以为医生闲余的时候会比较喜欢看医学方面的书。”  
“那是刻板印象哦，侑士君。”  
“找我来做什么？”  
“给你一个好东西。”  
柳生将一个牛皮袋装着的东西递给了侑士。  
侑士掂量了一下，里面的纸张应该没有几张。  
他拿出来了，快速地浏览起来。  
是一份DNA鉴定书，鉴定的双方是……忍足侑士和Ken Oshitari。  
柳生一边翻着他的杂志一边说：“我想过他的名字到底应该是用哪个，到底是你给他的Oshitari？还是应该用上‘忍足谦也’，不过想来应该还是用你给他的名字比较好，毕竟我们要做的，是剥夺他成为忍足谦也的机会。”  
侑士不说话，只是安静地看上面的报告。报告用英文写成，前面都是一些数据的比对，他作为外行人，其实不是看得太明白。  
“你哪里得来的样本？”  
“你的样本很容易拿得到。至于他的，我是在之前你装昏迷的时候偷偷拿的。”  
头发这样的东西要拿到并不难，侑士在意的是，柳生竟然在更早就预计好做这一切，他根本不在乎自己是不是会和他合作。不，或者说，他铁定了自己会跟他合作吧。  
“假报告？”  
柳生笑了一声，“不，如假包换是真的。如果我要伪造报告，我也不用费尽心思去弄到他的样本。两份样本是在智利靠岸的时候我送出去的，因为接下来会一直在靠近西海岸的近海域航行，所以也能接受到网络信号，等实验室的结果出来，我立即就可以收到了。”  
“你做这么多是为了什么？”  
“为了帮你啊，”看见侑士明显的皱眉，柳生又加了一句，“也是为了帮我自己。”  
侑士继续翻下去。  
本来觉得这几页纸轻飘飘的，但是看起来竟然有些繁琐。  
终于看到了结论那一行，侑士下意识地将纸捏紧了。

“你跟他不是亲兄弟，也就是说，他不可能是忍足谦也。这样你可以放心了吧？”  
“那上面写的我跟他又有实际的血缘联系又是怎么回事？！”  
这一句，忍足侑士几乎是咆哮出声的。  
 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - 表里

要将Ken变成“忍足谦也”是一件很简单的事情。  
他们有着几乎一致的外表，就连声音都是这么接近。“Ken”这个名字只要加上一个音节，就可以变成“谦也”，而且，之前他也自称自己姓“忍足”（Oshitari）。所以，Ken就是忍足谦也，不会引起人的怀疑的。他的确就是，不管是不是冒名顶替，“忍足谦也”这个身份，目前是属于他的。  
“忍足谦也”是一个至关紧要的人物。  
白石可能是在弄些什么饮品，Ken记得开放式厨房的柜子下面什么饮料都有。Ken坐在了床边的椅子上，想要去看他在做什么，但是又不敢看。  
半途，白石跟他说：“小修他，曾经将很重要的东西交给了谦也。”  
“小修是……渡边修先生吗？”  
那一位前一代的JOKER，也是他将JOKER之名传给了白石。  
“嗯。小修说，谦也会是我的同盟。”  
“……这样啊。”  
白石转过了身来，对着Ken。  
“我一直等着谦也出现。”  
可惜到忍足谦也被杀，他们都还没见过一面。  
“你……见过谦也先生的长相吗？”Ken试探地问。  
“我看过他的照片，他和你长得一模一样，不过气质上有些不一样。”  
“诶。那你是因为我长得像他，所以才制定了这一系列计划，还是认为我就是他，所以……”  
“你就是他。”  
“嗯……”  
白石拿着两杯温热的牛奶过来。看样子他刚才是去冲牛奶了。  
“我还以为你比较喜欢喝酒。”  
“酒是应酬必须要学会喝的，但在属于我的私人时间里，我不会碰。”  
“也是呢。”Ken抬起头，亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，“那我现在也是属于你的私人物品吗？”  
“……”  
“白石？”  
“侑士君，是把你当物品看待的吗？”  
Ken这下才发现了自己说出了多么奇怪的话，连忙摆摆手。  
“不是不是，刚才是我说错话了，我不是这个意思，我的意思是……是……”  
到底是什么？Ken竟然一时词穷，不知道说什么才好。不过在白石眼里，他的不知所措代表了很多东西。会主动认为自己只是一件物品，应该是长年累月的心理暗示下养成的，就连他自己都未曾把自己看作是一个有独立人格的人，他永远学不会怎么去为着自己而活，永远都只会去为别人而活。自我牺牲已经成为了刻在他记忆里的东西了。  
可是，那样不会太过可怜吗？  
“白石，”Ken透彻的瞳孔里并没有写上什么情绪，就像机械一般，没有本我，“接下来，继续去参加赌局吧。”

* * *

“‘忍足谦也’去参加了‘Lovers’，赢到了500万。”  
柳生还是看着他的杂志，没有抬头看忍足侑士。  
那本杂志上到底有什么好看的？侑士对他那种不在乎的态度感到了不满。  
“还是你让的。为什么不跟他抢那500万？”  
“他跟我说他的目标是一亿。”  
一亿跟500万之间差太远了，即使Aster每天都举办这样的特殊赌局，他每天都能赢500万，那也需要20天，显然他们剩下的旅程不能满足他这一个打算。500万只是杯水车薪，要还是不要，意义并不大。侑士是这样想的。  
“你觉得白石君会只让谦也君参加Aster举办的特殊赌局？”  
“自由赌局也赢不了这么多钱，钱的翻倍是有限的，而且越是接近旅程的结束，赌客的赌意就越薄弱，他们赌了一路，是时候休息了。”也就是说，即使Ken想要通过赌赢得一亿，也没有能够将赌注加到一亿的对手。  
“没想到当年敢单枪匹马和Black Joker较量的忍足侑士君也会有失算的时候啊。”  
柳生讽刺了他一句。  
侑士的脸色变得更差了。  
“除非他能赌赢全船的赌徒，将他们的筹码统统收入囊中，不然这件事是做不到的。”  
“Bingo！”柳生打了一个响指，“你这不是想到办法了吗？”  
“他要赢走全船赌徒的钱？”  
不，他能赢走全船赌徒的钱？简直天方夜谭，根本不可能。  
一个群体，尤其是一个庞大的群体，是不可能出现100%的行为同步的。要全部人都愿意将自己拥有的资产进行一次下注，根本就是不可能的事。  
船上的赌客至少有1万人，这些人里面不少已经输得没有什么东西剩下来了，这也是Aster的一个计策。这是自古以来就有的规则，一场赌局，看似有输有赢，但其实，真正的必赢的赢家是为这场赌局提供场地等协助的裁判方一方才对，参与赌局的双方都需要给予裁判方一定的报酬，他们的资产本来就已经割去了一部分，这一部分才是赌局里真正产生价值的部分，这也是全世界各大赌场的收入来源，所以Aster才会不断举行由自己坐庄的大型集体赌局。  
想要得到钱，他要赢的，应该是身为庄家的Aster才对。  
“忍足君，你对仁王君了解得还太少了。”  
侑士眯起了眼睛去看他。  
“仁王君是一个非常喜欢挑战逆境的人，越是碰到最不可能逆转的场合，他就越兴奋，因为这样他能够得到的快感就越多。”  
瞬间明白到柳生想要说什么的侑士愣了一下。  
“没错，他会利用自己现在的‘JOKER’的身份，更改Aster的规则，让白石君他们更有可能成为更大的阻碍。这才是仁王君最喜欢的赌局。”

“锵锵——Gamble Angel Amy，又有新的消息要告诉大家了哦。嗯嗯，当然是关于赌局的啦。最后的航程已经进入了第三天了呢，总觉得时间过得好快好快的，似乎没有了前几个赛期的10万赌额的规定之后，大家都变得Lazy了——怎么行怎么行，在Aster号上，赌博就是生命，赌博就是人生，赌博就是全部！大家怎么可以对赌博失去兴趣啊！！所以，我们的JOKER决定了，要举行一场全体乘客都可以参加的大型赌局！嗯嗯，Amy听到了，如果有人不想参加怎么办？但是Amy悄悄告诉大家哦，我们的JOKER为这场大型赌局定下了一个特殊的规则，就是Aster会全额承担各位输掉的金额！什么意思？就是在这场赌局里输了的算Aster的，赢了的算各位的，各位可是完全没有损失，分分钟还能绝地翻盘的哦，这么好的赌局，怎么可以不参加啊！那么，Amy期待各位一起来参与啦。”

少女的广播就算是要保持安静的医疗室里都听得见。  
柳生老神在在地看着侑士。  
“看吧，我说得没错吧。”

* * *

赌局的玩法是日本花札。  
不需要乘客离开自己的房间，只需要留在房间里，利用互动电视就能玩。每一个房间号码代表一名乘客，电脑系统也会自动记录乘客本来拥有的赌资，因为这场游戏输掉的成本由Aster一力承担，所以根本不需要动用到真正的筹码。玩家们只需要利用遥控器操作，就可以进行花札游戏，赢了的人能够得到下注池里所有的奖金，输掉了全部虚拟筹码的人则退出游戏。这场赌局没有限期，也就是说，在接下来的十多天里，大家完全可以依靠这个赌局来赢取自己的目标金额。不过，为了防止不公平的情况出现，玩家的匹配也是有条件的，下了高注金的玩家会被匹配到一起，而低注金的同样，就是为了避免胜负得益的不一致。  
Ken在0414号房间里打开了电视，白石也坐在了他的旁边。  
其实他今天才知道电视是可以进行联网互动的，之前一直只是用来看些内置的电影，他突然有些觉得自己之前浪费了很好的机会和时间。  
“你会玩花札吗？”  
“完全不会。”  
“也是呢。谦也你还没去过日本吧？”  
“……可能以前去过。我觉得我的父母应该是日本人。”  
“因为自己长得像日本人？”  
“嗯。”  
界面打开了。界面非常清爽，色彩搭配得宜，首先就给玩家展示了48张牌的样子，但是Ken觉得每张都差不多，而且每张的名称都用汉字来表示，他完全分不清哪张是哪张。接着，就是详细的玩法介绍，Ken聚精会神地看了半天，虽然是用英文来写的，但是牌的名字还是用汉字表示，他只能勉强认个字形。  
“看不懂汉字吗？”  
“嗯……其实侑士他除了会写自己的名字之外也看不懂汉字……”Ken小声地说。  
白石笑了笑，“我教你一张一张认牌吧。第一张是‘松’牌的‘鹤’、接着是……”  
白石慢慢地一张一张给他讲解。  
很显然这比扑克牌要难得多了。Ken一直露出似懂非懂的表情。  
“船上也不是有很多日本人吧，这个游戏，不就是在难为非日本人的乘客吗？”Ken抱怨说。  
白石笑了笑，“可能因为‘白石藏之介’是个日本人吧。”  
Ken将遥控器递给了白石。  
“那只好交给你了。”  
白石进入了匹配的画面，选择了最高的注金。  
“谦也，你可以喊我的名字的。”  
“唔……日本式的叫法吗？就像，我喊‘侑士’一样？”  
“嗯。”  
“可是你的名字好长啊，藏之介（Kuranosuke）可是有5个音节呢。”  
“你可以喊我‘藏’（Kura）。”  
“藏？”  
白石露出了欣喜的笑容。  
但是Ken随即又说：“好奇怪，还是喊姓吧。”  
白石本来还想说什么的，Ken拍拍他的肩膀，指着电视屏幕，示意游戏已经开始了。  
他们匹配到了另外一名玩家，对方也是下了最高注金，一局100万。  
Ken现在手上只有500万筹码，也就是说，这样的赌局如果没有赢的话，只能玩5次，但是同样的，每次都能赢到100万的话，他们玩上95场，再加上原本就有的500万，就能凑够一亿了。十几天的时间，总能玩完这95场的。  
游戏开始，首先是定“亲”还是“子”的时候，白石抽到了月份较大的桐牌，成为了这局的“亲”。接着，16张手牌各8张分别分配到了白石和对手手上，然后从山牌中翻出8张场牌。  
“亲”拥有先手权，白石打出了一张松的小牌，换取了场牌中的“鹤”。  
接着对手打出了一张梅的牌，换取一张赤短。  
花札这种牌的玩法其实不难。48张牌，按照12个月份，每一个月份代表有4张，同月份的牌可以进行配对，其中，配对获得来的牌可以组成花式，根据花式的稀有度来决定赢取的点数。其中以“光牌”的稀有度最高，而常见的有“猪鹿蝶”、“青短”等。  
在花札中拥有先手权是占优势的，说明有先选择权，像是重要的“光牌”可以率先拿走。  
白石开局的运气就很好，一举就夺得了“光牌”中的“鹤”。  
但是这样做同样也会有风险。花札的二人对局中，当其中一名玩家得到的牌满足了某种牌型之后，就可以选择继续玩下去或者结束，如果他直接选择结束，那么就会按照牌型结算，白石在这时候还不能凑成一整套“光牌”的话，就算作输了，所以懂得看形势也非常重要，短牌未必是劣势。  
Ken聚精会神地看着他们一来一往。白石在进行游戏的时候，也总是时不时去偷偷看看Ken的小表情。  
“白石，你要凑的牌型，是不是最难的‘鹤’、‘幕’、‘月’、‘雨’、‘凤凰’？”  
“不一定，组成‘四光’或者‘三光’赢面就已经很大了。”  
“但是……我记得还有‘种牌’这种东西吧，像是‘猪鹿蝶’这种容易组成的牌，‘种牌’又可以累加，到时候……”  
知道Ken也并非完全不懂，白石的笑意更浓了。  
“所以我相信他为了累加‘种牌’，不会就这样中止牌局。”  
“啊……我明白了！你在引他入局吧？每次出现‘光牌’都要去抢，逼着他拼命去累积‘种牌’增加自己的赢率，但其实，你的目的根本不是要组成最难的‘五光’。”  
“这也是战术的一种。”  
白石选择了中止战局。  
最后结算的时候，比对手多了3点的短牌加算，得到了胜利。  
左上角的筹码数字从500万变成了600万。  
“太好了白石，我们赢了！！”  
“嗯。”  
“这样一局下来耗费的时间也不长，接下来继续速战速决的话，应该很快就能达到我们的目标了！”  
Ken在这样说的时候，眼睛里一直都是亮晶晶的。  
白石一时间看得恍惚，直到Ken的手在自己面前晃了晃，才把他的魂给唤回来。  
“白石？我的脸上有什么吗？”  
“啊、不，没什么。”  
“我们快点开始下一局吧。等我也看熟了之后，我们可以交替来玩，这样不会太累，也能充分利用时间。”  
“谦也……”  
“嗯？怎么了吗？”  
白石静静地看着他，然后脸慢慢靠近。被白石那张俊美的脸深情地看着，一时间Ken也忘记了自我。  
在他们的嘴唇快要碰上的时候，Ken及时将手挡住了他们的嘴唇之间。  
“我、我去洗个脸。”  
Ken的脸红得像熟透的虾。  
看他慌慌张张地离开，白石笑了笑。

就这样就好，终有一天，他会成为忍足谦也的。  
那样他就再也没有理由和忍足侑士在一起了。  
这是白石藏在心底的，黑色的想法。

* * *

越前百无聊赖地按着他的电视遥控器。  
这样的赌局对于他来说实在太简单了。虽然是在美国长大的人，但对日本文化有足够的了解，这船上大部分都不是日本人，根本不熟悉花札要怎么玩，看个规则就撩起衣袖上阵了，自然是被他这种老手玩得团团转。  
不过，游戏玩法这么多，为什么偏偏选择花札？  
房间里的内线电话响了起来，越前单手去拿起电话。  
“喂？”  
“你在玩花札吗？”  
是财前光。  
“你不玩吗？我还以为你肯定会去玩的，这种稳赢的游戏，有什么理由不去玩啊。”  
“主页界面里可以看见每一个房间的匹配情况。”  
越前正在按电视遥控器的手停了下来。  
“是官方给你看还是你黑进去了？财前さん。”  
“黑进去的。”财前在电话里语气有些急躁，“先别管这个，你不要进入高注金的房间。”  
“谦也さん他们会在是吧，我猜到了，我不会进去的。”  
“现在在高注房里一路赢下去的人有两个。”  
越前立即结束了这场战局，全心全意放到电话上。  
“你说什么？”  
“很多人都已经输光了筹码退出高注金的房间了，但是有两个房间号是一直赢下去的，他们早晚会碰上。”  
“一个是谦也さん他们的房间号，那另一个……”  
“0714号房。”  
0714号房是展示用房间，里面根本不待客。  
为什么会是0714号房？  
“后台登记这个房间的住客叫，”财前握紧了话筒，“仁王雅治。”


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - 黑金

“非常抱歉地通知各位乘客，由于游轮遇到海上风暴，游轮上所有户外设施已经关闭，请各位乘客尽量逗留在自己的房间，以防发生事故。风暴期间游轮内非紧急用途的供电会中断，如有需要，请使用内线电话通知乘务员。风暴警报预计在10小时后解除，请各位乘客静待……”

电视画面突然中断的时候，所有人都意料不及，紧接着船上广播就响起来了。  
现在还有电力供应的只有照明用的灯。等大家从突发事件中反应过来之后，到处都传出来了纷扰的声音，但是很快，就被外面的风浪声以及雷暴声给盖过了。  
实在是太过始料不及了。  
白石看了看蜷缩起来睡在床的角落处的Ken。  
其实在风暴来临前两个小时他就因为太过疲惫睡着了，只剩下白石在进行花札的赌局。本来约定好等白石也感觉到累就喊醒他让他来接力的，但是现在也没什么必要了，接下来的10小时都是他们的休息时间。  
Ken睡得很熟稔，轻轻的呼吸声也被外面的狂风大雨给盖过了。  
白石靠近了他，居高临下看着他安稳的睡脸，伸出手想要触碰他的脸颊的时候，又迟疑了起来，手停滞在半空。  
Ken的睫毛微微颤动，然后稍微睁开，看见了他清澈的深蓝色的眼睛。  
“吵到你了吗？”  
他没有回答白石，朦朦胧胧的双眸又再闭起来。  
睡迷糊了吗？白石心想，接着，他的手放在了Ken的头上，拨弄了一下他柔软的头发，就像爱抚一只猫一样。  
但愿他们这样相安无事的相处能够延续下去。

白石轻轻在他的额头上落下了一吻。  
忽然间，房间内的电话急促地响了起来。  
铃声就像是一个催促的信号。白石轻轻握起了拳。这是属于“忍足谦也”的房间，能够知道这个房间的内线号码的人寥寥无几。  
到底是谁想要找到“忍足谦也”？  
白石伸手起拿起了话筒，然后放到耳边，但自己没有发出半点声音。  
“谦也。”  
即使是白石，也因为这把声音感到了震惊。  
“将Aster的10%股份交给我。”  
白石的手心竟然不知不觉中冒出了汗，然后他看了一眼睡得沉沉的Ken。  
“我来代替你成为新的‘JOKER’。”  
电话的另一头——忍足侑士用着没有感情的声音说道。

* * *

侑士将座机的话筒放回原处。  
柳生抬起头，“不是‘谦也君’接的电话吧？”  
“是谁接都没关系。”  
“你一早就知道白石君把自己的股份给了谦也君吗？”  
“白石给过他的东西只有一样，稍微推理一下就知道是什么回事了。”  
这是白石一早就设计好的局，正因为如此，他才必须要Ken跟他赌那一场双对游戏。不过，大家的确一开始都以为那只是普通的10万美金筹码吧。白石这样做其实非常露骨，但是大胆之中，又藏着细腻。  
侑士沉默着，医务室里面的电力并没有中断，外面狂风大作，拍打着窗户。  
“忍足君。”  
柳生打破了他们之间的沉默。  
“这场暴风雨来得可是很不及时啊。”  
“你想说什么？”  
不知道为什么，侑士竟然觉得柳生的脸色有些因为恐惧而发白。  
“我的行动……或者说我们的行动，说不定也在仁王君的计算中。”  
柳生抱紧了自己双臂，额头也渗出了汗珠。  
侑士悄悄攥起了拳头，试图压抑住他颤抖的心脏。  
“仁王君他……已经行动了。”

叩叩。  
0414号房的门突然被敲响了，在狂风的声音中，这样的敲门声显得特别突兀。  
不可能是客房服务的，现在船上大部分服务都暂停了，而且0414号房是特殊房间，除了JOKER不会有人知道住在里面的人到底是什么身份和来历。虽然明知道来者不善，白石却不能作出什么应对的手法。船上的“白石藏之介”只能有一个，他已经放弃了这个身份了。  
“Ken，醒醒。”他轻轻摇了摇原本在沉睡的人。  
Ken迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，紧接着也听清楚了敲门声，吓得立即起身。  
白石按住了他的肩膀，对他做了一个安静的手势。  
如果是一般情况，白石会到阳台外面躲着，阳台的玻璃是单向玻璃，里面看不见外面的情况，而外面又能监视里面，是绝佳的藏匿地点，但是现在外面是暴风雨，根本不能出去。  
Ken紧张地看着白石，然后白石轻手轻脚起身，打开了大衣柜的门，藏了进去，关上门之前给了他一个眼神示意。  
Ken有些担忧地看着白石做完了这些，然后随手披了件外套，下床走向门。  
门只被打开了一道缝，Ken透过这条缝察看外面。  
然后他惊讶得瞪大了眼睛。  
“侑士……”  
他突然捉住了Ken的手，将他从门后拉了出来。  
“等……”  
侑士的力道很大，Ken本能的就挣扎了一下，但还是被他强硬地拉了出来，门也被敞开了。  
“我们到别的地方说说话？”  
“有什么不可以在这里说？”Ken立即就反驳他。  
侑士没什么表情，他只是紧紧地盯着Ken的双眸。  
“我不想我们之间的事被第三者知道。”  
“这里没有第三个人。”  
Ken的语气非常倔，似乎并不肯退让半步。  
但是，侑士并没有因为他的气势而改变主意。  
“那白石藏之介呢？”  
“白……”  
“外面这样的天气，他再也躲不到阳台去了吧？”  
Ken的心脏跳得很快，但是他还是强装镇定，说：“……侑士，你在说什么啊，我怎么听不懂？”  
“你一直在和白石藏之介一起。”  
Ken咬着下唇，突然吐出话来：“……是又怎么样？”  
侑士的脸色沉了下来，看见他的表情变化，Ken觉得自己的心脏像是被一只手揪住一样，有种异样的痛感。是啊，他终于承认了，自己背叛了侑士，背叛了这一个他认为彼此之间是世界上唯一的联系的人。自己真的想做这些事情吗？为什么会不知不觉间走到了这一步？  
“谦也。”  
不对，不应该是这个称呼。  
“我……”  
“你就是忍足谦也。”  
Ken移开了脸，“是啊，我是忍足谦也。”  
“那么你现在愿意和我单独说话了吗？”  
侑士是在用商量的语气跟他说话，Ken有些意外，侑士竟然会询问自己的意见。而且，在他还没反应过来的时候，侑士就主动放开了他的手，并且和他拉开了一段小小的距离。  
“这是关于我们兄弟的秘密。”

* * *

“喂。”  
电话里突然传来越前龙马低沉的声音。  
“有事就说。”  
“很久之前我就觉得‘忍足’这个姓很耳熟。”  
忍足并不是一个大众姓，甚至可以说，这个姓非常生僻。“忍足”这两个字，既不音读，也不训读，只有熟悉的人，才会知道这个姓正确的读音。  
听到越前这么说，财前突然问了他一个看似没有关联的问题。  
“你来过大阪吗？”  
“去过观光一两次吧。”  
越前突然才想到，财前光是大阪人。财前家本来就是扎根大阪的有名的财阀。  
“忍足医院是大阪有名的私立医院。”  
“……”  
“原本的院长叫忍足宗也，二十多年前失踪了。继任的是他的哥哥，忍足瑛士。”  
“财前さん。”  
“……”  
“这艘船最后的目的地是横滨吧？”  
他在明知故问。  
财前觉得他们现在谈论的事情，藏着太多的危险性了。  
“忍足侑士的最终目的，是要将谦也さん带到大阪。”  
新生活是一个骗局，为了钱也是骗局，相依为命可能也是骗局。  
“忍足谦也”的确已经失去了他重要的亲人，仅剩下忍足侑士一个血缘的联系了。  
但是，忍足侑士却不是。  
不过……  
“他真的是在骗谦也さん吗？”  
“不然你觉得呢？”  
“四年前，他们兄弟到底想要做什么？”  
四年后，忍足侑士又想要做什么？

* * *

0714号房间的锁原来是能够锁上的。  
Ken看着侑士带他进了这个房间，然后锁上了门。  
虽然很想问既然想要有私密的聊天空间，为什么不回到1015号房去，但Ken结果还是没有问出口。他一直跟在侑士的后面，看不见他的表情。该怎么说呢？心中是有些忧虑吗？这样莫名其妙的不安感一直在他心中慢慢扩大，根本理不尽。  
侑士终于承认了他是“忍足谦也”了，但是这样又未免太过反常了点。  
白石认为自己就是忍足谦也，他也用尽方法来要别人承认自己就是忍足谦也，但这都是为了某个目的，他必须要得到忍足谦也这个身份。他心里很清楚，自己并不是忍足谦也，等事情一结束，侑士肯定又会再次否认这个身份的存在的。  
外面狂风大作，房间里的落地玻璃已经牢牢关上了。  
而室内的那张超大的床上，铺满的不是白玫瑰花瓣，而是红玫瑰的花瓣。  
Ken记得白玫瑰是白石的喜好，身为JOKER的他拥有0714号房间的处置权，所以里面放的应该他喜欢的白玫瑰。  
“为什么要带我来这个房间？”  
“谦也，”侑士转过身来，看着他，“我这样喊你，你还习惯吗？”  
“……”  
“谦也。”  
Ken后退了一步，慢慢地往门后缩。  
侑士看出他的想法，立即上前拉住了他的手。  
Ken立即抽回了自己的手，侑士愣了一下，然后露出了很难受的表情。他还是第一次看见侑士露出这样的表情，简直就好像是受到了什么伤害一样。  
不对，侑士绝对不会露出这样的神态的。  
“你到底有什么想说？”  
“你是不是想用白石藏之介给你的10%股份赢到‘JOKER’的身份？”  
“……白石没有给过我那样的东西。”  
“但是你想要成为‘JOKER’是千真万确的事情。”  
“……那又怎么样？”Ken的声线不自然地颤抖起来，为了掩饰他的怯，他不禁提高了声量，“我做什么都跟你无关！”  
“有关。”  
“为什么？因为我是你弟弟？”  
“四年前，本应该是我来赢走‘JOKER’的身份的。”  
“你在说什么，我完全听不……”  
“谦也，”侑士打断了他，“我们的目的本来就不是那一亿奖金，而是Aster的10%股份和‘JOKER’的身份。”  
Ken张了张口，吐出冰凉的气息。  
“你真的是谦也的话，不可能不记得的。”  
侑士的手抬了起来，抚摸着他细腻的脸颊。  
然后，他凑近了Ken的耳边，“因为这样，你才会被杀啊。”  
Ken一个激灵，将他猛地推开。  
“你不是侑士！！”  
对方勾起了嘴角，笑出了声。  
“现在才发现，未免太迟钝了点吧。我本来还以为你们的关系亲密到可以一眼看出真假，嘛，不过现在也好，至少让我达到我的目的了。”  
“你是什么人？”  
“我是什么人重要吗？”  
Ken咬着牙看着他，眼睛都泛红了。  
他用着“忍足侑士”的脸笑了起来。  
“给你一个好消息吧。”  
Ken悄悄地后退，马上，马上就可以碰到门了。  
“你听了绝对会高兴的。”  
对方的手倏地向他袭来，掐住了他的脖子，将他的头撞到了背后的门上，发出了砰的一声巨响。  
Ken的头猛地撞了这么一下，剧痛一下子就传来，大脑浑浑噩噩。  
他凑到了Ken的耳边，声音像是恶魔的低语，“你会想起‘忍足谦也’的记忆的，之后记得谢谢我。”

* * *

0414号房的门被急促地敲打起来。  
来人非常烦躁，如果可以，甚至想要直接把门给砸开。  
白石在房间里什么打算都没有。这个房间是属于“忍足谦也”的，现在他离开了房间，那么这个房间里就不存在任何“活着”的东西。  
但是，对方好像笃定了这里面有人一样，仍然锲而不舍地拍打着门。  
即使使用暴力也无法打开那样的门的，这样的敲门声和外面狂风暴雨的声音齐响，变成了令人心烦意乱的噪音。  
敲门声戛然而止。  
白石紧张地站了起来，门锁发出了奇怪的声音，然后打开了。  
“……”  
来到的人，竟然是有四个。  
除了忍足侑士和柳生比吕士，还有越前龙马以及财前光。  
很巧，竟然4个人都聚在这个房间前面了。  
白石并没有被他们发现秘密的惊慌失措，虽然他也没有预料到，这些不速之客竟然有这么多。  
“他在哪里？”  
忍足侑士打破了他们之间的沉默。  
以一种非常严厉的语气。

他非常熟悉沉入水中的窒息感。  
眼睛、鼻腔、耳朵、嘴巴，统统都被水灌入了。  
无法呼吸。拼命挣扎，却触摸不了任何有实感的东西。  
那个人说得没错，他会想起来的。  
想起来四年前被杀的景象。

“既然都想起来了，那么就来告诉我吧。”  
恶魔在他的耳边沉吟。  
“你将指控Aster的证据都藏在哪里了？”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - 复苏

即使内心拼命叫着自己冷静，身体还是止不住颤抖。  
这大概就是他想要得到的结果。

“现在，来告诉我吧。”仁王雅治勾起了嘴角，“你到底是谁？”  
“我是……忍足谦也。”  
不是伪装，而是真正的“忍足谦也”。

“你想成为‘JOKER’吗？”  
忍足谦也反问他。

* * *

侑士揪住了白石的领子。  
“他在哪里？”  
“将他带走的人是你。”  
“胡说八道！”  
柳生突然搭上了侑士的肩膀。  
他给侑士一个眼神，侑士明白过来，这才放开了白石的领子。  
白石的眼睛中没有半点的波动，榛色的瞳孔直勾勾地看着他们。  
“Ken，就是真正的忍足谦也，对吧？”  
隔了良久，白石突然对着全部人说了这么一句话。  
侑士咬紧了后牙，攥住了拳头。  
“那家伙就是那家伙，他和谦也没有半点关系。”  
“我能明白你想保护谦也的心情，”白石毫不留情地指出，“但是，我需要他。”  
本来一直都没说话的财前突然冷嘲热讽了他一句：“是‘需要’还是‘利用’？”  
白石冷冷地看了财前一眼，财前也毫不示弱地怒视着他。  
搞出了这些事情的人，明明就是“JOKER”，他才是罪魁祸首。  
“现在的事情不是要先把谦也さん找回来么？”  
越前破坏了现在胶着的气氛。  
人多则乱，事情再这样僵持下去只会原地踏步。  
柳生托了托眼镜，“谦也君会回来的。”  
“什么时候？”越前皱着眉头。  
“大概是暴风雨停了之后吧。”

* * *

他们眼前是一副黑色的扑克牌。  
谦也还是第一次看见这样的扑克牌。黑色的牌身，鲜红色的标识，两张JOKER是俩株形态各异的玫瑰，红色的玫瑰代表了Red Joker，白色的玫瑰代表了Black Joker。可能因为特殊的牌身底色，才会有这样怪异的改动，在那些鲜红的数字，鲜红的图案，洁白无瑕的玫瑰成为了最特别的一张牌。  
谦也目不转睛地看着仁王雅治的真面目。他对这张脸竟然有种说不出来的熟悉感，这种熟悉感并不是来自于他曾经假扮过白石藏之介和忍足侑士，谦也是对他本来的长相有那么几分眼熟。他开始想是不是自己以前曾经见过这么一个人，但是他的记忆还有很大的一部分仍然模模糊糊。他们也许见过，也许又未曾接触过，不过，谦也并不想在此时此刻跟仁王雅治求证这件事。当然，并不是说“求证”这件事没必要，而是，不适合现在来做。  
“你不可以碰这副牌。”  
谦也用平稳的语调在陈述自己的要求。  
这副牌不可以让仁王碰到。仁王雅治是一名魔术师，有的是他独有的手法在这副牌上动手脚。洗牌、发牌、出牌，每一个环节他都可以自由地操控，他有一千万种办法得到自己想要得到的结果，谦也也很清楚，即使再有防备，也没法阻止仁王使用他的手段。而且，赌博向来有一个默许的规则，不被发现的出千就不是出千。仁王绝对不会蹩脚到让自己发现他的手法的。  
“呵呵……”  
仁王笑了笑。  
谦也将手盖住了那副黑色的扑克牌。  
他不是第一次和仁王交手，在他假扮白石藏之介，顶替“JOKER”的时候，他们在那场滑稽的舞会上，就有过一次较量。谦也很清楚自己是不可能赢到仁王的，但是，他也并不是走投无路。  
“那就让你来定游戏规则吧，忍足。”  
“仁王雅治，”谦也突然用着庄严的语气宣读了他的名字，“我们来玩一个预言游戏吧。”  
仁王的笑意更浓了。  
“可以。”  
“我会在这副扑克牌中抽出三张牌，请你对这三张牌作出预言。”  
“你想要我作出的预言，并不是猜花色这么简单吧？”  
“没错。我会将这三张牌分为A牌、B牌、C牌，然后请你判断A、B、C三张牌之间的大小关系，A为最小，K为最大，但当A和K比较时，K为小。”  
这是很常见的一种扑克规则。假设三张牌是A、K和一种他们之间的中间牌，那么单独将A和中间牌比较的时候，A就是最小，但是当A和K进行比较的时候，A又变成了最大。仅仅是三张牌，就徒增了不少的可能性。  
谦也现在的位置是庄家，他有权去选择这些牌，也就是说，主动权掌握在他手上，虽然不至于说他要故意设局让仁王跌入，但至少，现在这种规则对于他来说，他占了上风。  
仁王当然可以拒绝这样无理的赌局，赌局成立的大前提就是足够公平。  
谦也悄悄注视着仁王，但是没能从他的表情上看出什么端倪。仁王雅治是一个魔术师，魔术师就是用一个个骗局来取悦他人的职业，他们做的每一件事都是在欺骗他的观众，即使是脸上的表情，也是伪装出来的面具。  
仁王雅治不可信，但是谦也他现在必须要在仁王控制的局势中脱身。  
“仁王，你为什么想要当‘JOKER’？”  
“需要什么理由吗？”  
“权力、财富，光是这两样就能吸引人前赴后继，”谦也帮他补充，但是突然话锋一转，“可是，对你来说，权力和财富根本不值得你去这样做。”  
仁王轻笑了两声。是觉得自己说的话很幼稚可笑，还是因为自己说的话都猜错了他的心思，所以才笑？谦也不清楚，有时候他也觉得，自己其实没这么会洞察人心。毕竟，他一直都不知道自己相依为命的哥哥忍足侑士心中的打算，也不知道以假面示人深藏自己内心的白石藏之介真正渴求的是什么。  
“忍足，有人说过你是一个很会察觉别人心情的人吗？”  
“没有。”  
“和你做朋友挺舒服的吧。”  
“……谢谢。”  
仁王抬起了他的眼睑，锋利的眼神像把刀，刺进了谦也的内心。  
“四年前，对我发出了邀请函的人，是你。”  
其实谦也并没有想起所有的事情，他对于仁王这句话一脸茫然。  
四年前他做过了什么，他又是为了什么而这样做，这部分的记忆还缺失了大部分。他只不过想起了自己是忍足谦也而已，想起了被人捆绑起来，然后投入深不见底的大海的记忆而已。  
“四年前你到底还做了什么？”  
“我……不知道。”  
“你想帮谁？”  
谦也吞了一下唾沫。  
“回答我。”仁王逼问了他。  
“忍足家……和Aster有密不可分的关系。”  
谦也将双手重叠，放在了黑色的扑克牌上。  
“是Aster杀死了我的父母。”  
他幽幽的蓝眼睛中藏匿了不可告人的情绪。  
“我是在报仇。”

不是为了“帮”谁。  
忍足谦也是为了复仇，才出现在Aster号上。

* * *

海上风暴其实非常危险。远航的大船遇到这样的情况，一般来说，能够绕行的话就要绕行，不过，遇上不能绕行的时候，也只有穿越风暴团一个办法。  
可能因为忍足侑士的大部分人生都是在船上度过的，这样的海上风暴对于他来说并不新鲜。  
第一次遭遇大风暴是什么时候？好像就是6岁那一年吧。  
当时，妈妈叮嘱了自己，要好好保护谦也。  
那之后，谦也做了好长一段时间噩梦，睡梦中也会经常呢喃着——“不要杀死我的爸爸妈妈”。  
侑士一直都耿耿于怀这件事。  
所有人都告诉当年只有6岁的他，他们兄弟的父母是被海上风暴卷入了大海中溺亡的。  
他们兄弟是最后见过他们父母的人。  
更准确来说，只有谦也见过他们的父亲最后一面。  
所以侑士耿耿于怀，他无法让这件事就这样过去。而谦也，和他有同样的想法。  
现在侑士独自一人回到了1015号房。  
这里暂时来说是属于他一个人的空间。  
风暴还没停，Ken还不知所踪，但是柳生说过，他会没事的。仁王雅治这个人，还没丧心病狂到为了自己的目的夺取一个人的性命。但即使柳生这样跟他保证，侑士还是无法静下心来。怎么可能会静下心来，他现在暂时失去的，可是对于他来说，无比重要的东西。  
突然袭来的疲惫让侑士的身体酸痛无比。  
他坐在了柔软的床上，不经意的回头，看见了床头的内线电话机闪烁着绿光。  
这是有语音留言的信号。虽然具体时间不可考，但应该不会是很早之前发出的，侑士清清楚楚记得自己离开房间的时候，这条信息还没出现。  
侑士拿起了话筒，放在了耳边，并按下了播放键。

“侑士，我是谦也。”  
是久违的声音。  
“指控Black Joker的证据藏在大阪国有银行的保险库里。”  
他的声音有些急躁，夹杂了喘息声……以及狂风掀起海浪的声音。  
“保险库的开户人是白石藏之介。”  
在语音留言结束之后，侑士按下了删除的按键。

* * *

谦也抽出了3张牌。  
纯黑的卡背完全透不出半点的光。  
也是非常偶然，谦也对这副牌想起了一些印象。他曾经见过渡边修，当时渡边修就是用这样一副牌，跟他玩了一个无伤大雅的游戏。  
他会和渡边修相识，并不是偶然，而是命运的必然。他们一定会产生交集的。那时候渡边修曾经像是谈论起今天天气如何一样，跟他聊着很多不着边际的事情。关于日本的风土人情，被称作天下的厨房的大阪，无边无际让人以为那是大海的琵琶湖，如果要说什么特色，应该是到处都会有的章鱼烧和大阪烧，不过这两样东西其实用的是同样的面糊，只不过是在做法上有些差异。这些都是谦也未曾听闻的事情。他的父母是大阪人，但是他从来没有踏足过大阪，本来他的父母有机会跟他谈论到关于他们的故乡的事情的，可是在他还很小的时候，他就和他们天人相隔了。他的童年，他的过去，他的所有记忆，都充斥着忍足侑士的身影。忍足侑士烙印在了他的脑海中，也铭刻在他的大部分人生中。所以他知道的，什么是应该，什么是不应该，在成为Ken的这段时间，他偷走了什么，欺骗了谁，他都知道。  
“为什么不用些小伎俩？”  
仁王看着他选出了3张牌，然后整整齐齐地摊放在自己面前。  
没有任何小动作，他真的单纯只是选择了3张牌，其他多余的事情一概没做。  
没有出千，也不打算出千。可能因为太过纯粹了，反而让人捉摸不透。  
“我做什么小动作都会被你看出来，倒不如什么都不做。”  
“你是在认输？”  
“没有，我是很认真的想要赢你。”  
“你就这么想要我的协助吗？”  
“我们应该是在同一阵线上的人，你的目的也是我的目的。”  
我们必须要联合。这样口号式的发言，听得让人发笑。  
“这是JOKER专用的牌，这副牌里藏着只有JOKER才知道的秘密。”  
仁王突然作出了宣言。  
他“成为”了“白石藏之介”，也顶替了“JOKER”的位置，他知道这个秘密。所以，即使谦也不让他触碰这副牌，杜绝了他对这副牌动手脚的一切可能，仁王仍然有他的办法知晓牌面的内容，然后获得胜利。这是一场必输的赌局，从一开始就不是公平的。忍足谦也以为自己占据了上风，但他不知道，仁王雅治从来都不做没有把握的事情，他不会允许事情发展的方向脱离自己的控制的。  
“仁王，”谦也用着没有起伏的语调说话，“柳生医生是你的同伴吧。”  
魔术师往往需要一个助手。柳生比吕士是被仁王选中的人。  
“他一直想要救你。”  
仁王像狐狸一样眯起眼睛打量着他。  
“而且他在四年前就已经尝试过了。”  
仁王并没有对那3张牌作出宣言。  
谦也澄蓝的瞳孔直视着仁王。在他眼中，仁王的所有伪装、所有面具，在此时此刻已经没有任何意义了。  
他不需要得到任何来自仁王雅治的反馈。这不是一个双方的交流，忍足谦也只需要说出他想要说的事情，就可以了。  
“仁王。”  
他翻开了第一张牌。  
是红色的玫瑰，代表了Red Joker的牌。在规则中，这张牌没有任何意义。  
仁王挑起眉看着他选出来的第一张牌。谦也的意思已经很明确了，他并不需要得到一个结果。因为赌局一开始就不公平，所以他一开始就不想要得到所谓的胜利，那并无任何意义。  
接着是第二张牌。  
是白色的玫瑰，代表了Black Joker的牌。  
仁王并不意外第二张牌会是这一张。  
这场赌局，忍足谦也从一开始就不打算让它成立。  
可是，第三张牌会是什么。  
“最后一张牌，是我的‘王牌’。”  
谦也翻开了最后一张牌。  
漆黑的牌面，什么花式都没有。  
谦也拿起了这张牌，倾侧了一下，转换了角度之后，光线折射出截然相反的两种图案。  
是黑桃A和黑桃K的拼合体。  
这就是这副牌的秘密。“JOKER”一开始就可以选择牌面的花色。  
“侑士是这场赌局中的‘K’，”谦也说，“而我就是藏在暗处的‘A’。”

这就是他们兄弟四年前想要做的事情。

* * *

“财前さん，你是国际刑警吧？”  
财前冷冷地回了一句：“明知故问。”  
“这种远航游轮，基本上是断绝了一切信号的吧？”  
只有在近岸海域才能使用通讯信号。WiFi也只会在部分海域开放，航行到太平洋中心，基本上就只剩下卫星信号了。这种远航船一直都被称作会移动的孤岛，因为是这样封闭的环境，所以在灯红酒绿、醉生梦死的娱乐化表象下，是暗涌不断的危机。这种环境下，大家都是绷紧的线，所有人都要尽力处于一个平衡的局面中，不可以发生丝毫的偏斜，一旦出现了差错，那将会是多米诺骨牌的倒塌。  
“不要跟我打哑谜了。”  
“以前……就是4年前，你是在哪里收到谦也さん发给你的最后的遗书的？是在陆地上，还是在船上？”  
“当然是在陆地上。”  
“这就是问题所在了。”  
财前也突然想明白越前龙马到底想要说什么，脸色一变。  
“一直以来用来作为世界扑克大赛举办场地的是Libra号吧。”越前继续说下去，“Libra号的固定航线，跟Aster号类似，唯一的不一样就是它不会走完环太平洋的全程，起点在日本，终点是在美国，途中经过南亚的国家但不作停留，并不会进入大洋洲。”  
“在近海区域的话，网络支持不是问题。”  
“不，你搞错了。”越前打断了他的话，“Libra号是比Aster号更为专业的赌船，为了防止发生任何作弊行为，和保证船上的私密性，Libra号上除了船长室，其他区域不配备任何对外的通讯设备。”  
财前的脸色变得非常难看。  
“这样的话……”  
“谦也さん当时根本不可能给你发邮件。”  
越前冷酷地作出了结论。  
“这件事的背后，还有我们所不知道的人掺和进来了。”

并且是从四年前开始，就像幽灵一样，缠绕在这件事当中。


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 - 飞轮

暴风雨过去了，现在海面风平浪静。  
“船上的设施都开放了吧。”越前看了一眼财前，而财前在看着自己的电脑。  
房间里的气氛很微妙，越前龙马也不知道为什么现在所有跟事件有关的人齐聚一堂，碰上面了之后就谁都不愿意离场了，难道还是要怕为了不同利益的这几个人给自己来一下阴招吗？现在明明他们有着共同的目标。不过这些心里话，在当中年纪最小的越前是不会说出来的，他说什么都不合适，而且他说什么都没有用。  
财前抬起了头，终于从屏幕移开了视线。  
“按照这艘船的规矩，又会开始了吧。”  
疯狂的赌局。  
之前的花札赌局是一个集体赌局，不会决出一名赢家的，毕竟输赢的大数据Aster也不会公开，所有赌徒都只会知道自己的情况。不过，多多少少还是能预测到一些情况的吧。越前偷偷看了白石藏之介一眼，眉头紧锁的样子不用详细地问，都知道他现在很不愉快。而相对的，忍足侑士反而是一副高深莫测的表情，根本看不出来他在想什么。  
“锵锵——呜哇，真的好可怕的暴风雨呢！”  
电视屏幕突然亮起来的时候，所有人的注意力都被吸引了过去。  
那个穿着可爱的蓬蓬裙的少女还是老样子。  
“对于这场暴风雨大家不知道是什么感觉呢！Amy真的是全程躲在了被窝里祈祷风雨度过，不过啊，有时候人生就是需要经历风风雨雨的嘛，就像赌局也会有起起落落一样。不知道在暴风雨来临之前大家在花札游戏里有什么收获呢？不管是输了还是赢了，都要好好享受赌局哦！嗯嗯，大家一定还有很关心的事情吧，我们的花札赌局还会继续吗？呜、当然会啊！Aster就是为了这场盛宴而创立的公司嘛！不过，大家也赌了很久的花札了吧，不知道是不是会觉得无聊了？唔唔，Aster是娱乐至上的公司，绝对不会让我们尊贵的客人感到无聊的，所以！所以哦！我们在花札游戏上开展了一个新的模式。”  
听到她说到这里，果然所有人的脸色都变了一下。  
Aster的意志即是Joker的意志，船上的Joker现在只有一个人。  
“不知道大家有没有人玩过Monster Hunter这个经典游戏呢，在游戏里面玩家需要扮演Hunter去猎杀庞大的Monster，因为Monster实在太过强大了，所以需要大家一起齐心协力去击杀这样的敌人呢。”少女对着镜头摆出了聆听的手势，“嗯嗯，什么意思？就是——Aster会创造一只庞然大物，让大家一起齐心协力来打败他，而给出了最后一击的人，将会成为受到国王赏识的勇者哦，奖品是什么？当然是美丽动人的公主和无尽的财宝啦。怎么样，是不是很新奇的玩法？Amy也是第一次主持这样的游戏呢，心情好激动哦，扑通扑通的。”  
在电视机吵杂的声音下，柳生呢喃了一声。这果然是仁王君设计的游戏，非常有他的风格。熟识仁王雅治的为人处事的他，也顺带着观察着房间里的所有人。他们虽然不熟悉仁王的为人，但非常熟悉Aster的作风，所以一定也察觉到了，这场屠龙活动的真正策划人是谁。  
“你们接下来什么打算？”财前冷静地问。  
总要有个人把事情摊来开说的。财前一直都不是一个有多内敛的人。  
“JOKER代表了Aster的意志。”  
忍足侑士和白石藏之介突然间同时说了相同的一句话。  
他们互相看了对方一眼，接着没有说话。  
财前觉得他们为了隐藏自己的本我而故作姿态的样子很恶心，他把电脑的盖子合上，就说了一句话。  
“就一句，你们要不要参加这场赌局？”  
和钱无关，和目的似乎也没什么关系，他们根本不知道自己这次是为了什么而赌。

赌吗？  
“赌。”  
忍足侑士和白石藏之介又再说了同样的一句。

* * *

“美丽动人的公主和无尽的财宝？”  
谦也看着自己被胶带缠住的双手，轻轻说了一句。  
电视的声音他都听到了。少女的声音很甜蜜可爱，说的内容也都可以说是轻松愉快的，但是只要听得出背后那层真正的深意，就知道这根本不是什么值得笑出来的好事。  
在刚上游轮的时候，谦也还是Ken的时候，他甚至还没认真思考过这名少女说的每一句话。不过现在不一样了，他现在听得懂话中的话了。也是因为现在他听懂了，他才察觉坐在JOKER这个位置上的白石一路上都设计了什么样的“游戏”来让整艘船的人陷入狂欢。  
“这是JOKER必须要学会的说话技巧，你觉得你能学会吗？”  
既然你的目标是成为JOKER的话。仁王一脸笑容，托着腮问被捆得死死的谦也。  
“可是这不是谎言吗？”  
谦也抬起了头，直直地望着仁王。  
结果仁王的笑意更浓了。  
“你知道吗？最能骗人的谎言，是在谎言中掺和一些真话。”  
谦也的手不安地蹭了一下。胶带缠得太紧了，根本弄不开。虽然他觉得仁王雅治根本没必要谨慎到将自己绑起来，自己明明是想说服他和自己合作的，不过仁王并没有把他的善意考虑到他的企图和计划当中。仁王雅治果然是一个彻底的病态赌徒，金钱、地位、权力，甚至自己的利益，都只不过是他在赌局中寻求刺激的筹码而已。  
“让我猜猜……”谦也眨了眨眼睛，“美丽动人的公主是谎言，而无尽的财宝是真话。”  
“为什么这么觉得？”  
“这场游戏的‘Monster’，是Aster。”  
“Bingo！”  
仁王故意打了一下响指。  
他真的是一个很难相处的人，谦也无所适从。  
“Aster的意志其实是JOKER的意志，打败了恶龙的勇者最后也会成为恶龙，所以无尽的财宝，是指JOKER所持有的10%股份吧。”  
“噗噗，被猜中了呢，这就是输掉的感觉吗？”  
虽然嘴上是这样说，但是仁王的笑意没有减退半分。  
谦也又再尝试转动自己的手腕，但还是徒劳无功。  
“没有别的要说了吗？”  
“我还要说什么？”谦也反问。  
仁王要说的，他当然明白。  
这场大骗局，少了他们的谁都进行不下去——毕竟真正拥有Aster的10%股份的人，还是Ken Oshitari，也就是现在的忍足谦也，而仁王雅治，只是顶替了白石藏之介的身份，得到JOKER的名衔而已。白石现在不会出现来揭穿他的身份，将10%的股份交托给Aster以外的人的白石也没有资格站出来揭穿他，所以他能用这个身份继续招摇下去，有资格将他的画皮扒下来的，只有忍足谦也一个人而已。而占了JOKER这一个身份的仁王，将不属于他的10%股份拿出来当做赌注了。“你根本没有这样做的权利”、谦也本应该这样说的，但是谦也也明白，目前自己只能受他的控制，不管是从哪个方面来说。  
这也是目前局面混乱的根源与症结所在。以他的能力，根本解不开这么复杂的局。  
“这时候，你想到的人是谁？”  
仁王突然又再问。  
谦也不知道他到底在问什么。  
“谁？”  
“你想到的是，谁会来救你？”  
仁王将问题摊了开来。不是一个难题，却又是一个难题。  
“啊……”  
“是你唯一的亲哥哥，还是与你有密谋的共犯？”  
是忍足侑士？还是白石藏之介？  
谦也抿紧了嘴唇，没有说话。  
仁王似乎根本无所谓他说不说。  
“真话和假话要怎么混着说才是最能迷惑人的，你看来还不是很懂啊。”仁王伸出头，挑起了他的下巴，强行让他仰起头看着自己，“美丽动人的公主和无尽的财宝，两者都是真的，但是两者都是假的。我想以忍足和白石两个人的头脑，想到我拿了什么来当做赌注，不是什么难事吧？”  
终于明白过来仁王说什么的谦也脸上的血色一下子褪去了。  
无尽的财宝当然还是Aster的10%股份，而美丽动人的“公主”……是忍足谦也。  
“骗人的吧……”  
“‘公主’才是他们真正想要的东西。”  
“你……骗了他们……”  
仁王的笑容让谦也不寒而栗。  
他的话既是真的，又是假的。所以本质，还是假的。  
“公主”不会有，“财宝”也不会有。  
“现在你的作用就是披着恶龙的皮，承受那些想要得到‘公主’的勇者对你的攻击。”  
仁王捏住了他的脸。  
即使这样，忍足谦也也还是没有用带有恨意的视线来看着他。  
很有趣嘛。仁王带着微笑的面具，满心欢喜地等待着忍足谦也被自己玩到崩溃的那一刻。

* * *

“距离靠最近的港口还有多久？”  
财前向所有人发问，但是没有人第一时间回答他。  
隔了足足有将近半分钟，越前才说：“大概还有10小时吧。”  
“体感？”  
“我也只能体感啊，我又不是船长。”  
两个人突然互呛了对方，随后又陷入了尴尬的沉默中。  
“JOKER”设计的新赌局即将开始了，船上所有疯狂的赌徒都会加入到其中，尽管他们根本不明白“公主”是什么，“财宝”又是什么，但是对于他们来说，只要是赌，只要有输赢，肾上腺素就能飙升，就能得到无上的快感。  
电视屏幕突然又再亮了起来，少女挑出了镜头。  
“锵锵——大家是不是要等不及了，Amy也是呢！现在等Amy来宣读一下这次比赛的规则，首先是……”  
这次有些不一样。少女手上拿着一份台本，真的是在照稿读。  
“Ecstasy……”  
本来一直都眉头紧锁的白石在看到了少女手中拿着的那份稿子的时候，突然笑了起来。  
这些人果然都是疯子。财前腹诽。  
“侑士君，你还是要跟我抢的吧？那还是尽快回到自己的房间做好准备吧。”  
“你觉得你先手了就能赢？”  
“谁知道呢。没有人能猜到任何一场赌局里会发生的变数。”  
“是吗？我还以为你是那种喜欢掌控全局的人。”  
白石笑了笑，没有继续你一言我一语地说下去。  
他们之间肯定已经达成了某种共识……或者说已经明确了某个目标了，但是现阶段他们不说明白，财前根本理不清楚他们的思路。  
很不甘心，但是没办法，他根本没法进入他们才能进去的世界。可恶的赌徒的世界。  
这时候，越前突然说话。  
“那个女的说过，这是Monster Hunter吧。”  
所有人都看向了越前。  
他猫一样的眼瞳眨了一下。  
“Monster Hunter是要4个猎人一起玩的。”  
柳生耸耸肩，“我可不是登记在册的乘客。”  
财前环视了房间一圈。  
拥有参与资格的乘客正好四个人。

* * *

“Amy其实从来都没玩过游戏啦，对不起，规则这次要对着稿子来读呢，Amy大失格，呜……”少女抹着眼角，突然又绽开笑容，“不过无伤大雅啦！是不是？只要大家都知道规则就可以了！这次的规则有什么特别之处呢？嗯嗯，就是呢，因为这次的Monster实在太过强大了，靠一个人单打独斗是不行的，我们需要同伴，我们需要帮手！呜、这个概念可能对于各位赌客来说很难理解，毕竟赌博一直都是单打独斗的事情嘛，有人帮忙反而是越帮越忙哦！但是呢，但是但是呢！这次Aster希望大家能明白‘协助’的重要性，就像Monster Hunter这个游戏一样哦，要大家齐心协力才能完成任务嘛。所以、所以，这次的‘花札升级版’必须要4名乘客联合在一起，才可以发起挑战哦。嗯嗯，你说对手？虽然对手的确只有一个人，但他是Monster哦，很强大的，可能集齐4个人的力量都无法打败他哦，所以大家不用担心，毕竟Aster是绝对公平的嘛，那么，现在再来介绍一下新的团队玩法！首先是……”  
电视里的少女还在喋喋不休。  
这样的新规则对于那些向来习惯了单打独斗的赌客来说，根本无所适从吧。本来就是勾心斗角尔虞我诈的社会，突然要他们协作，只会把事情越搞越糟。仁王肯定也是很明白这一点才会想出来这种“玩法”的，他想玩的，从头到尾都是“人性”。  
“为什么是4个人？”  
“为什么是4个人，你想不出来吗？”  
“你要让他们4个人联合在一起？”  
“是不是很刺激，这样就能成为一个无比强大的敌人了。”  
柳生比吕士说得没错，越是强大的敌人，仁王雅治就会越着迷。根本无法说动这样一个彻头彻尾的疯子，谦也发现自己从一开始就做错了。  
“他们不会成为一个强大的敌人的。”  
“没关系。”仁王眯起了眼睛，“对于他们来说，你会成为无比强大的敌人就足够了。”  
谦也微微张开嘴。

“没错，要作为怪物（Monster）和他们对垒的人……”  
仁王伸手拿过遥控器，按了一个按键。  
电视的画面跳到了花札的游戏版面。  
“是你。”

从来都没有“公主”。  
在“勇者”的面前，只有“恶龙”。


End file.
